Siglo XXIII
by eriha
Summary: Y cuando Hades fue derrotado los dioses se vengaron y la humanidad fue destruida, para volver a nacer después. En una nueva Era del Mito la paz reina el planeta, pero dos siglos después Atenea vuelve a reencarnar...
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de leer: **Ésta es la reescritura de un intento de fic que, aunque malo, me ocupó mucho. Lo malo es que lo escribí hace unos cinco años... de modo que ya os lo podéis imaginar... Pasados unos años me he decidido a reescribirlo por completo. Si alguien en su día llegó a leerlo espero que lean éste, que a mi juicio es muchísimo mejor.

Para terminar, los personajes de SS que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen. Son todos propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha y Toei Animation.

Ahora sí, disfrutad -espero- del capítulo

**Capítulo 1:**

Dicen que cada vez que el mal asola La Tierra, la diosa de la sabiduría Atenea, La de los Ojos Grises, reencarnará y que, junto a sus 88 santos, protegerá nuestro planeta.

A lo largo de los siglos Atenea y sus santos pelearon por mantener la paz, saliendo siempre victoriosos. Menos una vez…

En aquella ocasión los santos pecaron de ingenuos y cuando por primera vez tres dioses murieron(1), se desató la furia en el Olimpo. Hades, que fue uno de los tres dioses muertos, utilizó el cuerpo mortal, que aún vivía, para no desaparecer de La Tierra. Mientras los dioses se vengaron por tal atrevimiento.

Y en aquella ocasión, los dioses vencieron. Y la humanidad fue condenada. Tan solo unos pocos mortales sobrevivieron. Ellos darían pie a la nueva vida, a semejanza a la Era del Mito.

- ¡No pienso perdonar que os atrevierais a permitir algo semejante, Padre!- gritó una encolerizada Atenea al Dios de los Dioses, Zeus, en el Monte Olimpo- ¡No teníais derecho!

Zeus, siempre imponente, miraba a su querida hija con el rostro sereno, pero con la mirada triste. Hera contestó por él.

- ¡Cállate, estúpida!- bramó- ¡Demasiado les permitimos a los humanos como para no hacer algo ya! ¡Ellos se lo merecían!

- ¡No!- gritó Atenea- ¡No es cierto!

- Cálmate, Atenea- pidió aquél que un día luchó por ella, convertido ahora en Hades-. Sabes que al final ocurriría algo así.

- ¡Cállate!- Atenea no podía controlarse, de tan furiosa como estaba- ¡Olvidas que fuíste TÚ quién provocó las continuas batallas hasta llegar a este extremo!- tomó aire- ¡Y no tuviste compasión alguna! ¡Mataste a mis santos! ¡Diablos, Hades! No… ¡Diablos, Shun! ¡Mataste a tus propios compañeros!

Hades estalló.

- ¡¿Quieres cerrar la boca de una maldita vez?! ¡Te recuerdo que no todas las Guerras Santas fueron contra mí! ¡Y las que lo fueron tenían por objetivo acabar así!- Atenea iba a replicar, pero Hades no se lo permitió- Te recuerdo, además, que no fui yo quién mató a tus santos supervivientes, yo mientras me ocupé de no morir uniendo mi alma divina… a mi alma mortal.

Los ojos de Atenea se llenaron de lágrimas. ¡Era injusto! Varios dioses, entre los que se encontraban los hermanos Apolo y Artemisa, sonrieron orgullosos. Hades cerró los ojos.

- Pero lo podías haber impedido…- por vez primera, Atenea no gritó- Eran tus amigos…

- Eran mis hermanos- dijo Hades, abriendo los ojos. Observó con detenimiento a Atenea, que lloraba en silencio-. No pude hacer nada. Lo siento, Saori- Atenea le miró dolida-. Créeme, de verdad que lo siento…

- Pero es lo mejor a fin de cuentas- intervino Apolo, caminando hasta Hades, que volvió a cerrar los ojos-. Es lo mejor para todos- concluyó, mirando con autosuficiencia a Atenea. Ésta le respondió con la mirada, una mirada cargada de odio.

- Para mí no- dijo al fin. Apolo hizo una mueca burlona.

- No me gusta este final, Atenea- habló de nuevo Hades-. Pero no me arrepiento.

Apolo sonrió de oreja a oreja. Aquella inepta se lo merecía.

- Sin embargo…- la sonrisa de Apolo se congeló y miró a Hades, que estaba a su derecha aún con los ojos cerrados- No puedo olvidar quién fui como mortal. Y he aprendido mucho como un Dios. Y…- Hades abrió los ojos, miró a Apolo, quién sintió un escalofrío, y después miró a Zeus, que observaba todo en silencio. A su lado, los ojos de Hera relampagueaban. Zeus le dijo que sí con la cabeza. Hades sonrió y volvió a mirar a Atenea- Y creo que ya va siendo hora de firmar un tratado de paz.

Aquella frase cayó como un jarro de agua fría tanto para Apolo como para más de la mitad de los dioses allí reunidos. Hera apretó los puños. Zeus sonrió. Y Atenea no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

- No veo el porqué de tu sorpresa- comentó el Señor del Inframundo-. A fin de cuentas hubo un tiempo en que fuimos aliados(2).

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. El silencio dio paso a un enorme alboroto pues los dioses empezaron a discutir, alzando las voces, todos a la vez. Unos a favor, otros en contra, pero todos a la vez. Zeus cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y volvió a abrirlos. Su potente voz resonó en todo El Olimpo.

- ¡¡Silencio!!- El Olimpo entero enmudeció- Así está mejor- sentenció pasados unos segundos.

- Pero Padre…- intervino Apolo, que estaba ahora junto a su gemela.

- Cállate, Apolo- el Dios de la Luz no se atrevió a contradecir a su padre y se mantuvo en silencio-. Ésa es una de las mejores noticias que podría haber escuchado nunca… ¡Y mira que recibo muchas!- Hermes sonrió burlón. Zeus carraspeó- Ahora en serio… es una gran noticia, podremos vivir en paz.

- Si me lo permitís, Señor- dijo una diosa de aspecto joven y largos cabellos dorados-. No dudo de la palabra de Hades, pero no creo que el resto de los dioses estén a favor.

- Por fin alguien dice algo con sentido- comentó Hera.

- Niké- dijo Zeus sin hacer caso de su esposa.

- ¿Señor?- preguntó la diosa.

- Creo que tienes mucha razón, es por eso que te pido que sigas ayudando a mi hija para con la victoria y que no vuelvas a negársela jamás- Zeus dirigió su mirada ahora hacia Hera, pues sabía que fue ésta quién persuadió a Niké de negarle la victoria a Atenea.

- Sí, Señor- sonrió Niké, complacida. En realidad prefería eso, pero Hera la había amenazado con destruirla sino le apoyaba para derrotar a La de los Ojos Grises.

Hera se mordió el labio inferior. Miró a su esposo y éste le sostuvo fríamente la mirada. "Hablaremos luego", le dijo telepáticamente. Hera dejó de mirarle, de modo que Zeus posó su mirada nuevamente en Hades y Atenea.

- Espero que volváis ambos a reencarnaros, la humanidad os necesitará.

Ambos sonrieron.

- Reconstruiré el Tártaro(3) y procuraré que los futuros nuevos espectros luchen por mí y por estos nuevos ideales.

- Y yo me encargaré de que mi Orden no desaparezca- Atenea pensó en el pequeño Kiki, uno de los pocos humanos a los que se les permitió sobrevivir. Le sería de mucha ayuda.

- Y para terminar lograré que Poseidón, que duerme en la Vasija, nos escuche- añadió Hades.

- Julián Solo sobrevivió- comentó Atenea-. Uno de sus descendientes será el nuevo cuerpo de Poseidón(4).

- Haré que os escuche- dijo la diosa Anfitrite.

- Y yo os apoyaré- dijo Perséfone. A su lado, Démeter gruñó.

- Que así sea entonces- dijo Zeus-. Podéis retiraros- dijo a todos los presentes que, con una reverencia, obedecieron.

- Como se te ocurra volver aquí estás muerta- le dijo Hera a Atenea, antes de que marchase.

- Y tú morirás conmigo- respondió.

* * *

226 años después…

El Mundo vive una magnífica época de paz, en la conocida popularmente como la Segunda Era del Mito. Los dioses griegos son de nuevo venerados y Grecia es el país más importante. Su idioma, además, es ahora la lengua universal y más de tres cuartas partes de la repoblada humanidad lo habla.

En el Santuario, concretamente en el Templo del Patriarca, un anciano Kiki observa con dulzura como una pequeña niña morena de ojos grises, de apenas un año de edad, juega en el suelo con una pequeña pelota blanda.

- Es muy guapa- comentó alguien.

- Oh, señora Niké, ¡qué alegría me da veros! Justo en un momento tan bueno como éste.

- Gracias- respondió Niké, quien conservaba su aspecto de siglos atrás, pues no se había reencarnado-. Pareces contento.

- Sí, así es- ciertamente Kiki estaba muy contento. Niké iba a preguntar "¿por qué?", pero como si Kiki pudiera leer su mente agregó-: ¡Por qué las estrellas indican que por fin ha nacido Acuario!- Niké se sorprendió- ¡Por fin, mi Señora! Pronto tendré que ir a buscar al resto de los niños y entrenarlos para que sean los más poderosos de los 88.

- ¿Al resto de los niños? ¿Es que ya hay aquí alguno?

Kiki sonrió. Pero antes de que pudiera responder llegaron unos niños pequeños. Cuatro niños de aproximadamente cuatro años de edad cada uno aparecieron entre risas.

- ¿Es verdad que Atenea es la diosa a salvar?- preguntó inocentemente y sin saludar el más alto, un niño de pelo violeta y ojos azules.

Niké interrogó con la mirada a Kiki. Éste, dándose cuenta, dijo:

- Ellos solo saben que ella- señaló a la niña- se llama Atenea, pero aún no les expliqué nada- después se dirigió a los niños-. Hay mucho que debéis aprender todavía, niños. Todo a su debido tiempo, Andreas.

El niño bufó.

- Creo que más cosas deben saber- dijo Niké observando a una niña entre los cuatro. Una niña con el pelo color calabaza y ojos verdes. Pero sin máscara-. Ella debería saberlo.

- Aún no se entrena- comentó Kiki restándole importancia al asunto-. Tranquila, se la pondrá.

- ¡No me gusta mi nombre!- intervino Andreas. Kiki y Niké rompieron a reír. Andreas les miró mal.

- Bueno, Andreas- comenzó Kiki segundos después-, de todas formas los protegidos por Tauro se cambian el nombre(5).

- No me gusta el nombre de una estrella- Kiki rió-. Aldebarán es un nombre muy feo- sentenció.

- Pero algunas estrellas tienen nombres bonitos- intervino un niño de pelo y ojos azul cielo.

- ¿Es verdad que "Hamal" es una estrella, Hamal?- le preguntó la niña.

- La más importante de Aries- respondió Kiki por Hamal.

- Yo quiero un nombre de héroe- intervino Andreas.

- Piensa que si te lo cambias nunca más volverás a ser Andreas- trató de convencerle Kiki.

- Pues Hamal se lo cambió- dijo mirando a al otro. Kiki sonrió-. Yo quiero otro nombre.

- Yo tengo nombre de héroe- dijo el último niño. Éste tenía el pelo y los ojos verdes-. Mis papás me lo pusieron.

- "Tus padres me ahorraron muchos problemas"- pensó Kiki. Entonces se dirigió a Niké-. Discúlpeme, aún no se los he presentado- Niké sonrió, pero no respondió. Kiki procedió a presentárselos-. Ellos dos, como ha podido ver, son Andreas y Hamal, futuros santos de Tauro y Aries. Esta pequeña es Doreia, futura santa de Escorpio, espero. Y él es Anteo, futuro santo de Géminis.

- Géminis- repitió Niké y miró a Kiki con preocupación.

- Su hermano- "y efectivamente con gemelo", pensó Niké- murió antes de que llegase al Santuario, mi Señora- la tranquilizó el muviano-. No pasará nada esta vez.

- Yo quiero otro nombre- volvió a insistir Andreas. Kiki suspiró.

- ¡Y yo!- intervino Doreia. Niké abrió los ojos sorprendida. Kiki se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Está bien, está bien…- murmuró. Andreas y Doreia, amigos desde antes de llegar allí, se miraron y sonrieron- Veamos…- Kiki empezó a pensar nombres- "Perseo… no, ése no…"- pensaba- "Eneas… no, ése tampoco…"- Kiki trataba de dar con un nombre que fuera con el niño. Finalmente se le ocurrió- ¿Qué te parece "Ayax"?

- Ayax era amigo de Anteo- dijo Andreas, mirando al niño que precisamente se llamaba Anteo. Por un instante Kiki pensó que no le gustaría. Ya pensaba un nuevo nombre cuando Andreas habló de nuevo-. Me gusta- dijo.

Kiki suspiró aliviado. Ahora quedaba Doreia.

- Tú quieres nombre de estrella, ¿no?- Doreia asintió con energía- "Como si Escorpio no tuviera estrellas…"- por un instante Kiki se acordó de Milo y su Scarlet Needle- "Más vale que no le diga Antares que capaz de gustarle"- estuvo un rato recordando los nombres de las estrellas de la constelación del Escorpión hasta que finalmente dio con una que se le antojó ideal-. Shaula será entonces tu nombre- por toda respuesta, Doreia sonrió-. "Espero que no muchos más me pidan otros nombres que sino…"

* * *

20 años después…

- ¡Shaula! ¡Shaula! ¡Mírame, idiota! ¡Shaula!- los gritos del santo de Virgo resonaban en el Templo del Escorpión Celeste.

- Deja de gritar, que no estoy sorda- comentó la otra como si tal cosa, dándole la espalda a su compañero de armas, dispuesta a salir rumbo hacia los aposentos de Atenea, donde la diosa les había convocado.

- ¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda, Shaula!- gritó Gildor, que así era como se llamaba el santo de Virgo. La santa siguió caminando rumbo al Templo del Centauro. Gildor apretó los puños y miró por un instante a los tres santos que allí había, alumnos de Shaula-. No querrás que les mate como tú hiciste con Zaki.

Shaula se detuvo. Zaki, santo de plata del Pavo Real, y uno de los discípulos de Gildor, había sido asesinado recientemente. Y el santo de Virgo sabía perfectamente que fue ella misma quién había acabado con él.

- ¿Y bien?- Gildor pudo imaginarse que, tras su dorada máscara, Shaula hacía una mueca.

- Sin rodeos: ¿por qué mataste a Zaki?

- ¿Tanto escándalo por eso?- preguntó la otra. Gildor gruñó-. Es muy simple: Pavo Real estuvo en el peor lugar y en el peor momento- se dio la vuelta, no sin antes dirigirse a sus alumnos-. ¡A entrenar, vamos!- les gritó. Los tres, dos chicos y una chica, obedecieron sin más.

- ¿Zaki te vio el rostro?- preguntó Gildor, avanzando hacia Shaula.

Shaula empezó a caminar en silencio, pero Gildor la siguió a corta distancia. En realidad no necesitaba que Shaula contestase, pues entendió lo que pasaba, ¡pero aún así! De todas formas tenía que seguirla, pues él también estaba obligado a subir las escaleras, como sus otros diez compañeros. Las dos armaduras resonaban, los pasos de ambos santos se oían a larga distancia, las capas se mecían al unísono. Era una imagen imponente.

- Haberte enamorado de él- rompió el silencio Gildor. Shaula le miró (o más bien Gildor creyó que le miraba) furiosa, apretando los puños.

- ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a sugerir algo así?- bramó.

- No es tan terrible- comentó burlón Gildor-: a fin de cuentas un día amarás, ¿o no?

- A ti seguro que no- respondió tajantemente-. Además, los santos no podemos amar a nadie más que a nuestra gran diosa Atenea.

- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo Gildor, suspirando resignado, pues no tenía más remedio que hacerse a la idea de que había perdido un discípulo.

Y los dos santos subieron las escaleras sin dirigirse la palabra. Allí les esperaban sus compañeros, además de Atenea y Niké, que cada vez pasaba más tiempo con ellos (hacía casi ocho años que Kiki había muerto). A menudo se reunían con ellas, pero en aquella ocasión supusieron que era importante: era la hora de que estallase la guerra entre las guerras.

Gildor esperaba que aquella fuera la última Guerra Santa de la historia.

_Continuará..._

**N.A: **Bueno, pues aquí termina el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Intentaré actualizar pronto, pero no prometo nada porque el trabajo me quita mucho tiempo.

Cuando hace años escribí el fic, Shaula no era Shaula, sino que se llamaba Irin, era nipona y encima en los primeros capítulos cayó en Mary Sue... En esta ocasión tiene un nombre que creo que va más con ella, y además ya no es japonesa, sino griega. Puede parecer que en este episodio tenga protagonismo, pero más que nada es porque en este capítulo salió así. Mi intención es que los 12 sean protagonistas. Y si un caso sea Atenea la protagonista principal, ¿es la diosa, no? Pues eso.

(1). Hades, Hypnos y Thanatos concretamente.

(2). Según tengo entendido, Atenea luchaba contra otros dioses (¿Poseidón? ¿Ares?), pero en el transcurso de una de las Guerras Santas Hades se enfadó y se enemistaron. Bueno, si me equivoqué lo siento...

(3). El auténtico Inframundo de la mitología griega estaba compuesto de tres zonas: el Averno, lugar donde iban a parar las almas de aquellos que ni habían sido buenos, ni habían sido malos; el Tártaro, a donde iban los pecadores; y los Campos Elíseos. Prefiero utilizar esto en lugar de los Círculos... aunque reconozco que la idea de la Giudecca me gusta... puede que la aproveche.

(4). Según tengo entendido, Poseidón utiliza siempre el cuerpo de un miembro del clan Solo para reencarnarse.

(5). Según entendí con el LC los santos de Tauro se cambian siempre el nombre por el de Aldebarán. Pero parece que a Andreas (bueno, a Ayax...) no le hace gracia...

Bueno, nunca me creí que los santos tengan los nombres que dicen tener. Nunca me ha cuadrado que, por ejemplo, un nepalí se llame "Aiacos", un español "Shura", una italiana "Shaina" o un griego "Aioros", por citar algunos ejemplos. Siempre he creído que se los cambian, así que decidí plasmarlo aquí.

A pequeño comentario, Hamal no es un muviano. Es chino, o tal vez tibetano aún no lo sé, pero muviano no es.

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Las almas chillaban sin cesar. Rabia. Dolor. Pena. Nada. La muerte. En la cuesta hacia el Hades(1) solo había eso: muerte. El santo de la cuarta casa observaba el lugar con especial fascinación. Era un chico extrovertido que hacía reír a los demás con facilidad, pero tenía un extraño gusto por la muerte.

- Maestro Timur, por favor…- suplicó un chico.

- ¡No!- gritó el santo-. He dicho que entrenaréis aquí y entrenaréis aquí- su alumno, al igual que dos compañeros más miraron a Timur suplicantes-. Os quedaréis aquí entrenando con las almas demostrando que servís para algo- continuó-. Si es que servís para algo- añadió. Los chicos fulminaron a su maestro con la mirada. Timur no les hizo caso y prosiguió-. Un Santo de Atenea no debe temerle a la muerte y…- Timur se calló de repente, recordando algo- ¡Atenea! "Mierda, había reunión. Lo olvidé".

- ¿Atenea?- preguntaron sus alumnos, confundidos. ¿Qué tenía que ver la diosa con el entrenamiento?

Timur no les hizo caso y, sin mediar palabra, les abandonó allí, a su suerte.

- ¡Maestro!- gritaron, sin éxito.

- "¡Qué fallo!"- pensó Timur, poniéndose la armadura de Cáncer- "Bueno, no es necesario correr porque ya llego tarde"- y salió, aunque antes se permitió una última mirada a la casa-. Después iré a por vosotros- dijo al aire-. Si no se me olvida, claro- sonrió burlonamente antes de, ahora sí, poner rumbo hacia el templo de Atenea.

* * *

Una mujer vestida de negro aparece en una casa. Un hombre alto y fuerte, que se encontraba allí, le reprende, entre enfadado y asustado. Su esposa se esconde.

La mujer de negro sonríe. Aquella pareja es una molestia. No viene a por ellos.

Un destello de luz negra y el hombre muere. Su esposa intenta huir, pero también muere.

La mujer de negro se ríe. Ahora falta él.

Pero un nuevo destello inunda el lugar.

La mujer de negro cae, con múltiples heridas. Antes de morir, se desliza de entre sus dedos un colgante con una inscripción. Una mano lo recoge, para pulverizarlo casi sin esfuerzo.

Antes de desaparecer se podía leer "Yours Ever" en la inscripción.

* * *

Atenea suspira y abre los ojos. Sentada en su trono, ante ella permanecen en silencio once santos dorados.

- ¡Cáncer!- usa su blanco cosmos para llamar al santo que falta- ¿Dónde estás, Timur?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

- Acabo de salir del Templo de la Virgen, mi Señora. Unos minutos más y allí estaré.

Atenea no respondió. No era necesario.

Se prolongó el silencio. Mientras las once armaduras resonaban, la diosa se dedicó a observar a sus más allegados protectores. Una sensación de vacío inundó su corazón cuando sus ojos grises se posaron en los santos que habían llegado a jugar con ella alguna vez, de niños. Y se sintió triste. No sabía lo que era tener amigos, pero de algún modo jugar de niña con aquellos santos en concreto le había hecho recordar. No sabía el qué, pero algo recordaba.

Pero al mismo tiempo que miraba a Hamal de Aries, Ayax de Tauro y Anteo de Géminis se sentía muy orgullosa de tenerlos a su lado. En realidad también estaba Shaula, pero, o bien Atenea prefería a los hombres guerreros, o bien era la máscara que le impedía ver unos ojos que ya ni recordaba qué color tenían; el caso es que se sentía más orgullosa de ellos que de ella, pese a haber jugado con los cuatro.

Claro que esos sentimientos nunca los diría, pues quería a sus doce por igual, como ellos la amaban a ella por encima de todo.

Finalmente, tras unos minutos, el santo de Leo rompió el silencio, lanzando una pregunta al aire.

- ¿Cuándo piensa llegar el Cangrejo?- preguntó.

Atenea sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Conocía muy bien a sus santos, así que estaba segura de quién iba a hablar entonces.

- Vendrá cuando a mi me salgan canas- Ayax rió sonoramente ante el irónico comentario de su amiga Shaula. Atenea sonrió, había acertado. Sabía, además, que si la pregunta inicial la hubiera hecho Shaula y no Troid de Leo, la respuesta la hubiera hecho el león. Así eran.

Seguramente ahora era el momento en qué, para pasar el rato, se metieran con algún compañero, en broma por supuesto.

- O cuando Nadir deje de ser un bebé- agregó Shaula. Su comentario no hizo que Ayax dejara de reír, pero si que provocó un ligero bajón de temperatura.

- Vamos, Nadir, no seas así- intervino de nuevo Leo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el santo de Acuario.

- Las verdades duelen- siguió picando Escorpio.

- Lástima que no se pueda elegir la fecha de nacimiento, ¿no creéis?- la pregunta de Troid iba dirigida a todos, pero en realidad miraba a Acuario.

Nadir de Acuario estaba bastante molesto, aunque trataba de mantenerse lo más inexpresivo posible. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de ser más pequeño que Atenea? Pero no lo logró del todo, porque la temperatura ambiental bajó más aún.

- No le molestéis más- Timur de Cáncer había llegado-, sino queréis que os maten antes de tiempo- Nadir sonrió, pero le extrañaba que Cáncer dijera eso, pues solía ser idéntico que Leo y Escorpio en esos temas. Timur le miró entonces y, con sonrisa maliciosa, agregó:- Porque no se puede controlar… ya sabéis, los bebés.

Shaula y Troid estallaron en carcajadas. Timur mantuvo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras algunos santos también se reían. Géminis fue el único que, a parte de Acuario, no rió, aunque si que se permitió esbozar una leve sonrisa. Nadir estaba enfadado.

Antes de que las cosas se salieran de tiesto Atenea intervino, su dulce voz apaciguó cualquier palabra dicha anteriormente y las risas cesaron.

Timur sonrió pícaramente y se colocó en su lugar, entre Ayax y Gildor, no sin antes hacer una reverencia a su diosa, por supuesto.

Atenea suspiró antes de hablar. Las guerras iban a empezar pronto.

* * *

- Ha matado a Pandora- un joven de cabello y ojos plateados miraba furioso a otro joven idéntico a él, pero con el pelo y los ojos dorados-. ¿Aún me preguntas por qué me enfado?- bramó.

- Tarde o temprano debía suceder- comentó lo más tranquilo que pudo Hypnos, sin soltar el arpa que llevaba consigo.

- ¡Esto es inadmisible!- siguió gritando su gemelo.

- Para mí no. Ya sabes lo que dijo Démeter y…

- Ya sé lo que dijo Démeter- le interrumpió Thanatos, manteniendo su ira.

- …Pandora ya nos sirvió demasiado- finalizó Hypnos su frase, con calma.

Thanatos se calló. Aquello no era lo que Démeter les había dicho.

- Además no sé de qué te preocupas- continuó-, pues a ti ya no te interesaba más Pandora.

Debido a sus ahora cuerpos mortales no acababan de recordar lo vivido siglos atrás, pero sí sabían que no la soportaban, aunque no comprendían el por qué. No sabían qué había hecho Pandora en sus vidas pasadas, para que ellos no la aguantasen más.

- No sigas por ese camino- pidió entonces. Thanatos le miró sin comprender-. Acuérdate del tratado de paz.

- Nuestro Señor se volvió un idiota al poseer aquel humano- ahora le tocó a Hypnos mirar sin comprender, pero más bien era por las ofensivas palabras de su hermano en contra de su Señor.

- Creo que necesitas descansar- dijo finalmente Hypnos-. Le diré a Morfeo que se ocupe de que no sueñes, así dormirás mejor.

Thanatos bufó. Como si tal cosa, Hypnos procedió a tocar el instrumento que traía consigo, con los ojos cerrados.

- El Señor Hades eliminará todo rastro de Thanatos si sigue por este camino- comentó al aire, sin dejar de tocar.

Thanatos dejó escapar un gruñido antes de irse. Si el dios de los muertos cambiaba de parecer el dios de la muerte no tenía porqué seguir apoyándole.

El arpa siguió sonando unos minutos más. Cuando por fin dejó de tocar se fijó en unas hadas del Hades que habían llegado, atraídas por su música.

- ¡Papillón!- exclamó, usando su cosmos para llamar al espectro-. Envía estas hadas con el señor Hades. Me preocupa como pueda estar ahora.

No halló respuesta ni la esperó. No obstante, las hadas desaparecieron poco después.

- "Debo unir más espectros a mi causa que a la de Thanatos"- pensó-. "No pienso permitir que Thanatos vuelva a mancillar el nombre de mi Señor".

* * *

- Hace algunos años firmé un tratado de paz- explicó Atenea a los doce-. Sin embargo sé que no todos los dioses están de acuerdo- se mantuvo en silencio, unos segundos. Los santos la miraron expectantes- y por ello va siendo hora de que dichos dioses intervengan. Es la Guerra Santa definitiva- sentenció.

Los santos intercambiaron miradas unos con otros.

- Hades fue la otra parte que firmó el tratado- explicó Niké, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio.

- Estoy segura que algunos dioses nos apoyarán, pero no así otros. Niké, como podéis ver- hizo un ademán hacia la victoria, quién sonrió complacida-, está de nuestro lado. Si nada cambia, contaremos también con Hades, lo cual es la mejor noticia que podríamos tener.

- Y tanto- comentó Anteo. Aficionado a los relatos de santos antiguos, sabía lo mucho que debieron sufrir los santos de épocas anteriores.

- En realidad- continuó Atenea- Hades y yo fuimos una vez aliados, en la primera Era Mitológica.

- ¿Contra quién deberemos enfrentarnos entonces?- preguntó el santo de Capricornio.

- Con Hera. Hera es la más peligrosa de todos los dioses, aunque pueda no parecerlo.

- ¿Y qué hay de Zeus entonces?- volvió a preguntar Capricornio.

- Seguramente el señor Zeus será neutral, como siempre- respondió Niké por Atenea-. Pero entre su mujer y su hija, estoy convencida que prefiere a Atenea.

Atenea no respondió a ese último comentario.

- Los otros obstáculos más importantes serán Ares y sus hijos, porque son muy crueles.

- Y Apolo- agregó Niké.

- Y Apolo- corroboró La de los Ojos Grises-. Pero ahora mismo, ellos no nos deberían preocupar- añadió-. Todavía.

- ¿Entonces?- quiso saber Libra.

- Poseidón- se limitó a responder la diosa.

Los Santos se miraron unos a otros. ¡Es verdad! ¡Poseidón! Él si que había sido el enemigo de Atenea desde tiempos inmemoriales, desde incluso la creación de Atenas.

- Pero él debe estar encerrado en una vasija, ¿cierto?- preguntó Géminis.

- Lees mucho, Anteo- le dijo Atenea. El Santo sonrió-, pero no lo suficiente- la sonrisa de Anteo se esfumó-. Deberías saber más sobre el modo de actuar de Poseidón y…

- …sobre la vasija- terminó Nadir de Acuario la frase. Atenea le miró con expresión acusadora por haberla interrumpido-. Lo siento- se disculpó.

- Poseidón se reencarna siempre en un miembro del clan griego de los Solo- explicó Atenea tras una pausa-. Hace dos siglos, cuando la humanidad fue condenada y sólo unos pocos humanos sobrevivieron, salvaron a un único miembro del clan para que continuase el linaje.

- La reencarnación pasada de Poseidón, supongo- comentó Gildor.

- Exacto.

- Y ahora habrá que ir a buscar al nuevo Solo que ocupe su cuerpo- comentó esta vez Ayax.

- Así es- dijo Atenea-. En realidad, esta vez cambian algunas cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?- preguntó Troid. Los Santos estaban cada vez más interesados.

- Anfitrite- respondió-. Anfitrite está aquí, solo que no sabemos dónde.

- Creemos que ha reencarnado en un cuerpo mortal- continuó Niké-. Lo que hay que hacer es encontrarla, porque seguramente será ella la única que podrá ayudarnos, si es que Poseidón finalmente nos secunda, que todavía no lo sabemos.

- Así pues- dijo Atenea, haciendo callar el alboroto que se había formado entonces- tengo varias misiones para vosotros. La primera, quiero que localicéis la vasija y la traigáis lo más pronto posible. Hace años se encontraba vigilada en la ciudad siberiana de Sinigrado, pero hace dos siglos cambiaron muchas cosas, así que realmente no sabemos dónde se encuentra ahora. Los primeros puntos de búsqueda serán la misma Sinigrado y el Templo de Poseidón erigido en el Cabo Sunion. Nadir y Forcis irán a Sinigrado.

- ¡Sí!- exclamaron Nadir y el santo de Piscis.

- Uxor y Hamal irán al Templo del Cabo Sunion- continuó Atenea.

- ¡Sí!- exclamaron los santos de Libra y Aries.

- La segunda de las misiones: encontrar a Solo- prosiguió Atenea-. Ésa no será misión difícil- comentó-. Irá Anteo- el aludido sonrió. Atenea se dirigió a él-. Puedes llevarte a alguno de tus alumnos, si así prefieres.

- Como deseéis, mi Señora.

- Por último, hay que encontrar a Anfitrite- finalizó Atenea-. Será difícil, pues no sabemos absolutamente nada de ella. Lo más probable es que esté cerca, pero no lo sabemos con seguridad. Troid, Arión y Belus se ocuparán de buscarla.

- A sus órdenes- dijo el santo de Sagitario por sus dos compañeros, Troid de Leo y Belus de Capricornio.

- Ayax, Timur, Gildor y Shaula se quedarán aquí, protegiendo el Santuario contra cualquier ataque, en caso de que se produjese.

- Sí, Señora- dijo Timur por todos.

- Podéis retiraros.

Los santos hicieron una reverencia y se dispusieron a irse. Justo entonces Atenea llamó la atención de dos de ellos.

- Gildor, Shaula- dijo. Los aludidos se detuvieron-. Tengo que hablar con vosotros dos.

Virgo y Escorpio cruzaron miradas (o más bien solo Shaula la cruzó, pues Gildor solo veía una máscara) y regresaron ante su Señora, mientras los demás se iban.

Timur estaba convencido de lo que quería hablarles. Dado la similitud de caracteres se llevaba bastante bien con Shaula para saber lo que había pasado entre ella y el alumno de Virgo y pues el motivo por el cual la diosa les llamaba estaba bastante claro. No era por la amistad, pero Timur creía que en este caso era ella quién tenía razón. Si él fuera una mujer habría hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Mientras pensaba caminaba tranquilamente sin prestar mucha atención en lo que veía. Templo tras templo, los alumnos de los santos se entrenaban duramente, sin que sus maestros les prestasen entonces mucha atención, ya que ahora estaban más pendientes de las misiones impuestas.

Finalmente Timur regresó a su casa. Suspiró antes de quitarse la armadura y se fue a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua. Tenía una extraña sensación, como si se olvidase de algo, pero no sabía qué era. Se alejó a las habitaciones y regresó con un dossier y carboncillo. Se sentó en una silla de la cocina y lo abrió.

Varios dibujos macabros aparecían en las distintas páginas. A Timur le gustaba mucho la muerte y, dado que no se le daba mal el dibujo, de vez en cuando plasmaba lo que imaginaba, o bien lo que él mismo veía en la colina del Hades.

- "Otra vez esa sensación"- pensó-. "¿De qué me estoy olvidando?"

Pero tras un rato de pensar, no se le ocurrió nada así que optó por continuar hojeando su dossier. A veces, muy pocas veces, no había dibujos macabros, sino bonitos dibujos, especialmente de Atenea.

De pronto, se topó con el dibujo de tres niños pequeños. Timur vio el dibujo con sorpresa, ese dibujo era de hacía unos pocos años y…

- ¡Calímaco! ¡Zagreo! ¡Yolao!- exclamó, los niños del dibujo eran sus alumnos, aunque ya no eran unos niños- Mierda, ¡eso era lo que había olvidado!

Dejando dossier y carboncillo (pues su intención inicial era la de dibujar algo) regresó a la colina del Hades.

- A ver, niños- dijo burlonamente nada más llegar-. ¿Me demostráis que servís para algo?

_Continuará_...

**N.A. **Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. En este capítulo se empiezan a ver algunas cosas, así como ahora sabemos los nombres de los doce, aunque en este episodio se ha podido conocer, como mucho a Timur de Cáncer. Me gusta, no sé por qué, será el aire macabro, aunque en realidad es muy buen chico. Un poco despistado, pero buen chico.

Respecto a Pandora, siento acabar de un plumazo con su posible aparición aquí, pero debía hacerlo. Quiero que aparezcan muchos dioses y, como algunos habrán podido imaginar, Perséfone es uno de estos dioses. De manera que, realmente, la aparición de Pandora no es necesaria, es más la chica me molestaría bastante si apareciese. Ojo, que me cae bien, pero si está Perséfone, Pandora me molesta. Siento si a alguien no le gusta, pero así lo pienso y no voy a cambiar de idea.

En lo que respecta a los dioses gemelos... vale, Seiya y cía acabaron con ellos, pero no dejaban de ser sus cuerpos divinos. Entonces, ¿no es posible que a partir de entonces opten por reencarnar en mortales?

(1). Conocida popularmente por todo aficionado a SS como "Yomotsu". En el manga lo llaman la colina hacia el hades (o el umbral del hades), así que prefiero llamarlo así, por aquello de no ir mezclando, no sé si me explico.

Cuando pueda, que no sé cuándo será, publicaré el tercer capítulo...

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Cavilando sobre su misión, Anteo de Géminis llegó a su casa. Le gustaba el templo, pero se le hacía demasiado grande para él.

Sin quitarse su armadura, miró a ambos lados buscando a alguien con la mirada. Pero estaba solo, de modo que Anteo suspiró y se la quitó.

- "Tendré que ir a buscarle".

Pero apenas acabó de pensar aquello un cosmos conocido apareció. Anteo sonrió y se dirigió a un punto concreto, donde al poco apareció un chico de pelo corto morado y ojos grises.

- A buenas horas volviste, Amíntor- le dijo al recién llegado.

- Lo siento, Maestro- se disculpó, con expresión seria, expresión adoptada de Anteo-. Esta vez me costó mucho salir. Se pasó- agregó.

- Pues a partir de ahora las cosas serán así, así que deberás espabilarte- dijo sin inmutarse su maestro-. Pero no ahora. Nuestra Señora Atenea desea que salga a una misión- explicó-. Dice que puedo llevarme algún alumno.

- Y dado que Temis estará con el resto de mujeres y que no tiene más alumnos intuyo que iré con usted.

- Intuyes bien, Amíntor. Además Temis ya no es mi alumna- aclaró-. No fue más que un momento puntual para que fuera santa.

- Claro, el hermanito que ayuda a la hermanita- bromeó Amíntor. Anteo le miró acusadoramente, pero Amíntor no hizo caso-. Oh, vamos. ¿No acepta ninguna broma?

- Entrenarla porque es mi hermana no quiere decir que fuese más blando con ella- dijo cerrando los ojos-. ¿O si?

- No, que va- aseguró Amíntor, cosa que era bastante cierta-. ¿Y a dónde vamos?- preguntó después.

- Ya te lo diré. Partiremos esta tarde, después de que regreses.

- ¿Yo? ¿De dón…- pero no terminó su frase, pues Anteo le envió a Otra Dimensión.

- Más te vale volver pronto, porque no iré a por ti- dijo, aún a sabiendas de que Amíntor no le escuchaba.

Ahora que estaba nuevamente solo se alejó en busca de su colección de libros sobre las guerras santas antiguas. Le gustaba mucho leer lo que habían escrito los supervivientes a lo largo de los siglos, creía que así era una manera de saber qué les iba a esperar. Claro que había un problema: en todo lo que leía estaba marcado el dios Hades como el enemigo número uno y ahora, según Atenea, era un aliado.

- "Esto si que es un gran problema"- pensó, buscando algún libro que dijera algo, hasta que encontró uno que se le antojó ideal- "Éste"- en la portada se podía leer _La Tercera Guerra Sagrada. Volumen II_-. "Creo que en éste se explica cuándo la señora Atenea y Hades pasaron a ser enemigos."

Y estuvo durante un rato leyendo.

- "Hades puede resucitar a los muertos"- pensó, después de leer varias veces un fragmento en el que se explicaba que luchar contra la recién creada orden de Hades era casi imposible porque el dios devolvía a la vida una y otra vez a sus guerreros-. Los muertos…- susurró.

Temis no era su única hermana. Anteo recordó cuando llegó al Santuario, con cuatro años. Él tenía un hermano gemelo, pero murió temprano. Una tormenta les había sorprendido en su pequeña casa de las costas griegas. Sus padres, que eran muy pobres, hicieron lo posible por ayudar a sus hijos, muriendo en el intento. Los gemelos huyeron de la tormenta como pudieron, Anteo sostenía en brazos a su hermana, que era un bebé, mientras su hermano corría delante de ellos. No recordaba exactamente cómo fue, solo recordaba que en algún momento dado, él se encontraba subido en algún sitio alto de quién sabe qué, mientras su hermano no llegaba y se ahogaba en el intento.

Y murió. Anteo no se lo perdonaría nunca, creía que era su culpa. Pero a fin de cuentas, pensaba ahora veinte años después, que quizás había sido mejor, pues leyendo como leía sobre el pasado, no quería verse inmerso en las mismas batallas que su casa soportó, hacía solo dos siglos.

Sin embargo algo no estaba bien. Su hermano estaba muerto y, sin embargo, tenía la extraña sensación de que estaba en alguna parte. No se lo había dicho a nadie, ni tan siquiera a Temis.

- "Tiene gracia que él fuera el mayor y que tuviera un nombre más adecuado"- pensó. Efectivamente, el hermano gemelo de Anteo se llamaba Pollux, como una de las estrellas de Géminis y, además, era el mayor. Ironías de la vida, pensaba Anteo-. Creo que tendría que hablar con Atenea sobre esto, no debo callarme más. Quizás ella sepa decirme el porqué- dejó el libro que no había soltado en todo el rato, volvió a ponerse su armadura y salió, esperando que Atenea le recibiese.

Y esperando a que, al regresar, Amíntor hubiera sido capaz de regresar de la Otra Dimensión.

* * *

En la entrada del Templo del Escorpión Celeste, Shaula observaba con detenimiento el paisaje ante sus ojos. Siete casas a sus pies, el reloj de fuego y buena parte del Santuario se podía ver desde allí.

Shaula estaba tranquila, pero aún así llevaba puesta su armadura y tenía los brazos cruzados. Necesitaba moverse, hacer algo, y no era capaz de entender que Atenea la hubiera "elegido para quedarse". Por una parte estaba bien, porque significaba eso ser uno de los que la protegieran en caso de ataque. Pero por otra parte…

Shaula sabía que, aunque Atenea le había dado la razón por el asesinato de Zaki cuando Gildor y ella se quedaron a solas con su diosa, dejarla allí era como una especie de castigo, por haber atentado contra un compañero de la orden, aunque no fuera un santo dorado.

Esperar iba en contra del espíritu del Escorpión, su constelación guardiana.

- Maestra…- los alumnos de Shaula hicieron su aparición.

El chico del centro, que era quién había hablado, estaba algo nervioso. Los otros dos, un chico y una chica, estaban más atrasados, como si sencillamente fueran a ver qué pasaba. Shaula no se dio la vuelta para mirarles, pero si que le habló.

- ¿Qué pasa, Nash?

- Esto… es que… yo…- Nash se hacía un lío. No sabía por donde empezar y movía las manos nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?- repitió Shaula.

- Es que… ¿se acuerda del lugar dónde conseguí mi armadura?- preguntó al fin.

- Si- respondió Shaula indiferente.

- Pues… me gustaría volver…

¿Tantos nervios para eso? Shaula suspiró con resignación, ¡no tenía por qué ponerse así solo por eso!

- Puedes volver cuando quieras, nadie te lo impide- dijo-. Siempre y cuando no estemos en estado de alerta, como ahora.

- ¿Van a atacarnos?- preguntó la chica, con un hilo de voz.

- No.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó la chica.

Shaula no respondió así que tras unos segundos, Nash miró a sus compañeros, volvió a mirar a su maestra y habló.

- Verá, Maestra Shaula, no es solo que me gustase el lugar donde estaba mi armadura, es que…

- Olvídalo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que lo olvides. Si piensas de ese modo no puedes irte. No te dejaré ir a México aunque fuera el lugar donde estaba tu armadura.

- Pero Maestra, yo quiero hacer vida allí. Me gustó- dijo como si aquello lo explicase todo.

- Es otro idioma- se dio la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos-. No te dejaré ni aprender su idioma ni viajar hasta allí- Nash apretó los puños-. No hay más que hablar. Ahora, a entrenar.

Pero Nash no se movió.

- ¡Para usted es muy fácil!- gritó, enfadado-. ¡Usted es griega, entrena en el Santuario y su armadura estaba en Grecia!- los otros dos alumnos dieron unos pasos atrás, asustados. ¡En qué lío se estaba metiendo Nash! Así que, por si acaso, era mejor apartarse-. ¡No necesita saber ningún idioma! ¿Pero y si los demás queremos irnos a otro país aunque tengamos que aprender su lengua? ¡Le recuerdo que muchos de los santos hemos tenido que aprender griego!

- ¿De dónde eres?- preguntó, su voz hacía parecer calma aunque su alumno la gritase de esa manera.

Nash se quedó perplejo ante la pregunta y dudó unos instantes en contestar.

- Alemania- dijo al fin.

- Bien entonces- dijo en alemán. Nash abrió los ojos como platos-. Podría matarte sólo por gritarme de esa manera. Pero no lo haré.

Nash abrió la boca para hablar, pero no fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno. Shaula continuó, pero esta vez en griego nuevamente.

- Como puedes ver, no tengo privilegios por ser griega, yo también sé idiomas.

- ¿Cuántos?- preguntó emocionado el otro alumno.

- Griego, alemán, italiano- el chico se emocionó nuevamente, pues era italiano- e inglés. Pero tampoco te emociones tanto, Prato. Hablar varios idiomas es normal en todos los santos de oro.

- Supongo…- Prato se desilusionó.

- A todo esto… Prato, Korin, ¿no tendríais que entrenar?

Los otros dos alumnos obedecieron y salieron de allí, intuyendo que no era más que una excusa de su maestra para hablar a solas con Nash. Nash también se dio cuenta, pues dio un paso hacia atrás y tragó saliva.

- Nash, perderías un tiempo valioso de entrenamiento dedicado al estudio de un nuevo idioma- dijo Shaula. Nash arqueó una ceja, ¿por eso quería que se fueran Prato y Korin? No tenía lógica-. Eres mi mejor alumno, Nash- el aludido abrió nuevamente los ojos como platos ante esa revelación-. No quiero que pierdas el tiempo.

¡Por eso no quería que Prato y Korin estuvieran presentes! Porque la maestra Shaula no quería que los otros dos se enterasen de que él era su mejor alumno. Ahora lo entendía.

- Maestra… yo…

- Nash- Shaula no le dejó a hablar, que volvía a mover las manos nerviosamente-. Los santos no hablamos idiomas por gusto, sino por necesidad- explicó-. Y aprender un idioma hasta dominarlo es muy difícil, se pierde mucho tiempo- Nash bajó la mirada, apesadumbrado. Shaula suspiró-. Mírame, Nash- Nash obedeció, lentamente-. Ahora mírate a ti. Eres un Santo de Plata, estás justo por debajo de la élite y más de la mitad de los santos estarían a tus órdenes si te lo propusieras. Además cuentas con el honor de haber sido entrenado bajo las órdenes de un santo dorado, todavía te obedecerían más. Puedes ser muy poderoso, estoy segura. Por eso no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo en otro idioma.

- Pero…

- Dame una buena razón, Nash- inquirió. Nash la miró confundido-. Dame un verdadero motivo y te dejaré marchar.

Nash no respondió. Miró a otro lado hasta que recordó algo.

- No soy su único santo de plata.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Por qué debería ser el mejor?

- ¿Éste es tu modo de decir que no tienes un motivo?- Nash se mordió el labio. Shaula miró al techo y suspiró profundamente antes de continuar-. Tú no ibas a ser alumno mío.

Por tercera vez en lo que iba de día, Nash abrió los ojos como platos.

- Nash es una estrella de la constelación de Sagitario- siguió Shaula-. Y tú eres Sagitario. El santo de la novena casa iba a ser tu maestro.

- ¿Cómo?

- Pero conseguí entrenarte yo- "¿Por qué?" parecía decir Nash con la mirada mas no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra-. Supongo que será que los bichos se apoyarán- agregó a modo de respuesta. Nash se relajó, ligeramente-. Prato va a ser un santo de bronce, no le queda mucho. Y…

- Korin es una santa de plata, Maestra.

Shaula negó con la cabeza.

- Una débil santa de plata- corrigió.

- ¿Débil? Korin es muy fuerte.

- Para mi es débil, Nash- dijo-. Mírame, ¿te infundo respeto?

Nash no dudó en responder.

- ¡Por supuesto! Sois una de los doce santos dorados, ¡pocas mujeres lo han logrado en la historia! Además sois muy poderosa y una gran maestra. Un poco dura, pero una gran maestra.

- Ahora responde como si no me conocieras.

- ¿Qué?

- Dime si te infundiera respeto si no me conocieras.

Nash dudó.

- Esto… si, claro que si. A parte de que formáis parte de la élite dorada y que se nota que sois fuerte, solo veros infunda temor. Y por supuesto respeto- agregó.

Bajo su máscara, Shaula sonrió.

- Ahora dime qué pensarías de Korin si no la conocieras.

Nash dudó algo más que antes en responder.

- No me da ningún miedo- dijo.

- Por ende, tampoco la respetarías- Nash no respondió-. ¿Te parece a ti que así es como debe ser una Santa de Atenea?

- No…

- Korin es poderosa, si, no te lo negaré. Pero es débil de carácter. Y una mujer en el Santuario, que ante todo lucha por hacerse valer sin ser menospreciada, no puede darse el lujo de ser así. Por eso decidí entrenarla yo, porque quiero que sea fuerte física y psíquicamente.

- ¿Y Prato?

- Tengo mucho trabajo con ella- continuó hablando de Korin, entonces se dio cuenta de la pregunta-. ¿Prato? A Prato me lo encargó Atenea, hace casi seis años. Le rige el escorpión, igual que a mi.

- Entiendo. Maestra, usted habla alemán y dice saber italiano. Yo soy alemán y Prato es italiano, ¿es por nosotros que habla estos idiomas?

- No es más que una casualidad- le aseguró su maestra-. De ser así también hablaría japonés por Korin. Y no tengo intención alguna de aprenderlo.

- Oh… pensé…

- Nash, ve a entrenar con los demás, que yo tengo cosas que hacer- le cortó Shaula.

- ¿Vigilar?

- Si.

- Pero si antes dijo que no nos atacarían.

- Pero podría ser que sí- Nash no comprendió-. Estamos en alerta, Nash, por supuesto que pueden atacarnos.

- ¿Entonces por qué le dijo a Korin que no?- unos segundos después Nash se detuvo, pensando. Shaula se dio la vuelta-. Ya entiendo…- dijo.

- Eres muy listo. No podía esperar más de un santo de plata.

- Un santo de plata entrenado por usted.

- Hablar así no funciona conmigo, deberías saberlo- Nash sonrió-. Ahora a entrenar.

- ¡Si, Maestra!

Y Nash se marchó, pero justo antes Shaula le habló de nuevo.

- Antes de medianoche quiero tu respuesta, Nash- Nash no respondió-. Si antes de medianoche me das un verdadero motivo por el cual deseas aprender castellano y vivir en México, te dejaré ir allí. Eso sí, después de que termine el estado de alerta- sin responder, Nash se fue de allí-. "Nuestra Señora está convencida de que quedan unos años antes de la auténtica guerra. Entonces debes ser uno de los más poderosos y tendrás santos a tu cargo. Debes vivir hasta entonces, no pierdas el tiempo en cosas que no sean el entrenamiento. A no ser que seas capaz de hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo."

* * *

Horas más tarde, en una mansión de la costa, muy cercana al Cabo Sunion, dos hombres discuten tranquilamente.

- Tiene gracia que tú me digas eso- un muchacho vestido muy elegante le reprende con una sonrisa burlona a otro.

- No peleéis, Señor- pidió el otro, que no era otro que Hypnos-. El Señor Hades no peleará más, le gustaría ver a su hermano estar de su parte.

- Nunca estuve ni de parte de Hades, ni mucho menos de parte de Atenea.

- Pero usted la ayudó(1).

- Eso fue porque no quise ver triunfar a Hades. Pero a fin de cuentas de poco me sirvió, los demás dioses volvieron a crear la vida. Un poco como Deucalión, sólo que esta vez yo no estuve presente(2).

- Pero Señor, el Señor Hades ha cambiado y…

- Ni siquiera le has visto desde que los santos acabaron contigo y tuviste que reencarnar- dijo Poseidón-. Dudo mucho que sepas si ha cambiado o no- agregó.

- Pero le aseguro que es verdad- dijo Hypnos-. Hermes me lo contó, Señor.

- ¿Hermes?

- El Señor Zeus le envió, Señor. Cuando mi hermano y yo estuvimos preparados para ser quienes somos en realidad el señor Zeus nos envió a Hermes- explicó-. También nos contó que su esposa, Señor, está aquí y…

- ¿Anfitrite está aquí?- le interrumpió Poseidón. No dejó que Hypnos le contestase- Si Anfitrite pretende que me una mucho me temo que el dios Poseidón dejara de ser un dios casado.

- Pero Señor…

- Lárgate, Hypnos- le espetó-. No te necesito. Debo esperar ahora a que lleguen los santos.

Hypnos iba a responder, pero la voz de una mujer detrás de la puerta le hizo callar y esfumarse. Allí no había nada más que hacer.

- ¡Alexandros! ¡Alexandros! ¿Estás aquí?

- Estoy aquí, Mamá- dijo con semblante serio, ahora es que parecía un chico normal, todo lo normal que podía ser el heredero de los Solo.

La puerta se abrió y apareció una mujer, su madre mortal.

- Menos mal, Alex. Te estaba llamando.

- No te oí, perdona- se disculpó-. "No necesitaba tus quejas de mujer mortal, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer." ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó entonces con voz inocente.

- Dos hombres vienen a verte, Alex. Creo que son dos Santos de Atenea.

Alexandros/Poseidón se sorprendió, para después sonreír ligeramente.

- Ahora voy, Mamá, diles que ahora voy.

Su madre salió. Alex se permitió una pequeña mirada a su escritorio. Sobre él se encontraba abierta la vasija en la que su alma de Poseidón había dormido durante dos siglos.

- "Por fin"- pensó-. "Por fin ha llegado la hora".

* * *

- Maestra Shaula.

- Nash, ¿qué quieres ahora? Deberías estar entrenando.

- Tengo un motivo.

- ¿Un motivo? ¿Y cuál es?

- Vivir.

Shaula sonrió bajo la máscara. Aquella era la única respuesta que habría aceptado.

_Continuará..._

**N.A: **¡Tercer capítulo a la vista! Espero que os haya gustado. Se me ha hecho raro, no sé, quizás es porque lo escribí rápido...

La escena de Shaula y Nash hacía días que la tenía en mente, aunque no pensaba ponerla ya. Lo que pasa es que, para que no se me olvidase, la escribí antes y, cuando escribí el resto del capítulo decidí meterlo ya porque no se me ocurría como seguir. Aunque el nombre Nash lo puse hoy, pero aún así... así de paso aproveché para ponerle un signo zodiacal. En realidad, no sé porqué, pensé en Capricornio, pero después de buscar (¡qué sería de mi sin la Wikipedia!) no encontré que sus estrellas tuviesen nombres, así que al final me decanté por Sagitario.

Cuando escribí esta historia antes de ser remodelada, el personaje de Anteo se acabó convirtiendo en mi favorito, por eso ahora le tengo mucho cariño. Espero ser imparcial con eso, por eso en este capítulo, que iba a ser mucho de él, al final sale poco. Supongo que en el próximo saldrá más, ahora que ha llegado con su alumno a la mansión de los Solo.

Hablando del próximo capítulo, debería sacar a Nadir y Forcis, ya que los mandaron a Sinigrado, su viaje mucho me temo que será en vano, ya que la vasija no la tiene otro que Alexandros... ya veremos lo que se me ocurre.

(1). Supongo que la gran mayoría ya lo sabrá por los ovas, pero por si acaso aún hay quién no lo explicaré. Durante la batalla contra Hades, cuando los cinco santos de bronce tratan de pelear contra Thanatos en los Campos Elíseos, alguien les envía las cinco armaduras de oro que se corresponden con sus signos zodiacales, para que puedan pelear. Sólo alguien podía hacerlo y ese alguien es Poseidón, que durante unos instantes vuelve a poseer a Julián Solo.

(2). Se refiere al mito del diluvio de Deucalión. Zeus se enojó tanto con los hijos de Licaón que provocó un diluvio con la intención de destruir a toda la raza humana. Deucalión, avisado por su padre, el titán Prometeo, construyó una arca, se refugió en ella junto a su esposa Pirra y se salvaron del diluvio. Cuando el diluvio finalizó y pudieron desembarcar, ofrecieron un sacrificio a Zeus y pidieron que la raza humana regresara. Éste les aseguró entonces que lanzando los huesos de su madre hacia atrás volverían. Los huesos de su madre hacían referencia a la Madre Tierra, así que lanzaron rocas. Aquí vengo a referirme que, aunque lo provocó Zeus, un diluvio no deja de ser cosa de Poseidón, así que aquí tengo en cuenta como si el dios de los mares también hubiese tomado parte.

Por cierto, que Anteo tenga la sensación de que Pollux está vivo no es ninguna tontería. Tengo algo pensando para él (pero, ¡tranquilos! No tiene que ver con Poseidón, que sino demasiadas similitudes serían...)

Este nuevo Hypnos me está gustando bastante. Teniendo en cuenta que era subordinado de la muerte, hermano de la muerte y "vivió" la muerte, válgase la triple redundancia, los cambios de su Señor (me temo que Shun tuvo mucho que ver...) y el tener una vida mortal le están haciendo cambiar mucho. No así Thanatos. Sería muy interesante una lucha entre estos dos, ¿no?

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Aunque no lo parecía, Amíntor estaba nervioso. A fin de cuentas, era su primera misión como Santo desde que obtuvo la armadura de bronce del Fénix, aunque fuera acompañado. Miró a su maestro, con un brillo de duda en sus ojos.

Anteo tenía el rostro sereno y los ojos cerrados. Además tenía los brazos cruzados, esperando. Pareció no percatarse de que su alumno Amíntor le miraba. Éste último había aprendido de su maestro a ser duro, frío, reservado y sobre todo un gran guerrero. Pero, ante todo, estaba nervioso, pero lo escondía.

- Es inútil que lo escondas. Sé que estás nervioso- dijo de repente Anteo, sin moverse y sin abrir los ojos. Amíntor no respondió-. Tu cosmos todavía no está muy bien desarrollado.

Amíntor arqueó una ceja. ¡Si ya era un Santo cómo no iba a estar desarrollado su cosmos! Sintió deseos de replicar, de decir algo, pero Anteo no se lo permitió.

- ¿Por qué sino sé que estás nervioso?

- Porque es mi primera misión- vaciló Amíntor.

- Te equivocas: ES mi misión- dijo, enfatizando el "es"-. Tú sólo vienes a acompañarme. ¿Por qué sino sé que estás nervioso?- repitió.

Amíntor suspiró con resignación, aquello iba para largo.

- Porque es la primera vez que me pondré la armadura.

- Te equivocas otra vez, ya te la pusiste cuando la obtuviste y entrenamos- Amíntor se mordió el labio, pensando una nueva respuesta porque sabía que su maestro se lo iba a volver a preguntar-. ¿Por qué sino sé que estás nervioso?

Amíntor siguió pensando un rato más antes de responder.

- Porque lucharé a vuestro lado, Maestro- dijo, con la esperanza de que esa fuera la respuesta.

- Ese es el motivo por el que estás nervioso- "Por fin", pensó Amíntor-. Pero no es el motivo por el que yo sé que lo estás-"Rayos", pensó Fénix-, si no te estoy mirando y no lo aparentas exteriormente.

Amíntor se dio por vencido.

- Vale, tiene razón, como siempre.

Anteo sonrió. Abrió sus ojos verdes y los posó sobre su alumno.

- No soy perfecto, Amíntor, no siempre voy a tener razón- dijo-. Pero está claro que sé más que tú, lógico que siempre tendré la razón- Amíntor iba a replicar-. Calla- le dijo-. Algún día puede que a veces tengas tú la razón, pero eso será cuando me hagas más caso. Y cuando vuelvas de la Otra Dimensión más rápido.

Amíntor endureció el rostro. ¿Más? Demasiado le hacía enviándolo allí.

- Ya hablaremos de eso- dijo Anteo entonces-. Ahí viene el posible Poseidón.

Efectivamente, por las escaleras descendía Alexandros Solo, primogénito del millonario clan griego Solo, posible reencarnación de Poseidón.

Alex bajó con expresión indiferente, pero sin dejar de prestar atención a los dos Santos que le esperaban. "Uno de oro y uno de bronce", pensaba mientras sus ojos marrones se posaban en ellos, especialmente en aquél que portaba una armadura de oro a su espalda. Finalmente llegó a su altura y, con expresión jovial, dijo:

- Encantado, señores. Soy Alexandros Solo, mi madre dijo que querían verme.

Qué sospechoso resultaba ese Alexandros, pensaba Amíntor, pero su maestro no parecía pensar lo mismo porque contestó igual de educado, aunque no jovialmente. Anteo no era demasiado amigo de la simpatía.

- Lo mismo digo, señor Solo. Así es- confirmó-, necesitamos hablar con usted.

- Por favor, llámenme Alexandros- pidió-. O Alex, mis amigos me llaman así. Por favor, pasen.

- Gracias, señor Alexandros- ni en broma iba a llamarle Alex, no era su amigo.

Amíntor les siguió dubitativamente. Su maestro parecía tan seguro…

- No te separes de mi- escuchó que le susurraba. Por el tono que utilizó, Amíntor se dio cuenta de que sí que su maestro sospechaba de Solo.

* * *

En algún lugar de la esplendorosa Atenas, otros tres santos cumplen con su misión. O eso intentan…

- ¿Se puede saber cómo vamos a encontrar a Anfitrite?- se quejó Troid de Leo.

- Pues…- el santo de Sagitario no sabía qué decirle a su compañero.

- ¿A que tú tampoco lo sabes, Arión?- le dijo Troid-. ¿Veis? ¿Cómo lo haremos? ¡Es imposible!- volvió a quejarse.

- Troid, es la quinta vez que te quejas. Cállate ya, ¿quieres?- pidió Belus.

- Me quejo si me da la gana, tú no eres nadie para impedírmelo.

- ¡Por Atenea!- exclamó Capricornio, llevándose una mano a la cabeza-. Al final harás que me estalle la cabeza- dijo.

- Déjalo, Belus- Arión sonrió divertido-. Es un león ¿qué quieres? No puede estar sin hacer nada.

- Eso me temo.

- ¡Eh! Que estoy aquí- se quejó Troid.

- Cállate- pidió el santo de la décima casa.

Ciertamente, para Troid de Leo era horrible estar en esa situación. Ahora se encontraban en Atenas, capital de Grecia y prácticamente del mundo entero. Entre la multitud que iba de un lado para otro los tres santos trataban de dar con una pista sobre dónde pudiera estar la reencarnación de Anfitrite.

A decir verdad, tanto Arión de Sagitario como Belus de Capricornio habían estado más que dispuestos a hacer estas cábalas en el Santuario, a saber el Templo del Centauro, el Templo de la Cabra Montesa o, quizás, el Templo del León. Pero no. Troid de Leo, tan impaciente como era, no podía esperar y prácticamente obligó a sus compañeros de misión a acompañarles.

Belus no podía entender cómo es que Arión todavía no se había quejado de Troid. ¿Sería verdad que cada persona es como es en función de su signo zodiacal? O quizás era que sencillamente el joven Arión (era el más pequeño, sin contar con Nadir de Acuario, claro está) tenía más paciencia que él.

Y sobretodo se quejaba menos que Troid.

* * *

Tampoco estaban mejor las cosas en el Cabo Sunion. Allí se encuentra, imponente, un antiguo templo dedicado al dios de los mares. Al igual que todos los templos medio en ruinas cuando se produjo el declive humano, ahora se encontraba perfectamente restaurado. No era tan grande, ni tan espléndido como el Partenón, pero ciertamente era imponente.

Sin embargo a los tranquilos Hamal de Aries y Uxor de Libra aquella magnífica construcción no les impresionaba en absoluto. Comparado con la majestuosidad de tan solo el gran Templo de Atenea, aquello no era más que un simple juguete.

Aunque un juguete más grande que cualquiera de las doce casas.

- Vamos allá- dijo Uxor, rompiendo el silencio. Cruzó sus negros ojos con los celestes de su compañero, quién afirmó con la cabeza. Antes de entrar, ambos se pusieron sus armaduras, pues en un lugar como aquél, nunca se sabía.

El Templo estaba muy bien decorado, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Si bien por fuera no les causó ninguna sensación, por dentro estaba maravillosamente decorado, con hermosas figuras talladas en bronce, como era costumbre en la antigua civilización(1), ahora re-adoptada, todas ellas sobre diferentes criaturas marinas.

Finalmente, una hermosa doncella apareció delante de ellos. Para cualquier hombre, aquella mujer les habría hecho detenerse, maravillados por sus cabellos o el brillo de sus ojos. Pero Hamal y Uxor no eran hombres corrientes. Ellos eran santos entrenados para morir por Atenea y una mujer como aquella no les hacía sentir nada.

Sin dejar de sonreír, la joven les saludó de forma muy cortés.

- Sean bienvenidos al gran Templo de Poseidón, caballeros. Yo soy Arista, sacerdotisa de este lugar. Me complace darles la bienvenida.

Ninguno de los dos santos creyó en sus modales. Ni tampoco creyeron que fuera sacerdotisa.

Estaban convencidos de que era una subordinada de Poseidón, pero ¿una mujer guerrera? No es que no conocieran mujeres guerreras, tenían el mismo ejemplo de Shaula, pero aquella llevaba máscara y Arista no.

- Siempre es un honor recibir en este humilde Templo a dos de los más poderosos Santos de Atenea- siguió Arista. "Ahora es cuando se complicará", pensó Hamal-. El problema es que tan distinguidas personas no podrán salir de aquí, a menos que sea como cadáveres- "Lo suponía", pensó Uxor-. No me miréis así, santos- agregó-. Yo no soy más que una mensajera. Una mensajera de nuestro gran Señor Poseidón.

- Suficiente, Arista- se escuchó una voz masculina.

- Déjanoslos a nosotros- agregó otro, con una voz muy parecida a la del primero.

- Como ordenen, Señores- dijo, dando la espalda a los dos santos para hacer una reverencia a la oscuridad, lugar de donde procedían las voces. Entonces se dirigió nuevamente a los Santos-. Y vosotros, ya podéis daros por muertos.

Arista se alejó, mas no se fue, prefirió quedarse. A los dos Santos aquello no les importó. Delante, seguramente, tenían a dos Generales Marinos, pero daba igual.

* * *

- A lo largo de los siglos mi familia está muy bien protegida por los grandes señores del Olimpo. Ni tan siquiera cuando la humanidad fue arrasada nuestro clan desapareció.

- Entonces no dudará en colaborar con nosotros, señor Alexandros- Anteo sonrió, muy levemente, con un ligero tono irónico en su voz-, pues somos guerreros de una diosa del Olimpo.

- Por supuesto- afirmó Alex-. Pero mucho me temo que la diosa Atenea ha sido vetada del Olimpo.

Anteo se rió con ganas, pero era una risa bastante forzada. Amíntor tenía la boca abierta, ¿Atenea expulsada del Olimpo? ¿Eso era lo que quería decir Solo?

- Pero aún así colaboraré- agregó Alex, mirando de reojo a Amíntor, quién cerró la boca inmediatamente.

- No nos mienta, señor Alexandros. Sabemos que no es el Olimpo completo quién les protege, sabemos que se trata únicamente del dios Poseidón- los ojos de Alex brillaron por un instante a la sola mención de su nombre divino-. Sabemos que el dios utiliza un miembro de su clan para poder reencarnarse. Y dadas las fechas posibles, y a que usted es el único varón de los hijos de los señores Solo, tenemos muchas sospechas en creer que usted es el elegido.

- "Esto parece un interrogatorio"- pensó Amíntor.

- ¿Y por qué iba a elegirme a mi, nuestro amado, adorado y respetado gran señor Poseidón?- Alex se divertía hablando de esa forma sobre sí mismo-. Tengo primos que casan con la misma descripción.

- No dudo de sus respetos, pero créame: Poseidón es todo lo que quiera, menos lo que acaba de decir.

Alexandros endureció el rostro, molesto.

- ¿Le molesta que hablen mal de Poseidón?- comentó Amíntor con burla.

- Cállate- le espetó Anteo. Amíntor le miró sorprendido.

Alex dejó escapar una amplia sonrisa y, apartándose un mechón de su larga cabellera verde azulada, dijo:

- No tiene sentido seguir fingiendo. Y sí, me molesta mucho. Me molesta porque no puedo soportar que se metan conmigo, y mucho menos unos santos de Atenea.

- Esto significa que no va a colaborar con nosotros más, señor Alexandros- afirmó Anteo-. ¿O debería decir, Poseidón?

Alexandros mostró una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Debería saber que Atenea solamente pretende mantener una alianza con usted.

- Y esa estúpida debería saber que yo solamente pretendo destruirla.

Amíntor sonrió, poniéndose su armadura, al igual que Anteo. Tanta charla sin sentido le había eliminado cualquier rastro de nervios que pudiera haber tenido antes. Ahora estaba extasiado, deseando pelear, y más al lado de su maestro.

Pero Anteo no pensaba igual, esperaba poder hablar, tal y como deseaba Atenea. Ponerle las manos encima a un Dios era un pecado.

Pero él estaba entrenado para morir y no le tenía ningún miedo.

Los marrones ojos de Alexandros brillaron y de su cuerpo emanó un poderoso cosmos azul. Aquel par de estúpidos se lamentarían por toda la eternidad en el infierno por haber osado poner un solo pie en su casa.

Poseidón, en todo su ser, había despertado.

* * *

En algún lugar perdido del inmenso desierto blanco de la región de Siberia Oriental, los dos santos dorados más capaces de soportar las bajas temperaturas, Nadir de Acuario y Forcis de Piscis, avanzan sin prisa, pero tampoco con calma. Llegaron hasta allí sin muchas dificultades, a la velocidad de la luz, y ahora era el momento de guardar energías para llegar hasta Sinigrado.

La temperatura es demasiado baja, incluso para ellos, y no hay vida aparente.

- Más vale que vayamos a Kohoutek- dijo Nadir-. Es un pueblo cercano, el único que hay en kilómetros a la redonda. Nos hace falta, porque se acerca una tormenta de nieve.

- Necesitaremos abrigarnos- comentó Forcis-. ¿Tienes idea de dónde estará Sinigrado?

- No creo que esté demasiado lejos.

Sin decirse nada más, los dos santos avanzaron, Acuario delante, haciendo de guía, hasta que llegaron al pueblo de Kohoutek. Allí Nadir le condujo hasta una cabaña, no demasiado grande, pero si lo suficiente para poder vivir en ella junto a sus alumnos.

- Lamento que aquí no puedan vivir tus rosas- comentó con burla.

Forcis rió. Automáticamente apareció una hermosa rosa amarilla en su mano derecha.

- Pero puedo hacer que aparezcan igual, ¿no?- dijo, lanzando la rosa contra Nadir, quien no necesitó apartarse, pues la rosa pasó por su lado casi rozándole, hasta clavarse contra una pared- Las rosas pueden ser un buen amigo, cuando no tienes nada más.

- Creía que yo era tu amigo- se quejó Nadir, con falso reproche.

- Con la flor te lo dije(2)- respondió Forcis, esbozando una sonrisa.

Nadir no le entendió, pero no importaba. Viniendo de su amigo, podía imaginárselo.

* * *

- ¡Ahora verás!

- ¡No, Amíntor! ¡Espera!

Demasiado tarde, pues las Alas del Fénix Volador ya iban en dirección a Poseidón, destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Alex ni se inmutó ante lo que se le venía encima, un suave movimiento de muñeca y el ataque volvió en contra de su oponente. Amíntor no se lo esperaba y recibió el golpe de lleno, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.

- Eres demasiado inexperto- le dijo Anteo poniéndose delante suyo-. Y demasiado estúpido- Amíntor le miró incrédulo, su maestro jamás le había dicho eso-. ¡Explosión Galáctica!- exclamó.

Poseidón sonrió. ¿Quién era que decía "estúpido" a Fénix por atacar así? Volvió a mover la muñeca para impedir el golpe y devolverlo, pero de repente se esfumaron. El dios de los mares pateó el suelo, furioso. ¡Géminis no pretendía atacarle! ¡Todo había sido una treta para escapar en la Otra Dimensión!

- Señor.

Hypnos no podía haber aparecido en peor momento.

- ¿Qué?- le espetó de muy mala manera.

Hypnos no respondió, pero su llamada de atención si que sirvió para hacer que Poseidón se calmara y mirase a su alrededor, para ver toda la sala destrozada.

- Me he ocupado de que sus padres y sus hermanas duerman, así no recordarán el estruendo.

Alexandros sonrió con burla. Alzó los brazos y, con su poder, segundos más tarde, estaba todo como antes.

- Creo que Atenea necesita que le hagan una visita. Y tú- se dirigió a Hypnos-. Como se te ocurra volver ante mi presencia me encargaré personalmente de hacer que no quede de ti ni el polvo. ¿Entendido?

Hypnos vaciló.

- ¿Entendido?- volvió a preguntar.

- Entendido…- y se esfumó.

- Bien- Poseidón sonrió-. Takis- dijo entonces-. Takis, ¿estás aquí?

- Estoy aquí, señor Poseidón- apareció un chico de pelo largo moreno, recogido en una coleta, quién se inclinó ante su señor-. Panagiotakis de Scylla a su servicio, mi Señor.

Alexandros le miró y todo rastro de Poseidón desapareció, aunque siguieran siendo uno solo.

- Vamos, Takis, levanta- pidió, pero Panagiotakis no obedeció-. ¡Es una orden!- inmediatamente, el General se puso en pie. Alex suspiró-. Al final fue como dijiste, Amigo.

- Siempre presentí que había algo de divinidad en usted, Señor- comentó Scylla-. Y algo me decía que seríais mi Señor. Por eso nunca me separé de usted.

- Ya. ¿Has estado aquí todo el rato?

- Si, Señor. Estuve en la sala contigua, esperando vuestra señal.

- Takis, tutéame- pidió con un suspiro.

- No puedo hacerlo, señor Poseidón.

- Hasta hace poco lo hacías.

- Pero ahora…

- Yo soy un Dios y tú uno de mis guerreros. Desde el principio sabías quién era. O por lo menos lo intuías mientras entrenabas. Pero no dejaste de ser mi amigo.

- Pero es que, Señor…

- ¿O me vas a decir que solo fue para protegerme?- le interrumpió. Takis miró a otro lado. Alexandros se dio por vencido-. Takis, quiero que vengas conmigo hasta el Santuario de Atenea. Tú y un par más- Takis le miró con sorpresa, Poseidón pensó por unos instantes-. ¿Dónde están Kraken e Hipocampo?- preguntó.

- Se encuentran en el Templo del Cabo Sunion.

- Bien. Espero que terminen con los Santos. Entonces quiero que avises a Sirena y Chrisaor. ¿Qué hay del resto?

- Están en el Templo Submarino, excepto Arista, quién está en el Cabo también.

- De acuerdo. Cumple mis órdenes.

Panagiotakis hizo una reverencia y se marchó, dispuesto a cumplir las órdenes y traer consigo a Sirena y Chrisaor. Sin embargo su Señor le llamó la atención nuevamente, impidiéndole irse.

- Takis, es normal que me respetes, debes hacerlo. Pero para mí, antes que mi General eres mi amigo y espero recibir el mismo trato por tu parte. Hazlo no por Poseidón, sino por Alexandros.

Antes de hablar, Takis esbozó una sonrisa.

- Mi deber como General Marino de Scylla es el de proteger y pelear hasta la muerte por mi Señor Poseidón. Y si mi Señor resulta que se ha reencarnado en mi mejor amigo, con más orgullo y devoción pelearé por ti, Alex- Poseidón sonrió.

Y sin decir nada más, se fue de la sala, para poco después abandonar la mansión. Poseidón le observó irse a través de la ventana.

- "¿De todos los hombres tenías que ser tú mi protector?"

Cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar en eso. Él ya no era más Alexandros Solo.

Ahora debía concentrarse en el ataque a Atenea.

* * *

- Verdaderamente no sé quién es más estúpido, si tú o Poseidón.

- Yo solo cumplía órdenes.

- Sí, seguro. ¿De Hades?

- No, Thanatos. Del Señor Zeus.

- Vaya, vaya.

- Y respeta al Señor Hades.

- No- Hypnos puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Alguna vez pensaba su hermano en volver a respetar a su Señor?- ¿Desde cuando hablas con Zeus?- quiso saber Thanatos.

- Últimamente a menudo, el señor Zeus desea más que nadie acabar con las peleas sin sentido.

- Dudo que lo consiga.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

* * *

Los dos hombres ocultos en la oscuridad se dejaron ver. Unos gemelos, totalmente idénticos, sonreían con la misma expresión burlona. Tenían el pelo largo azul, pero los ojos no se alcanzaban a ver exactamente qué color tenían. El de la derecha vestía la escama del Kraken y el de la izquierda la del Hipocampo.

- Salgamos fuera- dijo Hipocampo-. Tendremos más sitio para pelear.

Uxor y Hamal se miraron y, finalmente, siguieron a los gemelos. Arista les siguió a corta distancia.

- Vais a lamentar el haber venido hasta aquí- dijo Kraken una vez fuera, bajo la luz de la luna. Reconocieron su voz como la primera que habían escuchado.

_Continuará…_

**N.A. **Y esto es lo que ha dado de sí el cuarto capítulo. Me gusta más que el anterior, será por los contínuos cambios de escena. El próximo capítulo tendrá el desarrollo de la lucha entre los gemelos Kraken e Hipocampo contra Aries y Libra, aunque no sé todavía cómo será... espero que os haya gustado.

A pequeño comentario, no sé si os habréis dado cuenta en lo que llevo de fic, que prefiero llamar a los guerreros "Santos" como vendría de la traducción correcta. Lo digo para evitar confusiones a cuando Arista dice "Sean bienvenidos, caballeros". Mi intención ahí no es colocar la palabra "caballeros" como un sinónimo de "santos", sino como un sinónimo de "señores". No creí que fuera necesario comentarlo, pero mi hermana (que de vez en cuando me ayuda mucho) me recomendó que sí que lo hiciera, así que aquí está. ¡Gracias, Vane!

(1). Las esculturas de la Grecia Antigua eran talladas en bronce y no en mármol blanco, como muchos puedan creer. El mármol blanco fue el material utilizado por la civilización romana, ya que era más manejable que el bronce. Sin embargo los griegos usaban el bronce, a menudo decorando dichas esculturas con joyas y piedras preciosas.

(2). Las rosas amarillas simbolizan alegría y amistad profunda, por eso Forcis se la muestra a Nadir antes de utilizar una blanca o una roja, tan típicas.

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

- Vosotros si que vais a lamentar el habernos provocado- dijo Uxor.

Los gemelos rieron.

- Que yo recuerde- comentó Hipocampo-, aquí quién ha provocado primero habéis sido vosotros.

- Entrando en un templo sagrado- continuó su gemelo- para mancillar el nombre de nuestro Señor Poseidón.

- Ni que nosotros hubiéramos pisado el Santuario- los gemelos sabían perfectamente lo que su Señor pretendía, así que ese comentario del mayor de los gemelos, Hipocampo, estaba cargado de ironía.

Hamal intuyó que algo no estaba bien.

- "Hay que acabar con esto pronto"- pensó-. Uxor- llamó a su compañero, quién le miró seriamente. Hamal no le dijo nada, no era necesario.

- Acabaremos con vosotros- sentenció Kraken.

- ¡Oh, sí!- exclamó sarcásticamente Hipocampo- ¿Quién de vosotros se irá antes al Infierno?

- Mejor responde otra cosa- le retó Uxor-. ¿Qué te parece si me dices qué gemelo muere antes?

Hipocampo se enfadó.

- ¡Te arrepentirás, estúpido! ¡Yo, Agenor de Hipocampo, acabaré contigo!

Pero su hermano se lo impidió. No debían atacar separados.

- Tienes razón, Belo- dijo Hipocampo, su voz casi un susurro. No necesitaban decirse nada, se entendían perfectamente.

Tanto Hamal como Uxor se dieron cuenta de que aquellos dos eran una dupla perfecta, pero el santo de Aries también pudo percatarse que, aún gemelos, no eran tan iguales como parecía a simple vista.

Los separaría.

- Bien- dijo Belo de Kraken-. ¿Estás listo, Hermano?

- Listo- al unísono encendieron sus cosmos. Los santos respondieron encendiendo los suyos.

- "Es increíble, cuánto poder que tienen. Se nota que son Santos de Oro"- pensó Arista, alejada un poco.

- ¡Remolino Divino!

- ¡Aurora Boreal!

Ambos ataques se combinaron en uno solo, los potentes vientos huracanados del Hipocampo y al frío glaciar de su hermano. Dicho ataque combinado ciertamente podría acabar con cualquiera, pero no con los Santos de Oro.

Uxor sonrió y se dispuso a responder el ataque, pero en los pocos segundos que el ataque les alcanzaba Hamal se puso delante, creando un Muro de Cristal que no solo impidió el ataque, sino que lo devolvió. Agenor lo esquivó a tiempo, no así Belo, quién no se lo esperaba y recibió el impacto de lleno.

- ¡Belo!- gritó su hermano, yendo hacia él.

Pero al mismo tiempo, era el turno de los Santos.

- ¡Ahora, Uxor!

No hacía falta que se lo dijera, ya lo sabía. En un instante, el Muro de Cristal se esfumó y el Santo de Libra atacó.

- ¡Furia de los Cien Dragones de Lushan!

- ¡Aurora Boreal!- gritó a tiempo Belo de Kraken, antes de que miles de dragones le golpeasen. Pero estaba aún contra el suelo y su ataque tenía poca potencia, de manera que le ganó el Santo con creces.

Su gemelo corrió para ayudarle, pero se encontró con un Hamal de Aries enfrente, desafiante.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que el que se vaya primero al Infierno sea tu hermano, Hipocampo?- preguntó sarcásticamente, poco habitual en el Carnero Dorado. En respuesta, Agenor rió con ganas.

- Te vas a arrepentir, Aries. Arista- se dirigió a la joven-, ¡aléjate!

Arista obedeció rápidamente. Hamal se dio cuenta que el General atacaría fuerte, así que se preparó. Antes que él, atacó con lo más fuerte que tenía.

- ¡Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas!

- ¡Rugido del Fondo del Pacífico!- nuevamente su intuición no le había fallado, pues Hipocampo atacó con lo más fuerte que tenía.

Ambos potentes ataques se mantuvieron en suspensión, uno contra el otro, sin que sus dueños cedieran. Aries o Hipocampo. General o Santo. Un solo paso en falso y cualquiera de los dos recibiría el impacto de las dos poderosas técnicas.

Mientras ellos dos peleaban en combate igualado, la otra lucha era bastante más desigual. Kraken se defendía, era un gran adversario ciertamente, pero ya había recibido un doble impacto anteriormente y Uxor le estaba pillando desprevenido. Miró a su hermano, capaz de luchar tan fácilmente de tú a tú con un Santo y decidió que, pasara lo que pasara, él haría igual.

Aunque su rival fuera más poderoso, él haría lo que fuese. Todo en nombre de Poseidón.

- "No me rendiré, ¿qué le diría al Señor Poseidón?"- pensó-. "¿Y qué pensaría de mí Agenor?" ¡Aurora Boreal!- gritó entonces.

Uxor detuvo su ataque con una sola mano.

- ¿Qué?

- No puedes utilizar una técnica dos veces- le dijo- contra alguien que ya la ha visto antes.

Belo se mordió el labio inferior. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, porque Libra le atacó nuevamente.

Las escamas marinas son ciertamente mucho más débiles que las armaduras de Atenea. Sus poseedores pueden ser tan poderosos como un Santo de Oro, pero cuando la armadura no acompaña, poco se puede hacer. La escama del Kraken, de por si ya bastante dañada, se acabó de destrozar, dejando su ropa al descubierto, pero Belo resistió el impacto.

- Digno de admiración- comentó Uxor.

Belo de Kraken ya tenía suficiente. Atacó a su rival, que le miraba con expresión tranquila. Justo cuando iba a golpearle, Uxor se lo impidió. Pero Belo esperaba algo así, por lo que cambió su trayectoria y finalmente heló el lado contrario de Uxor.

Libra no se lo esperaba y, sencillamente, su lado derecho estaba ahora inutilizable. Belo rió.

- ¿Creías que con eso podrías conmigo?- dijo. A la luz de la luna, el ropaje azul marino que llevaba brillaba dándole un tono especial.

Agenor se permitió mirar un instante a su gemelo y sonrió, orgulloso. A ver cuándo podría él también hacerle eso a Aries.

Hamal por su parte miró a Uxor, sin mostrar expresión alguna. No había peligro alguno. Sólo tenía que conseguir que Hipocampo se distrajera lo suficiente para recibir las dos técnicas de golpe.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

La Luna tenía un brillo realmente peculiar aquella noche. Ante la gran estatua de Atenea, La de los Ojos Grises observaba el brillante hogar de Selene.

- Mi Señora, Poseidón viene hacia aquí- dijo Niké, apareciendo ante ella, con semblante preocupado.

Atenea ni se inmutó.

- Qué noche tan bonita- comentó, sin dejar de mirar la luna-. ¿No crees?

- Señora, por favor…- pidió.

- Estaba pensando en Artemisa- siguió hablando-. La luna es otro símbolo que la identifica. Aunque estaba de parte de los demás dioses…- sacudió la cabeza, era mejor olvidar todo aquello. Dejó de observar la luna para mirar a la otra diosa-. Si, lo sé. Tranquila Niké, todo está bajo control.

- Señora Atenea…

- Y si no, contamos contigo.

Niké no respondió, de manera que Atenea volvió a mirar la luna. Pasados unos segundos, Niké iba a hablar de nuevo, pero antes que ella, Atenea retomó la palabra, haciendo brillar su cosmos.

- Ayax, Timur, Gildor, Shaula- llamó a los santos que estaban en el Santuario-. Quiero que vengáis al Templo de Atenea. ¡Ya!- ordenó.

- ¡Viene Poseidón! ¡No podemos hacerlo!- se escuchó la grave voz del Santo de Tauro-. ¡No podemos dejarle avanzar!

Atenea pudo percibir en la voz de su santo que Ayax no estaba dispuesto a obedecer, siendo el primer obstáculo que podían encontrar los enemigos, ahora que Hamal no estaba en su templo.

- Yo me encargaré. ¡Venid! ¡Es una orden!

No hubo respuesta.

- Señora Atenea, ¿qué pretendéis?- preguntó Niké, pero Atenea no respondió.

* * *

Justo en ese instante, un portal de la Otra Dimensión se abrió y tras él salieron Anteo y Amíntor. Éste último estaba realmente decepcionado. "¿Por qué?", no dejaba de preguntarse. Su maestro, por el contrario, estaba serio, mucho más que de costumbre.

Aunque fueran órdenes, no dejaba de sentirse frustrado por no pelear. Con gusto habría luchado, aunque le tuviera que poner la mano encima a un dios, pero si Atenea le había dicho NO a la pelea, era NO a la pelea.

Aparecieron en el Templo de los Gemelos apenas unos segundos antes de que Ayax de Tauro pusiera un pie en la casa. El santo reconoció el cosmos de su compañero de armas, no así del de Amíntor, pues no le conocía, y corrió hacia ellos.

- ¡Anteo!- le llamó-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ayax- se limitó a decir Anteo-. Eso mismo debería preguntar yo. ¿Por qué no estás en el Templo del Toro Dorado?

- Atenea nos ha ordenado que vayamos a su Templo- explicó-. Aunque no me hace gracia, porque Poseidón viene hacia aquí.

- ¿¡Poseidón viene hacia aquí!?

Ayax afirmó con la cabeza.

- Pero no quiere que intervengamos, sólo que estemos con ella allí arriba.

- Voy contigo- dijo y ambos santos pusieron rumbo al Templo de Atenea.

- ¡Maestro!- le llamó Amíntor-. ¿Y yo?

Los dos santos se miraron y finalmente fue Ayax quien respondió.

- Todos los aprendices están fuera de las doce casas- dijo-. Vete de aquí.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó, incrédulo-. ¡Yo de aquí no me voy! ¡Y menos ahora!

- ¡Amíntor!- le gritó Anteo-. Vas a irte de aquí sí o sí. No me obligues a hacer algo que no me gustaría.

Amíntor le miró preocupado, aquél no era su maestro. Al menos, no el maestro que conocía hasta ahora.

- Ahora no te estoy hablando como tu maestro, Santo del Fénix- dijo-. Eres un Santo de Bronce y debes obedecer a todo lo que te ordene cualquier Santo que esté por encima de ti. Te ordeno que te vayas de aquí- finalizó.

Amíntor apretó los dientes. ¡Era injusto! Dos veces en lo que iba de día estaba obligado a hacer algo que no quería, ¡era tan injusto! Miró a su maestro con rabia contenida, sus ojos destilaban odio.

- Guárdate ese odio para mañana- le espetó Anteo. Ayax miraba la escena en silencio-. Mañana entrenaremos muy duro, hoy me he dado cuenta que realmente tienes mucho por aprender todavía, aunque ya seas Santo.

Amíntor apretó los puños, pero no había nada que hacer. Antes de irse, volvió a mirar a su maestro, quien ya le daba la espalda y se alejaba en sentido contrario junto a Tauro. Descendió los escalones lentamente, muy frustrado, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo. Aquella cosmoenergía…

- "¡Poseidón ya está aquí!"- y se dio cuenta entonces que no podía salir de las doce casas.

El Santo de Fénix sonrió. No era tan injusto después de todo, ya que sí que podría estar con su maestro.

- Tu alumno es un chico con suerte- comentó Ayax minutos después, sin recibir respuesta, mientras salían del Templo del Centauro, seguidos de Amíntor, a quien Anteo no tuvo más remedio que permitir que fuera con ellos.

* * *

En Atenas Troid, Arión y Belus presintieron a Poseidón, pero Niké en persona se les apareció y les indicó la orden de su señora de no aparecer por allí, ya que tenían una importante misión que cumplir. Sin decirles nada más desapareció y los tres santos se miraron preocupados.

- Atenea…- murmuraron.

Pero era una orden y, aunque doliese, tenían que obedecer.

* * *

En Kohoutek los santos Nadir y Forcis, aún a kilómetros de distancia, también lo notaron, pero estaban demasiado lejos, así que se obligaron a esperar.

- Espero que estén bien…- comentó Forcis. Nadir no respondió-. ¿Estará la vasija en Sinigrado?- preguntó.

- Creo que no- respondió su compañero con los ojos cerrados-. Pero aún así debemos asegurarnos, así que no podemos irnos de aquí.

Forcis se acercó a la ventana.

- Ni aunque quisiéramos- comentó, viendo la tormenta de nieve-. Es más potente que las tormentas de Groenlandia. ¿Siempre son así?

- Normalmente.

* * *

Uxor tenía la clave para que Hipocampo se distrajera. Belo lanzó nuevamente la Aurora Boreal, que impactó en el rostro del Santo de Libra, haciéndole caer contra el suelo. Riendo con ganas, se preparó para un segundo ataque.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!- exclamó Uxor, todavía en el suelo, haciendo perder el equilibrio a su contrincante con la pierna. Se dispuso a atacar, pero en realidad no lo hizo.

Pero fue más que suficiente. Agenor se distrajo, momento que Hamal aprovechó para aumentar su ataque y ganarle la partida. La escama del Hipocampo se destruyó también. Ahora era que los gemelos era imposible reconocerlos porque las ropas de Agenor también eran azules, como las de Belo, salvo porque sabían quién era quién por las posiciones. No eran tan tontos como para no saberlo.

- Desgraciado…- murmuró en el suelo el General del Hipocampo, sangrando.

Pero Hamal no le hizo caso. Caminó en dirección a Uxor y Belo.

- Os hemos ganado, reconocedlo- dijo en cuanto llegó. Belo apretó los dientes.

- Vosotros sí- reconoció Agenor sin moverse de su sitio con un ligero aire irónico. Arista había vuelto y se acercaba al General-. Pero no a nuestro Señor.

¿Cómo era posible? Los dos Santos se miraron y fue entonces que lo notaron. Preocupados, marcharon de allí.

- Son buenos guerreros- comentó Belo ya de pie, mientras se acercaba a los otros dos.

- Son Santos de Oro- se limitó a decir su hermano, entonces miró a Arista, que miraba con preocupación la sangre-. No es nada- dijo.

- Me alegro- comentó la chica.

Belo puso los ojos en blanco.

- Yo mejor voy volviendo al Templo Submarino. Te veo luego, Hermano.

Sin esperar respuesta, Belo se fue. Mientras Arista ayudó a Agenor a ponerse en pie y le ayudó a entrar al Templo.

* * *

Nadir vio a una mujer. No la reconocía, pero parecía que ella sí. Estaba soñando, de eso no había duda. Nadir y Forcis habían decidido dormir, porque sabían que los demás podrían solventar la situación de Poseidón y porque ellos necesitaban recuperar energías para el día siguiente, que sería ya en pocas horas.

- Debes ayudarle- le dijo la mujer, fue entonces que Nadir se dio cuenta de que era Niké-. El destino de nuestra Señora depende de ello.

Entonces se despertó. Extrañado, estuvo unos segundos sobre la cama, pensando. ¿Cómo había podido la señora Niké aparecerse en sus sueños? Pero dejó esos pensamientos a un lado porque tuvo un presentimiento y decidió mirar por la ventana. Se quedó boquiabierto con lo que vio.

Un niño, de aproximadamente ocho años, caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Pero justo entonces se desmayó. Nadir salió corriendo a socorrerle. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, estaba temblando y su pelo rubio estaba teñido de blanco a causa de la nieve. Sin perder más tiempo, se lo llevó adentro. Forcis no se enteró de nada, mientras Nadir dedicó las horas de sueño que le quedaban en cuidar del niño.

Poco sabía entonces el Santo lo importante que sería ese niño.

* * *

- Bienvenido seas al Templo de Atenea, Poseidón. Nos honras con tu visita.

Alex se limitó a sonreír, maliciosamente. Detrás suyo Scylla, Chrisaor y Sirena permanecían en silencio. Tras la diosa, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Virgo y Escorpio estaban preparados para cualquier cosa. Además de Fénix. No había ni rastro de Niké, pero no importaba, pues Atenea llevaba el báculo sagrado.

- Es hora de que hablemos- dijo La de los Ojos Grises-. Después de tantos siglos, es hora de dejar a un lado las diferencias.

Poseidón rió. Por muy parecida que fuese ahora a su aspecto original de la Era del Mito, no dejaba de ser tan tonta como sus reencarnaciones anteriores.

_Continuará..._

**N.A: **¡Wow! ¡Lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo! Y todo porque había lucha y no se me da nada bien escribirlas... espero que no se note mucho...

¡Muchas gracias por tu review, Diosa Iris! De verdad que se agradece, dan muchas más ganas de escribir. Y a los demás (sé que estáis ahí, todo gracias a los hits) gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que os guste a todos este capítulo. Este y los que vendrán.

Espero que nadie se haya molestado por la fuerza de Kraken e Hipocampo, lo digo porque Isaac tiene muchos fans, entre los que me incluyo. Lo que pasa es que para ayudarme me releí los combates del manga de Seiya vs Bian y Hyoga vs Isaac y fue que me fijé bastante de las diferencias de poder de ambos generales y, aunque sus versiones futuras las presento como gemelos, quería dejarlo parecido al presente. Es más, pensé "¿cómo sería si fuera un Mu-Dohko vs Bian-Isaac?" No creo que me haya quedado muy bien, pero aún así aquí está.

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó Poseidón burlón.

- Sabes lo que Hades hizo, ¿cierto?

Poseidón rió antes de responder.

- ¿Tratar de dominar el Mundo?- preguntó con sarcasmo- ¿Sabes lo que yo quiero?

Atenea esbozó una sonrisa y, con la mirada fría, pronunció sus hirientes palabras.

- Resultas tan aburrido.

Alex apretó los dientes.

- ¡Así se habla, Señora!- no pudo evitar decir Shaula.

- Siempre con lo mismo- siguió la diosa, sin hacer caso de su guerrera-. Madura, Poseidón.

Los santos empezaban a esbozar amplias sonrisas de satisfacción. Los generales empezaban a cabrearse. Poseidón apretó el puño izquierdo, mientras que en la derecha sujetaba su tridente. Un tridente con el que señaló a Atenea, quien no se inmutó.

- ¿Cómo te atreves, desgraciada?- el cielo se cubrió de tormentosas nubes, pero allí nadie se movió.

Atenea se entristeció únicamente porque aquellos horribles nubarrones habían cubierto la Luna. ¡Se veía tan hermosa aquella noche!

- A eso me refiero- respondió La de los Ojos Grises, sin cambiar un ápice la expresión serena de su rostro. Nadie pudo percibir que se había entristecido por la momentánea desaparición de la Luna.

- ¡Qué impertinente!- exclamó Chrisaor.

- Demasiado- comentó su Señor, luego se dirigió a la diosa nuevamente, a quien no dejaba de señalar con el tridente-. Podría matarte, si yo quisiera.

- Dudo que pudieras hacerlo.

Alex, harto, lanzó el tridente. Ningún santo dorado se movió, sólo Amíntor. Anteo le detuvo apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su discípulo. Atenea evitó el golpe del arma del Señor del Mar con el báculo sagrado.

El ruido del tridente golpeando contra el suelo fue encubierto por el un relámpago que cruzó las nubes de lado a lado.

- Estás en un recinto sagrado- dijo Atenea-. Agradece que haya venido a recibirte.

Takis de Scylla se acercó a recoger el tridente, pero un destello luminoso justo ante él se lo impidió.

- No te muevas si no quieres conocer en vivo el mundo de los muertos- le amenazó Timur de Cáncer.

Sirena apoyó su flauta entre sus labios. Justo antes de que tocase nada, un nuevo destello luminoso, esta vez rojizo, no se lo permitió.

- Ni tan siquiera lo pienses- le amenazó Shaula de Escorpio.

Chrisaor no se movió, pese a que contaba con un arma. Poseidón cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

- Scylla, Sirena. No os mováis- ordenó-. Ni hagáis nada sin mi consentimiento- los guerreros obedecieron. Timur rió-. Deja de reír, imbécil, tarde o temprano os mataremos.

Pero Timur no dejó de sonreír.

- Poseidón- retomó Atenea la palabra, a la par que un rayo caía, iluminando con su luz el esbelto cuerpo de la diosa de la sabiduría-. ¿Qué interés tendrías en inundar el mundo? Ya no les puedes acusar de impuros, la vida hace apenas doscientos años que comenzó de nuevo.

Alexandros se echó a reír.

- ¿Es que todavía no lo entiendes?- preguntó-. Desde el principio siempre te interpusiste en mi contra. Siempre. ¿Acaso no es obvio?

- Si hubiera que hacer una batalla por cada enfrentamiento de la Era del Mito éste no sería un Mundo habitable. Y no hablo sólo de ti y de mí- no dejó hablar a su tío, viendo que él iba a replicar-. La vida es demasiado hermosa, Poseidón. Ni tú ni yo somos capaces de comprenderlo, aún cuando llevamos siglos y siglos viviendo a través de cuerpos mortales. ¿Crees que merece la pena?

- Si- respondió tajantemente el dios.

Se hizo el silencio. Segundos después, Atenea preguntó:

- ¿Dónde está la Vasija?

Takis miró a otro lado, sabía perfectamente que Alex la tenía en su cuarto.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?- inquirió Poseidón-. ¿Dónde está Anfitrite?- preguntó.

- En lugar seguro- respondió, aunque realmente no sabía dónde estaba-. Está segura de tus garras… no, perdón: de tus aletas.

- Claro. Porque ella estaría de tu parte, ¿no?

- Estaría de tu parte, pero allá tú. ¿Dónde está la Vasija?- volvió a preguntar-. ¿En el Cabo Sunion?- Poseidón negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa burlona-. ¿En Sinigrado?

Alex rió con ganas.

- En Sinigrado hay cosas mucho mejores- comentó con sorna.

- Los Guerreros Azules- aseguró Atenea.

- ¿Y sabes qué pasó con los Guerreros Azules hace doscientos cuarenta y seis años?

Atenea se quedó muda. Poseidón rió. La diosa sintió una punzada en el corazón. ¿Qué habría sido de los Guerreros Azules? ¿Sobrevivieron al declive? ¿Y por qué reía tanto Poseidón? ¿Qué sabía él?

Pero sobretodo se preguntaba: ¿cómo estarían Nadir y Forcis?

- Pero eso no nos importa- Poseidón intervino nuevamente-. Sólo me interesa matarte.

La lluvia, que llevaba rato amenazando con caer, hizo acto de presencia. Poseidón, que era quien la estaba provocando, se acercó a su amigo Takis, pero solo para recoger lo que él no había podido: el tridente. Al incorporarse, miró con autosuficiencia a Timur, pero no dijo nada.

- La lluvia no cederá a menos que logre matarte- se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse-. Y ten por seguro que lo lograré.

Los Generales siguieron a su Señor.

- Mi Señora, no permitiremos que eso pase- aseguró Géminis.

Pudieron escuchar las risas del dios de los mares escaleras abajo durante un rato.

- Definitivamente resulta muy aburrido- comentó ella, entonces miró a su santo-. Seguro. Confío en ti. Y en todos vosotros- agregó, mirando a los demás.

- Sois todo un modelo a seguir, mi Señora- la halagó Shaula-. Os habéis mostrado muy valiente ante Poseidón.

- Gracias- Atenea sonrió a su guerrera.

- Nos sentimos muy honrados de poder pelear por una diosa como usted- le aseguró Ayax.

- Orgullo es lo que siento yo por todos vosotros, muchachos- dijo observando a todos sus guerreros-. No os preocupéis, no son más que palabras- aseguró, refiriéndose a Poseidón-. Puede odiarme tanto como dice, pero no inundaría el mundo nuevamente, no mataría la gente de nuevo, ahora que se vive como en la Era del Mito. Sabe que el Olimpo se pondría en su contra, aún si son mis enemigos- Atenea pensó en Hera, aunque no dijo nada-. Mañana cesará la lluvia- sentenció.

- Pero Señora- intervino Amíntor, un poco cohibido por los sucesos anteriores y por estar junto a tantos (según él) santos dorados. Sin olvidar la diosa-. ¿Dónde estará la Vasija? Poseidón ya se nos mostró como tal cuando- miró a Anteo- mi maestro y yo estuvimos en la Mansión Solo.

Atenea miró a Anteo, esperando una respuesta, aunque ella misma se lo imaginaba. Sólo quería ver qué pensaba su guerrero.

- Yo creo que la tiene Alexandros Solo- comentó-. Es decir, Poseidón.

Atenea sonrió.

- Justo lo que pensé.

Como nadie más dijo nada, el santo de la tercera casa volvió a hablar.

- Como bien sabéis, mi Señora, soy aficionado a leer sobre guerras santas antiguas- Atenea afirmó con la cabeza-. Según los libros, hace dos siglos hubo un complot sobre Poseidón, ¿cree usted que haya vuelto a suceder algo similar?

- Pudiera ser, pero tampoco te lo puedo asegurar. Lo que sí es seguro es que alguien se la tuvo que dar, porque sino él no la tendría, estaría en su Templo Submarino en caso de haber despertado, como ha sucedido.

- Scylla lo sabe- dijo Timur-. Me di cuenta del gesto que hizo cuando usted lo preguntó.

- ¿Es él?- preguntó Ayax.

Antes de que nadie pudiera responderle, Niké hizo acto de presencia. Sin saludar dijo:

- Es alguien demasiado cercano a Alexandros.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó Atenea-. ¿Y dónde has estado?

- Ya os lo explicaré, mi Señora- aseguró.

* * *

- ¡Eres un completo inútil!- Thanatos, furioso, reprendió a gritos a su hermano-. ¿A cuenta de qué has usado tu poder para que la estúpida de Niké hiciera una aparición en sueños?

- Lo sabes bien- dijo Hypnos como si fuera obvio, tratando de mostrarse impasible.

- ¡Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte!

- Pero la única que se cumplirá será la tuya.

Thanatos e Hypnos se miraron con rabia contenida el uno al otro. "Se acabó", pensaban los dos al mismo tiempo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Dos siglos habían bastado para que unos dioses gemelos, siempre juntos, automáticamente pasaran a odiarse.

- Cuento con los espectros- aseguró Hypnos.

Thanatos rió.

- Más quisieras. Yo cuento con los Guardianes del Sueño(1)- aseguró-. Cualquiera de ellos es más poderoso que el pequeño grupo de espectros que puedas formar.

- Unos Guardianes con cuerpos mortales- comentó socarronamente Hypnos, ocultando su sorpresa, aunque podía imaginárselo: sus hijos podían ser más cercanos a Thanatos que no a su propio padre.

- Tú también tienes un cuerpo mortal.

Sin responder, Hypnos se marchó. Instantes después, Thanatos se fue en dirección opuesta.

* * *

- Iros a dormir, mis fieles guerreros- más que una orden, parecía una súplica de la diosa de la sabiduría-. No hay alerta, al menos por esta noche- aseguró.

Los santos hicieron una reverencia. Justo cuando se iban, llegaron corriendo Hamal de Aries y Uxor de Libra, con semblante preocupado.

- Marchaos- dijo a los demás Atenea-. Yo les pondré al corriente. Venid, venid- agregó, haciendo un ademán a Hamal y Uxor-. Debéis contarme lo que habéis visto y yo os relataré lo que ha sucedido.

Pocas horas después, apenas estaba amaneciendo, la lluvia cesó.

* * *

Se despertó al escuchar voces. Perezosamente, se movió entre las sábanas, como intentando acaparar un poco más de sueño.

- Por fin has despertado- escuchó que le decían, pero con lo dormido que estaba todavía no entendió parte de la frase. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le hablaban a él.

Se dio la vuelta, tratando de conciliar nuevamente el sueño. Entonces volvió a oír aquella voz, que se le hacía tan familiar, pero al mismo tiempo no reconocía. El hombre se reía y decía unas palabras en un idioma incomprensible.

Fue entonces que Forcis se dio cuenta de que no estaba durmiendo, que el hombre que le había hablado era Nadir y que estaban en Siberia. Abrió los ojos y se volvió a dar la vuelta cara a su compañero, que le miraba con una ligera sonrisa.

Nadir habló otra vez en aquella lengua incomprensible para Piscis. Fue que Forcis se percató de que se lo decía a un niño. Un niño que no había visto nunca antes. Tenía una sonrisa pícara y los ojos de un azul muy profundo. Unos mechones de su pelo rubio caían sobre su frente de forma desordenada. El niño miró a Nadir y le contestó, también en aquel idioma. Forcis emitió un gruñido mientras se sentaba.

- ¡Qué idioma tan raro es el ruso!- comentó. Nadir se echó a reír-. ¿Qué?

- ¡Buenos días, Nadir!- exclamó el santo de Acuario irónicamente-. ¿Listo para ir a Sinigrado, Nadir?

- Déjate de tonterías- le reprendió Forcis. Nadir rió, como pocos sabían que reía-. ¿Quién es este niño?- preguntó después.

Nadir miró al niño antes de responder.

- Se llama Yuri. Es un niño al que encontré anoche, perdido en la tormenta- explicó Acuario. Forcis le miró perplejo-. Logró sobrevivir. Encima mírale, hace apenas unas pocas horas que le encontré y está tan fresco como una rosa, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Eso dice mucho de él.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Nadir vaciló y entones fue que le preguntó a Yuri en ruso. Después de que el niño respondiera, Nadir contestó.

- Ocho- dijo.

Forcis permaneció callado unos instantes, pensando. Entonces miró a su amigo, que sonreía viendo al chiquillo y entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¿No estarás pensando en llevártelo al Santuario?

- Si Atenea me lo permite, sí- se sinceró Nadir.

- ¿Es Acuario?

Nadir se llevó una mano al frente. ¡No le había preguntado! Se dirigió a Yuri y le preguntó en ruso. Cuando le contestó, el santo hizo una mueca.

- No lo es- dijo Forcis entre risas-. Como sea Piscis te mato- bromeó.

Nadir suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

- No- dijo-. Es Virgo.

Forcis volvió a reír.

- Que no se entere Gildor porque con eso de que acaba de perder un alumno seguro que se lo querría llevar.

- Eso me temo. Pero espero que Atenea me lo permita- agregó.

Forcis se levantó entonces de la cama y examinó al niño. Yuri parecía un niño demasiado débil, aún tras haber resistido una tormenta de nieve. ¿Podría un niño como aquél sobrevivir a los duros entrenamientos a los que un Santo Dorado podía someterle? Continuó pensando un rato más, hasta que su compañero le sacó de sus pensamientos, diciéndole algo al pequeño. Después, se dirigió a Forcis.

- Tenemos cosas que hacer, Compañero- le dijo-. Voy a dejar a Yuri con una gente que conozco en el pueblo y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale- respondió-, pero espera, voy contigo, así podemos salir directamente hacia Sinigrado.

Ambos santos cogieron las cajas de sus armaduras y se dispusieron a irse. Pero justo cuando Nadir iba a abrir la puerta, alguien la abrió desde el otro lado. Forcis se quedó sorprendido, en el umbral había un muchacho joven, un adolescente seguramente, moreno de ojos celestes. Vestía exactamente igual que Nadir, de modo que Forcis supuso que era su alumno.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Nadir tras salir de su asombro. Forcis tenía razón: era su alumno.

El chico seguía sorprendido, no se esperaba a su maestro allí.

- Maestro, yo le hacía en Sinigrado ya- comentó como si tal cosa. Hablaba en griego, pero tenía un marcado acento ruso.

Nadir suspiró y se hizo a un lado, para dejar al chico pasar.

- Pasa, Mikhaïl, pasa- comentó, aunque no fue necesario porque apenas había iniciado la frase, el muchacho ya se sentaba sobre la cama en la que hacía poco había dormido el santo de la duodécima casa, tan rápido había entrado.

Forcis no pudo evitar reír ante el modo de actuar del chico y de la cara que había puesto su maestro. Nadir, sin cerrar la puerta, se dirigió a Yuri y volvió a decirle algo en ruso. Al oírlo, Mikhaïl saltó de la cama rápidamente y dijo algo que a Forcis le pareció… ¿suplicante? Nadir le contestó algo más seriamente y Mikhaïl, apesadumbrado, se sentó lentamente sobre la cama.

- Ok- dijo-. Le cuidaré.

Nadir y Forcis se miraron y sonrieron. Nadir le dijo algo más a Yuri y el niño se acercó a Mikhaïl, que le sonrió pícaramente. A Forcis se le hizo similar aquella sonrisa.

- Pueden ser amigos, ¿no crees?- oyó que le decía Nadir. Forcis afirmó con la cabeza-. Mikhaïl, no me has respondido, ¿qué haces aquí? Tenías que estar entrenándote.

- Atenea nos echó de las doce casas- respondió Mikhaïl como si tal cosa-. Por Poseidón.

- ¿Poseidón?- los dos santos confirmaron lo que habían sospechado la noche anterior.

- Así que decidí venir aquí porque aquí está mi armadura, así me entreno más para conseguirla pronto.

- Eso está bien- comentó Nadir-. Pero hoy no vas a entrenarte, tienes que cuidar de Yuri- Mikhaïl bufó, pero no protestó-. Puede ser tu compañero de entrenamiento próximamente…

- Vamos, que se nos hace tarde- dijo Forcis, interrumpiendo la frase de su amigo, todo para cambiar el tema y ponerse en marcha de una vez.

Apenas se despidieron, dejando a los dos hablando en ruso y salieron de allí.

- Mikhaïl se mueve demasiado por su cuenta- comentó Nadir una vez fuera-. Es muy avispado, será un gran guerrero sin duda.

- ¿De qué rango?- quiso saber Forcis.

- De Bronce- respondió.

- Ah, entonces el Cisne- Nadir afirmó con la cabeza-. ¿Cuándo se hará con ella?- preguntó después.

- Aún le queda. Creo que en un par de años ya será uno de los nuestros.

- A ver si es verdad- comentó Forcis.

- A ver.

* * *

Atenea durmió muy poco aquella noche, estaba nerviosa y preocupada al mismo tiempo. No es que temiera a Poseidón, era que no dejaba de pensar en sus santos. No se podía quitar de la mente aquella frase de su tío: "¿y sabes qué pasó con los Guerreros Azules hace doscientos cuarenta y seis años?" Estaba preocupada por Forcis y Nadir.

Por eso casi no durmió.

Aún así, no dio muestra alguna de sueño en su reunión con los santos dorados.

Al mismo tiempo, a bastantes kilómetros, Nadir y Forcis llegaban a la ciudad perdida de Sinigrado, sin saber qué les esperaba allí.

* * *

- "Debo encontrar el modo de matarla"- Alex estaba tumbado en su cama, observando la Vasija, mientras un débil rayo de luz penetraba por la ventana, cuya persiana no estaba bajada del todo.

Cerca de él, en un saco de dormir, bien perdido en sus sueños, estaba su buen amigo Takis. Con la excusa de ser buenos amigos ante los Solo, Panagiotakis se presentó de madrugada con Alex, alegando que venían de una noche de diversión. En realidad, sin embargo, lo único que Scylla pretendía era estar cerca de su señor todo el tiempo posible. Debía protegerle.

- "Debo encontrar a Anfitrite. ¿Dónde la habrá escondido Atenea?"- se preguntó, sin saber que La de los Ojos Grises desconocía su paradero también.

_Continuará..._

**N.A: **¡Hola! Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Pronto, muy pronto, aparecerá Anfitrite. ¿Quién la encontrará primero? ¿Qué sucederá? Por lo pronto el próximo capítulo estará centrado en Forcis y Nadir. ¿Qué pasó con los Guerreros Azules? En el capítulo siete se verá, estad atentos.

(1). No he leído mucho del LC realmente, aunque me estoy informando, pero puedo asegurar que se trata de los dioses Oneiros, Icelos, Fantasos y Morfeo, hijos de Hypnos. Su padre ha cambiado, ¿pero de verdad podrán cambiar estos cuatro? Yo creo que no. Así que no es de extrañar que se vayan a poner de parte de Thanatos.

En el capítulo anterior puse que Leo también estaba con Atenea cuando llegó Poseidón, pero no es así porque, si recordais, está con Arión de Sagitario y Belus de Capricornio. Siento el resbalón, se me escapó, pero ya lo corregí.

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:**

Ignoraban como había sido en el pasado, pero ahora la conocida como "La Ciudad Azul", la ciudad perdida de Sinigrado, estaba totalmente en ruinas y el ambiente era lúgubre.

- Pese a todo debió ser una ciudad esplendorosa- dijo Nadir.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Me pregunto por qué debe estar así ahora.

- Quizás fue durante el declive- supuso Acuario.

- Tal vez.

Anduvieron durante un rato, cavilando sobre la destrucción del lugar y del porqué ya no existía. Se preguntaron, además, qué iban a encontrar allí. Estaban convencidos de que no sería la Vasija. Estaban seguros que, además, no era nada bueno.

Es por eso que, dentro de Sinigrado, llevaban puestas sus armaduras.

- Este parece el edificio principal- comentó Forcis observando un enorme edificio justo en el centro de lo que debió ser una gran plaza-. Pudo ser la residencia de un gobernador o algo así.

- Vamos a ver- y ambos santos se encaminaron al ruinoso edificio.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se les aparecieron dos hombres. Los Santos no llegaron a comprender cómo habían llegado, ni tan siquiera les habían percibido, de manera que les resultó demasiado sospechoso. Llevaban abrigos para cubrirse del frío, pero se veía perfectamente que debajo de éstos llevaban unas armaduras.

- "Esto no me gusta ni un pelo"- Forcis utilizó su cosmos para comunicarse con su compañero.

- "Ni a mi"- respondió Nadir-. "Tendremos que ir con los ojos bien abiertos, Forcis".

- "Descuida, lo sé".

El hombre que les habló entonces tenía el pelo castaño claro. Un muviano, a su izquierda, sonreía levemente.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí, enviados del Olimpo?

- ¿Enviados del Olimpo?- preguntó Forcis, extrañado. Nadir arqueó una ceja-. Nosotros venimos de parte de Atenea, no del Olimpo.

No debió decir aquello, pues los dos hombres, furiosos, se quitaron sus abrigos, mostrando unas armaduras azules. No parecían armaduras de Atenea, lo cual no dejaba de ser confuso, pues se suponía que los Guerreros Azules eran también santos.

Pero es que no pensaron en que ya no lo eran.

* * *

La mujer sirvió el café tal y como le habían ordenado en la amplia terraza de la mansión. Hacía una mañana realmente agradable, todo lo agradable que podía ser en aquellos primeros días de junio. Alexandros empezó a desayunar antes de que la sirvienta se marchase. No así Panagiotakis, que prefirió esperar a que la mujer marchase. En realidad, Takis estaba inquieto, necesitaba hablar con su Señor sobre algo que Alex le había dicho la noche anterior. Pero prefería estar a solas porque, aunque Poseidón siempre elegía a un Solo para reencarnar, nadie en la familia lo sabía.

- ¿Qué pasa, Takis?- cuestionó minutos después el dios de los mares.

Aún por el trato amigable, por el tono que había utilizado Scylla supo que no se lo preguntaba como su amigo, sino como su dios.

- Veréis, mi Señor- comenzó. Alex arqueó una ceja. Detestaba que Takis le hablara así-, es que me inquietan vuestras palabras anoche. ¿A qué os referíais con que matareis a dos santos sin que ni usted ni nosotros hagamos nada?

Poseidón tomó un sorbo más de su café antes de responder. Mientras que el de Takis estaba casi lleno, el de Alexandros estaba a punto de acabarse.

- Los Guerreros Azules ya no son ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez pudieron ser- se limitó a decir, con la taza aún en su mano.

Takis no estuvo conforme, pero prefirió no decir nada. Al menos ya era algo más que lo que le había dicho la noche anterior. Recordó como Poseidón, sin dar una explicación, le había dicho que dos santos morirían en Sinigrado.

Volviendo al presente, el General bebió un poco de café y entonces se levantó.

- Este no es un lugar para usted, Señor- dijo, arrodillándose-. Os ruego que accedáis a venir conmigo al Templo Submarino.

Poseidón le miró fríamente. Takis se levantó y agregó:

- Si no te importa, Alex- el aludido sonrió.

- Supongo que tienes razón- se levantó-. Ven conmigo- pidió-. Hay que inventarse algo para justificar la marcha.

* * *

- Muy bien, ¡si venís de parte de Atenea nos lo vais a poner mucho más fácil!- exclamó el hombre de pelo castaño claro-. Mi nombre es Alexer y soy el líder de los Guerreros Azules.

- Y yo soy Rurik- continuó el muviano-. Tened por seguro, Santos, que no vais a salir de aquí.

- "Y un cuerno"- pensó Forcis-. ¡Rosas Piraña!

Cientos de rosas negras salieron en dirección de los dos Guerreros Azules, quienes no hicieron nada por impedir su avance. Sin embargo las rosas les atravesaron.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Déjame a mi! ¡Polvo de Diamantes!

Pero, de nuevo, el ataque les atravesó. Alexer y Rurik sonrieron sarcásticamente.

- ¡No es posible!

- ¿Por qué no les afecta?- Forcis abrió los ojos como platos-. ¿Por qué?

Nadir, menos expresivo, se mordía el labio inferior mientras observaba alternativamente a los dos hombres. ¿Cómo era posible?

- Esto es porque el poder de Atenea no funciona aquí- explicó Rurik.

- ¡Eso es imposible!

- Es verdad, ¡si sois Santos de Atenea como nosotros!

Alexer y Rurik miraron con odio a Forcis por decir aquello.

- Entonces te mataremos a ti primero.

Apenas Alexer pronunció esas palabras, atacó a los dos Santos con su ataque. Un potente ataque, al que llamaba "Impulso Azul", que los lanzó con fuerza a las paredes. Pero aunque el golpe fue fuerte, ellos llevaban las armaduras más poderosas. Sin un solo rasguño, se levantaron.

- Veo que eso no podrá hacer nada- dijo Alexer-. Está claro que sois Santos de Oro.

- ¿Y ahora te das cuenta?- preguntó Forcis sarcásticamente, dándose pequeños golpes en la armadura, como señalándola-. Contra esto no podréis hacer nada- sacó una rosa blanca-. ¡Rosa Sangrienta!

Forcis sonrió con orgullo cuando su hermosa rosa blanca se clavó en el corazón de Rurik, sin que, extrañamente, cayera al suelo ni hiciera gesto de dolor. Aquel muviano no le había caído nada bien, así que acabaría con él primero. Pero la rosa no se tornó roja. De repente, Rurik desapareció, dejando la rosa tras de si. Alexer no se movió.

- ¡Forcis, cuidado!

Pero era demasiado tarde, Rurik reapareció justo detrás de Piscis. Susurró en su oído "Hielo Estelar", cosa que Nadir no llegó a escuchar. Apenas lo dijo, golpeó a Forcis con una incoherente brutalidad al Santo haciendo que su casco dorado saltara por los aires. No solo eso, el mismo golpe acabó dándole en la cabeza de tal forma, que Forcis cayó inconsciente.

Sin llegar a creérselo, Nadir sólo pudo observar como Rurik se teletransportaba llevándose consigo a Piscis. Preocupado, tenía la vista perdida en el casco y en los restos de sangre del suelo, sangre que había caído de la cabeza de su amigo. No muy lejos de ahí, la rosa blanca acababa por completar esa extraña imagen que Nadir veía en ese momento.

Entonces se acordó que no estaba solo, pero cuando alzó la vista se encontró con que Alexer había desaparecido. No se había dado cuenta, al igual que cuando llegó. Era demasiado extraño.

Intentando dar con la solución sujetó el casco de Piscis y caminó más adentro.

* * *

- Bien, muchachos, es hora de pensar con claridad.

- Tienes razón, Arión- dijo Belus-. Debemos descartar posibilidades antes de buscar porque sí.

- Es lo que habría hecho yo- se sinceró Troid-. Vale- agregó, dando un gran suspiro porque ni Sagitario ni Capricornio le habían hecho caso-. Yo creo que vive en la costa- dijo al fin.

Sus compañeros le miraron. Ahora sí que le hacían caso. Troid bufó al pensar en eso.

Ciertamente, Troid tenía razón. Más que una diosa, como se la llamaba por ser la esposa de Poseidón, era una nereida. Lo más probable es que viviera en la costa. Eso restaba varios países, pero aún quedaban muchos.

- Y debe ser europea- añadió Arión. A fin de cuentas, era difícil que alguien de la mitología griega no fuera europeo.

- ¿Y por qué?- Belus arqueó una ceja al tiempo que preguntaba. Tenía lógica, pero no tenía porqué ser así. No tenía pruebas para demostrar que no siempre era así. Evidentemente, desconocía que la reencarnación pasada de Hades no había sido europea. Sino seguro que habría podido utilizar aquello en su favor.

- No te enfades, _Fratello_, pero creo que Arión tiene razón- Sagitario sonrió. Troid continuó-. Además, no sé por qué te molestas, eres medio europeo.

- No me enfado- aseguró Capricornio-. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué más podríamos deducir?- cambió de tema.

Arión de Sagitario llevaba un rato dándole vueltas, pero estaba esperando a que los otros dos callasen para poder exponer lo que pensaba.

- Pienso que no solo es una europea que vive en la costa, sino que se trata de la costa mediterránea.

- Me pido Italia.

- Cállate, Troid. Arión, continúa.

El Santo sonrió antes de seguir. Vaya par.

- Además, algo me dice que tendrá que ver con un puerto, uno importante- prosiguió-. A ser posible uno que tenga mucho que ver con los Solo.

- ¿Italia los tiene?- quiso saber Troid-. Porque si es así me lo pido.

Belus se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Eso lo sabrás tú, que eres italiano- dijo.

- Tú también lo eres.

- ¿Que no era medio europeo?- preguntó Arión en broma, pero también con curiosidad. Antes de que respondieran, pues se lo imaginaba, sacudió la cabeza-. Italia es una opción.

- Entonces me pido Italia.

Arión creyó oír a Belus murmurar algo así como "Pesado", pero no le hizo mucho caso.

- También creo en las posibilidades de Egipto y Grecia.

- ¿Por qué?

- Una corazonada.

- ¿Nos dividimos?

- Podríamos. ¿Qué prefieres, Belus?

- Yo voy a Italia.

- Nadie te preguntó, Troid- luego se dirigió a Arión-. Me da igual, la verdad.

- Bueno, si me lo permites yo me quedó aquí- comentó Arión.

- Sabía que dirías eso- sonrió Belus. Sagitario le sacó la lengua, divertido-. Entonces está decidido: Troid irá a Italia, Arión se queda aquí y yo me voy a Egipto- se puso en pie-. Bien, ¿nos vamos?

Asintiendo, Arión y Troid imitaron a Capricornio y se levantaron.

- Hazme un favor, Troid- dijo Belus antes de marchar. Arión pensó que le diría algo sobre lo pesado que era, pero se equivocaba-. Saluda a mis viejos, ¿vale?

Troid rió.

- Descuida, _Fratello_.

- ¿Hablas de tus padres?- nadie contestó.

Los Santos se despidieron y se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

El edificio se caía a trozos. Mientras avanzaba por las diferentes estancias, Nadir pudo comprobarlo ciertamente. Es como si el lugar llevase tiempo abandonado. Salvo que allí vivía gente. Por lo menos Alexer y Rurik.

Justo cuando pensaba que debía haber más Guerreros Azules, se le presentó una mujer. Ésta no vino con rodeos y estaba ya preparada con su armadura.

- ¡Frío de la Aurora!- gritó ella

- ¡Polvo de Diamantes!- gritó él a su vez.

Las dos heladas técnicas se mantuvieron en suspensión durante unos instantes. Después, ambas desaparecieron. La mujer sonrió.

- Eres bueno- dijo-. Pero no podrás hacerme ningún rasguño.

- ¿Que no?- le importaba poco tener una mujer delante-. ¡Polvo de Diamantes!- volvió a gritar, antes de que ella pudiera contraatacar.

Pero al igual que había pasado con las Rosas Piraña contra Alexer y Rurik, el Polvo de Diamantes atravesó a la mujer.

- Quizá no tan bueno. Pero te haré un favor: te dejaré ir si nunca más regresas a este lugar. Sino tendré que matarte.

- No pienso irme de aquí. Y mucho menos sin mi compañero, Mujer.

Ella rió.

- Fania. Soy Fania, de los Guerreros Azules. Es una lástima, eres muy atractivo. Pero así son las cosas. ¡Frío de la Aurora!

El ataque de Fania no hizo nada a Nadir. Ella se quedó sorprendida. Él rió.

- Ya vi tu técnica antes. Lo siento, Fania- dijo burlonamente.

- Estúpido Santo.

Pero antes de que hiciera nada, alguien golpeó por detrás a Acuario. No se lo esperaba, porque tampoco había sentido esa otra presencia, igual que con Fania. Al voltearse, vio otro hombre.

- ¿Por qué te entretienes tanto con este Santo, Fania?- preguntó.

- ¡No me molestes, Vitaly!- gritó ella-. ¡Lárgate!

Vitaly no se movió.

- Soy el tercer al mando de los Guerreros Azules, ¡debes cumplir mis órdenes!

Nadir les miraba alternativamente. Fania suspiró.

- Muy bien- dijo-. Hagámoslo a la vez.

- Eso está mejor- dijo Vitaly-. ¡Tormenta de Granizo!

- ¡Frío de la Aurora!

Nadir se apartó justo a tiempo.

- "Es ahora o nunca"- pensó, alzando los brazos hacia arriba.

Pero como si Vitaly y Fania se hubiesen dado cuenta de que pensaba usar su técnica más poderosa, se desvanecieron. Nadir, sorprendido, bajó lentamente los brazos. ¡Otra vez alguien desaparecía sin que pudiera percibirlo! Por instinto se dio la vuelta un instante, no fuera que otra vez hubiera alguien a su espalda. Pero no había nadie.

- "Es un comportamiento demasiado poco natural. Se van de repente, no se les presiente, las técnicas no les golpean… No lo entiendo"- Nadir apretó los puños, tenía que pensar pronto.

Lo que tenía claro es que no se iba a quedar allí esperando, así que continuó. En aquella ocasión, se olvidó del casco de Piscis, que había ido a parar al suelo en algún momento indeterminado. Más adelante Nadir se acordaría, pero ya no tendría importancia.

* * *

Forcis despertó en algún lugar. Le llevó un rato recordar qué había pasado. Una vez recordó se dio cuenta de que no llevaba puesta su armadura, mientras que estaba sentado apoyado contra un muro, con las manos atadas con unas cadenas. Intentó zafarse de ellas, pero era imposible. Era como si un dios hubiera puesto ahí todo su poder.

Justo entonces sintió un pinchazo justo en el lado derecho de su cabeza, así que cerró los ojos, apretando, por un instante. Al abrirlos de nuevo se dio cuenta de que la caja de su armadura estaba allí, cerca suyo. Se dio cuenta también entonces de que alguien le había vendado.

- Vaya, veo que por fin te has despertado- oyó la voz de una mujer.

Forcis no respondió, se limitó a observar a esa desconocida. Rubia de ojos miel, llevaba el pelo recogido en dos trenzas, dándole un aire infantil, todo y que era toda una mujer. No parecía que formase parte de los Guerreros Azules, así que Forcis se relajó.

- Eso parece- bromeó. La chica sonrió-. ¿Has sido tú quién me ha vendado?- ella asintió- ¿Quién eres?

- Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti- ahora fue Forcis quién sonrió-. Tienes suerte, Rurik iba a matarte.

¡Rurik! ¡Entonces sí que tenía que ver con los Guerreros Azules! Fue a levantarse, pero la chica rió con ganas.

- No, hombre, no- se burló-. Tranquilo, no tengo nada que ver con ellos. Yo no soy de aquí- añadió.

- ¿Seguro?- Forcis arqueó una ceja, nada convencido.

- En serio. Los Guerreros Azules matan a todo el que se acerque a Sinigrado, por eso te atacaron. ¿Eres un Santo de Atenea?

- Si- atinó a responder tras unos segundos de duda.

- Pues con más motivo. Ellos hace mucho tiempo que renegaron de Atenea y…

- ¿Y a ti por qué no te matan?

La mujer se quedó quieta unos instantes, sorprendida ante la pregunta.

- Porque el líder de los Guerreros Azules se piensa que soy su hermana.

- ¿Alexer?- preguntó, nada convencido.

- ¿Conoces a Alexer?- la mujer se sorprendió.

La mujer se quedó callada, perdiendo su mirada en diferentes rincones de la estancia, pensando qué decir a continuación. Forcis se dio cuenta, primero pensó si le estaba mintiendo y estaba buscando cómo seguir, pero después recordó cómo sus rosas no les habían hecho nada a Rurik y Alexer, así que pensó que tal vez aquella mujer no le estaba mintiendo. Suspiró y al hacerlo se fijó en las cadenas que sujetaban sus muñecas. Miró a la mujer y, arqueando una ceja, preguntó:

- ¿Has sido tú quién me ha puesto esto?

Ella rió con ganas.

- Si.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Porque me has gustado- dijo ella sin vacilar. Forcis puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿Qué pasa?- rió.

- Porque te he gustado- repitió él. Ella asintió enérgicamente-. No. Crees que te gusto, eso es todo.

- Venga ya, que poco crees tú esas cosas. Es que eres justo como me gustan a mi los hombres: tan alto, atlético, masculino…

Forcis volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. Quizás si que era una adolescente que aparentase unos cuantos años más, después de todo.

- No eres de aquí- siguió ella-. Eso se nota.

- Ya sabes que soy un Santo.

- Pareces del Sur. ¿Eres griego?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- No.

- Ah. ¿Turco?

- No.

- ¿Egipcio?

- No. ¿Por qué no dejas ya el tema y me explicas por qué Alexer se piensa que eres su hermana?

La mujer se quedó perpleja, su mente aún trataba de dar con más países de aquella zona.

- ¿Pero eres Europeo?

- ¡Basta!- fue a añadir el nombre, pero de repente recordó que no se lo había dicho-. Sólo dime porque Alexer piensa que eres su hermana- añadió, más tranquilo.

Ella suspiró. Definitivamente, él no la haría caso más allá.

- Por esto- dijo, señalándose unos brazaletes. Forcis la miró sin comprender-. Son una herencia de Sinigrado. Los llevaba su hermana.

- Entonces sí que eres de aquí.

- ¡No! Para nada, para nada. He venido aquí a jugar a menudo, siempre me hizo gracia venir aquí. Al principio no lo entendía porque era una niña, pero ahora sí que lo comprendo.

- Sigo sin entender.

- Alexer y los otros son espíritus, Santo. Realmente no se están dando cuenta de lo que hacen- Forcis abrió los ojos como platos, con la boca bien abierta también. Ella rió-. Cualquiera diría que has visto un fantasma- bromeó.

- Pues si es cierto lo que dices no te falta razón porque entonces ya he visto a dos.

La mujer estalló en carcajadas.

- Tienes sentido del humor.

- Tú te ríes fácil- se limitó a decir él.

- Puede ser.

Forcis sonrió, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¿Por qué no me sueltas?

- Si me besas lo hago- ahora fue Forcis quien estalló en carcajadas-. Lo digo en serio, Santo.

- Eres lo que no hay- siguió riendo-. Me has caído bien- ella sonrió-. Pero eso no quiere decir que me gustes, que conste.

- Lo que tú digas. Pero si no me besas no te suelto, que conste.

Los dos sonrieron. Se hizo el silencio, hasta que ambos preguntaron a la vez:

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Los dos rieron.

- Yo soy Forcis, Santo de Oro de Piscis.

- Vaya, supuse que eras de oro- comentó, señalando la caja-. Pero no sabía cuál. Yo soy Svetlana- se presentó-. Mucho gusto, Forcis.

- Lo mismo digo. Venga, va, Svetlana. Vamos a dejarnos de tonterías y suéltame ya.

- Bésame y te suelto.

- Svetlana…- trató de hacer fuerza, pero las cadenas no se rompieron.

- No puedes romperlas- dijo ella-. Solo puede quitártelas quien te las haya puesto, las hizo Atenea en tiempos inmemorables, cuando los Guerreros Azules aún eran Santos.

- Pero yo soy un Santo.

- Eso no quiere decir nada. Y como te las puse yo, mientras no me beses no te las quitaré.

- Estás loca- dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Pero soy divertida.

- Svetlana, por favor, no seas una niña- pidió-. No me gustas y no quiero besarte. Suéltame ya.

Svetlana rió.

- No soy una niña. Y ya sé que no te gusto y que no quieres besarme, pero no tienes alternativa.

- Háblame de los Guerreros Azules- cambió de tema. Svetlana no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso.

- Hace mucho tiempo, ellos fueron Santos Atenienses.

- Eso ya lo sé.

- ¡Déjame seguir!- se quejó. Forcis rió-. Bien, como te decía, ellos fueron Santos Atenienses que La de los Ojos Grises envió al Norte a custodiar el alma de Poseidón…

- …que estaba encerrada en una Vasija- continuó él. Svetlana le miró dolida-. Svetlana, eso ya lo sé. Ya me conozco toda la historia de los Guerreros Azules hasta el declive.

- ¿Qué declive?- preguntó Svetlana contrariada.

¡Rayos! Se le había escapado. Era cierto, la gente normal y corriente no sabía que hacía dos siglos la humanidad fue destruida por los dioses.

- Te pillé- Svetlana le sacó la lengua. Forcis miró sin comprender-. Yo sí que sé lo que pasó hace dos siglos.

- ¿Qué?

- Es una historia pasada de generación en generación- explicó-. La hermana de Alexer, como otras muchas personas, huyó de Sinigrado al ver en lo que se había convertido, salvándose del declive. Yo desciendo de ella.

- Y tus brazaletes los llevaba ella, por eso Alexer cree que eres su hermana.

- Exacto. Al ser espíritus, no piensan correctamente ni saben lo que hacen, por eso al ver los brazaletes se piensa que soy su hermana.

- Es ilógico.

- Lo sé. Así deben ser las cosas, supongo. No sabemos nada de la muerte.

- Yo sé de alguien que sí- murmuró, pensando en Timur de Cáncer, pero Svetlana no le escuchó-. Ahora dime, Svetlana, ¿qué sucedió en Sinigrado durante el declive? ¿Qué les pasó a los Guerreros Azules?

- Murieron- Forcis le miró con cara de "ya lo sabía, sino no serían espíritus".

_Continuará..._

**N.A: **¡Cielos! Al final corté porque seguía y seguía y sino se me hacía eterno este capítulo. Es que tengo bastante idea con todo esto de Sinigrado. Alguno habrá pensado "esta tía está loca", lo sé, pero no me importa, yo voy a seguir escribiendo en relación a eso. Ahora mismo estoy con tanta inspiración (algo raro en mi) que a lo mejor antes de que me vaya a dormir ya subo el capítulo siguiente. En el próximo capítulo se va acabar de explicar todo, tranquilos, a ver qué os parece.

No digo que se vaya a resolver porque a lo mejor, si me pasa como ahora, lo tengo que cortar también.

Alexer, que salió en la corta historia de "Natassia en el país de hielo", donde aparecen los Guerreros Azules, aparece aquí también porque la idea es que son los Guerreros Azules que había antes del declive. Rurik, Fania, Vitaly y los demás que tengo en mente son todos inventados, porque dudo bastante que solo hubiera un Guerrero Azul. Por cierto, le puse castaño claro de pelo porque me inspiré en Frey, de la película de Asgard, ya que es idéntico a Alexer.

_Fratello_ significa "hermano" en italiano. Como habréis podido comprobar en alguna ocasión, no escribo cosas en otros idiomas, sino que indico "dijo X en tal idioma", pero esto sí porque Troid llama así a Belus a menudo, aunque estén hablando en griego. No son hermanos, pero como si lo fueran, por eso se lo dice. Por eso, además, lo puse en cursiva.

Como siempre, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, pese a ser más raro que de costumbre.

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

- Eso ya me lo imaginaba, Svetlana- Forcis empezaba a desesperarse.

Svetlana rió, qué impaciente era el Santo. En realidad, estaba haciendo tiempo para estar más rato con él.

- Como el resto del mundo, los dioses también atacaron Sinigrado, pero ellos se defendieron con uñas y dientes- explicó-. Hasta que los dioses decidieron enviar a dos de ellos para destruirles.

- ¿El Olimpo envió a dos dioses?- ahora empezaba a comprender porqué les habían llamado "enviados del Olimpo".

- Si. Son dos dioses de los vientos. No me preguntes quienes son porque no lo sé.

- No iba a preguntarlo.

- Como sea. El caso es que durante esa batalla, los Guerreros Azules murieron, pero era tal el empeño que le estaban poniendo, que ni después de muertos abandonaron su objetivo y ganaron su batalla.

- Lo que les ha vuelto medio tontos- bromeó Forcis. Svetlana le miró mal-. Es verdad, Svetlana. Entonces quedarnos aquí es una tontería.

Svetlana suspiró.

- Entonces tampoco te interesará saber que los dos dioses están aquí encerrados- dejó escapar al aire.

De repente Forcis se mostró sumamente interesado.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó. Svetlana afirmó con la cabeza-. Vaya. No deben ser unos dioses muy poderosos.

- Son dioses menores.

- Vaya. ¿Sabes dónde están?

- No, lo siento- se lamentó Svetlana.

- Bueno, no pasa nada, les buscaremos. Si me sueltas claro- agregó.

- Bésame.

- ¿Aún sigues con eso?- ella rió.

Forcis negó con la cabeza. Estaba convencido que Svetlana no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Ya se vería quien de los dos cedería primero.

- Háblame de ellos, tú que les conoces.

* * *

Nadir llegó hasta una amplia escalera. No había nadie en los alrededores, así que decidió que seguiría buscando en la planta de arriba. Apenas subió un par de escalones, sin darle tiempo a escapar, una montaña de nieve se le vino encima, cubriéndolo.

- Nadie puede escapar del Alud de la Ciudad Azul- dijo un hombre en la planta de arriba.

Pronto se borró su sonrisa del rostro, porque Acuario salió sin demasiadas dificultades.

- Me entreno en la misma Siberia, esto no puede conmigo, Guerrero Azul- si Nadir estaba sorprendido no lo demostró-. ¿Puedo saber a qué Guerrero Azul me tocará vencer ahora?

El hombre rió.

- Tienes agallas. Pero bien, como tú quieras. Mi nombre es Lev y no podrás salir de aquí.

Nadir puso los ojos en blanco. Tenía la sensación de estar viviendo esa escena tantas veces que ya le aburría y todo. A ver lo que tardaba ese tal Lev en desaparecer como los otros.

* * *

Le dolían las piernas de estar tantas horas arrodillada, pero no importaba. Ella era una diosa, una diosa menor pero una diosa al fin y al cabo. Aquello no era importante. Con los ojos cerrados y las manos entrelazadas, la diosa de la victoria trataba de transmitir todo su poder a los Santos en Sinigrado.

- Niké- la llamó su Señora a su espalda.

Sin moverse y sin abrir los ojos, Niké respondió.

- Dígame, Señora Atenea.

- ¿Cómo están?- preguntó, preocupada, sujetando con fuerza el báculo sagrado.

- Ellos están bien- aseguró Niké-. Yo estoy con ellos.

- Celebro oír eso- dijo Atenea, esbozando una sonrisa-. Oh, vaya, creo que alguien me espera en el Templo- comentó, mirando hacia atrás, donde había venido un guardia. Solo podía estar en ese lugar sagrado si en el Templo alguien esperaba a la diosa, de modo que dejó sola a Niké y se marchó.

Una vez llegó el guardia se fue a su posición, mientras que la diosa recibió al santo de Tauro.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Ayax?- preguntó con una cálida sonrisa a su arrodillado Santo-. ¿Algo más que añadir a la reunión de esta mañana?

- Si, mi Señora. Bien, en la reunión de hoy, sobretodo hemos hablado sobre Poseidón, pero también hizo referencia al hecho de que cada vez hay más mujeres aspirantes en el recinto de las mujeres y que Temis de Ofiuco no puede con tantas.

Atenea asintió.

- Así es, por eso también dije que Shaula debería empezar a colaborar con Ofiuco en ese tema.

- Cierto, Señora. Pero si me permitís, pensé que tal vez podría colaborar un poco y fui allí a ver si veía alguna muchacha con aptitudes para ganarse una armadura.

- Ya tienes una alumna, Ayax- sonrió Atenea. Tauro era muy buena persona, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás.

- Si, lo sé. Pero como justo encontré esta mañana un chico que recién acababan de traer unos guardias y le vi aptitudes pensé que podría… ya sabe, matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Atenea volvió a sonreír. Definitivamente, era muy buena persona.

- ¿Significa que deseas presentarme a tus nuevos aprendices?

Ayax sonrió.

- Así es, mi Señora. ¡Pasad!- gritó. En silencio entraron dos jóvenes. Él vestía ropa de calle, típica de los niños griegos de entonces, pues todavía no había tenido tiempo de ponerse ropa de entrenamiento. La chica, con su habitual máscara, si que llevaba un traje de entrenamiento, aunque dado la poca musculatura, era deducible que llevaba poco tiempo en el Santuario-. Mi Señora, permítame presentarles a Teseo y Silea.

- Teseo y Silea- repitió la diosa. Teseo la miró emocionado. Silea también lo estaba, pero su máscara no lo demostraba-. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estás en el Santuario, Silea?

- Tres días- balbuceó.

- Seguro que serás una gran Santa- Atenea sonrió cálidamente. Para ella, todos sus santos eran excepcionales, a todos los amaba. Eso incluía a los aspirantes. Silea se sintió reconfortada-. Teseo, no te preocupes, pronto te sentirás como en tu casa. De hecho, a partir de ahora éste será tu hogar. Espero que estés a gusto.

- Con usted cerca eso no será difícil.

Ayax y Atenea sonrieron.

- ¿Qué armaduras consideras que podrían obtener?

- Hablé con Ofiuco sobre eso, al menos en lo que respecta a Silea. Ella opina que tiene poder no más allá de una santa de bronce. Pienso que la Paloma es demasiado fuerte en ella.

- Muy bien. Que así sea entonces. Silea, a partir de ahora eres aspirante a la armadura de la Paloma.

Silea asintió, agradecida. Entrenar exclusivamente en el recinto de mujeres equivalía a más posibilidades de no optar nunca a una armadura. Además, las palomas no le desagradaban, así que estaba contenta.

- ¿Y qué hay de Teseo?- Atenea miró al muchacho, quien se sintió algo cohibido por la insistente mirada de la diosa.

Ayax sonrió.

- Al fin y al cabo- dijo-, aunque puede que no tengan mucha importancia al final, parece que siempre estará este santo de bronce, es insistente. O por lo menos de lo que leí en los libros de Anteo- añadió.

Atenea se quedó perpleja, sin acabar de entender el por qué. Volvió a mirar a Teseo de arriba abajo. Efectivamente, al igual que Silea, parecía tener poder solo para aspirar por una armadura de bronce. ¡Y qué armadura! Se sintió igual que cuando Nadir le presentó a Mikhaïl, aspirante por el Cisne. O cuando Anteo le presentó a Amíntor, ahora Santo del Fénix.

No. Más bien tuvo una sensación similar a si le hubieran presentado al mismo tiempo a Mikhaïl y Amíntor, en una sola persona.

- Tienes razón, Ayax- dijo al fin La de los Ojos Grises-. Teseo, a partir de este momento eres aspirante a la armadura de Pegaso.

Teseo no supo qué decir.

- Un gusto haber conocido tus nuevos aprendices- luego se dirigió a Teseo y Silea-. Espero volver a veros convertidos en santos de Atenea. Niké está con vosotros- agregó-. Podéis retiraros.

Ayax hizo una reverencia. Sus nuevos alumnos le imitaron, a partir de ahora Tauro era el modelo a seguir. Teseo no sabía qué le esperaba en el Santuario, Silea solo esperaba que su nuevo maestro fuera menos duro que la maestra Temis.

En cuanto se fueron, Atenea se dejó caer en el trono, dando un gran suspiro.

* * *

- Alexer es el líder de los Guerreros Azules, como ya sabes. Son ocho en total.

- Entonces nos falta seis por conocer- Forcis ignoraba que Nadir había conocido tres más.

- Es muy poderoso, hay que tener mucho cuidado con él.

- Ya lo sé- comentó, recordando su encuentro.

- Sergei y Vitaly son los nombres del segundo y tercero al mando- continuó Svetlana-. Son también realmente poderosos, no me extrañaría nada que igualen en poder a Alexer.

- ¿Y Rurik? ¿Qué hace un muviano en Sinigrado?- quiso saber.

- Entre los Santos que fueron enviados aquí hubo un muviano- explicó-. Según me contaron, Atenea le envió para que pudiera encargarse de reparar las armaduras en caso de que sucediera algo.

- Ya entiendo. Supongo que, cuando renegaron, aquel muviano debió encargarse de crear las nuevas armaduras. Y Rurik debe ser un descendiente. "Entonces será medio muviano"- sacudió la cabeza. Vaya una tontería que se le ocurría pensar en ese momento.

- Es también muy poderoso.

- ¡Dímelo a mi!

Svetlana se echó a reír.

- Me faltó decirte que los Guerreros Azules tienen más fuerza bruta ahora.

- ¿En serio? No me había fijado.

Svetlana volvió a reír solo que, esta vez, Forcis rió con ella.

- Al final me besarás.

- Más quisieras. ¿No conoces las técnicas de cada uno?

- No, lo siento- Forcis se entristeció-. Pero conozco los rangos de poder de cada uno. Alexer es el más poderoso, Sergei y Vitaly están justo debajo, son los chicos de cabellos lila oscuro y rojo indio- Forcis arqueó una ceja-. No te quejes, que encima lo hago para que sepas quien es quien.

- Como si fuera a recordarlo…

- A Rurik, que está en un punto medio, ya lo conoces así que continúo- Svetlana no hizo caso de Forcis-. Los siguientes tienen todos un poder similar, son los de menor rango. El rubio es Oleg, es quien mejor domina el Cero Absoluto.

- A Nadir se le da mejor- aseguró Forcis-. El santo de Acuario, mi compañero- explicó, al ver la cara de Svetlana.

Svetlana permaneció en silencio unos instantes, pensativa.

- La chica de pelo coral es Fania… no, no, espera, no es Fania. Es Zoya. Si, eso es. Zoya es la chica de pelo coral. Dicen que tiene una técnica demasiado poderosa para lo que es ella, se lo oí decir a Alexer en una ocasión.

- Ah. ¿Y entonces quién es la tal Fania?

- Una chica que se irrita con facilidad- Svetlana sonrió divertida. Forcis supuso que alguna vez debió comprobarlo-. Tiene el pelo más o menos de tu color, aunque no tan largo.

Forcis sonrió ligeramente. Siempre había detestado su color de pelo, verde amarillento, así que, en cierto modo, le alegró saber que había más gente con ese tono, pues no había conocido nunca a nadie. Ni sus padres, que debían seguir viviendo en algún lugar, tenían ese tono.

- El último es Lev, el de pelo nácar. Es un color claro, similar al blanco, muy bonito. Me gusta el pelo de Lev.

- Svetlana…

- Lo sé, lo sé, perdón. No conozco las técnicas ya te lo dije, pero de Lev si que sé que es el mejor con la nieve, puede provocar avalanchas con mucha facilidad. Tan grandes que podrían cubrir esta casa.

- ¿Esta casa?- ¿No estaban en un edificio que pudo ser de un gobernador?

- Vi a Rurik contigo en plena calle, iba a matarte y le pedí que me dejara ocuparme a mi de ti- Forcis puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿Qué? Me gustaste, ¿y?

- No te voy a besar.

- Si que lo harás.

* * *

- Así que tu nombre es Lev. Muy bien, Lev, no seré un maleducado y me presentaré como es debido. Mi nombre es Nadir, santo de oro de Acuario. Ten por seguro que de aquí no saldrás con vida- aseguró.

Lev rió, nadie podía hacerle daño. Nadir esperaba que con Lev no pasase lo mismo que con los demás.

- "A ver si éste también huye"- pensó, alzando los brazos. Ahora que ya había intentando hacerla una vez, tenía ganas de usar su técnica más poderosa.

- Esto tiene buena pinta- comentó Lev-. ¿Podrás con la nieve?

- Ya pude- respondió Nadir con sorna-. ¿Podrás tú con el hielo?

- Eso no es ningún problema para mi- entonces miró más adelante, por un instante.

A Nadir no le iban a pillar desprevenido dos veces.

- ¿Otro que me va a atacar por la espalda?

- No- oyó una voz detrás suyo-. Sólo quiero ver el Cero Absoluto de manos de alguien que no sea yo.

Se negó a admitir que tampoco había percibido a ese Guerrero Azul.

- Lev, tienes un compañero muy arrogante- dijo.

- Oleg ya se iba- dijo Lev, mas Oleg no se movió del sitio, si un caso únicamente para ponerse en un lugar donde pudiera ver los dos ataques perfectamente-. Muy bien, pues se queda. Si no te mato yo lo hará él.

Nadir no respondió. No merecía la pena hacerlo.

- "Lev no tardará en huir"- pensó-. "Aunque algo me dice que este tal Oleg si que se quedará. ¿Podré luchar en condiciones?"

Sin darle mucho más tiempo para pensar, Lev atacó.

- ¡Alud de la Ciudad Azul!

De nuevo, una montaña de nieve se le vino encima, pero Nadir estaba preparado.

- ¡Ejecución de la Aurora!- gritó, volviendo el ambiente más y más frío.

La técnica de Nadir detuvo el avance del alud, dejando toda la nieve esparcida sobre las escaleras, pero de la Ejecución de la Aurora ni rastro. Nadir se mordió el labio.

- Creo que la nieve gana al hielo- comentó con burla Lev.

- ¡Polvo de Diamantes!- Nadir le pilló desprevenido, pero le atravesó.

Nadir se desesperó. ¡Siempre igual! De repente, sin él planteárselo, se le hizo la luz.

- ¿Es que acaso sois fantasmas?

Oleg se le acercó.

- ¿Entiendes por qué no vas a poder matar a ninguno de nosotros?- preguntó, al mismo tiempo que le amenazó con su helado cosmos.

Nadir buscó con la mirada a Lev, pero no le encontró. Tal y como imaginaba, no había tardado mucho en huir. Viendo a Oleg, supo que ese Guerrero Azul no iba a huir.

Supo, además, que debía dominar el Cero Absoluto. Debía ir con cuidado, eso podía significar su propia muerte, por mucho que fuera el mejor santo con el agua y el hielo.

* * *

En algún rincón indeterminado del mismo edificio, Alexer y Vitaly vigilan una sala sellada con varios símbolos de Atenea. Un tercer hombre se les une, mirando con odio los sellos.

- Odio que los únicos sellos que poseamos para encerrar a unos dioses pertenezcan a Atenea- dijo el recién llegado.

- Forma parte de las herencias que nos dejaron nuestros antepasados, Sergei- gruñó Alexer.

Y dentro de la sala, dos dioses se muestran expectantes. Lo han sentido. ¿Volverían a ser libres? Nada les hacía más ilusión.

Al fin y al cabo, ambos eran el viento. El viento era libre, pero ellos no.

* * *

Svetlana, aburrida, miraba por una ventana. Desde allí se veía el edificio del que fuera gobernador, ignorando todo lo que pasaba dentro. Por un instante, le pareció ver una mujer y se escondió rápidamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Forcis, pero Svetlana no respondió.

Segundos después, la rubia se armó de valor y volvió a mirar. No había nadie.

- Qué susto- dijo-. Me pareció ver a Zoya- explicó.

- Ah.

Durante unos minutos se prolongó el silencio. Svetlana continuó mirando por la ventana. Forcis permaneció pensativo, asimilando todo lo que sabía, pensando en su situación y tratando de imaginar lo que estaría haciendo Nadir. Y pensó en su diosa.

Sin que ninguno de ellos lo supiera, Zoya esperaba a que salieran.

Forcis tenía que ayudar a su amigo, fuese como fuese. Sabía demasiadas cosas. Y había dos dioses a los que ayudar. Y unos guerreros a los que aliviar de su pena.

- "Rayos. Jamás creí que pensaría eso de los Guerreros Azules."

Suspiró. No tenía remedio. Si quería poder ayudar a Nadir, a los dos dioses o incluso a los ocho Guerreros Azules tendría que pasar por eso.

Tendría que ceder.

- Svetlana- la llamó. La chica se dio la vuelta para mirarle-. Si te beso, ¿me soltarás?

_Continuará..._

**N.A: **¡Lo dije! ¡Lo dije! Antes de irme a dormir, tendría el capítulo ocho listo también. Así que aquí os lo dejo, no sé que os habrá parecido... espero que os haya gustado.

Primero que todo, y antes que nadie me vaya a saltar con un "¡ForcisXSvetlana! ¡ForcisXSvetlana!" Lamento desilusionaros, pero aquí no va a haber nada. Él ya encontrará a alguien y ella... pues no lo sé. Puede que sí y puede que no, pero no es Forcis.

Con esto ya estáis avisados. Podéis preguntarme cualquier otra cosa, pero sobre estos dos ya lo dejo bien claro.

Respecto a la escena de Atenea y Ayax... hace mucho tiempo que tengo una tabla con los nombres (bueno, casi todos los nombres) de los alumnos de los santos de oro, así como las armaduras que poseen (o poseerán). Hay un Pegaso, ¿y? Quiero que sea natural, al fin y al cabo, es una armadura más, no voy a apartarla porque fuera la armadura del protagonista de esta gran serie. Ni tampoco le voy a dar más protagonismo del que en este fanfic tiene un santo de bronce.

Era otro punto a aclarar, sólo eso.

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:**

Svetlana chilló de alegría, tan contenta como estaba.

- ¿Me soltarás?- volvió a preguntar Forcis, viendo que la rusa estaba más pendiente de festejar que de otra cosa.

Svetlana se tranquilizó, sin dejar de estar contenta.

- Por supuesto- dijo-. Yo nunca miento- aseguró.

- Ven aquí- ordenó Piscis. Svetlana obedeció.

Y la besó. Fue un beso tierno, largo y apasionado. Un beso especial como el que nunca pudo sentir antes Svetlana. A ambos se les hizo eterno, cada uno con sus motivos. Pero cuando se terminó, solo a ella le pareció entonces demasiado corto.

- ¿Ya?- se quejó. Forcis le miró mal-. Vale- agregó entonces al ver la cara que puso el Santo y, tras un prolongado suspiro, le soltó.

Lo primero que hizo Forcis nada más ser libre fue mover los brazos de un lado para otro, feliz de no seguir estando preso. Después llamó a la armadura de piscis, la cual cubrió ipso facto el cuerpo del Santo, iluminándolo con su fulgor dorado. Escuchó entonces un suspiro y miró a Svetlana, la joven le observaba con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Forcis suspiró. Tenía que acabar con eso antes de que Svetlana se pensase lo que no era.

- Svetlana, ¿sabes lo que es un "amor platónico"?- por la cara que puso, Forcis dedujo que no lo sabía, de modo que continuó-. Un amor platónico es una fantasía que una persona mantiene con respecto a otra que le gusta, pero no le quiere- Svetlana empezó a mostrarse sorprendida-. Es una persona inalcanzable, de modo que la idealiza, chocando estrepitosamente con la realidad cuando descubren que, por supuesto, esa persona ni es como la habían imaginado, ni tiene un sentimiento recíproco por- hizo una pausa- ti.

Svetlana comprendió con ese "ti". Forcis le había explicado, con sus palabras, lo que era eso del "amor platónico", pero al mismo tiempo le dio a entender que a ella le pasó lo mismo, con respecto a él.

Suspiró. No dejaba de ser doloroso, de todas formas.

- Entiendo- Forcis sonrió-. Pero al menos déjame confesarte algo.

- ¿El qué?- quiso saber, no sin cierta sorpresa pintada en su rostro.

- ¡Besas muy bien!

Forcis sonrió.

- Tú me pediste que te besara.

- Pero nunca pensé...

- Pero no me dijiste cómo querías que te besara- se encogió de hombros.

Tras un corto silencio, Svetlana volvió a hablar.

- ¿Tienes novia?

- Svetlana...

- Quiero decir- prosiguió-: no tienes, ¿verdad?- Forcis arqueó una ceja-. Bueno... me refiero a que si tuvieras novia te habrías detenido un poco, no sé.

Forcis no dijo nada.

- A no ser que seas de la otra acera- Forcis volvió a arquear su ceja izquierda, sin comprender-. Sí, hombre, que te gustan los tíos.

Forcis tampoco dijo nada esa vez. Pasados unos segundos, Svetlana iba a replicar, pero Forcis se le adelantó.

- Puedes venir a Grecia- la rusa se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de tema-. No te puedo pedir que seas mi mejor amiga, porque ella está en mi país, pero aún así podemos ser buenos amigos, ¿no?

Svetlana no respondió, pero no era necesario. Ya había comprendido.

- Por cierto- agregó Forcis-, soy español. ¿No querías saberlo?

Svetlana sonrió.

- Eso explica por qué eres tan guapo.

Forcis rió al tiempo que abría la puerta. Pero su sonrisa se borró de su rostro al encontrarse cara a cara con la chica de pelo coral, Zoya según Svetlana, que le atacó.

* * *

- Maldita sea. ¿Todavía no les han matado?- se preguntó Poseidón.

Sentado en su trono, dentro del majestuoso templo del Mundo Submarino, el gran dios de los mares está cada vez más molesto. Con él, los generales de Scylla y Chrisaor, además de cinco chicas, entre ellas Arista.

- Alex, es mejor que te tranquilices.

Chrisaor y las chicas miraron mal a Scylla por hablarle a Poseidón en ese modo. Sin embargo Poseidón no le dijo nada, lo cual molestaba más si cabe a los demás.

- Estoy tranquilo- mintió-. Es solo que soy un poco impaciente.

Takis rió. Chrisaor decidió intervenir.

- ¿Por qué deseáis tanto la muerte de esos dos Santos, mi Señor?

Alex se puso serio. No le gustaba que nadie le tratara como un superior, aunque lo fuera, pero a Gerión de Chrisaor no le diría nada, pues hacía poco tiempo que le conocía. Además, no era su amigo.

- En realidad me da igual lo que les pase a los Santos en Sinigrado, Gerión.

- ¿Entonces?

- Lo deseo sólo por ver sufrir a Atenea.

- Con el debido respeto, Señor, no creo que el despecho sea el mejor sistema de...

- Tú siempre con ese modo de hablar, Gerión- dijo Takis, interrumpiendo al General de Chrisaor-. Ese modo pacifista tuyo de ver las cosas no va con nuestro Señor.

- No se trata de un modo de hablar pacifista, Panagiotakis. Sólo opino que no le hace bien a nuestro señor actuar así.

- ¿Y por qué?- intervino Alexandros, divertido.

Las chicas no hacían ni decían nada, simplemente observaban la escena en silencio.

- Veréis, mi Señor- comenzó Chrisaor-. Bajo mi humilde opinión, un Dios tan poderoso como usted no demostraría tal potencial actuando así. Y, bueno, aunque desde hace poco sepáis quién sois- Poseidón adoptó una pose pensativa-, igualmente el despecho no creo que vaya con alguien como usted.

Poseidón permaneció pensativo durante algunos minutos más. Gerión se mantuvo serio, tranquilo, mientras esperaba que su Señor hablase. Panagiotakis observó, con la duda pintada en el rostro, de uno a otro, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

- ¿Y qué se supone- habló al fin Alexandros- que debería hacer un dios como yo, Gerión de Chrisaor?

- Mantenerse tranquilo- respondió-, sin hacer caso de lo que digan los demás. Pues alguien como usted no necesita de la ayuda de terceros. Además, la gente os respeta y...

- Creo que eres un hombre muy inteligente- le interrumpió. Gerión sonrió, complacido-. Pero no es cosa mía que los Santos vayan a morir en Sinigrado- Chrisaor arqueó una ceja-. Takis, sigue tú.

Mientras iban hacia el Templo Submarino, Alexandros le había explicado todo a Panagiotakis y ahora no le apetecía volver a contarlo.

Takis obedeció y pasó a relatarlo todo.

* * *

El ataque pilló de improviso a Forcis y de la puerta fue a dar a la pared contraria. Svetlana gritó, asustada, tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

- Zoya, ¡por favor!- pidió después.

Zoya observó a Svetlana detenidamente, como intentando reconocerla. Pero pronto miró al frente, pues Piscis se le acercaba, con expresión burlona.

- Vaya, qué pena- dijo-. Pensaba que serías más fuerte. Al lado del golpe de Rurik el tuyo no fue nada- Zoya empezaba a mostrar signos de enfado-. No, si será verdad que tienes un ataque demasiado potente para ti.

- ¡Serás!- Zoya no aguantó más-. ¡Ventisca del Océano Helado!

Forcis, sin embargo, le esquivó. Se preparó para atacar, cuando Svetlana le interrumpió.

- ¿Tú estás tonto o te lo haces?- le gritó-. ¡No debes pelear!

Forcis la miró con la boca abierta. ¡Rayos! ¡Tenía razón! Zoya aprovechó la distracción del Santo para atacar de nuevo. Esta vez, pudo congelarle una pierna, pero Piscis se libró fácilmente.

- Creo que Acuario lo hace mejor- comentó burlonamente. Svetlana se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mientras que Zoya, cada vez más irritada, se dispuso a atacar nuevamente. Forcis hizo una mueca-. "Forcis, eres idiota"- pensó.

Svetlana decidió intervenir, pues sabía que Forcis, por muy poderoso que pudiera ser, no podía hacer nada.

- ¡Zoya!- la llamó-. ¡Basta! ¡Ya basta!- gritó en ruso. Forcis no lo entendió, pero hizo ver que si.

Zoya se detuvo. Por fin pareció reconocer a la joven.

- Natassia- dijo-, tu hermano no te perdonará esto.

- ¿Natassia?- preguntó Forcis. En realidad fue lo único que entendió. Y gracias a que sabía que "Natassia" era nombre de mujer, sino tampoco.

Svetlana no respondió a Forcis.

- Asumiré las consecuencias- dijo en griego. Fue que Forcis pudo imaginarse qué había dicho antes Zoya.

Zoya rió. Segundos después, se desvaneció. Durante unos instantes, ninguno de ellos dijo nada, hasta que Forcis empezó a moverse.

- Nunca más podré volver aquí- murmuró Svetlana al oír los pasos del Santo. Forcis la miró-. Los Guerreros Azules siempre me han llamado Natassia- continuó-. Sería el nombre de la hermana de Alexer.

Fue a quitarse los brazaletes, triste, pero Forcis no se lo permitió.

- Estarás más segura si los llevas- salió-. No salgas de aquí, Svetlana- le ordenó, volteándose para mirarla-. Cuando todo esto acabe vendré a buscarte, te lo prometo.

Svetlana se sonrojó.

- Te esperaré- Forcis sonrió-. ¿Hay hombres guapos en Grecia?- la sonrisa de Forcis se ensanchó.

- Muy guapos- Svetlana sonrió.

- Espero que sean tan guapos como los españoles- comentó, causando la risa de Piscis, pues pensaba que si los habitantes de aquél país eran todos como Forcis, entonces debían ser muy atractivos. Por lo tanto, era entendible que dijera aquello.

Sin decirse nada más, Forcis se dio la vuelta y echó a correr al edificio del antiguo gobernador. Svetlana pronto le perdió de vista.

Sin embargo, segundos después, la rubia también entraba al edificio, llevando consigo las cadenas con las que había apresado al Santo.

* * *

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo atacar? ¿Cuándo moverse? Nadir de Acuario se hacía esas preguntas mientras le devolvía la mirada a Oleg.

Él era muy poderoso, no en vano formaba parte de la élite dorada. Sin embargo, ¿cómo atacar a alguien a quién no le afecta en absoluto nada? ¿Cómo vencer a un fantasma? El frío e inexpresivo santo de la undécima casa dudaba. Podía ver en la mirada del Guerrero Azul que éste se había dado perfecta cuenta de lo que pensaba.

Y no tardó en atacar.

- ¡Rayo al Cero Absoluto!- gritó.

Tan centrado como estaba con sus pensamientos, el ataque de Oleg le pilló completamente desprevenido. Ni que decir tiene que, aunque era muy poderoso, no dejaba de ser un ataque de hielo, su especialidad, así que realmente no le hizo mucho daño.

- Olvidaré el nombre de tu técnica- comentó Nadir pues había oído cientos y cientos de nombres de ataques en sus veinte años de vida pero ese le pareció sin duda el más ridículo de todos- porque creo que merece mucho la pena luchar contra ti.

- ¿Debo tomarlo como un halago, Santo?

- Tómalo como quieras- empezó a formar una bola helada en su mano derecha-. Ya he visto que no voy a poder darte, pero igualmente espero que éste sea un gran combate- hizo desaparecer la bola.

Oleg sonrió.

- Cumpliré tus deseos- dijo-. Pero bien ya sabes quién va a vencer.

- Eso está por ver, Oleg.

Se le podía tachar de loco, de masoquista, de estúpido, o de lo que fuera, pero este reto le gustó a Nadir. Sabía que no iba a poder vencer a Oleg, lo sabía de sobra, pero si que le ganaría psicológicamente. Si entre las técnicas de ambos, Nadir vencía, Oleg sería derrotado.

Seguramente, sospechaba Acuario, tras ser derrotado Oleg desaparecería, como los demás. Pero también sabía que sino luchaba ahora, Oleg le mataría.

- Quiero ver como usas el Cero Absoluto- Nadir sonrió ante las palabras del rubio-. Veo que te hace gracia.

- Mucha. Es curioso porque tu técnica nombra el cero absoluto, te jactas de usarlo y, sin embargo, no alcanzas ni por asomo la temperatura correcta.

Oleg se echó a reír.

- A ti no te puedo engañar, bien sabes lo difícil que resulta alcanzar el Cero Absoluto.

- Si.

- ¿Pero acaso los demás se van a dar cuenta?

- Lo dudo- Oleg sonrió con esa respuesta, Nadir le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Es una lástima, me caes bien, Acuario- comentó.

- Vaya, si que haces amistades pronto.

Oleg rió. Nadir esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué seguís aquí, aún después de muertos?- el ambiente se volvió tenso, y frío, ante la pregunta.

Oleg dejó de reír.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa, imbécil?- Nadir se dio cuenta que no tenía que haber hecho esa pregunta-. ¡Te mataré, eso es lo que importa!

Nadir suspiró. Había estado bien, una buena charla, sin duda, pero ya se terminó. Era el momento de demostrarle a Oleg que su ridículo ataque no solo lo sería en nombre, sino también en ejecución. Era el momento de demostrar que podía vencer a un fantasma, aunque no le ganase realmente.

Alzó los brazos. Era ahora o nunca. Oleg sonrió, qué gran momento.

- ¡Ejecución de la Aurora!

- ¡Rayo al Cero Absoluto!

Mientras las técnicas se mantenían en suspensión, Oleg se echó a reír.

- Es inútil, yo puedo más que tú- se jactó-. No puedes dañarme y al final te cansarás- Nadir no respondió-. No respondes porque sabes que tengo razón- rió.

- No respondo porque no contesto a los idiotas como tú- contestó lo más sereno posible.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- No respondo porque no contesto a los idiotas como tú- repitió, igual de tranquilo que antes- porque no merece la pena contestar a los que se vanaglorian de algo que no pueden conseguir.

Oleg apretó los dientes. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Nadir empezaba a vencerle.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que es el cansancio- continuó Nadir-. Si hubieras vivido en el Santuario, si hubieras entrenado de niño bajo condiciones realmente adversas, si hubieras peleado por una armadura dorada, entonces sí que sabrías lo que es el cansancio. Esto no es nada- sentenció, venciendo.

Nadir venció y, aunque Oleg no sufrió golpe alguno, se quedó paralizado, incapaz de moverse.

- No puede ser... tú...

- Te dije que no llegabas ni por asomo a la temperatura correcta.

- Tú tampoco llegas.

- Pero entreno para conseguirlo. Y te aseguro que me acerco bastante más que tú. Reconócelo: has sido derrotado.

- Yo...- Oleg era incapaz de decir nada.

Nadir se le acercó, sosteniéndole la mirada.

De pronto, Rurik apareció con un teletransporte, detrás suyo, golpeándole la cabeza, haciendo que se desmayase.

- Ya está bien- dijo-. Es hora de deshacerse de estos intrusos- Rurik sabía que Forcis había vuelto al edificio.

- ¡Rurik!- el muviano se percató entonces de que Oleg no se había ido-. ¿De qué vas? ¿Por qué te metes en medio?

- Eso no te incumbe- y desapareció, pero no con un teletransporte, sino como hasta ahora habían estado haciendo todos los demás.

Oleg se quedó en silencio, observando al Santo. Poco después, Nadir recuperó la conciencia, para encontrarse cara a cara con el Guerrero Azul.

- Sigues aquí- comentó con la voz ronca.

- Me venciste- se limitó a decir Oleg-. Pocos lo han conseguido. Y yo respeto a los que lo lograron. Rurik estaba dispuesto a matarte- explicó.

- ¡Rurik!

- Te golpeó por detrás.

Nadir sospechó que Oleg estaba a punto de desvanecerse, por eso le llamó la atención.

- No te vayas- Oleg le observó con el ceño fruncido-. ¿No vas a matarme?- Oleg no respondió, pero dejó de fruncir el ceño-. Bien. ¿Y qué hay de tus compañeros?

- Yo solo respeto a Sergei- se limitó a responder-. Es el único que, además de Alexer, me venció. Y sin embargo, es el único que respetó a Piotr, nuestro gobernador, hasta que su propio hijo Alexer le asesinó, convirtiéndose en nuestro gobernador.

Oleg se dio la vuelta.

- Pero después de todo, no podemos permitir que ningún enviado del Olimpo trate de destruirnos. No permitiremos que Sinigrado sea destruido- Nadir miró alrededor. ¿Oleg no se daba cuenta que el lugar estaba en ruinas?-, así como no permitiremos que destruyan el mundo.

- Oleg, no venimos del Olimpo- Oleg no le hizo caso-. El mundo ya fue destruido.

Oleg se volteó para mirarle.

- ¡Mientes! ¡Hemos logrado en estos pocos días detenerlos! ¡Es imposible! Ellos no... ¡los Santos no!- Nadir negó con la cabeza-. Mientes.

- No miento, los Santos de aquella época se murieron y...

- ¿Los Santos de aquella época?- le interrumpió-. ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Estos Santos son especiales!- se acordó de aquél chico con la armadura del Cisne que un día estuvo en la ciudad. Durante unos instantes trató de recordar su nombre-. Ni Hyoga del Cisne- Nadir arqueó una ceja- ni ninguno de sus amigos puede haber sido derrotado. ¡No!

- No sé quién era ese tal Hyoga, ni me importa. El actual Santo del Cisne se llama Mikhaïl y aún le queda cerca de dos años para ser llamado como tal.

- ¡No!

- Además, debes saber que no han pasado unos días, sino dos siglos.

- Imposible- Oleg no iba a creerle. Jamás-. Solo han pasado unos días, ¡estamos en el 87!

Nadir sonrió, pero era una sonrisa forzada.

- No estamos en el 1987, Oleg. Estamos en el 2233.

Oleg se arrodilló, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.

- Es imposible- murmuró.

Nadir se le acercó, mas Oleg se levantó y se apartó bruscamente.

- ¡Mientes!- gritó y se desvaneció-. ¡Mientes!- se le escuchó, aunque ya no estaba.

El suelo tembló, pero Nadir no dio muestra alguna de miedo.

- ¿Entonces crees que soy yo el maestro de ese tal Hyoga?- Nadir supuso que, si él era el maestro del futuro santo del cisne, entonces su antepasado dorado debió ser el maestro del anterior.

El temblor se detuvo. Oleg reapareció, en mitad de las escaleras que durante un rato estuvieron cubiertas de la nieve de Lev, ahora de nuevo vacías.

- No- dijo al fin-. No conozco al maestro de Hyoga, pero tú no lo eres.

Se sostuvieron la mirada fríamente.

- ¿Estoy muerto?- vaciló Oleg pasados unos segundos.

- Cuando fuimos a luchar me diste a entender que lo sabías- Oleg permaneció pensativo-. No entiendes lo que pasa- dedujo-. A veces lo sabes y a veces no. Debe ser lo que tiene la muerte.

- Estoy muerto- afirmó Oleg, en un susurro, casi imperceptible.

Oleg se sentó. Nadir se le acercó.

- Ayúdanos- pidió. Nadir sonrió.

_Continuará..._

**N.A: **Por fin logré terminar este capítulo. Me ha costado muchísimo acabarlo. En parte, porque no tenía ideas, en parte porque no tenía muchas ganas y, en parte, porque mi ordenador se murió y, cuando volví a tenerlo, perdí lo que tenía hecho de este capítulo, con lo que lo he tenido que reescribir. Encima, ya no me deja instalar el CD del Office, con lo que he tenido que instalar otro programa, el AbiWord. Espero que no se haya notado mucho cambio...

Ya sé que se toma el 86 como año de referencia pero, realmente, si nos ponemos a analizar la cronología, ¿no sería realmente el 87 el año de fin? Siendo así he tomado ese año como año del declive. Después, es todo hacer cuentas para dar con el 2233, el año en el que están ahora.

El ataque de Oleg es ridículo. Lo sé, lo sé. Quería un nombre ridículo y eso es lo que me salió. Aunque bueno, teniendo en cuenta que la serie original cuenta con "perlitas" así como "Erupción de Fealdad", "Quédate a mi Lado" o "Gran Pedo" (¡Rayos! Todos de espectros...), entonces puede que éste esté bien y todo. A mi me parece ridíulo, pero no sé a vosotros...

Siento el retraso pero, aún así, espero que os haya gustado.

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:**

- Y es por eso que Al... que Poseidón piensa que dos santos van a morir sin que nosotros intervengamos.

Gerión permaneció en silencio, pensativo, durante unos instantes. Takis le miró impaciente, mientras que Alexandros mantuvo el rostro indiferente. Las chicas se miraron unas a otras hasta que una de ellas, con los ojos rosas como los de Arista, decidió hablar.

- Señor... ¿y entonces nosotras?

Nadie respondió. La chica miró a sus compañeras, entonces habló otra.

- Señor, ¿qué hacemos aquí nosotras? ¿Por qué nos mandó llamar?

Nuevamente, no hubo respuesta. Segundos después, Takis iba a hablar, pero Gerión le interrumpió.

- No creo que esos dos Santos de Oro mueran- entonces se dirigió a su Señor-. Mi Señor Poseidón, ¿qué piensa hacer?

Alex suspiró antes de responder.

- Dejar que las aguas sigan su curso. En cuanto a vosotras- miró a las chicas-, sabréis por qué estáis aquí cuando aparezca Aquata.

Las chicas se miraron.

- Debe estar a punto de venir- murmuró Arista.

- A no ser que haga lo mismo que tú, Arista- le dijo con cierto tono acusador la segunda chica que había hablado.

- ¡Andrina! ¡Calla!- le reprendió otra.

- ¿Por qué debe callar, Atina?- le preguntó Poseidón seriamente.

- Yo...- Atina miró a Andrina, involuntariamente miraron ambas a Arista y se volvieron a mirar entre ellas-. Por nada, mi Señor...

- ¿Nada? Atina, Andrina, ¿qué pasa?- "Nada", se escuchó a las dos jóvenes, con la cabeza gacha-. ¿Adela?- preguntó a la única chica que no había hablado todavía. La chica hizo el mismo gesto que las dos primeras-. ¿Arista?- la joven de ojos rosas miró a otro lado, encontrando apoyo en aquella que tenía los ojos del mismo color, aunque también su pelo era rosa.

Precisamente esta chica se acercó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- ¿Alana?- se puso serio-. ¿Dónde está Aquata?

- Estoy segura de que vendrá muy pronto- dijo Alana-. Aquata y Arista- la aludida la miró confundida- son buenas muchachas, no lo tenga en cuenta.

Gerión puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. Takis se echó a reír.

- ¿Los peces se enamoran?- preguntó mordazmente. Las chicas le miraron dolidas.

- Sí- respondió todo lo arisca que pudo Arista.

Takis siguió riendo.

- Ahí las ves, Alex- Poseidón sonrió levemente-. Arista, ve a buscar a Aquata- ordenó después de parar de reír-. Imagino que debes saber dónde está.

Arista vaciló.

- Que venga también el General que esté con ella- dijo Chrisaor-. Me da igual quién esté con quién, pero que venga también.

Arista siguió dudosa.

- Cumple con lo que se te ha ordenado- dijo Poseidón.

Arista hizo una reverencia.

- Sí, Señor- acto y seguido, se marchó.

Las chicas se dijeron algo y rieron por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué es lo que resulta tan divertido?- preguntó Scylla con curiosidad, esbozando una encantadora sonrisa, pero ninguna picó y no respondieron.

Gerión se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Esto no es serio- murmuró mirando a Poseidón.

Alexandros esbozó una sonrisa. El Templo Submarino estaba bastante bien. Le gustaba eso de ser Poseidón.

* * *

- Os ayudaremos a descansar en paz, Oleg. Confía en mi.

Oleg, todavía sentado en las escaleras, observó a Nadir con expresión seria. Por vez primera pudo darse cuenta de lo que significaba unir "Santo de Oro" con "Acuario" y al mismo tiempo hacerlo observando al joven de cabellos grises.

- Los Acuario sois más expresivos de lo que parece- se levantó-. Ven conmigo- pidió-. Te llevaré a un sitio que te va a sorprender.

Se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras, sin esperar una respuesta. No hacía falta, pues poco después Nadir le siguió.

* * *

La arquitectura clásica es precisamente eso, clásica. Sin recargar, sin apenas decoración y de líneas rectas. Y las doce casas mantienen ese mismo patrón arquitectónico.

Es por eso que la sexta casa, el Templo de la Virgen, resulta un tanto especial. Dos enormes estatuas de doncellas, la representación de Virgo, custodian su entrada.

Al Santo de Plata que estaba a punto de entrar siempre le gustó ese templo y, aunque lo había visto infinidad de veces, siempre le impresionaba. Pese al estado de alerta los demás santos dorados le habían permitido pasar, pues ya le conocían, ya que había entrenado con ellos. Apunto estuvo de ser el sexto santo dorado, pero ahora se conformaba, felizmente, con ser el santo de plata de la Cruz del Sur.

Nada más entrar pudo percibir un intenso olor a incienso. Se decía que aquella casa estuvo habitada alguna vez por el hombre más cercano a un Dios y, aunque su actual inquilino no se acercase lo más mínimo a aquella cultura, el olor hacía tratar de imaginar, por un instante, cómo debió ser el templo cuando lo habitaba el anterior santo de virgo.

Pensar en la armadura de virgo le hizo sentir una cierta melancolía a Auva de la Cruz del Sur. Tal vez ahora sería Auva de Virgo... pero no era hora de pensar en aquellas cosas, de modo que sacudió la cabeza y buscó al dueño de la casa. No tardó en encontrarlo. Distraído y sin ánimos de entrenar, Gildor de Virgo se encontraba apoyado en una columna, en el suelo, con las manos detrás de la cabeza. No vio venir a Auva, pero sí que le percibió.

- ¿Te han dejado pasar?- preguntó.

Pero Gildor ya sabía que Auva era uno de los pocos santos no entrenados por un santo dorado (si no el único) al que los demás dejaban pasar con gusto, así que su pregunta tomó un cierto aire retórico. Auva se acercó lo suficiente, pero aún a espaldas de Virgo.

- Es la hora, Gildor. Es hora de que Zaki parta.

Gildor no se movió del sitio, mas si que se permitió cerrar los ojos y suspirar profundamente.

- Lo sé, es parte de nuestra vida como santos, pero- hizo una pausa- no deja de ser duro, Auva.

Auva avanzó hasta ponerse enfrente de Gildor.

- ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó.

- No muy bien- se sinceró Virgo, mirándole a los ojos-. No es muy agradable enterrar a tu mejor discípulo sin que haya muerto en combate.

- ¿Fue ella?

- Si. Al parecer, Zaki le vio el rostro.

- Es entendible, entonces- Gildor bajó la mirada y Auva se mordió el labio inferior. No tenía que haber dicho eso-. Lo siento- se disculpó.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno indagando en sus propios pensamientos.

- A Zaki le gustaba el olor del incienso más que a ti y a mi juntos- cuando Gildor y Auva habían iniciado el entrenamiento final para ver quién conseguía la armadura de virgo y quién se conformaba con la de plata, descubrieron la cultura de La India, gustándoles a ambos mucho el olor que desprendía el incienso. Pero al parecer, a Zaki le gustaba más. Ante esa frase de Gildor, Auva sonrió. Virgo volvió a mirarle-. ¿Cómo están Ladón y Balázs?

- Tristes, no es para menos.

- Claro.

Se produjo un nuevo silencio hasta que Auva le tendió la mano a Gildor.

- Arriba, Compañero. Vamos a despedir a tu alumno como se merece.

- Si- Gildor esbozó una sonrisa y aceptó de buena gana la ayuda de Auva para levantarse-. Pero primero me gustaría informar a Atenea. ¿Subes conmigo?

- Faltaría más.

Los dos buenos amigos caminaron hacia el templo de la diosa de la sabiduría.

- Si te dejas el pelo más largo todavía vas a parecer un elfo de verdad(1)- bromeó Auva. Gildor rió.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a dejarte crecer el pelo?

- Hace dos meses y medio que no me lo corto, ¿acaso no se nota?- dijo sonriendo. Gildor volvió a reír.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Forcis llegó a la sala donde se había encontrado con Rurik y Alexer. Se detuvo a observar. Vio la sangre e, instintivamente, se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

- ¿Y mi casco?- se preguntó viendo que en el suelo no estaba.

Se agachó para tomar la rosa que había usado contra Rurik entre sus manos. Era inservible ya, pero el frío la había mantenido intacta.

Recordó todo lo que le había explicado Svetlana y sus encuentros con Alexer, Rurik y Zoya.

- ¿Y qué hago si aparece ahora un Guerrero Azul?

- Dejarte morir- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Así, Forcis no tuvo tiempo para pensar, porque Lev hizo acto de presencia y, del mismo modo que hizo cuando apareció ante Nadir, lanzó el Alud de la Ciudad Azul contra el Santo de Piscis.

* * *

Svetlana se había perdido. No es que no conociera aquel lugar, sino que más bien no era capaz de saber hacia qué lugar avanzar. En principio no había problema, porque todas las estancias, de un modo u otro, conducían a una sola, ella la llamaba "la habitación de las cien puertas". No es que tuviera tantas, evidentemente, pero de niña, haciendo broma, siempre la llamó así. Por eso ahora, ya adulta, le continuaba dando ese nombre.

Y ahí estaba su problema.

- ¿Y ahora cómo sigo?

La puerta de enfrente llevaba a un enorme salón y su correspondiente gran escalinata, lugar donde, sin ella saberlo, se había producido la lucha entre Nadir y Lev. La puerta de la derecha... algo le decía que debía entrar allí, pero... ¿para qué iba Forcis a entrar en una sala tan pequeña, que solo comunicaba con la misma "habitación de las cien puertas"? Svetlana sacudió la cabeza, allí no podía estar. Era imposible.

- Es más lógico por aquí- y se fue por la puerta de la escalera. Lo que olvidó es que Forcis no conocía el edificio tan bien como ella.

Si hubiera entrado por la puerta de la derecha, se habría encontrado con Lev y Forcis.

* * *

- Todavía no me ha llegado la hora- Lev rió-. No como a ti.

Lev endureció el rostro.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡A mi no puedes matarme! ¡Alud de la Ciudad Azul!

Forcis lo esquivó, a medias. Tosiendo, se libró de la nieve que tenía encima con sus queridas rosas.

- Tienes razón, no puedo matarte- tosió por última vez- porque ya estás muerto.

Lev se negó a creer.

- No digas más estupideces. ¡Alud de la Ciudad Azul!

Pero Forcis lo detuvo con una sola mano.

- No puedes atacar a un santo dos veces con un ataque que ya haya presenciado, Muerto.

- Estupideces. Y por si no lo sabías, mi nombre es Lev y no Muerto.

- No lo sabía- Forcis sonrió y continuó, haciendo gala de un sarcasmo más propio de Timur de Cáncer o de Shaula de Escorpio-. Pero para mí, eres Muerto, a fin de cuentas eres uno de ellos- Lev apretó los dientes-. Espíritu, espectro, fantasma- enumeró-... llámalo como quieras, es lo mismo.

"Fantasma". Aquella palabra hizo a Lev acordarse de algo. Ese otro enviado del Olimpo había dicho no sé qué de fantasmas.

- Maldita sea... ¡Alud de la Ciudad Azul!

- ¡Rosas Piraña!

La nieve de Lev salió de todas partes, con lo que las rosas hicieron poco (o nada), y Lev desapareció.

- Caramba, con los muertos...- comentó Piscis deshaciéndose de la nieve. Al poco, estornudó-. "Lo que me faltaba..."

Ahí no había nada que hacer porque no había más que una puerta, así que tuvo que volver atrás.

- ¿Y ahora por qué puerta vine antes?- se preguntó, rascándose la cabeza, para evitar pasar por una puerta cuya habitación ya conociese-. "¡Rayos! El de la buena orientación es Nadir, no yo".

Por un instante, pensó que Svetlana seguro le habría sido de ayuda, pero realmente tampoco sabía cómo volver a la casa donde la había dejado esperando.

Al final entró por la primera que pilló, que no era la de las escaleras, donde hacía rato que Svetlana había estado.

Antes de abrir la puerta, estornudó por segunda vez. Una vez la cerró detrás de si, vio enfrente suyo a Rurik y dos personas más, Vitaly y Fania, a los que él aún no conocía, que le estaban esperando en una sala bastante espaciosa.

* * *

Habían subido varias plantas, sin decirse nada. Oleg iba delante, impasible, mientras que Nadir, siguiéndole a corta distancia, observaba todo con curiosidad, pero sin dejar que se notase.

De repente, Oleg se detuvo. Nadir le miró: estaba demasiado serio. Pero antes de que dijera nada, Oleg susurró:

- Ahí viene.

Antes de que Nadir preguntase quién venía lo pudo ver con sus propios ojos: Alexer.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces, Oleg?

- Nada que te importe- ciertamente, pudo darse cuenta Nadir, Oleg no respetaba a Alexer, por mucho que fuera el líder-. Ahora quítate de en medio, que tenemos mucha prisa.

Por supuesto, Alexer no se movió del sitio.

- ¿Prefieres que El Olimpo se salga con la suya?- Oleg sonrió levemente-. ¡Oh! Vamos, Oleg, ¿qué te han ofrecido a cambio?

Oleg no respondió inmediatamente.

- Me han ofrecido volver a ser yo. Y descansar.

Alexer arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Descansar? ¿De qué leches estás hablando?

Vale la pena indicar que, puesto que ambos eran de Sinigrado, estaban hablando en ruso. Nadir, por lo tanto, lo entendía, pero siempre había detalles que se le escapaban de cualquier idioma de los que sabía, exceptuando el inglés, su lengua natal. Alexer no había dicho "leches", pero Nadir supuso que sería alguna palabra que le diera el mismo significado a la frase.

- Hablo de que nosotros ya estamos...

- ¡Cállate!- le interrumpió Alexer-. ¡No escucharé nada que venga de ti!

- ¡Oleg!- exclamó Nadir, para llamarle la atención.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo- aseguró Oleg.

- Eres un traidor, Oleg- decía Alexer a la vez que Oleg tranquilizaba a Nadir-. Y pagarás por ello. ¡Impulso Azul!

- ¡Te recuerdo que yo nunca traicioné Sinigrado! ¡Rayo al Cero Absoluto!

Las técnicas chocaron y se desvanecieron al unísono.

- Nadir, yo me encargaré de Alexer...

- Pero...

- Tranquilo, yo ya estoy muerto, ¿no?- por toda respuesta, Nadir sonrió, pero con la mirada triste-. Sólo le mantendré a raya. A partir de aquí sólo puedes encontrar a los líderes- explicó-. Ten mucho cuidado con Vitaly- Nadir se acordó de él- y con Sergei. Cuando salgas de aquí debes entrar por la puerta de la derecha y verás un pasillo. Síguelo y al final verás unas escaleras que sólo bajan. Te llevarán a una sala a la que no se puede acceder de ningún otro modo que por ahí. Allí lo entenderás. ¡Date prisa!

No hizo mucha falta que se lo repitiera, pues Nadir salió corriendo.

- ¿A dónde vas?- gritó Alexer, listo para atacar.

- ¡Rayo al Cero Absoluto!- Alexer, pues, no pudo hacer nada para impedir el avance de Nadir.

- Suerte, Oleg- se despidió Acuario.

- Lo mismo digo- sonrió Oleg, después se dirigió a Alexer-. Muy bien, Alexer, tú y yo debemos resolver unas cuantas cosas.

Alexer sonrió. Qué estúpido era Oleg.

Oleg sonrió. Qué estúpido era Alexer.

* * *

Hacía por lo menos dos horas que había pasado el mediodía. Gildor tenía hambre, pero en ese momento no lo recordaba. Con el permiso de Atenea, abandonó su templo para asistir al entierro de Zaki de Pavo Real.

Ladón y Balázs, sus otros discípulos, contaban con el apoyo de varios santos (o aprendices), especialmente alumnos de otros santos dorados, sobretodo si eran de bronce.

Ninguno de los alumnos de Shaula asistió.

- Descansa en paz, Zaki- murmuró su maestro.

Auva le miró en silencio.

* * *

Ajena a todo eso, sin que realmente le importase demasiado, Shaula comía junto a su alumna Korin en el Templo del Escorpión Celeste. Nash y Prato esperaban su turno de pie, de espaldas y tapándose la cara con las manos, para evitar ver los rostros de las dos mujeres.

_Continuará..._

**N.A:** Bueno, ¡capítulo diez a la vista! Espero que os haya gustado. Estoy intentando meter escenas fácilmente suprimibles, pero es lo más difícil de hacer, en serio.

En el próximo capítulo, adelanto, no va a salir nada de Sinigrado, os dejo en ascuas hasta el capítulo doce. Sí saldrá, por el contrario, mucho Poseidón.

Como di a entender, Gildor no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con Shaka (y/o Asmita). No es ni budista, ni hindú, ni el hombre más cercano a un dios ni, mucho menos, usa esas técnicas. Así que estáis prevenidos de ver a Gildor usar técnicas nuevas.

El único budista que hay, al menos de momento, es Gerión de Chrisaor.

(1). Primero, Auva nos da a entender (por lo menos así lo imagino yo) que el pelo de Gildor es liso liso, pero no excesivamente largo. Lo segundo, ya tiene que ver con el nombre. Gildor es el nombre de un elfo que aparece en el libro "El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo" y Virgo lo adoptó para sí. Por eso Auva bromea con que Gildor parecerá de verdad un elfo si se deja el pelo crecer.

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:**

Enfadado, el hombre se levantó de la mesa, sin dignarse a comer. Su mujer y sus tres hijas le miraron asustadas.

- Así que se va por ahí y no se digna en venir ni a comer. Vamos a ver si está en casa de los Zabat, ¡ése estúpido amigo suyo! Pero como no esté...

- Padre, por favor- pidió una de las hijas con un hilo de voz. Su padre no le hizo caso.

- Alex, por favor- pidió más decidida su mujer, pero tampoco le hizo mucho caso.

Sin decir nada se fue del salón. Lo que iba a hacer, creían las cuatro mujeres, era ir a casa de los Zabat, padres del mejor amigo de su único hijo varón, quién además de ser su heredero compartía su mismo nombre.

Pero Alexandros Solo sénior no salió de la mansión en busca de su hijo en la casa de Panagiotakis. No... lo que Solo hizo al salir de casa fue dirigirse con paso firme hacia el Cabo Sunion, pero más concretamente, a su majestuoso templo. No estaba muy lejos, en apenas diez minutos ya estaba allí.

- Disculpe, Señorita- llamó la atención de una joven que vio en el Templo-. Señorita- repitió.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó de malas maneras. Solo se sorprendió: no era una mujer, sino un hombre.

- Pues verá- Solo estaba un poco turbado, nunca había visto un hombre así-, mi hijo viene a menudo aquí y me preguntaba si...

- Aquí no hay nadie- le interrumpió el otro de mala gana.

Y es que para este hombre, que respondía al nombre de Salmacis, no había nada peor que estar allí ahora. Poseidón le había ordenado quedarse allí porque ninguna de sus "sacerdotisas" iba a estar. Quizá se lo ordenó a él porque a simple vista parecía una mujer, aunque eso a Salmacis no le extrañaba, ni le importaba, pues él mismo se consideraba mucho más hermoso que las seis jóvenes pez juntas. Y si eso implicaba parecer una mujer, poca importancia tenía.

- Seguro le suena, se llama Alex- insistió, sacando a Salmacis de sus pensamientos-. Alexandros Solo- rectificó-, como yo mismo.

Pero sólo oír "Alex" le hizo a Salmacis de Limnades prestar más atención. ¿No era ése el nombre con el que Scylla llamaba a Poseidón?

Solo sonrió sarcásticamente ante la reacción del joven.

- Creo que algunos le llaman... Poseidón.

Salmacis se puso rígido.

- Solamente dime si mi hijo está en el Reino Submarino y no molestaré más.

Dudoso, Salmacis respondió afirmativamente. Alexandros sonrió y regresó a su casa, dejando a un Limnades confundido y con deseos de explicarle todo a su señor.

* * *

Arista regresó con demasiadas prisas. Tan rápido iba que, cuando llegó al Templo, tropezó y se dio contra el suelo. Otra muchacha, Aquata, la ayudó a levantarse. El General de Dragón Marino las bordeó y anduvo por delante, con paso firme.

Las chicas se miraron y desviaron sus miradas hacia los dos hombres que esperaban ansiosos a poder pasar.

Dragón Marino golpeó la puerta dos veces con los nudillos para hacerse notar. Los guardias ni se molestaron en decirle nada y, finalmente, el General abrió la puerta de par en par. Pudo ver al resto de las chicas reír por lo bajo a su llegada. También vio a Scylla y Chrisaor, que le miraban con cierta sorpresa. Poseidón no daba muestra alguna...

...de nada. Y es que el dios de los mares permanecía tranquilo, sereno, sentado en el trono, sin importarle las risas de las muchachas, ni la repentina llegada del General, ni el saber que tenía dos de sus guerreros, de los cuales sólo sabía la identidad de uno, con algo más con dos de las chicas. Ése, la serenidad, era uno de los rasgos por los cuales admiraba a Poseidón. Claro que había muchos más, por supuesto. Sin prestar demasiada atención a los demás avanzó hasta estar enfrente de su Señor.

- Lamento el retraso, mi Señor- decía a la par que se acercaba. Una vez estuvo a su altura, se arrodilló ante él-. Ante usted se presenta Pèlag de Dragón Marino. ¿Qué se le ofrece, mi Señor Poseidón?

Takis esbozó una sonrisa burlona. A punto estuvo de decir algo, pero vio a Gerión recriminándole con la mirada, así que prefirió callar.

- ¿Y las chicas?- se limitó a preguntar Alex. Pèlag se levantó-. Arista, Aquata, venid aquí ahora mismo.

Inmediatamente, las chicas aparecieron bajo el umbral. Pero justo cuando iban a cruzarlo, Pèlag habló.

- Hay quien desea veros, Señor- Alex arqueó una ceja. Pèlag se dirigió a las chicas que esperaban-. Adelante.

Pèlag pudo ver un brillo de expectación en los ojos de Poseidón. Después de todo, seguía siendo un humano. Menuda sorpresa que iba a llevarse cuando supiera quién le deseaba ver.

Las chicas entraron y rápidamente se unieron a las demás. Poco después, entraron dos hombres.

El primero vestía una larga túnica esmeralda, a juego con sus ojos. Una espesa barba blanca le daba un aire de sabiduría. A su lado, el segundo hombre, mucho más joven, de la edad de Alexandros y Panagiotakis. Vestía como cualquier chico de entonces, lo que hacía suponer que, o era un chico normal, o era alguien reencarnado. Observaba todo con curiosidad, como si todo aquello no fuera con él.

El hombre de la barba fue quien habló.

- Es todo un honor poder presentarnos ante usted, Señor.

- ¿Quienes sois?- a Poseidón, el tono del hombre de la barba le pareció más bien falso.

- Nereo y él- señaló al muchacho- es Tritón.

Alexandros abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, muy sorprendido.

- Me alegra volver a verle- habló entonces el joven-, Padre.

Scylla y Chrisaor cruzaron miradas, sorprendidos. Las chicas se miraron unas a otras, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Pèlag miró indiferente la escena.

- ¿Has dicho Nereo y Tritón?- preguntó Poseidón, todavía sorprendido.

Nereo dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona.

- Veo que, pese a tus muchas reencarnaciones, no te olvidas ni de tu suegro ni de tu hijo.

- ¿Entonces es cierto?- preguntó Chrisaor-. ¿Es usted el padre de...

- ¿Dónde está mi hija, Poseidón?- preguntó a su vez Nereo al dios de los mares, interrumpiendo la pregunta de Gerión.

Alex cerró los ojos, suspiró y volvió a abrirlos. Entonces respondió.

- No lo sé.

- Hace algo más de doscientos años mi hija se marchó. Quiero saber dónde está.

Poseidón sonrió burlón.

- ¿Y a ti qué más te da, si al fin y al cabo ya no vivía contigo?

- Si que vivía conmigo- le contradijo Nereo- porque tú te has pasado más de la mitad de tu vida durmiendo en una vasija. Y la otra mitad viviendo como un mortal, poco iba a hacer mi pobre niña.

Poseidón prefirió no hacer caso del comentario del llamado a menudo como el dios de las olas, porque desgraciadamente tenía razón. Tenía mucha razón. Observó al otro joven, Tritón, que seguía mirando todo con curiosidad. Era muy extraño, tenía su misma edad, ¡quizá era más mayor que él! Y sin embargo, era su hijo, pero sin serlo al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Poseidón. Tritón, algo extrañado, vaciló-. Me refiero a tu nombre mortal, porque tienes nombre mortal, ¿cierto?

Takis sonrió.

- Pavlos- vaciló Tritón-. Mi nombre mortal es Pavlos.

- ¿Y cuántos años tienes, Pavlos?

- Diecisiete- dudó el joven.

Takis hizo una mueca de sorpresa algo exagerada. ¡Diecisiete! Era el hijo de Poseidón, ¡pero es que era más mayor que Alexandros!

Seguramente, Alex debió pensar lo mismo, porque abrió ligeramente la boca en señal de sorpresa. Nereo sonrió con burla y Tritón desvió la mirada, acongojado.

Nereo se acercó demasiado a Poseidón, olvidando los protocolos.

- Mi niña volverá- dijo-. Y que sepas que habrá un cambio de roles en el mundo submarino- le amenazó al oído. Takis, Gerión y Pèlag se prepararon para atacar al verle tan cerca de su Señor.

Poseidón se echó a reír. ¿Un cambio de roles en el Reino Submarino? ¿En SU Reino? Los tres generales no sabían a qué venían las risas, pues no habían oído a Nereo; cada uno demostró su extrañeza a su manera: el rostro de Takis mostraba completa sorpresa, Pèlag se cruzó de brazos con expresión seria y arqueó una ceja, Gerión no cambió la expresión un ápice, si un caso se permitió arquear la ceja derecha.

- Así como tu hermano a tu padre- comentó Nereo, mientras Alex seguía riendo, apartándose.

La risa del dios de los mares cesó. Sus ojos marrones volaron de la sonrisa torcida de Nereo a Tritón.

Pavlos evitó el contacto visual desviando la mirada.

- ¿Acaso piensas derrocarme?

La pregunta iba claramente dirigida al joven Tritón, pero fue Nereo quien, sonriendo, respondió.

- Tenemos fieles guerreros que así lo corroboran- miró a los generales-. Ellos os derrotarán y tomarán vuestras escamas- "¡Ja!", se escuchó a Takis-. ¿Acaso no te lo crees? Las nereidas han sido entrenadas para ser capaces de vencer cada una a cada uno de vosotros, Scylla. Las marinas caerán a manos de las nereidas.

Pèlag sonrió. ¿Una nereida con poderes como los suyos? Sonaba interesante. Sólo esperaba que el hecho de que se dijera en femenino no diera pie a que fueran mujeres. Se decepcionaría bastante si así fuera.

Takis no se lo creyó, se cerró en banda. ¿Alguien acaso era capaz de dominar tantas técnicas distintas como él? Jamás. Fuera como fuese, y aunque se diera el hipotético caso de que fuera cierto, él tenía las de ganar.

En cuanto a Gerión, ni una cosa ni la otra. Él prefería esperar a ver los acontecimientos, no a intuirlos. Si alguien luchaba como él, fuera hombre o mujer, sería una lucha muy interesante. Pero prefería no vaticinar nada.

- Volveremos a vernos, Poseidón- dijo Nereo, encaminándose hacia la puerta. Tritón le siguió.

Instantes después, ambos se marcharon. La sala quedó totalmente en silencio. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

Finalmente, fue el propio Poseidón quien habló.

- Ahora sí o sí debo encontrarla.

Los demás miraron con duda a su Señor.

- Ahora lo entiendo- comentó Chrisaor.

- No podía ser otra cosa- agregó Pèlag, entonces se dirigió a las chicas-. Aquata, chicas, ahora sabréis el por qué habéis sido llamadas las seis aquí.

Ellas se mostraron claramente sorprendidas. Igual que Takis.

- Eh, Alex- llamó su atención-. ¿A qué se refieren?

- Si no hubieras perdido tu tiempo viviendo con tus padres en vez de estar aquí las veinticuatro horas del día- le recriminó Pèlag de Dragón Marino- sabrías de qué estamos hablando.

Panagiotakis iba a protestar, pero Poseidón alzó su mano. Pèlag descruzó los brazos y se alejó de Scylla, acercándose a Gerión.

- Takis no tiene la culpa- dijo.

- Sí, Señor- admitió Pèlag, con una reverencia. Pero después miró a Panagiotakis. El general supo que, con la mirada, el guardián del atlántico norte le seguía recriminando.

- Ya basta- impidió Gerión cualquier acción más, al ver que Scylla empezaba a mirar a Dragón Marino de muy mala manera.

Poseidón cerró los ojos.

- Las mujeres pez son en realidad doncellas de Anfitrite.

Con aquella revelación, la sala quedó completamente muda.

* * *

- Tú y yo tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, Tritón.

- Supongo...- Pavlos no estaba muy convencido, pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

Nereo sonrió orgulloso. Nunca le había gustado Poseidón. Era demasiado mujeriego y demasiado prepotente. No era el hombre ideal para Anfitrite. Nereo adoraba a sus hijas, las nereidas, siempre había estado acompañado por ellas y, por supuesto, buscaba lo mejor para cada una de ellas. Y por eso Poseidón no le gustaba.

Es por eso que fundó un nuevo ejército de siete guerreros, llamados Nereidas, en honor de sus cincuenta hijas, los cuales estaba previsto que derrotarían a los generales, ocupando sus puestos. Así ellos lo tendrían mucho más fácil.

Haría de Tritón el nuevo dios de los mares.

Suponiendo, claro está, que sus objetivos no fueran más allá.

* * *

Salmacis de Limnades no hacía más que dar vueltas constantemente en el Templo del Cabo Sunion. ¿Cómo es que aquél hombre sabía la identidad de su Señor? Según tenía entendido, Poseidón se reencarnaba en el seno de una familia muy importante, pero en teoría dicha familia no lo sabía. ¿Cómo es que su padre mortal sí?

Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos, que ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta de que alguien llegó.

- Hola- saludó la joven.

Salmacis reconoció aquella voz al instante y se quedó helado nada más verla. La mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiera podido ver, la única que, según él, era capaz de igualarle en belleza.

- ¿Giota?- preguntó sorprendido-. Giota, ¿eres tú?

La joven le sonrió dulcemente. Tenía los labios pintados con el mismo color que los del general.

- He vuelto.

Salmacis se mordió el labio inferior, evitando derramar unas lágrimas que acechaban por salir.

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad que lo siento- se lamentó Giota, acercándose-. No pensé... oh, cielos. Salmacis yo...

Limnades la abrazó.

- Ya está. Tranquila, mi pequeña. Sabía que volverías.

- Tenías razón, Salmacis, no podía estar con Stathis. Tenías razón, ahora me di cuenta.

A Salmacis no le importaba que la joven hubiera estado con otro. Estaba bien, se había dado cuenta y ahora estaba de nuevo con él. Era lo que importaba.

Pero cuando menos se lo esperaba la dulce sonrisa de Giota se esfumó y Salmacis cayó al suelo, fuertemente golpeado por la chica.

- Fue demasiado fácil- comentó.

Desde el suelo, semi-inconsciente, Salmacis la miró. Sus ojos reflejaban un dolor mucho más fuerte que el del golpe que había recibido. Giota se agachó, creando una esfera de energía ante la cara del general, que se sentía incapaz de moverse.

* * *

- Las mujeres pez son en realidad doncellas de Anfitrite- repitió Poseidón, abriendo los ojos. Sus palabras resonaron en la sala en aquella ocasión, dado el prolongado silencio de cada uno de sus ocupantes-. Yo les di vida a partir de peces de hermosos colores y sus funciones son, ni más ni menos, que las de guiar a los recién llegados en el Reino Submarino, ejercer como mis representantes ante los demás mortales, tal y como si de sacerdotisas se tratase y, lo más importante, son la compañía de Anfitrite.

Las chicas cruzaron miradas. Todas estaban pensando una cosa, pero no se atrevían a pronunciar palabra. Fue finalmente Andrina, sin duda la más decidida de las seis, quien alzó la voz.

- Entonces, mi Señor, ¿por qué nos protege también con escamas?

Alexandros no tardó en responder.

- Vuestras escamas son la misma para cada una, son únicamente una medida de precaución.

Andrina miró a sus compañeras, buscando el apoyo necesario antes de decidirse a continuar hablando a Poseidón.

- ¿Entonces por qué nosotras debemos estar ante usted, Señor?- Poseidón se levantó, serio. Andrina se asustó-. Quiero decir... Señor...

- Es precisamente por Anfitrite que estáis aquí, chicas- dijo Takis, al fin lo había comprendido. Ellas le miraron extrañadas-. Alex quiere encontrarla y como vosotras sois sus doncellas deberéis ir a buscarla- agregó con una sonrisa, aunque su mirada quería decir algo más parecido a "os ha tocado el marrón"-. ¿Me equivoco, Alex?

Alexandros sonrió abiertamente.

- Así es, Takis- corroboró-. Chicas, quiero que avancéis por los siete mares y me la traigáis lo más pronto posible. Es por eso que os quería a las seis a la vez- añadió, clara referencia a Aquata-. Pero antes, quisiera saber...

- "Ya tardaba"- pensó Dragón Marino.

- ...si alguna de vosotras perdió su virginidad- finalizó la frase, aunque preguntaba a las seis, miraba a Arista y Aquata.

Arista y Aquata se miraron, asustadas.

- Ignoro el caso de Arista- habló Pèlag-, pero puedo asegurarle que Aquata sigue siendo virgen.

Alex sonrió.

- ¿A que lo ibais a hacer?- preguntó Panagiotakis burlón, Pèlag le asesinó con la mirada-. Sólo lo decía porque Aquata no estaba...- se defendió.

- Eso importa poco- interrumpió Alexandros-. Sólo necesitaba saberlo porque de ser así no podría ejercer de sacerdotisa más, pero seguiría haciendo todo lo demás.

Arista se sonrojó toda y clavó su mirada contra el suelo.

- Creo que Arista ya no puede- comentó Takis con sorna. Nadie le hizo caso.

* * *

Dicen que cuando tu muerte está cerca ves toda tu vida pasar ante tus ojos. No estaba muy seguro de que aquello fuera cierto, sin embargo sí hubo algo que Salmacis vio antes de lo que él creía iba a ser su muerte.

Todo aquello había pasado hacía dos años. Era también junio y el egocéntrico Salmacis caminaba por las calles de su ciudad natal, Naxos, capital de la isla del mismo nombre, la más grande del archipiélago de las Cícladas. Era el más bello de los hombres, y también de entre las mujeres, y nadie podía hacerle sombra. Además, y sin que la gente lo supiera, estaba llamado a ser uno de los siete que contarían con el honor de estar junto al gran dios Poseidón. Era sin duda el hombre más afortunado.

Y ese mismo día, mientras se deleitaba con las miradas de la gente, la conoció. La mujer más bella que jamás hubiera existido. Le pareció en aquel instante como si estuviera viendo la viva imagen de una de las tres más hermosas diosas(1) y, por primera vez, se sintió inferior a alguien. A ella.

Y como todas las mujeres, la chica se sintió atraída irremediablemente por él. Avergonzada, se atrevió a entablar conversación y, cuando vio que Salmacis la hablaba no arrogante, como a todas las demás, sino dulce y comprensivo, supo que aquél iba a ser el hombre de su vida.

- ¿Por qué?- se preguntó sintiendo el calor de la esfera de energía-. ¿Por qué?

_Continuará..._

**N.A:** ¡¡Capítulo once!! Lo prometido es deuda y no hubo ni una sola escena relacionada con Sinigrado. Ni tan siquiera con Atenea, ya que fue todo con Poseidón.

Pobre Salmacis, me siento un poco mala... no me lo tengáis muy en cuenta, ¿vale?

(1). Atenea, Hera y Afrodita, sin duda. No hay más que ver el mito de la manzana de la discordia y el posterior juicio de Paris. Además, estas tres dioses se llevaban "a matar", obviamente celosas las unas de las otras.

Y por si lo estabais pensando... sí, Salmacis es un tipo "a lo Afro". Como quiero seguir un poco la estética de la serie, quería meter a alguien así. Todavía no había nadie y pensé que Limnades, dado lo que significa, me vendría perfecto. Hasta su nombre es de mujer, aunque eso no quiere decir que sea gay, es tan solo un hombre demasiado narcisista (justo como creo yo que es Afro, digan lo que digan las defensoras del AfroXMáscara).

¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review, sakurarika!! Me alegra mucho que te guste, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, espero que te haya gustado también.

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:**

Se sentía cada vez más mareado. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Los ojos se le cerraban. Sentía una gran opresión en su pecho. Un dolor inexplicable.

- ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar.

- No debiste bajar la guardia- oyó muy lejos la voz de Giota.

Entonces, se dio cuenta.

- Eres un hijo de...- atinó a murmurar, sin acabar la frase.

Y es que no la terminó porque, finalmente, cayó inconsciente. Giota se levantó, sonriendo sarcásticamente y se transformó.

Como Nereo había dicho, las nereidas fueron entrenadas para derrotar a las marinas. El poder de Limnades es, básicamente, el de transformarse en los seres más queridos de sus enemigos.

Salmacis había caído en la trampa.

* * *

Forcis observó alternativamente a los tres guerreros que tenía delante. A la izquierda, aquél maldito semi-muviano, Rurik. ¡Qué mal le caía! En el centro, un hombre que no conocía, sus cabellos rojo indio indicaban que se trataba de Vitaly, el tercer hombre al mando en Sinigrado. La chica, a la derecha, no podía ser otra que Fania, puesto que ya había conocido a Zoya.

Aún y todo, llegó a preguntarse si era realmente Vitaly el hombre del centro o si se estaba confundiendo.

- Volvemos a vernos- habló Rurik.

Forcis no respondió.

- Los enviados del Olimpo- Forcis puso los ojos en blanco- sois realmente pesados- añadió Vitaly.

- Y aunque seáis todos muy atractivos, protegeremos esta tierra con nuestras vidas si es necesario- finalizó Fania.

Forcis suspiró. Si esos dos hablaban así era porque ya conocían alguien más. Y dado que, a parte de él, solo estaba Nadir, resultaba evidente que habían conocido al santo de Acuario. ¿Estaría bien?

- Ya lo hicisteis- trató de explicar-. Ya disteis vuestras vidas por proteger Sinigrado- decidió no decir que no venía del Olimpo. Eso lo comentaría más adelante.

- ¡Cállate!- "siempre con lo mismo", pensó Forcis ante el grito de Vitaly-. ¡Tormenta de Granizo!- grandes bloques de hielo avanzaron contra Forcis.

- ¡Rosas Piraña!- se defendió Piscis, apartándose de inmediato, por si acaso.

Apenas se apartó a la izquierda Rurik se le echó encima, golpeándole con el Hielo Estelar. Del impacto, Forcis fue a dar contra la pared. Pero se puso en pie inmediatamente.

Lo justo para esquivar el segundo golpe de Rurik.

- ¡Frío de la Aurora!- exclamó Fania.

- ¡Rosas Diabólicas Reales!- atacó Forcis, defendiéndose al mismo tiempo con las rosas rojas.

Y por vez primera, fue el Santo y no los Guerreros Azules, quien se desvaneció. Aunque en realidad no estaba más que camuflado, pero sus contrincantes no lo sabían.

Esperaba que con eso alguno desapareciera.

* * *

El ambiente era tenso. Alexer no comprendía. ¿Por qué Oleg hacía eso? ¿Es que acaso ya no recordaba la lucha contra el Olimpo? Apretó los dientes, mirando con rabia contenida a su rival.

Oleg fijó sus ojos oscuros en el furioso Alexer. En realidad, ellos dos nunca se cayeron bien. Tal y como le había dicho a Nadir (o quizás era muy presuntuoso), tan sólo dos Guerreros Azules le habían derrotado, Alexer y Sergei, lo que daba buena cuenta del poder que tenía. En realidad podría haber sido el tercer al mando, pero cuando Alexer se convirtió en el gobernador insistió en que Vitaly, su mano derecha, ocupara el cargo. Y habría llegado a segundo al mando, de no ser por Sergei, que no se lo permitió.

Era el momento de ver las diferencias latentes entre los dos bandos de los Guerreros Azules: los que fueron fieles a Piotr y los que siguieron las ideas y la ambición de Alexer.

- Eres consciente de lo que pasará si ese tipo da con ellos, ¿verdad?- Oleg no respondió-. Tú quieres que el mundo sea destruido- de nuevo, Oleg no contestó-. Y todo porque si estás a favor del Olimpo pueden salvarte la vida- agregó, indignado, pero Oleg siguió sin responder.

La furia de Alexer aumentaba por minutos. Apretó los puños con fuerza, podría haberse hecho sangre, de no ser porque no estaba vivo.

- ¡Impulso Azul!- pero no le dio.

- ¿Eres consciente de quién eres ahora?- la voz de Oleg era casi un murmullo.

Alexer no comprendió a qué se refería, de todas formas viniendo de Oleg era mejor no prestarle atención. Es por eso que decidió seguir atacando. Oleg no hizo nada para impedirlo, ya que todo ataque que recibía le atravesaba.

Pero Alexer no parecía darse cuenta.

Finalmente, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. Justo antes de abrirlos preguntó:

- ¿Te acuerdas de Hyoga?

* * *

_Abrió los ojos lentamente, protegiendo sus ojos de la luz con el brazo. ¿Dónde estaba? Escuchó una suave voz, riendo._

_- Por fin te has despertado- le dijo ella con una sonrisa, sentada junto a él-. Eres un dormilón- y se echó a reír._

_Salmacis se incorporó._

_- No le veo la gracia- dijo, fingiendo estar enfadado._

_- Te ves tan bien cuando duermes- comentó Giota, poniéndose triste. Salmacis se dio cuenta y le tomó de la mano-. ¿Por qué tienes que irte?_

_- Ya te lo dije- contestó-. Es mi deber como General Marino, debo pelear en nombre de Poseidón._

_- ¿Y si te matan?- pudo percibir el temor en los ojos de Giota, así que apretó aún más su mano contra la de ella._

_- A mi no pueden matarme, Giota- aseguró él-, yo soy perfecto._

_- Ya. Otra vez eso- dijo Giota, molesta._

_- No me matarán- afirmó Salmacis con convicción._

_- Pero..._

De repente, todo aquello se esfumó y de la fina hierba bajo sus pies pasó a sentir el frío suelo de mármol. Le dolía mucho la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Había sido todo un sueño?

- ¿Giota?- preguntó al aire, sorprendiéndose de sentir su voz tan ronca.

Abrió los ojos y entonces lo recordó. No estaba con Giota en un amplio jardín de Naxos, echados sobre la hierba y charlando tranquilamente; estaba en el Templo del Cabo Sunion.

- "¿Dónde está ese maldito idiota?"- se preguntó para sus adentros. No le iba a perdonar nunca el usar su modo de pelea. Pero sobretodo, no le iba a perdonar el transformarse en Giota. Su amada Giota-. ¿¡Dónde estás!?- gritó, poniéndose en pie.

Sintió de inmediato un intenso dolor en la parte trasera de la cabeza, donde instintivamente apoyó la mano. Cuando la retiró vio que estaba manchada de sangre. Salmacis apretó los puños, furioso.

- Por fin te has despertado- escuchó una voz-. Eres un dormilón- Salmacis no pudo evitar acordarse de Giota.

Y es que Agenor del Hipocampo había pronunciado exactamente las mismas palabras que Giota tiempo atrás.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Agenor?- le preguntó Salmacis. El general no llevaba puesta su escama, pero para alguien que conocía a los gemelos tan bien como sus propios compañeros no era difícil saber quién era quién.

Agenor sonrió pícaramente.

- Vine a por unas cosas que nos dejamos olvidadas en... No, no. Eso no- Salmacis arqueó una ceja-. A por una cosa que me dejé. Sí, eso es. Una cosa que me dejé.

Salmacis comprendió y rió. Agenor se dio cuenta de que había "sido descubierto" y rió también, apoyando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

- Eres un pícaro- sonrió Salmacis burlón. Agenor rió por toda respuesta.

- Un pícaro al que ahora le debes la vida- comentó el otro sacándole la lengua.

Salmacis abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Es verdad! ¿Dónde estaba aquel tipo?

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?- preguntó moviendo desesperadamente la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras buscaba con la mirada. Al hacerlo se mareó y Agenor se echó a reír-. No te rías- Agenor rió más.

- Yo le hice huir- se limitó a decir Hipocampo con una sonrisa.

- Huyó- dijo Salmacis pensativo, más para sí que otra cosa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes.

- Esa herida es muy fea- dijo Agenor.

- Mataré a ese tipo- susurró entre dientes Salmacis al mismo tiempo que su compañero.

Los dos generales se echaron a reír.

- Deberías ir a curarte- aconsejó Agenor.

- Si...

- Ya le preguntaremos a Poseidón qué hacer.

Salmacis no respondió. Se limitó a curarse, tal y como le había dicho Agenor. El General, por su parte, se dedicó a recoger "lo que se había olvidado" y poner rumbo de nuevo al Templo Submarino.

En esa ocasión, Limnades sí que fue con él.

- Así que te debo la vida, eh- comentó.

Por toda respuesta, Agenor rió con ganas.

* * *

Atenea se encontraba sentada en el trono con los ojos cerrados, pensativa. Todo era silencio. La diosa cavilaba sobre Poseidón, sobre Sinigrado y sobre Anfitrite. Y esa sensación...

Confiaba en Niké, siempre lo había hecho. Llevaba consigo siempre en nombre de la diosa de la victoria el báculo sagrado, pero aún así no podía dejar de estar inquieta. En realidad llevaba así todo el día, pero conforme las horas avanzaban más aumentaba aquella sensación... la sensación de ataque. De ahí el estado de alerta, pues no creía que Poseidón volviera por el Santuario... al menos no de momento.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y Uxor de Libra entró en la estancia, caminando con paso decidido, hasta estar delante de Atenea. Uxor se arrodilló ante su Señora.

- Mi Señora- dijo. Atenea abrió los ojos-. ¿Me habéis llamado?

- Así es, mi fiel guerrero. En pie, Uxor- el aludido obedeció inmediatamente-. Bien- La de los Ojos Grises se permitió observar al santo unos instantes antes de continuar-. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te expliqué anoche?

- ¿Sobre la llegada de Poseidón al Santuario?- Atenea afirmó con la cabeza-. Por supuesto, Señora.

- Muy bien. Pues es nuestro turno el de llegar hasta ellos.

Uxor se sorprendió sobremanera.

- ¿¡Pero qué dice!?- gritó. Tras serenarse preguntó de nuevo-. Disculpe, ¿qué dice? No podemos hacer eso.

- Claro que podemos.

Atenea estaba más que harta de que Poseidón, siempre Poseidón, desease tanto su mal aún a costa de los demás. ¿Era así como un Dios debía actuar? ¿Eliminar a la humanidad por destruirla a ella era el modo de crear una vida mejor? Ni hablar. Además sabía que por culpa de eso en muchas ocasiones sus guerreros habían caído antes de la batalla final.

En realidad, muchos de ellos también habían caído a manos de Ares, pero Atenea sabía que con el dios de la guerra eran imposibles las palabras, pero no así con Poseidón.

Y más cuando tenía vida mortal.

- Uxor- retomó la diosa la palabra, después de haber permanecido en silencio unos instantes-, quiero que reunas un ejército, no muy grande, sólo lo suficiente para acceder al Reino Submarino. Yo iré con vosotros, así que impediré que os pase algo.

- Pero, mi Señora, es muy peligroso- trató de convencerla Libra.

Pero Atenea ya había tomado la decisión. Aunque, claro, primero se trataba de resolver el asunto sobre aquella extraña sensación.

Y fue precisamente en ese instante, a lo lejos, antes de las doce casas, se pudo escuchar el eco lejano de un combate. ¡Un combate! ¡Alguien estaba luchando! No se trataba de una lucha normal del entrenamiento diario de cualquier santo. Se trataba de algo mucho más importante, una batalla de verdad.

Diosa y Santo cruzaron miradas. Atenea suspiró entonces y dijo:

- Ahí está el ataque.

* * *

Efectivamente, tal y como Uxor de Libra notó y Atenea confirmó, el Santuario estaba siendo víctima de un ataque. Los Santos de Atenea se prepararon para la lucha, mientras los Santos de Oro esperaban en los doce templos.

Los atacantes, seis hombres en total, sonreían maliciosamente y vestían labradas armaduras en oro y diamante. Ante ellos varios santos de plata y bronce se prepararon para enfrentarles, antes de que éstos llegasen a la entrada de las doce casas.

- ¡Quitad del medio!- exclamó uno de los intrusos. Sus verdes cabellos brillaban de una forma especial-. ¡Carbón al Rojo Vivo!

Auténtico carbón hirviendo se abalanzó contra el grupo de santos. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera rozarles, el Santo de Plata del Lagarto se interpuso e impidió su avance con una barrera. El intruso que había lanzado dicho ataque le miró mal.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres?- dijo.

- ¿Quién te crees tú?- le contestó también en pregunta Lagarto.

- Vas a desear no saberlo, infeliz. Mi nombre es Kohala, el guerrero de la Caldera, de los fieles sirvientes de la forja de nuestro Señor Hefesto.

¡Hefesto! Los Santos se mostraron altamente sorprendidos.

- Muy bien, Kohala- Lagarto trató de disimular la sorpresa-. Yo, Hevelius de Lagarto, seré tu oponente. ¡No podrás pasar de aquí!

Kohala bufó. ¿Un Santo de Plata? ¿Solo?

Los demás guerreros de Hefesto no pudieron hacer otra cosa que reírse. ¿Pero se reían de los Santos, de Hevelius simplemente o de la "mala suerte" de su compañero? Solo ellos lo sabían.

Cuatro de ellos continuaron riendo, mientras que un quinto se adelantó, poniéndose a la altura de Kohala, y lanzó su mortal ataque.

- ¡Erupción Volcánica!

Los gritos de dolor se escucharon por todo el Santuario y varios Santos cayeron, abrasados.

Eran las primeras muertes en batalla de los Santos en la Guerra Sagrada del siglo XXII.

- Ahora, si los demás no queréis acabar igual más vale que nos dejéis pasar- dijo el guerrero que los había matado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Maldición!- Hevelius se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder ayudar a sus compañeros. Fuera como fuese, su prioridad era ahora Kohala de la Caldera, de modo que volvió a mirar a su oponente y le atacó de improviso-. ¡Fuerzas Demoníacas!

Kohala lo esquivó justo a tiempo, para contraatacar después. Pero Hevelius volvió a protegerse con su barrera. Después de eso, ambos contendientes volvieron a lanzar sus respectivos ataques.

Era un combate duro.

* * *

Por otra parte, los cinco guerreros restantes se marcharon, dividiéndose para encontrar antes las doce casas, tan grande era el Santuario. Sin embargo encontraron serios impedimentos.

Uno de ellos, quien llevaba una armadura con formas de algún tipo de serpiente, fue detenido por dos Santos.

- ¿Dos Santos de Bronce?- preguntó al verlos-. Oh, no. Esto es peor que lo de Kohala- se lamentó, deseando en aquel momento estar en el lugar de Caldera. Siempre era mejor luchar contra un Santo de Plata que contra dos de Bronce.

- ¿De qué te quejas?- le preguntó el primero, de largos cabellos rubios.

- ¿Nos tienes miedo?- inquirió el segundo, cuyo pelo y ojos eran ambos de color rosa oscuro.

- ¿Miedo?- el guerrero rió-. ¿Miedo yo? Tambora de la Culebra no le tiene miedo a los Santos de Atenea. Y menos si son de Bronce.

- Entonces pelea- le retó el Santo rubio.

Ixión de Pez Volador y Pafo de Dorado eran de los pocos Santos de Bronce que poseían ya sus armaduras. Orgullosos discípulos de dos Santos de Oro, Belus de Capricornio y Forcis de Piscis, respectivamente, no iban a permitir que aquel guerrero avanzase.

Iban a demostrar que los Santos de Bronce también eran capaces de pelear.

- Peleemos entonces.

* * *

Se podía percibir a larga distancia tanto los combates como la fuerza de los intrusos. En lo más alto de las doce casas, Uxor de Libra seguía junto a Atenea, había decidido no dejarla sola, aunque era su deber estar en el Templo de la Balanza.

- Mis Santos...- murmuró Atenea, pensando en los que acababan de abandonar el mundo de los vivos.

- Tienen un cosmos muy poderoso- comentó Libra, también pensando en los Santos, aunque no tanto como Atenea, entonces se dirigió a La de los Ojos Grises-. Señora, ¿son los espectros?

Atenea le miró con un poco de duda, todavía triste, pero negó con la cabeza.

- No, no son los espectros- dijo.

- ¿Entonces?

- No lo sé- respondió sincera la diosa. Entonces se le ocurrió una cosa-. Uxor, ven conmigo.

- A la orden- atinó Uxor a decir, después de vacilar un poco.

La diosa salió corriendo hacia la estatua de Atenea, donde sabía que todavía debía estar Niké rezando por los santos en Sinigrado. Seguramente, ahora, estaría ahora haciendo doble trabajo.

* * *

El Guerrero de Hefesto que contaba con el dudoso honor de haber dado muerte a varios santos atenienses avanzaba corriendo todo lo que podía. Estaba convencido de que, en esa dirección, encontraría la entrada de los doce templos.

De pronto se detuvo al percibir un enorme cosmos ante él.

- ¿Un Santo de Oro?- preguntó.

- Tú- le dijo Auva de la Cruz del Sur para llamarle la atención, justo delante de él.

El guerrero, que respondía al nombre de Krafft, se desilusionó al ver a su enemigo. Pero se extrañó porque estaba convencido de haber sentido el cosmos propio de un Santo de Oro y no de uno de Plata.

- ¿Has sido tú quién ha matado a mis camaradas?- preguntó Auva con voz autoritaria.

- Y si así fuera- le reprendió Krafft altivamente-, ¿qué harías?

Auva sonrió sarcásticamente, entonces señaló con el pulgar derecho hacia el camino que seguía detrás suyo.

- Más allá de este camino se encuentra el Templo del Carnero Blanco- Krafft sonrió ante la revelación-. Pero mucho me temo que no podrás avanzar más de aquí. Tu avance termina antes de llegar a las doce casas. ¡Y yo, Auva de Cruz del Sur, haré que así sea!

Krafft sonrió haciendo una pequeña mueca. ¿Quién se creía que era ese tipo, con esos aires?

- Muy bien, Cruz del Sur, tú te lo has buscado. Te enfrentarás con el más poderoso de los Guerreros de Hefesto: Krafft del Volcán. Vas a lamentar tus palabras- amenazó.

Auva sonrió. Qué ingenuo era Krafft del Volcán.

_Continuará..._

**N.A: **¡Hola! Aquí tenéis el capítulo doce, espero que os haya gustado. Al fin empieza a gustarme un poco más (no es que antes no me gustase, sino que ahora me gusta más, ¡je!).

Ahora hay un lapso en el Atenea-Poseidón, cada uno más centrado en sus asuntos, a ver qué os parece. Por otra parte, se acerca el final de Sinigrado. La verdad es que ya tengo ganas de terminar esa parte...

Antes de nada me gustaría comentar algo. En otra web donde publico este fanfic, una persona me comentó una cosa que, aunque al final era ella y no yo quién estaba errando, la digo aquí por si alguien pensó lo mismo, que puede ser. Bien, el caso es que, capítulos atrás, salió un niño que recogió Nadir, ¿verdad? A ese niño le puse de nombre Yuri, ¿cierto? Pues lo que la chica me comentó es que era un nombre femenino japonés y que estaba yo equivocada. En realidad, por si alguien pensó lo mismo, es también un nombre masculino ruso y por eso lo utilicé. No creo que todo el mundo se lo pensase, pero por si acaso lo comento, no vaya a ser que alguien me lo repita aquí también.

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13:**

Tambora de la Culebra observó con superioridad a sus dos contendientes.

- Par de estúpidos- les dijo.

Ninguno de ellos se dio por aludido y se prepararon para el ataque. Ixión de Pez Volador puso los brazos al frente y de estos crecieron una especie de aletas, pero afiladas como cuchillas.

- ¡Torbellino Submarino!- exclamó Pafo de Dorado por su parte, comenzando a inundar todo.

- ¡Aletas Voladoras!- fue que gritó entonces Ixión. Las afiladas aletas de sus brazos salieron disparadas, abriéndose paso por el agua.

Tambora sonrió. Con los brazos, detuvo las cuchillas, que ni tan siquiera le cortaron. El agua tan solo sirvió para "refrescarle" un poco.

- ¿Esto es todo lo que podéis hacer?- preguntó con sarcasmo-. No me hagáis reír.

Pafo e Ixión se quedaron mudos. ¿Cómo era posible?

- Ahora me toca a mi. ¡Colmillos de Culebra!

Afilados colmillos venenosos salieron de Tambora a toda velocidad. Sin darles tiempo a los Santos para moverse, se les clavaron en el cuerpo.

- Se acabó- murmuró Culebra-. El veneno de los colmillos os matará.

Ixión y Pafo se miraron, sintiéndose en verdad cada vez más débiles. Tambora les bordeó y siguió adelante, pues no tenía sentido seguir peleando contra aquellos dos.

Pero entonces sintió una cuchilla en la espalda. Con dolor, se dio la vuelta y vio a Pez Volador aún en posición de ataque.

- No te vamos a dejar pasar- murmuró, jadeando, Ixión.

- Desgraciado, ¿cómo te atreves?- Tambora se limpió la sangre que resbalaba por la comisura de los labios con la mano-. ¡¡Constricción de la Culebra!!- trató de ahorcar a Ixión, furioso por haberle tocado de esa manera.

Ixión aguantaba, pero cada vez tenía menos fuerza, añadiendo a eso el hecho de que podía sentir cada vez más el veneno a causa de los Colmillos de Culebra. Estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando Pafo le salvó.

- ¡Torbellino Submarino!

Tambora soltó su presa y observó a los dos Santos, que jadeaban debido al veneno. Pero al menos, pensaban, estaban resistiendo.

Tambora se dio cuenta que vencer a aquellos dos no iba a ser tan sencillo como esperaba en un principio.

* * *

Tal y como Forcis esperaba, Vitaly, Rurik y Fania habían desaparecido al ver que él no estaba. Suspirando aliviado, el santo reapareció y avanzó por la enorme sala, hasta una puerta que había enfrente. Pero justo cuando iba a abrirla se detuvo.

- Sé que estás ahí, Rurik.

Riendo, el muviano apareció con un teletransporte.

- ¿Cómo sabías que seguía aquí?

- Intuición- se limitó a responder Piscis, dándose la vuelta para observar a Rurik-. Debo admitir que me sorprende tu carácter, siendo muviano.

Rurik sonrió sarcásticamente.

- Soy descendiente, no muviano directamente.

- Eso no me importa.

- Ya lo sé.

Forcis y Rurik se miraron con odio.

* * *

Apenas salió del lugar donde había dejado solos a Oleg y Alexer, Nadir vislumbró la puerta de la derecha. Era la que le había indicado Oleg, así que la cruzó. Ante él, como esperaba por las indicaciones del Guerrero Azul, había ahora un largo pasillo. Nadir tomó aire y caminó a través de él, no era necesario correr.

Pero a medio camino se detuvo, recordando las palabras de Oleg: "A partir de aquí sólo te puedes encontrar con los líderes. Ten mucho cuidado con Vitaly y con Sergei".

Nadir apretó los puños.

- ¡Vitaly! ¡Sergei!- gritó-. ¿Dónde estáis?

Como era de esperar, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Pero eso no era buena señal.

- "Maldita sea".

Aunque era arriesgado, siguió avanzando por el pasillo hasta llegar al final del mismo. Allí había los restos de lo que alguna vez fuera una puerta y unas escaleras de piedra que descendían. Antes de bajar, echó un vistazo y después se volteó un instante, pues le pareció oír algo, pero no había nadie.

Nadir sabía, sin embargo, que uno de los líderes estaba detrás suyo, así que estaba preparado. Sin perder la calma, descendió tranquilamente.

Segundos después, Vitaly le siguió.

* * *

- Es por ese motivo, mi Señor, que Salmacis volvió conmigo.

- Lo lamento, Señor, por dejar el Templo y...- intentó disculparse Limnades, alejado con las chicas para que lo curasen.

Poseidón le interrumpió.

- Ya, ya. Puedes ponerte en pie, Agenor- le dijo entonces a Hipocampo. El General obedeció-. Tal y como pensaba- murmuró, entonces miró a las chicas-. ¿Cómo va?- preguntó.

Arista, que era quien estaba curando a Salmacis se detuvo un instante.

- Ya está casi, Señor.

- Bien.

Arista siguió con lo suyo, mas primero se vio en la necesidad de mirar a Hipocampo. Agenor hacía un rato, desde que Poseidón le había llamado la atención, que la observaba. Al sentirse descubierto, la sonrió. Arista sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían.

- Pèlag- llamó Alexandros la atención de su mejor guerrero.

- ¿Señor?

- Desde este mismo instante se instaura un estado de alerta. Quiero que avises a todo el mundo.

- Sí, Señor.

- Después regresa al Atlántico Norte. Y los demás- continuó-, debéis regresar inmediatamente a vuestros pilares.

Los generales, incluido el ya curado Salmacis, hicieron una reverencia y marcharon. Arista y Aquata les observaron irse, dolidas. ¡Era tan el sentimiento hacia Poseidón que ni sus hombres les habían dicho "adiós"! ¡Ni tan siquiera una mirada!

- Adela, Atina, Alana y Andrina, marchad en busca de Anfitrite.

Las cuatro decidieron no decir nada sobre el hecho de que Poseidón no nombrase ni a Aquata ni a Arista. Hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon tan rápido como pudieron.

- Aquata, al Cabo Sunion- ordenó entonces-. Y tú te quedas aquí- dirigió su última orden a Arista-. Haréis de sacerdotisa y de guía, respectivamente.

Las chicas se miraron. Cuando Aquata iba a irse, Arista le susurró:

- Nos está castigando.

- Lo sé- le respondió la joven de cabellos azules. Y se marchó.

* * *

- Basta de charla- dijo Rurik-. ¡Hielo Estelar!

- "Idiota"- pensó Forcis-. ¡Rosas Piraña!

Piscis ganó la partida. Habló entonces con un tono altamente irónico.

- Por favor, Rurik- dijo-. ¿No ves que ya no me afecta?

Rurik se echó a reír.

- ¡Hielo Estelar!

Forcis lo detuvo fácilmente.

- Mira, ya me tienes harto, ¿sabes? Ni yo vengo del Olimpo ni tú estás vivo, ¿vale? Así que... ¿por qué no me dejas en paz de una bendita vez?

Rurik simuló pensárselo.

- No.

Forcis negó con la cabeza.

- Haz lo que te de la gana- y le dio la espalda.

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!?- gritó indignado el muviano.

- Algo que merezca la pena- respondió, abriendo la puerta.

Rurik apretó los dientes y atacó la puerta nada más Forcis la cruzó. La puerta cayó echa añicos y entonces vio al Santo avanzar, agachándose porque vio su casco en el suelo.

- Este Nadir...- comentó, sin prestar atención a Rurik- me va a oír. Dejar mi casco por ahí...

Rurik avanzó hasta ponerse bajo el umbral.

- Eres un jodido muerto- Rurik apretó los puños-. Piénsalo un poco. Y a mi deja de tocarme las narices.

A parte de apretar los puños, Rurik no hizo nada más. Justo en el momento en que Forcis se ponía el casco dorado de Piscis, el Guerrero Azul habló.

- Si vas por ahí te alejarás más.

Forcis observó a Rurik con detenimiento unos instantes.

- Al fin- comentó finalmente.

* * *

Cada vez estaba más oscuro. No sabía cuántos escalones había descendido cuando decidió mirar atrás. Desde que había iniciado el descenso, el santo de la undécima casa había hecho eso varias veces, convencido de que tenía alguien detrás, aunque no se le viera.

Finalmente, llegó abajo. Ante él, un enorme portón con varios sellos de Atenea pegados a él. Nadir se acercó, dudoso. Justo cuando iba a desprender uno de ellos, oyó una voz.

- Has llegado a lo más profundo- Nadir se volteó hacia la izquierda. Apoyado en la pared había un hombre que Nadir no conocía-. Dime, ¿quién te ha ayudado?

- Tú debes ser Sergei- el aludido sonrió-. Oleg me avisó sobre ti y Vitaly- miró hacia atrás,pero no había nadie.

- Vitaly no está aquí- dijo Sergei, pero Nadir no le creyó.

- Oleg y tú sois amigos, estoy seguro que me escucharás.

Sergei se sorprendió.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Porque eres el único al que respeta.

Sergei rió y se plantó delante del Santo. Tras él, la puerta.

- Ahí atrás hay dos dioses encerrados- dijo. Ahora fue Nadir quien se sorprendió-. Si Oleg habló contigo es porque confía en ti.

- Va a enfrentarse con Alexer por dejarme pasar- Sergei bufó-. No te cae bien, ¿cierto?

- ¿Cómo seguir a ese traidor asesino?

Nadir estuvo tentado de decir algo, aunque no sabía realmente el qué.

- Vitaly- susurró entonces Sergei.

De espaldas a Vitaly y de cara a Sergei, Nadir se puso en guardia, pero sin dejar de estar tranquilo.

- Aquí el único traidor eres tú, Sergei- Nadir reconoció la voz de la mano derecha de Alexer.

- Y el asesino supuestamente soy yo, ¿no?- Nadir acompañó sus palabras al movimiento que hizo para ponerse frente a Vitaly.

Sergei se cruzó de brazos. Vitaly apretó los dientes.

- ¡Tormenta de Granizo!

- ¡Polvo de Diamantes!- se defendió-. Es difícil ser un asesino, cuando ya estás muerto.

Sergei arqueó una ceja y empezó a mirar a varios puntos indefinidos de la sala, mientras pensaba.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntaba entonces Vitaly.

- ¿Acaso duermes, comes o haces tus necesidades?- inquirió Nadir.

Vitaly le miró con cara de duda. Instantes después, se puso serio. Aquella era una mala señal.

- Gruñido del Norte- susurró Sergei.

Antes de desmayarse a causa del golpe, alcanzó a ver como Vitaly se desvanecía.

- No le des nunca la espalda a tu rival- musitó el segundo al mando.

* * *

Krafft del Volcán decidió que probaría cuánto poder tenía su rival así que pensó que atacaría flojo.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Auva se acercó y se dispuso a atacar.

- ¡Aliento Ardiente!

- ¡Discos de Fuego!- Krafft se sorprendió con el ataque de Auva, no pensaba que usase el fuego.

Pero no solo le sorprendió a Volcán el hecho de descubrir que Cruz del Sur atacase con fuego también, sino que más bien le sorprendió el hecho de que Auva resistió su ataque perfectamente.

- Déjate de tonterías y lucha en serio, Volcán- Krafft sonrió con expresión burlona, pero no se movió-. Muy bien, si no lo haces tú lo haré yo. ¡Discos de Fuego!

Creyendo que no le harían mucho daño los Discos de Fuego, Krafft no hizo nada para impedirlos. Pero se arrepintió pronto, porque Auva lanzó más de lo esperado, y con muchísima más potencia.

Por primera vez en su vida, Krafft sintió el dolor de una quemadura.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

- Y esto es solo el aperitivo- susurró Auva-. A la próxima, morirás.

* * *

Desde la entrada del Templo del Carnero Blanco, Hamal de Aries, de pie y con expresión seria observaba, no muy lejos de allí, el desarrollo del combate entre Auva de Cruz del Sur y Krafft del Volcán.

- "Muy bien, Auva. Sigue así".

Desde algún otro punto, sintió que alguien intentaba pasar. Era una cosmoenergía muy elevada de modo que se preparó para atacar al intruso.

Una bellísima mujer le miró altivamente. Hamal quedó impresionado con su belleza. Sabía que debía proteger la casa, sabía que no debía dejar a nadie pasar, sin embargo, aunque no debía hacerlo, se vio en la necesidad de dar paso a tan hermosa mujer.

- "Me alegra ver que sigue funcionando tan bien como siempre"- pensó ella, observando por un instante el enorme cinturón dorado que llevaba puesto. Su voz la hacía más bella todavía.

Incluso el tranquilo Hamal de Aries sucumbió a los encantos de Afrodita.

- Siguiente, Tauro.

* * *

Atenea y Uxor llegaron a la gran estatua. Allí seguía, arrodillada y rezando, Niké. Uxor la miró impresionado, sabía que era la diosa de la victoria y la buena suerte, pero nunca la había visto "en acción".

La de los Ojos Grises, por el contrario, no estaba tan sorprendida. Se acercó a Niké con paso firme.

- No puedo garantizar que todos venzan- susurró Niké, abriendo lentamente sus ojos azules.

- Ya han muerto algunos santos- dijo Atenea. Seguía triste, pero trató de mostrarse lo más tranquila posible-. Niké- continuó-, tú puedes saber quién es, ¿verdad?

- Mi poder escapa a eso, Señora. No entiendo a qué os referís.

- Tú vas al Olimpo a menudo, ¿no es así?

Uxor miró con duda a su Señora a la par que Niké respondía afirmativamente.

- Pues dime, ¿ha habido algún suceso fuera de lo común?

Niké vaciló.

- Lo normal...

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si- dudó-. Si, creo que si. Disculpe, Señora, pero no debería distraerme porque sino yo...

- Ya has acumulado mucho poder- la interrumpió Atenea, molesta-. Vas a responder. Ya.

- Pero si ya se lo dije- comentó con un hilo de voz Niké.

Uxor trató de persuadir a Atenea, pero la mirada de la diosa de la sabiduría bastó para que Libra decidiese que era mejor estar callado.

- No dices la verdad- alegó Atenea, todavía enfadada.

- Pero...

- ¡Niké!- la aludida se asustó. Atenea se dio cuenta y tomó aire antes de continuar, más tranquila-. Piensa un poco, mujer.

La victoria pensó y pensó hasta que por fin se le ocurrió algo.

- Hermes me dijo que vio a Ares furioso porque últimamente alguien no le hacía caso. No me dijo quién, pero es fácilmente deducible.

- ¿Algo más? ¿Algo sobre Hefesto?

- "¿Hefesto?"- pensó Uxor.

- No os entiendo, Señora Atenea. Hefesto hace meses que está trabajando duro y...- Niké quedó muda.

Atenea sonrió.

- Hace demasiado tiempo que no sabemos de él.

- Y demasiado para que Ares no reciba las atenciones que desea por parte de Afrodita- entonces miró a Uxor-. ¿Te diste cuenta?

- Creo que sí.

- No tardará en estar aquí, mucho me temo que con sus encantos los demás santos la dejaran pasar- se entristeció-. No puedo enfadarme por eso, Afrodita tiene un cinturón que la hace irresistible a los hombres- suspiró-. Niké, sigue con lo tuyo. Uxor, regresemos.

- Si Señora- dijeron al unísono Libra y Niké.

Pero ni Atenea ni Uxor recordaron es que a mitad del camino de Afrodita no había un hombre, sino una mujer.

Shaula de Escorpio no dejaría pasar a la diosa del amor.

* * *

A parte de Kohala, Krafft y Tambora, en el Santuario había otros tres intrusos, otros tres Guerreros de Hefesto. Los tres, al igual que sus compañeros, buscaban el lugar donde debía encontrarse la entrada de las doce casas.

Uno de ellos, sin saberlo, llegó al recinto de las mujeres, donde pronto fue detenido por varias de ellas; el segundo acabó en el Coliseo, donde varios santos le plantaron cara entonces; el último acabó en una arboleda, donde un santo ya le estaba esperando.

- Sabía que alguno de vosotros vendría aquí- dijo-. Vais a lamentar subestimar la Orden de Atenea. Los Santos de Plata demostraremos de qué pasta estamos hechos.

- Ya- sonrió el guerrero de Hefesto con una mueca.

- Ofiuco y Cuervo se encargarán de tus compañeros. Yo, Orión, me ocuparé de ti.

- Entonces te mataré- comentó el guerrero-. Yo soy Arabat de Talos, ¡te arrepentirás de haber osado dirigirme la palabra!

Rigel de Orión esbozó una sonrisa torcida, mientras se preparaba para el combate.

Los otros dos santos de plata, Temis de Ofiuco y Zagreo de Cuervo, también estaban listos.

Por supuesto, añadiendo a los también plateados Hevelius y Auva, sin olvidar a los dos jóvenes santos de bronce Pafo e Ixión.

_Continuará..._

**N.A: **Aquí tenéis el capítulo trece, no sé como estoy siendo capaz de escribir tanto, de verdad. Cada vez es más difícil, pero aún así, aquí estoy. Espero que os haya gustado.

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14:**

La bellísima diosa del amor avanzaba con calma. Uno a uno, los Santos cayeron bajo sus encantos y le dejaron pasar.

- "Ya falta poco"- pensó, esbozando una sonrisa.

De buena gana habría ido a parar arriba del todo, pero aquella estúpida de Atenea usaba su poder para impedir que nadie, ni siquiera un Dios, pudiera acceder de otra forma que cruzando las Doce Casas.

Al menos agradecía haber convencido a su esposo de montar toda aquella parafernalia, así estarían ocupados largo rato.

Finalmente, llegó al último templo ocupado. Afrodita sonrió y lo comenzó a atravesar, a la espera de la aparición de su guardián. No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que pronto se escucharon sus pasos. Se preparó para dar rienda suelta a sus encantos, cuando el protector del Templo del Escorpión Celeste, antes de verse, habló.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para pasar por este templo?- para sorpresa de Afrodita, no era "él", sino "ella"-. ¡Responde!- gritó, dejándose ver.

- No me imaginaba que hubiera mujeres aquí, qué pena- murmuró Afrodita más para sí que otra cosa.

Pero Shaula la escuchó.

- "¿Pena?"- pensó. Podría haberlo dicho en voz alta, pero prefirió callar. Usar máscara la ayudó a parecer completamente indiferente.

- "Esto si que es un problema"- pensó a su vez Afrodita preocupada, mas no se permitió dar muestra alguna de ello.

Sus brillantes ojos esmeralda examinaron a la mujer dorada que tenía enfrente de arriba abajo, ideando algún plan mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa torcida.

- No sé quién eres ni me importa- dijo entonces Shaula, sacando a la diosa del amor de sus pensamientos-, pero si has llegado hasta aquí es que no eres una mujer corriente.

¿Una mujer corriente? ¿Pero qué se creía? Afrodita iba a replicar, pero Escorpio siguió hablando.

- Pero tranquila, no temas, gozarás del honor de morir frente a mi, Shaula de Escorpio. Nadie puede escapar del aguijón del escorpión- "demasiada palabrería", pensó Afrodita-. Pero también soy compasiva, si te arrepientes ahora te dejaré marchar y volver por donde has venido. Sino, suplicarás por tu vida, pero nada ni nadie podrá salvarte.

Afrodita sonrió. Demasiado arrogante. Ya había calado a esa mujer.

- Creo que tu poder es inversamente proporcional a las estupideces que eres capaz de decir al segundo.

Pudo sentir la irritación de Shaula. Tal y como se esperaba, la escorpina abandonó toda razón y pensamiento y se abalanzó contra ella.

La uña del índice derecho creció a la par que se tornaba roja. Afrodita esperaba impaciente, Shaula corrió a toda velocidad mientras gritó:

- ¡Cerraré tu maldita boca, desgraciada! ¡Aguijón Escarlata!

Pareciera que el ataque golpeó a la mujer. Shaula, que a la carrera había terminado a un lado de Afrodita, la observó como quien mira a unas simples hormigas. Incluso con la dorada máscara, era evidente el gesto altanero de la escorpina.

Como también resultó evidente el gesto que hizo después cuando se dio cuenta de que su contrincante ni estaba herida, ni sentía temor alguno.

Ahora fue Afrodita quién miró a Shaula por encima del hombro.

- Estúpida niña engreída- dijo-. ¿Es así como debe ser un Santo de Atenea? Te jactas de poderosa, pero más bien eres todo lo contrario, querida.

Shaula apretó los puños con fuerza, hasta casi hacerlos sangrar. "¿Estúpida?" ¿Cuántas veces no le habían insultado así? Podía soportarlo. "¿Engreída?" Ella misma se enorgullecía de serlo y no tenía ningún problema en reconocerlo. "¿Niña? ¿Querida?" Aquellas dos palabras sí que no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlas. ¡Jamás!

Pero lo que menos soportaba es que alguien la llamase débil. ¡Eso sí que no! Sin pronunciar palabra, sin pensar que su rival no se veía afectada, se preparó para un segundo golpe. Estaba muy cerca, la intrusa estaba a escasos centímetros de la derecha. Un golpe y se acabó.

Pero antes de que hiciera nada, Afrodita levantó el índice y un poderosísimo cosmos emanó de ella. Shaula quedó petrificada, era una energía solo comparable con Atenea.

De repente sintió como el metal de su rostro se desprendía con una facilidad pasmosa. Ni la tiara fue un obstáculo y pronto la máscara acabó en manos de Afrodita.

- Me gusta ver el rostro de las personas con las que me encuentro- susurró, sonriendo levemente.

Shaula de Escorpio, en visible shock, se sintió desnuda. Afrodita las observó a ambas, Santa y máscara, y caminó lentamente.

- Hay una enorme diferencia entre tú y yo, querida Shaula- añadió, deteniéndose. La aludida poco a poco empezó a volver en sí, mas no se movió, quedando ahora a espaldas de la diosa.

Afrodita se dio la vuelta para observar a la guerrera, sujetando con fuerza la máscara con la derecha.

- Lo que nos diferencia es que yo no puedo morir y tú sí.

* * *

Ajena a todos los sucesos que en ese preciso instante acontecían en la Ciudad Azul, la joven Svetlana subía las largas escaleras todo lo rápido que podía. Una vez llegó arriba decidió subir una planta más.

Pero a mitad de camino la voz de Lev se dejó escuchar.

- Zoya tenía razón... ¿Por qué has vuelto a Sinigrado, Natassia?

Svetlana fijó sus ojos miel en los azules del Guerrero sintiéndose apenada, y viendo que Lev le sostenía la mirada, pero él estaba triste.

- Tenía cosas que hacer- se defendió la rubia.

- ¿Cosas?- antes de que Svetlana pudiera responder, Lev agregó:- ¿Ayudar a los enviados del Olimpo?

Svetlana suspiró.

- Eso es tan falso como que seguimos vivos, Lev.

Obviamente, Svetlana estaba tan viva como Forcis o Nadir, sin embargo decidió usar a su favor el hecho de que pensasen que era Natassia, pues aquella mujer sí que estaba muerta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirió, mas no obtuvo respuesta.

Svetlana siempre aprovechó el hecho de que la tomasen por Natassia para su propio fin; por eso, y aunque hacía tiempo que sabía el destino de los Guerreros Azules, nunca les había dicho nada.

- ¿Natassia?- intentó llamarle la atención Lev. Ella, por su parte, le volvió a observar fijamente, descubriendo no tan solo una mirada triste, sino también un rostro que trataba de ocultar un inmenso dolor.

Y era ese un dolor oculto que ahora parecía surgir a la luz. Svetlana se acordó de Forcis y tuvo una corazonada con respecto a Lev. Decidió no decir nada, al menos no de momento.

- Quiero decir que hemos perdido la batalla, Lev- murmuró. Él la miró más dolido que antes-. El Olimpo...

- Pero tú huíste- la interrumpió Lev-. Tú huíste- repitió.

Svetlana se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Y ahora qué?

Por suerte para ella, su rostro debió parecer lo suficientemente triste como para esclarecer las dudas de Lev.

Efectivamente, el guerrero sacó sus propias conclusiones porque entonces dijo:

- Si el Olimpo ya venció, ¿quiénes son los intrusos?

Svetlana sonrió levemente.

- Son Santos de Atenea que vienen a ayudarnos...

Lev se sorprendió notoriamente. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso en el Santuario sí habían sobrevivido a la furia del Olimpo? ¿Atenea después de todo no les había olvidado?

- Voy a hablar con Alexer- dijo con un susurro Svetlana. Lev la miró con cara de duda-. Tranquilo, él- tomó aire, antes de volver a mentir- es mi hermano y no me hará nada.

Lev iba a replicar, pero Svetlana se lo impidió.

- Ayúdame a hablar con los demás, Lev. Por favor- pidió.

Se hizo el silencio unos instantes, hasta que por fin Lev sonrió abiertamente.

- Será un placer- Svetlana le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras que Lev se dio la vuelta y en lugar de desaparecer, abrió una puerta y la cerró tras de si.

Antes de cerrar se permitió mirar a Svetlana un segundo más, lo necesitaba. Para él delante tenía a la hermana de Alexer y a él le hacía falta verla pero, por un instante, le pareció no ver a Natassia, sino a otra mujer, mas no hizo nada. Una vez cerró, suspiró profundamente.

Nada más quedarse sola, Svetlana suspiró con resignación mientras se daba la vuelta, sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con Zoya.

- ¿Te parece bonito lo que estás haciendo?- le recriminó.

Svetlana no contestó. Convencer a Zoya no iba a ser tan sencillo como convencer a Lev.

Suerte que traía esas cadenas consigo. Sin conocerla, se encomendó a Atenea y comenzó a urdir su plan.

* * *

Los Santos de Bronce son sin duda los más débiles de toda la orden de Atenea. Pero también sin duda son los guerreros a los que a tenacidad no les gana nadie, así se ha visto a lo largo de las distintas épocas.

Y dos de ellos, unidos, podían ser tan poderosos como un Santo de Plata de bajo nivel. O incluso más.

Hasta ese momento Pafo e Ixión apenas se conocían, apenas habían cruzado más de dos palabras con anterioridad, lo suficiente como para conocer los nombres y quién era el maestro de quién. Pero ahora estaban unidos, unidos para vencer a Culebra.

Tambora, por su parte, saltaba con la mirada de uno a otro alternativamente. Finalmente, sus ojos púrpura se detuvieron en Pez Volador, aquél que le había herido, y se decidió a atacar.

- ¡Constricción de la Culebra!

Ixión usó las cuchillas para defenderse. Estaba resistiendo magníficamente, dado que ya conocía la técnica y no le iban a pillar desprevenido dos veces. Pero Tambora tenía más fuerza y poco a poco, Ixión iba cediendo.

Hasta que el agua hizo acto de presencia y Tambora se detuvo, para observar un instante a Dorado, que sonreía orgulloso. Ixión empezó a sonreír también, cuando Culebra hizo amago de volver a atacarle, a la espera de que Pez Volador lanzase definitivamente las cuchillas.

- ¡Aletas Voladoras!- Tambora sonrió, lo había conseguido. Esquivó las cuchillas, que golpearon a Dorado-. ¡Pafo!- gritó desesperado, al ver que había fallado.

Por mucho Santo de Atenea que se sea, cuando se sufre una herida, duele. Quizá no tanto como si hubiera sido un humano normal y corriente, pero dolía. Su rostro lo decía todo.

Pero al mismo tiempo, se sintió medianamente bien, ¡con la pérdida de sangre estaba perdiendo también el veneno! Aguantando el dolor como pudo, miró al frente. Ixión le miraba aterrado y apenado al mismo tiempo, sus ojos lamentaban lo sucedido; Culebra, por su parte, le miraba por encima del hombro, apoyándose en una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

- No es nada...

Tambora de Culebra se echó a reír. Ixión apretó los puños. Pafo intentó mostrarse lo más indiferente que el dolor le permitía, hasta que oyó a Ixión hablarle vía cosmos.

- "¿Eres capaz de hacer un torbellino de agua de verdad?"- le preguntó. Pafo no se lo esperaba, pues el rostro de Ixión en ningún momento mostraba que le hablase así, más bien continuaba como si pidiera perdón con la mirada.

Pafo dudó un mísero segundo, ¿era una treta de Ixión de Pez Volador?

- "En teoría debería hacerlo, no inundar por que sí"- respondió al fin, también vía cosmos.

- "Entonces haz uno cuando nos ataquemos, que nos dé de lleno".

Aquella frase dejó helado a Pafo, literalmente. Primero, porque, como bien había dicho, su técnica eran torbellinos de agua, pero a él no le salían bien todavía; segundo, porque, en caso de que le saliera bien, si le daba de lleno lo podía matar.

- "Oye, que no voy a vengarme por lo de las cuchillas"- comentó.

- "Lo de las cuchillas era una treta para que perdieras el veneno"- Pafo abrió la boca ligeramente por la sorpresa. ¡Lo tenía todo planeado!-. "Lo siento"- añadió después. Sin esperar respuesta, suspiró y habló-. Los Santos dan todo por Atenea, la muerte si es preciso.

La risa de Tambora, que no se había percatado de nada, cesó. Pafo se mantuvo erguido, ya no sentía el dolor. O eso creía él.

- Se acabó, Culebra. ¡Voy a matarte!- anunció Ixión.

Ixión desvió la mirada a Pafo un instante, el suficiente para que Dorado se diera cuenta de sus intenciones. Se concentró, tanto como cuando se entrenaba, como cuando su maestro Forcis le gritaba: "¡enséñame lo que es usar el agua! ¡demuéstrame que no eres un enclenque! ¡no quiero ver agua porque sí, eso lo veo todos los días!" Casi pudo oír la voz de Piscis en su cabeza gritándole todas esas cosas. Encendió su cosmos hasta el límite, se sentía listo para cualquier cosa, era ahora o nunca.

Ixión sonrió orgulloso como si fuera un hermano mayor. El Santo de Pez Volador era ciertamente algo más mayor que Dorado, llevaba más tiempo como Santo y, obviamente, tenía más experiencia. Cerró los ojos un instante, todo eso al mismo tiempo que Pafo se concentraba, y para evitar que Culebra se fijase en él, encendió también él su cosmos.

- ¡Insolente!- le gritó Tambora-. ¡Constricción de Culebra!

- ¡Tú eres el único insolente aquí y te lo demostraré!

Sin atacar, pero preparando sus cuchillas, se dejó caer presa de Culebra. El grito de Pafo resonó entonces.

- ¡Torbellino submarino!- gritó, lanzando todo el fruto de su concentración, el fruto de sus largos e intensos seis años de entrenamientos, en aquél torbellino, que se mantuvo en suspensión con fuerza, sobre Tambora de Culebra e Ixión de Pez Volador.

- Eso no podrá conmigo- susurró Tambora, haciendo presión a la constricción.

Pero Ixión sacó fuerzas de quién sabe donde y murmuró:

- Afilada Aleta Final.

En lugar de las aletas cuchillas, una sola mucho más grande, capaz de cortarlo prácticamente todo, surgió de su brazo derecho, que ya estaba preparado. La nueva cuchilla, sin que Pez Volador apenas se moviese, le atravesó la armadura de Culebra, le cortó el brazo izquierdo desde el hombro hacia abajo y se detuvo a la altura del pecho.

Culebra solo pudo gritar, mientras aflojaba la constricción. Poco a poco, perdió sus sentidos, y dejó de concentrarse, fue entonces que el Torbellino Submarino le dio más que nunca.

Las técnicas se detuvieron todas de golpe. Quien sabe si por el agua, si por el profundo corte, apenas siendo capaz de pronunciar un "Señor Hefesto", Tambora cayó.

Pafo gritó de alegría, pero se calló al ver como Ixión empezaba a jadear más intensamente, sin poder evitar sentarse.

- ¡Ixión!- corrió hacia él para socorrerle, arrodillándose a su lado, olvidándose de su propia herida.

- ¿Está- hizo una pausa forzada, el veneno le estaba haciendo llegar a las últimas- muerto?

- Si...

Ixión sonrió ligeramente, con la mirada perdida.

- Qué bien- murmuró. Cerró los ojos un segundo-. "Maestro..."

* * *

A kilómetros de distancia, realmente quién sabe donde, Belus de Capricornio se detuvo en seco. Miró al cielo, ¿fue eso la voz de Ixión?

- "¿Ixión?"- preguntó vía cosmos.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, pese a la dificultad de Pez Volador de comunicarse.

- "Lo siento, Maestro"- se disculpó. Belus arqueó una ceja, sin comprender-. "No podréis enseñarme el corte final... no podréis".

- "¡¿Qué dices, Ixión?!"- Belus se empezaba a impacientar, aunque ya se estaba dando cuenta de por donde estaban yendo los tiros.

¡Ixión se estaba muriendo! ¡Podía sentirlo! ¿Pero por qué?

- "Pero he luchado hasta el final"- se oyó nuevamente la voz de Ixión, cada vez más débil-. "Como usted decía, Maestro: luchar hasta la muerte por usted, por Atenea y por la orden completa".

Belus no respondió. Mordiéndose el labio superior, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, empezaron a empañarse.

- "Estoy orgulloso de ti"- fue lo único que pudo añadir.

* * *

Ixión sonrió levemente, había conseguido despedirse de la persona más importante para él, era suficiente. Cerró los ojos un instante para después mirar a Pafo.

- Lo siento- susurró, casi inaudible. Los ojos de Dorado se llenaron de lágrimas-. Es nuestro deber- añadió, como si lo explicase todo.

Pafo negó con la cabeza. ¡Era injusto!

- Ve a curarte esas heridas- pidió-, lo mío ya no tiene cura. El veneno ha llegado a mi corazón, pero tú...

Se calló de golpe. Le faltaba el aire. Ya no le salían las palabras. Intentó tomar aire, pero no podía. Trató de concentrarse unos segundos, lo necesitaba por última vez, antes de que Hades llegara en su busca. Suplicó a los dioses por tener unos segundos más y, como si hubiera sido escuchado, recuperó el aliento, sólo para poder añadir:

- Mi Maestro está orgulloso de mi.

- Todos- corrigió Pafo.

- Qué bien- susurró, sin aire, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Pafo de Dorado lloró amargamente mientras se levantó y cargó con Ixión. Su rostro estaba tranquilo.

Ixión de Pez Volador seguía esbozando esa leve sonrisa.

* * *

La risa de Afrodita era lo único que se podía escuchar en el Templo del Escorpión Celeste. Le resultaba tan divertida la escena que ella misma acababa de provocar, era tan graciosa la reacción de Shaula de Escorpio. No podía evitar reír al pensar en ello.

A cada carcajada que daba, Shaula se erguía más y apretaba con más fuerza los puños.

- Cállate- dijo, apretando los dientes.

Afrodita calló. Se cruzó de brazos y contestó.

- ¿Y si no me callo?

- Peor para ti- fue la única respuesta.

Shaula se serenó y se dio la vuelta, para poder volver a ver a la diosa del amor, para mirarla por vez primera con sus verdes ojos, sin una máscara de por medio.

Con una amplia sonrisa sarcástica y mirando ahora más que nunca como quien ve a un vulgar insecto, Shaula puso los brazos en jarra y añadió:

- Quitarme la máscara no va a matarme. Y yo puedo matar dioses- amenazó, sin dejar de sonreír.

Pero aquella mirada infundía el mayor de los miedos. Afrodita se había estado jactando de ser una diosa ante una mortal, pero es que esa mortal empezó a darle miedo.

Shaula se dio cuenta del temor que infundía tan solo con la mirada y rió con ganas. Afrodita se sintió humillada.

- Quien se ríe de mí, lo paga caro- siguió hablando Shaula, cruzándose de brazos.

Avanzó un par de pasos. Afrodita retrocedió. Shaula se rió a mandíbula batiente. La diosa del amor deseó encontrar la ayuda para pagar la humillación.

La risa paró en seco. Ahí estaba, la ayuda para pagar la humillación.

- "Eres la mejor, Afrodita"- se dijo para sí.

Pero nuevamente, las cosas no le fueron bien. Shaula, totalmente seria, sin fijar la vista en la entrada de su casa, a la que ahora le daba la espalda, amenazó de muy mala manera:

- Como se te ocurra ponerte justo a mi lado te reviento la cabeza.

Afrodita hizo una mueca asqueada. ¡Qué vulgar!

- Sólo quédate detrás de mi y nadie saldrá herido, Anteo.

Una potente risa se escuchó por toda la casa, sustituída poco después por los pasos decididos del Santo de Oro de Géminis, quien apareció entonces.

- No sabía que me conocías tan bien- comentó Géminis.

- Nos conocemos desde los tres años, como para no conocerte- fue la única respuesta. Anteo sonrió levemente, típico en él-. Como también sé que ni una Diosa podría hacer que el hermético Géminis se dejase convencer. ¿O me equivoco- añadió, mirando a la diosa del amor-, Afrodita?

Afrodita se mordió el labio, sin haber dicho en ningún momento quién era, excepto que era una Diosa, aquella mortal supo quién era.

Aunque dadas las circunstancias, no era muy difícil imaginárselo.

_Continuará..._

**N.A: **¡Hola! Aquí tenéis el capítulo catorce, espero que os haya gustado. He tardado más en publicar porque estuve pendiente de un concurso de fics y me cuesta mucho escribir dos cosas a la vez. Pero ya presenté mi fic y ya puedo volver a dedicarme por entero a éste ^^

Vane, siento no haber dicho nada en la otra actualización, pero es que como en vez de decirtelo por emails te lo digo cara a cara pues se me pasó, espero me perdones. De cualquier modo, ¡gracias por tu apoyo! Y tranquila, de momento Auva es todo tuyo ;) (sorry, que en este capítulo no salió...)

Kyubi, muito obrigada! No te preocupes, tu español es muy bueno, me alegro que te guste! Y tranquila, no escribo por los reviews, así que tener pocos no me importa.

Amoratha, muchas pero que muchas gracias por tus reviews!!! ¡Qué alegría me dan! ¡Y qué ilusión! Presté mucha atención a lo que dijiste de las descripciones, y en base a eso he tratado de escribir este capítulo pero me cuesta muchísimo, me falta ese algo que poseen los auténticos escritores =/ Lo siento, pero espero que aún así te guste el fic :)

Para acabar, como no sé si actualizaré antes de fin de año, me queda desearos a todos que paséis una muy feliz navidad y un próspero año 2009. ¡Felices fiestas!

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	15. Chapter 15

Antes de leer el capítulo quería informaros de un pequeño detalle que se me pasó por alto: no están en el siglo XXII, sino en el XXIII. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, es un fallo realmente tonto *risa nerviosa*.

De hecho, Nadir se lo dijo a Oleg: "No estamos en el 1987. Estamos en el 2233". Y eso es, efectivamente, el siglo XXIII. Así que aprovecho la actualización para corregir el título del fic.

Eso es todo, quería comentarlo lo antes posible, je. Ya no os entretengo más, disfrutad del capítulo.

**Capítulo 15:**

- ¿O me equivoco, Afrodita?- repitió Shaula, con una amplia sonrisa.

Afrodita no respondió. Se limitó a morderse el labio, mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en la escorpina. Tras ella, Géminis. ¿Cómo es que el Santo de Géminis aparecía ahora?

- Tú- masculló la diosa, su mirada voló de Shaula al recién llegado. Durante unos instantes, sus miradas se cruzaron, mientras Afrodita trataba de encontrar una respuesta a su por qué.

- Nuestros compañeros son idiotas, Afrodita- siguió hablando Shaula-. Sólo los idiotas se dejan engañar por alguien como tú.

Afrodita endureció el rostro.

- Cierra la boca, insolente.

Shaula rió.

- Tanto como idiotas, no- intervino Anteo-. Shaula, por esa forma tuya de ser casi nadie habla contigo- le recriminó-. Son personas- agregó entonces, en referencia a sus compañeros dorados.

- ¿Acaso tú no?- Shaula evitó replicar al otro comentario.

Anteo vaciló un instante y miró a Afrodita, entonces la diosa lo comprendió.

- "Enamorado"- pensó-. "Debí haberlo pensando antes"- la duda acudió a su mente, de nuevo-. ¿Y por qué has venido ahora?

Sonriendo levemente, Anteo cerró los ojos.

- Sí que soy una persona- le dijo a Shaula en un susurro, entreabriendo los ojos-, pero...

Se calló, era mejor no seguir por ese camino. Y menos con la diosa del amor delante.

Esperó unos segundos antes de retomar la palabra, pasando a mirar duramente a Afrodita.

- Quería ver si alguno de mis compañeros no cedía a tus encantos. Sabía que de aquí no pasarías así que decidí venir y...

- No necesito un guardaespaldas- le interrumpió Escorpio.

- No es eso- se apresuró a decir Anteo.

Afrodita se cruzó de brazos, expectante. A ver qué decía Géminis ahora.

- Es una diosa- se excusó.

- No me da miedo- Afrodita la miró a los ojos y supo que decía la verdad.

Anteo se mordió el labio.

- De igual forma es por si llegase con Atenea y...

- Uxor está con ella- Shaula empezaba a estar cansada de los comentarios tan poco habituales de su camarada.

Anteo iba a volver a hablar, pero Afrodita se rió con ganas.

- Cállate ya, así nunca lo conseguirás- comentó entre risas.

El de la tercera casa se puso muy serio, evitando pensar. Al mismo tiempo, cavilando sobre la respuesta correcta. Mientras tanto, Afrodita seguía riendo.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de nada ninguno de los dos, porque lo siguiente que pasó fue muy rápido.

Shaula de Escorpio se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Afrodita, sin darle tiempo a la diosa del amor de reaccionar. Recuperó su máscara aprovechándose del descuido de la diosa y, una vez se la puso, sintiéndose al fin segura, se dio la vuelta y amenazó a Anteo.

- Como te vuelva a ver en plan de caballero en pos de su princesa te mataré y usaré tu cuerpo como alimento para mis escorpiones.

Anteo sonrió burlón.

- No sabía que los escorpiones fueran caníbales.

- Los míos, si hace falta, lo serán.

Afrodita, que no perdía detalle, como si hubiera olvidado como se le había lanzado Shaula, se puso en medio de los dos Santos de Oro, con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

- Basta- pidió, aunque lo cierto es que la escena le estaba resultando muy graciosa-. Me caes bien- añadió, mirando a Anteo-. Es una lástima que no seas un Guerrero de Hefesto- se entristeció, de una forma un tanto exagerada. Géminis no respondió-. Y tú- agregó, mirando a Shaula-. Por mi como si te pudres en el Infierno junto a la estúpida de Atenea,- los dos santos apretaron los puños ante la ofensa hacia su diosa. Afrodita ni se inmutó-, pero tengo algo más divertido para ti.

Sin previo aviso, lanzó una esfera de energía rosada contra Shaula. Sin poder defenderse, primero la esfera le golpeó en el pecho, después le cubrió el cuerpo entera y, finalmente, se desvaneció.

Pero Shaula no sintió nada. Sorprendida, mirándose toda, acertó apenas a preguntar:

- ¿Qué me has hecho?

Afrodita no respondió al instante. Imitando la actitud de la propia Shaula, sonrió de oreja a oreja de forma altanera.

- Maldecirte, niña. Maldecirte- no esperó a que nadie interviniera, pese a que Shaula tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo-. Sí, soy Afrodita. Soy la gran diosa del amor y la belleza. Soy la diosa del amor carnal, de la pasión. Pero incluso para una diosa, la pasión puede acarrear problemas. Una mujer normal saltaría de alegría ante esta maldición, pero tú no. Tú no.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- quiso saber Shaula, confundida.

- Dudo que alguien como tú sea tan casta como la diosa a la que defiende- se limitó a decir Afrodita.

* * *

Rigel de Orión lo había dicho: "Ofiuco y Cuervo se encargarán de tus compañeros". En concreto, el Coliseo estaba a punto de ser testigo de uno de esos combates que Orión había indicado: Zagreo de Cuervo contra Agní de Bontes.

Tan sólo el día anterior Zagreo había vuelto a sufrir lo que era la colina del Hades, pues no hay que olvidar que él era uno de los tres alumnos de Timur de Cáncer. Aquello era lo único que temía, ni tan siquiera le daba miedo morir, así que estaba más que listo para enfrentarse a su rival.

- ¡Que nadie se meta en medio!- pidió, aunque más bien lo ordenó-. Vais a ser testigos de un gran espectáculo- agregó.

- Así es- le siguió el juego Bontes-: el espectáculo de la muerte de un Santo de Plata.

- No sabes cuánto lo dudo- susurró Zagreo, mientras aparecía un cuervo de quién sabe donde y se posaba en su hombro.

Varios Santos se agruparon en las gradas para ver el combate. Todos confiaban en Zagreo. Entre ellos, Calímaco y Yolao, los otros dos alumnos de Timur, quienes todavía no habían ascendido a Santos de Bronce, el rango para el que estaban destinados.

- Yo soy Agní de Bontes- se presentó en ese instante el Guerrero de Hefesto-. Recuérdalo, porque es el nombre de la última persona que vas a ver en tu vida- sin darle tiempo a Zagreo de replicar, atacó-. ¡Golpe Rojo!

Por muy poco, Zagreo lo esquivó. El Golpe Rojo dio de pleno contra las gradas, destruyendo la zona donde había impactado. Un par de Santos de Plata, que vestían las armaduras de Ballena y Áuriga, tuvieron que apartarse para no ser alcanzados por el ataque de Bontes.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- le preguntó con burla Áuriga a Zagreo.

Haciendo caso omiso de su compañero plateado, Zagreo abrió los ojos sobremanera y silbó impresionado al ver la grada.

- ¿Qué te parece?- cuestionó Agní esbozando una sonrisa torcida-. A la próxima te daré y acabarás peor que la grada.

Zagreo puso los ojos en blanco y miró al cuervo que seguía en su hombro, sin inmutarse.

- ¿No te parece que es un poco maleducado? Se presenta y no es capaz ni de preguntar quién soy... ¡y encima provoca destrozos! Hay que ver lo maleducado que es...

Ballena se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Capullo- susurró, sin perder de vista al Guerrero de Hefesto.

- ¡Eso no importa ahora, Zagreo, cerebro de cuervo!- gritó a su lado Áuriga.

- ¡Pues son más listos que tú, Chino!- le recriminó Cuervo.

Agní se mostró visiblemente sorprendido. Zagreo se acercó a la grada, mientras miraba a Áuriga.

- ¿A quién le dices "Chino"?- preguntó Áuriga al verle acercarse-. Me llamo Ago, ¡Ago! ¡Y soy filipino, no chino! ¿Entendiste, pajarraco desplumado?

- ¿¡Qué me has llamado!?- ahora sí que Zagreo se olvidó por completo de Agní. Tenía la mirada fija en Ago, visiblemente alterado. El cuervo se asustó y salió volando. Zagreo se enfadó más-. ¿Has visto lo que has hecho?

- ¿Yo?- protestó Áuriga-. ¡Pero si has sido tú!

El resto de gente, entre Santos y aprendices, miraron la escena estupefactos. Agní de Bontes apretó los puños mientras concentró su energía en ellos. Zagreo y Ago, que a punto estaban de llegar a las manos, no se dieron cuenta.

- Como les dé los mata- comentó indiferente Ballena.

- Mejor, dos molestias menos- agregó una Santa Plateada que estaba cerca, Grulla.

- Esos dos tienen cuerda para rato, me temo- discrepó una segunda santa que estaba junto a Grulla, Copa.

- Lástima- murmuró Grulla.

Ballena las miró y suspiró.

- Lástima- repitió. Para su sorpresa también lo dijo, a la vez, Copa.

Finalmente, Bontes no aguantó más y atacó.

De entre los escombros medio calcinados aparecieron los dos jóvenes Santos de Plata Zagreo de Cuervo y Ago de Áuriga. Magullados y con las armaduras resquebrajadas, se pusieron en pie.

Con expresión burlona, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Agní les miró altivamente.

- Que comience el espectáculo.

* * *

En las frías tierras del norte todavía faltaba mucho por hacer. En aquel lugar tan remoto, donde apenas hay luz, dos Santos de Oro tenían que conseguir resolver todo el asunto sobre los espíritus de los Guerreros Azules.

Pero llevaban todo el día con lo mismo, ¿podrían hacerlo?

Forcis de Piscis caminaba solo. Rurik ya no iba con él. Tras indicarle el camino se marchó, seguramente para tratar de hablar con sus compañeros. A través de una ventana rota, unos tímidos rayos del sol del atardecer se reflejaban sobre la armadura dorada. Aún faltaba para que esos mismos rayos anaranjados se vieran en Grecia, pero en Sinigrado ya hacía largo rato, dado a que hay mucha menos luz allí.

Nadir de Acuario, por su parte, no sentía esa luz, a la que estaba más que acostumbrado, pues no podía. No podía porque en aquellos momentos se encontraba tumbado boca-abajo, inconsciente, en algún lugar oscuro. Ante él había un cofre, con un sello de Atenea.

Pero Nadir seguía inconsciente.

La tercera persona en discordia, sin que los Santos lo supieran, miraba fijamente a la otra mujer que tenía enfrente, mientras se encomendaba a Atenea.

Svetlana cerró los ojos y suspiró con resignación, abriéndolos de nuevo justo cuando hablaba.

- No eres quién para juzgarme, Zoya.

- No, no lo soy- admitió la Guerrera-. No soy quién para juzgaros, señorita Natassia- repitió. La mirada de Zoya le indicó a Svetlana que quería añadir algo más, pero no lo hizo.

En su lugar, Zoya esbozó una ligera sonrisa torcida.

A Svetlana aquello no le hizo gracia.

- "Espero por todos los dioses que esto funcione"- pensó. Avanzó un par de pasos. Zoya sonrió más-. ¿Qué?- le espetó de mala manera. Zoya se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa?

Svetlana olvidó que estaba hablando como ella misma, y no como una chica tranquila. Ella no era una chica corriente, no se comportaba como le habían dicho siempre que debía ser una señorita decente... ¡si hasta se escapaba siempre para visitar las ruinas! Pero en Sinigrado siempre, desde que se enteró que la confundían con Natassia, imitó el comportamiento de sus amigas, pues suponía que la hermana de Alexer debió ser así.

Al no hacerlo se exponía a ser descubierta.

- Me estaba preguntando- respondió entonces Zoya- si eres realmente quién dices ser.

Svetlana se sorprendió. Segundos después, se dio cuenta de su error.

- Lo siento- balbuceó-. Estaba nerviosa y hablé mal. Yo...- intentó arreglarlo.

Zoya avanzó hasta ponerse a escasos centímetros de Svetlana, interrumpiéndola.

- Tú estabas fuera. Con aquel hombre- "Forcis. Mierda", pensó Svetlana. No se le pasó por alto que Zoya no estaba usando ya un trato de cortesía con ella. Mala señal-. No le dejaste pelear. Y has engañado a Lev.

- No le engañé- gruñó Svetlana mirando a Zoya a los ojos, ambas medían casi lo mismo.

Ciertamente se había hecho pasar por Natassia para que Lev la escuchase, pero no le había mentido.

- ¿No?

- No.

¿Qué estaba pasando por la mente de Zoya en aquel instante? Svetlana trató de averiguarlo a través de sus ojos, mientras manoseaba con nerviosismo la cadena.

- Si te hubieras encontrado con uno de los chicos- siguió Zoya-, ninguno de ellos te habría hecho daño. Pero te has encontrado conmigo- cerró los ojos. Svetlana levantó levemente los brazos-. ¡Te mataré!- exclamó, abriendo los ojos, lista para el ataque.

Haciendo gala de unos buenos reflejos, Svetlana le tiró la cadena y se apartó lo más rápido que pudo.

Para sorpresa de ambas, aunque no tanto de la rubia, la cadena sí que dio a Zoya y la envolvió. Al ver el resultado, Svetlana suspiró y después rió.

- Gracias, Atenea- musitó-. Zoya, ahora vas a escucharme- ordenó.

Zoya apretó los dientes.

- Lo supe desde que te vi fuera del edificio. ¿Quién eres?- intentó zafarse de la cadena, pero no pudo. Ni siquiera podía desaparecer.

- Me llamo Svetlana. Y ahora cállate y escucha.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Coliseo del Santuario en Grecia, en el preciso instante en que Zagreo de Cuervo y Ago de Áuriga se encaraban con Bontes, una bandada de cuervos surcó el cielo. Señal inequívoca de que el primero de los dos Santos estaba más que preparado para, ahora sí, iniciar su combate.

- Qué animal más feo- comentó Grulla como si tal cosa.

- Puede ser- dijo fríamente Copa, entonces se percató de que Grulla se alejaba-. ¿A dónde vas, Léa?- le preguntó.

Léa de Grulla se detuvo.

- Al parecer se ha muerto mi compañero de entrenamiento- explicó, reanudando la marcha-. Mi Maestro no está en el Santuario, así que supongo que tendré que encargarme yo de él- acto y seguido, se fue.

Copa prefirió quedarse, al igual que Ballena.

- ¡Maldito desgraciado!- gritaba por aquel entonces Ago-. ¿Cómo te atreves?

Agní se encogió de hombros.

- No sé- dijo-, ¿quizá pelear?

- Serás...- masculló Áuriga, preparando sus discos.

Pero Zagreo se interpuso.

- ¿Qué haces?- le espetó Ago.

- ¿Que qué hago? ¿Más bien QUÉ haces tú?- gritó en respuesta-. ¡Ésta es mi pelea!

- ¡Pero también me dio a mi!- se defendió el otro.

Ballena puso los ojos en blanco. Otra vez.

- ¡Porque te pusiste en medio, idiota!

- ¡Porque tú no podrías con él!

- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Insinúas que soy débil?

- ¡Sí!- Zagreo apretó los puños-. ¡Siempre lo fuiste y aún así te sales con la tuya!

- ¡Pero serás rencoroso!- le espetó Zagreo.

Ago iba a replicar, pero la voz de Agní de Bontes le detuvo.

- Chicos, chicos- sonrió de oreja a oreja-. No hace falta que os peleéis por mí, yo puedo con los dos.

- ¡¡Cállate!!- le espetó Zagreo.

Bontes estalló en carcajadas. Sin hacerle caso, Zagreo miró a Ago.

- Es mi rival, Ago. Yo me encargo.

Ago bufó.

- Que no te mate, aún tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

- Sí, claro, lo que tú digas...

Ago de Áuriga se retiró, volviendo junto a Ballena.

- Hola, Sarah- saludó, al darse cuenta de que Copa estaba allí. Pero Sarah no contestó-. Tonta- murmuró.

- Mira y calla- dijo ella, fríamente.

- Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos?- preguntó Zagreo-. Ah, sí, ya sé- recordó-: íbamos a presenciar un espectáculo.

Agní sonrió.

- El de tu muerte- corroboró. Zagreo rió-. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

- Que confundes los términos. Quizá es que no eres griego y te lías con el idioma. Tenías que decir "el de mi muerte" y no "el de tu muerte".

- El idioma no tiene nada que ver- aseguró el Guerrero de Hefesto.

- Claro, seguro que no es por eso- comentó irónicamente Cuervo.

- Basta de cháchara. ¡Pelea!- le retó-. ¡Golpe Rojo!

Sin dejar de sonreír, Zagreo respondió el golpe contraatacando. Dejó el trabajo a sus queridos cuervos.

- Vamos, pequeños- susurró-. ¡Pluma Negra!

En el mismo instante que Agní lanzaba el Golpe Rojo, los cuervos de Zagreo se le tiraron encima, pero Agní los evitó con facilidad. Zagreo detuvo el ataque de su rival también fácilmente, pues ya lo había visto antes y, mientras Agní se mostraba sumamente sorprendido, no se dio cuenta de que aquellos insignificantes pájaros habían dejado un pequeño regalo sobre él.

- Y eso es lo que yo llamo "Pluma Negra".

Agní de Bontes se dio cuenta entonces de que, aún sin cuervos, tenía demasiadas plumas a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó, desconcertado-. Esto no son plumas corrientes- añadió, al ver como poco a poco se adherían a su piel formando una gruesa y pesada capa oscura.

- La Pluma Negra es una técnica con la cual utilizo a los cuervos- explicó Zagreo-. Ellos, a través de mi cosmos, se separan de sus plumas para cubrir a mi enemigo- observó que lo único que había en el lugar de Agní era una enorme masa oscura-. Poco a poco te ahogarás por la falta de oxígeno y morirás sin que te haya puesto un solo dedo encima.

Agní cayó. Zagreo sonrió y se dio la vuelta, cara a Ago.

- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que podía.

- ¡Serás estúpido!- bramó Ago a modo de respuesta. Zagreo arqueó una ceja-. ¡Pero date la vuelta, imbécil!- gritó.

"La enorme masa oscura" se había puesto en pie. Agní encendió su cosmos y, poco a poco, las plumas se fueron calcinando, cayendo al suelo no más que ceniza.

Zagreo silbó impresionado, tal y como hiciera cuando contempló por vez primera el Golpe Rojo.

- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Agní tras recuperar un poco el aire.

Zagreo se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza.

- Se ha liberado. Él solito. Qué fuerte- dijo a los cuervos. Sin dejar de sonreír, miró de arriba a abajo a Bontes-. Impresionante... ¿Agní?

- Agní de Bontes.

- Eso. Impresionante, Agní. Nunca vi a nadie librarse de la Pluma Negra.

- "¿Ni tu Maestro?"- le preguntó con sorna Áuriga vía cosmos.

- "Cállate"- respondió, también vía cosmos-. En fin, supongo que me va a tocar luchar de verdad contra ti, Agní.

El aludido sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Aquí te espero, Cuervo.

Zagreo se puso en guardia. A través de sus brazos, surgió una extraña aura ennegrecida.

Agní sonrió. Visto que el Golpe Rojo ya no funcionaba ("dichosos Santos", había pensado), se preparó para efectuar su otra técnica, mucho más efectiva.

Pero primero quería ver qué iba a hacer el Cuervo.

Creyendo que lo que Agní preparaba era otro Golpe Rojo, Zagreo se confió. La extraña aura ennegrecida que había surgido de sus brazos se fue extendiendo cada vez más a su alrededor. Con cada vez más fuerza, se había convertido en un tornado.

- ¡Prepárate, Agní! ¡Vendaval Negro!

Pese a que Agní opuso resistencia, el Vendaval Negro se le echó encima. Por más que resistió, su armadura empezó a resquebrajarse.

- "¡Oh, no!"- pensó-. "¡Mi magma!"

No había tiempo. El Vendaval Negro era muy poderoso, poco a poco no sentía nada más que el potente tornado, no veía más que oscuridad, no oía más que el ruido de su armadura, Magma, al romperse.

Y dolor. Cada vez más dolor.

En el preciso instante en que notó la sangre en su garganta, activó su cosmos. Gritando, consiguió disipar el Vendaval Negro.

Por tercera vez en lo que iba de día, Zagreo silbó impresionado.

- Increíble- murmuró.

El aspecto de Agní era bastante peor: su Magma destrozado, varias heridas abiertas y un guerrero jadeante.

- Es realmente increíble- acertó a decir Ago de Áuriga-. Qué técnica. Zagreo...

- ¿Y qué esperabas?- le preguntó el otro, arqueando una ceja-. Sea como sea, este tipo no se muere.

- No me subestimes- intervino Agní, caminando con dificultad. Zagreo se cruzó de brazos-. Estaba esperando... tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti.

Zagreo descruzó los brazos, la duda pintada en su rostro.

- Primero pensé que sólo tenías la Pluma Negra.

- Grave error.

- Exacto. Pero tú también lo has cometido.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si te piensas que el Golpe Rojo es lo único que sé hacer estás muy equivocado.

En ese instante, Zagreo se dio cuenta de que empezaba a sentir demasiado calor.

- Ahora te toca prepararte a ti, Cuervo. ¡Golpe del Infierno Rojo!

Un grito desgarrador recorrió el lugar. Y es que Zagreo había recibido un poderoso golpe, mucho más que el Golpe Rojo, con el que sintió como si le quemaran por dentro, de ahí el grito.

La arena del coliseo se convirtió en lava. Las gradas se hicieron cada vez menos perceptibles. Zagreo apretó los dientes. Agní rió. El resto de Santos se sorprendieron.

Ambos contendientes desaparecieron envueltos en una luz rojiza. La arena volvió a su estado original.

- Bienvenido seas al Infierno, Cuervo- sonrió Agní-. El "Golpe del Infierno Rojo", la técnica que te envía a un auténtico infierno.

Zagreo apretó los puños, realmente estaban en algún nuevo lugar. Hacía mucho calor, pero podía aguantarlo.

No, ¡debía aguantarlo! ¡Debía contrarestarlo! ¡Él sabía cómo!

- ¿Y ahora qué, Cuervo? Aquí no te va a servir el Vendaval Negro, todos tus intentos desaparecerán sin más- Zagreo rió-. ¿De que te ríes?

- ¿Que qué voy a hacer?- preguntó Cuervo-. ¿Que qué voy a hacer?- repitió. Agní arqueó una ceja-. Es muy sencillo, Agní de Bontes: matarte.

_Continuará..._

**N.A: **El capítulo ha quedado un poco más largo. Voy a intentar que me salgan así, pero no prometo nada.

No sé si respondí a los reviews (aunque siempre dejo al menos un "gracias" por aquí), así que los contestaré aquí. Lo siento si ya respondí!

Amoratha:¡miles de gracias por todos tus reviews! Hace una ilusión enorme, chica. Intentaré mejorar con las descripciones...

bluekisaa:Qué decir, ¡qué decir! Muchas pero que muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, es increíble. Tienes razón con que son un poco cortos, es que generalmente los hago de seis páginas solo... pero esta vez al menos ha sido de siete *risita nerviosa*. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando ^^ Por cierto, gracias por afiliar también la web de mi hermana, en breve te pondremos (es que es suya, pero como no le sale muy bien eso del html la llevamos juntas).

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16:**

Ante la amenaza de Zagreo de Cuervo, lo único que fue capaz de hacer Agní fue reír. Sólo reír.

Zagreo también rió.

- Eres muy divertido- admitió Agní en cuanto pudo dejar de reír-. Lástima que tenga que matarte.

Zagreo rió.

- Desde luego- murmuró, como si pensase más bien en "si tú lo dices"-. Bontes, yo soy muy bromista, pero ahora hablo en serio-. Agní sonrió irónicamente-. Dije que te mataría y eso es lo que haré. Puedo hacerlo- una gota de sudor le resbaló por la mejilla-. "Pero debo darme prisa"- pensó.

Bontes avanzó un par de pasos. Estaba tranquilo.

- ¿Tienes calor?- Zagreo no respondió-. Es evidente que sí.

¿Cómo no tener calor? Allí no había más que lava. Un basto lago incandescente bajo sus pies, en plena ebullición. El calor era cada vez más insoportable.

Pero mientras pensaba qué hacer, una idea surgió en su mente. De ser cierta, ¡eso explicaría todo! Siendo así, además, lo tendría bastante más fácil para llevar a cabo su plan, ideado prácticamente desde que Agní de Bontes había sobrevivido al Vendaval Negro.

Pero primero tenía que cerciorarse.

- Esto es una ilusión, ¿verdad?

Agní de Bontes no pudo evitar menos que sonreír. Digno de un Santo de Plata.

- ¿Crees que si fuera de verdad podríamos tener este lago de lava aquí, llegándonos hasta casi las rodillas?

Sin responder, Zagreo cerró los ojos, esbozando una leve sonrisa triunfal. Así que era una ilusión, tal y como se había imaginado.

- Te veo muy seguro- Zagreo abrió los ojos-. Pero déjame decirte algo más, Cuervo- Zagreo siguió sonriendo, sus profundos ojos verdes fijos en el Guerrero de Hefesto-: por más que esto sea una ilusión seguirá afectando a tu cerebro. Acabarás muriendo calcinado- concluyó.

- ¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Zagreo, con un falso tono inocente-. ¿Se supone que debo estar asustado?

- Deberías. Yo en tu lugar lo estaría- admitió.

Zagreo se mordió el labio, tratando de ocultar la risa que se le escapaba.

- Así que sólo esto te asustaría...- susurró, no demasiado alto. Ni siquiera Agní pudo escucharle.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- quiso saber Bontes, mas Cuervo no lo repitió.

Zagreo se puso en posición de combate, ya era la hora. Ciertamente, cada vez tenía más calor, pero sabiendo de sobras que no era más que una ilusión puso su mente en blanco. Lo que iba a venir a continuación lo había hecho tantas veces que no necesitaba pensarlo.

Un aura oscura empezó a cubrirle. Agní se puso en posición de defensa, ya sabía lo que venía.

- ¡Vendaval Negro!

Agní sonrió. Tal vez ese Cuervo no era tan inteligente como creía.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Aquí eso no te servirá!- exclamó, protegiéndose con los brazos. En realidad, el propio ambiente incandescente provocó que el Vendaval Negro no tuviera demasiada potencia-. ¡Golpe...!

Pero no lo llegó a efectuar. Zagreo de Cuervo no estaba.

- Por todos los... ¿¡Dónde estás!?- bramó.

No tardó en darse cuenta: Zagreo estaba detrás suyo, apuntándole con el índice derecho.

Agní arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Qué demonios?- preguntó.

Zagreo ahogó una risita.

- Demonios, ¿eh?- adoptó una postura con la que decir "te tengo" de la forma más humillante posible-. No hay que subestimar a los cuervos, ¿sabes?- anunció-. ¿Sabes qué dicen de los cuervos?- no esperó respuesta-. Que son enviados de la muerte.

Agní abrió la boca para protestar, pero no salió ningún sonido de su boca.

En su lugar, Zagreo continuó.

- Y justo has dado con un cuervo que aprende de la muerte.

- ¿Qué?- Bontes no entendió la metáfora.

- El que aprende de la muerte- repitió-. "Maestro, vais a ver como este niño sí es capaz de hacer algo"- pensó.

No estaba muy seguro de que las cosas funcionasen. Ni tan siquiera de que Timur de Cáncer le hubiera oído. Pero no dejó que sus dudas aflorasen.

- Esto te daría miedo, ¿cierto? Entonces lo que vas a ver a continuación te matará- un halo de luz blanca ("¿blanco?", pensó entonces Agní) cubrió el Santo empezando por el índice.

Agní de Bontes se puso en guardia. Zagreo encendió su cosmos.

Agní se dispuso a lanzar uno de sus ataques. Pero Zagreo de Cuervo atacó antes, su voz era un susurro apenas audible, pero no por ello menos arrollador.

- Ondas de Hades.

* * *

Se podía percibir el fragor de las batallas en los diferentes rincones del Santuario. El bosque iba a ser testigo de otro de esos combates.

- ¿Dices que te vas a encargar de mí?- inquirió con burla el gigante Arabat, Guerrero de Hefesto protegido con el magma de Talos-. Qué interesante.

Rigel de Orión no respondió, se limitó a observar a su enemigo con expresión seria. Como buen acuariano que era no dejaba que sus emociones salieran a flote, pareciera todo un témpano de hielo.

A Arabat, Leo, le incomodaba esa fachada fría. Molesto, sin perder de vista a Rigel, mirándole a los ojos, atacó con todas las fuerzas que era capaz.

- ¡Puño del Gigante de Bronce!

Su poderosa técnica golpeó en pleno rostro de Rigel, quien no se defendió, lanzándolo con fuerza contra uno de los árboles, el cual cayó provocando un gran estruendo.

- ¡Vamos!- gritó el gigante Arabat-. ¿No me digas que ya terminé?- rió con ganas.

Durante unos instantes sólo se escuchó la estridente risa de Arabat, hasta que sin esperárselo recibió un impacto que lo tumbó hacia atrás cuan largo era.

- Choque Megatómico de Meteoro- susurró fríamente-. Perro ladrador, poco mordedor- añadió con completa indiferencia.

Arabat se puso en pie enseguida, hecho una furia.

- ¿Cómo te atreves, maldito?- bramó. Rigel no respondió. El gigante se acercó hasta estar frente a su enemigo-. ¿Cómo te atreves?- volvió a preguntar, algo más calmado pero no por ello menos enfadado. Tenía los dientes apretados.

Pero Rigel no contestó, se limitó a seguir mirando a su rival.

- Maldito seas- masculló Arabat-. ¡Te aplastaré! ¡Puño del Gigante de Bronce!

Orión puso los ojos en blanco y detuvo el puño con una sola mano.

Ni siquiera se molestó en explicar que una técnica no funciona dos veces contra un santo que ya la haya visto. La mano con la que sujetaba todavía a Arabat brilló.

- Derribo Kilotón- su voz no era un susurro como la vez anterior, pero tampoco es que lo hubiese gritado. Arabat de Talos salió despedido con tanta fuerza que derribó varios árboles-. ¿Ahora soy yo quien terminó?- preguntó retóricamente. Los gruñidos de Talos le hicieron saber claramente que no-. "Acabemos con esto entonces". ¡Choque Megatómico de Meteoro!

Sin embargo esta vez no lo tendría tan fácil, pues Arabat de Talos se había levantado mientras Rigel venía y, tal cual le llegaba, lo agarró de la pierna y lo arrojó contra otro árbol con todas sus fuerzas.

Al impactar, Rigel escupió sangre, cayendo estrepitosamente poco después. Al levantar la vista del suelo, se encontró con el gigante a escasos centímetros de donde estaba él.

- No vuelvas a subestimarme- amenazó Arabat-. ¿Oíste? ¡No vuelvas a subestimarme!

Antes de que Rigel pudiera hacer o decir nada, Arabat se le echó encima.

- ¡Esto es para que aprendas! ¡Pisotón de Bronce!

El golpe fue tan fuerte como si Arabat hubiera lanzado varias veces a Rigel contra el mismo árbol. El santo de Orión acabó inconsciente.

A partir de ahí, Arabat de Talos se dedicó a golpear sin ninguna clase de miramiento a Rigel, hasta que se cansara de golpear a alguien que no podía defenderse. O hasta que Rigel muriese, lo que sucediera primero.

* * *

El primero de los combates contra los Guerreros de Hefesto que se había iniciado, Hevelius de Lagarto contra Kohala de Caldera, seguía siendo a esas alturas bastante duro. Ambos contendientes se golpeaban mutuamente en una sucesión de técnicas y golpes de puño, sin que ninguno de los dos diera su brazo a torcer.

Ambos estaban esperando a que su contrincante se despistara para contraatacar de improviso. Los dos los sabían, y por eso Hevelius decidió dar "una pequeña ayuda" a Kohala para poder vencerle.

Se lanzó contra su rival para atacarle, pero al mismo tiempo amagó descaradamente. Su intención, hacer creer a Kohala de Caldera que pretendía simular el ataque. Funcionó.

- ¡Ya te tengo!- exclamó en tono triunfal Caldera, creyendo que Hevelius había hecho un amago para aparecer por otro lado. Con la mirada altiva, se adelantó al lugar donde supuestamente se movería Hevelius.

Pero Hevelius no se movió.

- "Mucha boca, poco cerebro"- pensó Hevelius.

Su combate era duro más que nada por la insistencia de su rival en los puñetazos, o por la cantidad de carbón hirviendo que era capaz de lanzar. De no ser por eso, hacía ya largo rato que estaría muerto.

- Y a mi me ha tenido que tocar el más débil- se lamentó, en un susurro. Al mismo tiempo, lo dijo con voz arrogante, haciendo a su rival darse cuenta de su error.

Kohala abrió la boca para protestar, pero Hevelius se le adelantó.

- ¡Fuerzas Demoníacas!- golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, Kohala cayó hacia atrás.

Se hizo el silencio. Un silencio bastante incómodo. Arqueando una ceja, Hevelius se acercó lentamente preguntándose si con eso era suficiente.

- "Esto parece la calma antes de la tormenta".

Lo siguiente fue muy rápido. Un leve aumento del cosmos le hizo a Hevelius percatarse. El suficiente como para formar una barrera y protegerse del impacto.

- ¡Clímax Volcánico!- alcanzó a escuchar, antes de una gran explosión.

El suelo bajo Kohala se hundió provocando un gran cráter, el guerrero permaneció jadeante, su magma sufrió algunos cortes.

En el suelo, con heridas a la altura del pecho y el rostro, estaba Hevelius, inmóvil. Su barrera no había funcionado.

Estaba muerto.

* * *

El basto lago de lava desapareció sin más. De un infierno a otro, podría decirse.

La visión que tuvo Agní de Bontes fue estremecedora, miles de almas, capaces de quitar las ganas de vivir a cualquiera que estuviera delante, se lanzaban contra un enorme agujero, del tamaño de un templo clásico. Pálido como la nieve, observaba el lugar con la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

- ¿Y ahora quién tiene miedo, eh?- oyó que le preguntaba Zagreo de Cuervo.

Agní cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si esperase que al abrirlos todo se hubiera desvanecido. Pero al abrirlos todo seguía ahí. Los muertos, el ambiente lúgubre, el agujero. Agujero que le hacía sentir como si le desgarrasen el alma.

- ¿Qué lugar- tartamudeó Agní- es este?

Zagreo sonrió burlón.

- Sintiéndolo mucho, esto si que no es una ilusión- Agní sintió como si le echaran un jarro de agua fría encima. Se había estado auto-convenciendo de que no era más que una ilusión-. Es la colina del Hades- añadió Zagreo.

Agní desvió la mirada hacia el gran agujero que se extendía en lo alto de la colina.

- "Así que Hades"- pensó. Al darse cuenta de ello, volvió a mirar a Zagreo, extrañado-. ¿Hades?- inquirió.

Zagreo se cruzó de brazos, esbozando una leve sonrisa torcida.

- En la cuarta de las doce casas, el Templo del Gran Cangrejo- explicó-, existe un lugar por el que acceder al reino de la muerte, el reino de Hades: la colina del Hades- esperó unos instantes, como disfrutando del horror que sentía su enemigo-. Para los chinos el número cuatro es sinónimo de muerte y, de hecho, si te fijas, Cáncer es la cuarta casa. Por si fuera poco, el Santo de Cáncer es de origen chino. Demasiadas coincidencias, ¿no te parece?

Agní apretó los puños. Se le empezaba a ocurrir una idea, ¿y si probaba de lanzar a Cuervo contra el agujero? Sonrió al pensarlo, seguro que no sobrevivía.

- Sé lo que estás pensando- añadió Zagreo, cerrando los ojos. Agní arqueó una ceja-. Y lamento decirte que quien caerá por ese agujero serás tú, no yo, ¡Vendaval Negro!

A causa del golpe, Agní fue despedido varios metros atrás, más cerca del agujero. Pero resistió, ¡no iba a dejarse vencer!

- Olvidaba decirte algo- musitó Zagreo-. Mi maestro me habló de este lugar y...

- ¿Tu maestro?- le interrumpió Agní.

- Mi maestro me habló de este lugar- repitió, ignorando a Bontes- y me comentó sobre lo... "amigables" que pueden llegar a ser las almas en pena- en ese instante, varias almas lo sujetaron con fuerza. Agní trató de hacer fuerza, sin obtener resultados-. ¿Y sabes quién es mi maestro?

Agní no respondió, temiendo la respuesta.

- El Santo de Oro de Cáncer- Zagreo confirmó así los peores temores del guerrero de Hefesto. Sin previo aviso, Cuervo le señaló entonces, mientras su dedo brillaba-. ¡Muere! ¡Vendaval Negro!

Incapaz de defenderse a causa de las almas en pena que le sujetaban, el Vendaval Negro profirió grandes cortes por todo su cuerpo, mientras le envolvía poco a poco dejándole casi sin respiración, como si de la Pluma Negra se tratase. No se dio cuenta de que en algún momento indeterminado, las almas le soltaron, dejando que el Vendaval Negro lo arrastrase hasta el mismo borde del gran agujero.

- Voy a darte una oportunidad- dijo Zagreo, fue entonces que Agní se percató de lo que había ocurrido a su alrededor.

Agní de Bontes miró hacia atrás: el enorme agujero clamaba por su vida, era como si pidiera a gritos que saltara por él. Aguantando sus impulsos, desafió a Zagreo con la mirada, a la espera de que Cuervo continuase hablando.

- Una de dos: o te rindes y te concedo el honor de seguir viviendo, pero sin volver nunca más al Santuario, o saltas al agujero y te las ves directamente con Hades.

Ante las palabras de Zagreo de Cuervo, Agní no pudo evitar otra cosa que reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Rendirme o saltar? Desde luego tú estás loco.

- Tengo un buen maestro.

Agní bufó.

- No pienso rendirme, ¡y mucho menos saltaré!

- Entonces dile a Hades que espero que de verdad sea un aliado- susurró Zagreo.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Ondas de Hades- murmuró Zagreo.

Al tratar de defenderse, Agní dio un traspiés. Las Ondas de Hades fueron a alcanzarle, mas Agní saltó para librarse de ellas. Pero no calculó bien, ya que tenía muy poco espacio para maniobrar.

Acabó cayendo por el agujero.

- Al final saltaste, buena elección- murmuró Zagreo-. Yo no habría sido capaz de mirar a los ojos de mi diosa, ni a mi maestro, si me hubiera rendido.

Suspirando, se dejó caer contra el suelo.

- Al fin- murmuró. Entonces sintió una presencia. Sonriendo, cerró los ojos-. ¿Hace cuánto estáis aquí, Maestro?

* * *

El ambiente en el Santuario era bastante tenso. Varias batallas estaban llevándose a cabo. Y una más que estaba por venir.

El último de los Guerreros de Hefesto se encontró en un lugar que, pese a estar en el mismo Santuario, poco tenía que ver con él. Era alguna clase de recinto especial, reservado para las personas que no debían ser comúnmente vistas.

"¿Pero para quién?", parecía preguntarse con la mirada Kagutsuchi de Fragua. Pronto sus dudas fueron resueltas, cuando una mujer de cortos cabellos violetas, cuyo rostro llevaba cubierto por una máscara plateada, se le encaró.

- ¿Quién eres y qué has venido a hacer en el recinto de las mujeres?- le preguntó.

Kagutsuchi sonrió. Así que aquello era el recinto de las mujeres, donde las santas de Atenea, que tenían que cubrir sus rostros con máscaras para ocultar su feminidad, se entrenaban normalmente.

- Te he preguntado que quién eres y qué haces aquí- insistió la santa.

Kagutsuchi volvió a sonreír, no era necesario seguir callándolo.

- Soy Kagutsuchi de Fragua, Guerrero de Hefesto. Hemos venido a matar a Atenea.

- Dudo que la encuentres aquí- recibió por toda respuesta, con total indiferencia.

- En ese caso deberemos pelear- susurró Fragua-. ¿Estás segura?

- Si eso es lo que quieres... ¡entonces te mataré por la doble ofensa que acabas de hacerme!- se preparó para el ataque. Kagutsuchi se puso en posición defensiva, le llamaba la atención aquella extraña guerrera, con esa máscara, pero sobretodo por decir "doble ofensa". ¿A qué se refería con eso?- ¡Garra del Trueno!- gritó.

Kagutsuchi sintió una tremenda descarga eléctrica que le hizo tambalearse y por poco caía al suelo. Recuperando la compostura, se decidió que aunque fuera una mujer, la mataría.

La hermana pequeña de Anteo de Géminis, Temis de Ofiuco, mataría personalmente al intruso. Por una parte, por tratar de venir en busca de la cabeza de Atenea; por otro lado, por mancillar el recinto exclusivo de las mujeres.

Además, así lograría demostrarle a Atenea que no era indispensable formar parte de la élite dorada para que la diosa la tuviera en cuenta, como solía hacer con aquella arrogante escorpina de lengua viperina.

- ¡Ahora me toca a mí!- interrumpió Kagutsuchi los pensamientos de Temis.

- ¡Aquí te espero!

* * *

- ¿Que a la próxima moriré?- preguntó Krafft del Volcán con cierto tono sarcástico-. Sólo me has pillado desprevenido, pero eso no volverá a pasar.

El alguna vez aspirante de Virgo sonrió levemente.

- ¿Olvidas que te quemé?

Krafft rió.

- Me pillaste desprevenido- repitió-. Eso es todo.

- Ya veo- musitó.

Si Auva de Cruz del Sur pedía que luchase en serio, ¿quién era él, Krafft del Volcán, para negarse? Pensando que su rival se arrepentiría pronto, y recordando a los Santos que había asesinado nada más penetrar en el Santuario, atacó.

- ¡Erupción Volcánica!

- "Al fin". ¡Discos de Fuego!- para su sorpresa, la Erupción Volcánica superó su ataque, por más discos que lanzase-. ¡No es posible!- exageró.

Krafft se rió.

Pero y tanto que Auva estaba exagerando, puesto que ni tan siquiera sintió daño alguno.

- ¿Y esto es todo lo que sabes hacer?- cuestionaba Krafft en ese momento.

- No- respondió tajantemente Auva-. Es sólo que prefiero evitarte sufrimientos, ya has comprobado lo que duele una quemadura.

Krafft apretó los puños. ¿Pero quién se creía ese estúpido Santo?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, antes de que pudiera Krafft preguntar cómo era posible semejante velocidad, tenía a Auva prácticamente encima. El Santo apoyó el índice sobre la frente de Volcán, al tiempo que murmuró otro ataque.

- Flama Blanca- rápidamente, y desde el índice, Krafft fue cubierto por una bola de fuego de color blanco.

Krafft chilló de dolor mientras Auva se apartaba, se estaba abrasando. Cruz del Sur se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba.

Con un grito, Krafft se deshizo de las llamas. Le costaba mantenerse en pie. El lado derecho de su cara, y parte del izquierdo, a la altura de los ojos, tenían ahora una fea quemadura. Krafft parpadeó varias veces, le costaba ver correctamente.

- Has sobrevivido- oyó que murmuraba Auva-. Por desgracia para ti, parece que no les ha pasado lo mismo a tus ojos. Poco a poco perderás la visión hasta quedarte ciego, si no es que lo estás ya.

Krafft apretó los puños.

- Quizá te habría venido mejor morir.

- Perder la vista no me hará detenerme- amenazó Krafft, al tiempo que su visión se apagaba completamente-. ¡Erupción Volcánica!

Auva se apartó sin dificultad.

- ¿Pero dónde apuntas?- preguntó con sorna.

Krafft se molestó tanto, que empezó a lanzar varios Aliento de Fuego, pues eran algo más precisos, contra todos los puntos donde sentía que estaba Auva.

Pero Auva de Cruz del Sur los esquivaba todos con facilidad. Además, ya estaba harto.

- Se acabó, Krafft de Volcán- anunció, a la par que esquivaba otro Aliento de Fuego-. Ahora sabrás de lo que es capaz este Santo de Plata- murmuró, mientras su cosmos adoptaba un tono blanquecino-. ¡Vengaré a mis camaradas!

Krafft pensaba defenderse, pero se quedó helado con el cosmos que sintió: ¡ese no era de un Santo Plateado, era de un Santo Dorado! ¡El mismo cosmos que sintió cuando le vio por primera vez!

- Arde con la mayor Flama Blanca- por un instante su cosmos adoptó un tinte dorado-, ¡Hoguera Blanca!

Sí o sí, ahora no había modo de escapar. Infinitas llamas blancas cubrieron a Krafft y los alrededores. Con la potencia de varias Flamas Blancas, la Hoguera Blanca destruyó todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Presa de las llamas, Krafft murió sin apenas oponer resistencia.

- ¿Y decía ser el más poderoso?- preguntó Auva-. Creo que era un poco bocazas.

Contemplando los restos mortales del Guerrero de Hefesto, Auva pensó en su diosa. Instantes después, le vinieron a la mente sus camaradas asesinados y sonrió: les había vengado.

Se dio la vuelta y observó el Templo del Carnero Blanco que se encontraba no muy lejos de allí. Le pareció ver una figura dorada a lo lejos, en el templo, que le observaba, así que Auva caminó tranquilamente hasta allí.

- Un trabajo excelente, Auva- le saludó Hamal de Aries en cuanto Cruz del Sur llegó a los pies de su templo.

- Gracias, aunque no fue nada- comentó con modestia Auva.

- Ya es algo mejor que yo- repuso Hamal. Auva arqueó una ceja.

Durante los minutos siguientes, Aries se dedicó a explicarle a Auva lo que había sucedido con la llegada de la diosa Afrodita.

- Mi Señora- murmuró Hamal, tanto si Atenea le oía como si no-, espero que podáis perdonarme...

Auva no supo qué decir. De pie junto a Hamal, observó la gran escalinata que conducía del Templo del Carnero Blanco al Templo del Toro Dorado.

- "Atenea"- pensó el Santo Plateado.

_Continuará..._

**N.A:** Voilà! He aquí un nuevo capítulo, completamente _made in silver saints._ Para que lo sepáis, me considero una defensora acérrima de los Santos de Plata (aunque imagino que más de uno ya se dio cuenta). Creo que merecían más, mucho más que ser simples carnes de cañón. Por eso he hecho que sean los Plateados, y no los Dorados, los que luchen.

Pero tranquilos, que los Dorados también tendrán sus peleas.

Zagreo de Cuervo resulta más fuerte de lo que parecía, ¿cierto? Quién nos iba a decir que aprendería a usar las Ondas de Hades... eso le pasa a su maestro por enviarlo a entrenar allí. En cuanto a Auva y Hevelius... el primero ya se ha visto, bastante sencillo, no por nada podría haber sido Santo Dorado; en cuanto al segundo... sólo puedo deciros que... que...

...que mejor os esperáis al capítulo diecisiete.

Ah, sí, gracias por vuestros reviews, Kisame Hoshigaki y Bluekisaa!! Se agradecen muchísimo, de verdad. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17:**

- ¿Me estás diciendo que los dioses cumplieron su objetivo? ¿Qué locura es esa?

Zoya había escuchado el relato de Svetlana con mucha paciencia, poco habitual en ella y, ahora, incapaz de creérselo, era hora de que volviera a salir a flote su verdadero carácter.

Svetlana no pudo hacer menos que sentir pena por ella.

- De generación en generación- murmuró-. De madres a hijas, desde Natassia de Sinigrado. Así conocemos lo que pasó aquí.

La rusa miró a los ojos de Zoya, pero ésta se sintió incapaz y desvió la mirada. Pareciera que ambas querían decir algo, pero no encontraban las palabras.

Finalmente Svetlana, tomando asiento en las escaleras, fue quien habló.

- Creo que va siendo hora de que Forcis y su compañero sepan que estoy aquí.

Para su sorpresa Zoya, suspirando con resignación, se sentó a su lado.

- Es hora de cruzar el Aqueronte, supongo.

Svetlana miró un instante a Zoya y sonrió. Zoya se mantuvo con la vista al frente.

Sin mediar palabra, Svetlana desató a Zoya. Al tiempo que las cadenas caían al suelo, la guerrera dirigió su mirada, ahora sí, lentamente hacia Svetlana.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me fío- fue la única respuesta.

Pero sin mediar palabra, Zoya lanzó el brazo contra Svetlana. La rusa se asustó, pero no se movió: Zoya la había atravesado con el brazo.

Zoya hizo una mueca y apartó el brazo, lentamente.

- Sólo quería comprobar si era cierto- Svetlana no respondió-. Puedes fiarte de mí- agregó.

Svetlana no respondió, pero sí que sonrió. Zoya se lo tomó a bien y, tras echar una rápida mirada a las cadenas a sus pies, retomó la palabra.

- Hace mucho tiempo, los objetos relacionados con Atenea sólo podía usarlos el gobernador- Svetlana la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, atenta a lo que Zoya iba a explicarle-. Alexer es el gobernador, pero antes de él lo fue su padre. Era un buen hombre, supongo, casi no le conocí.

- ¿No?

Zoya negó con la cabeza.

- Alexer no tenía las mismas ideas que su padre, y por ello fue exiliado. Algunos de nosotros seguíamos esas ideas, y por ello fuimos también exiliados.

Después, procedió a relatarle lo sucedido después en Sinigrado, cuando Alexer regresó, asesinó a su padre y se enfrentó contra el entonces santo del cisne, Hyoga.

- Pero pasado el tiempo, los demás hemos acabado usando también los objetos. A saber, las cadenas, por ello me pudiste tocar; los sellos de Atenea, hay muchos aquí; y, lo más importante, la Vasija de Poseidón.

Svetlana se extrañó sobremanera.

- ¿La Vasija de Poseidón? ¿Qué es eso?- quiso saber.

Zoya suspiró.

- Es algo que había aquí hace mucho tiempo, pero vino alguien y se lo llevó.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó inmediatamente Svetlana.

Zoya tardó unos segundos en responder, pensando.

- No lo sé- dijo al fin-. No dijo quien era, pero era muy poderoso. Podría habernos matado... no, podría habernos hecho descansar- rectificó-. Él dijo... espera, ¿cómo era? Ah, sí. Dijo "no me hacéis ninguna falta, no necesito más gente en..."- se quedó callada-. ¡Cierto!- se puso en pie, se había dado cuenta de quién era el hombre del que estaba hablando. Svetlana la miró arqueando una ceja, con la boca abierta-. Dijo en el Inframundo, ¡estoy segura!

Svetlana no acababa de comprenderlo. Mientras Zoya se tranquilizaba y volvía a sentarse.

- Ese hombre se llevó la Vasija de Poseidón, hace mucho tiempo. Ese hombre quiere que Poseidón vuelva- hizo una pausa-. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué pretende?

- ¿Quién?- volvió a preguntar Svetlana, casi sonando como una orden.

- Un hombre poco corriente, un auténtico dios- sonrió divertida-. Curioso, hacía mucho tiempo que un dios no pisaba estas tierras...- Svetlana frunció el ceño-. Hablo del dios de la muerte, Svetlana.

- ¿Te refieres a Hades?- preguntó.

Zoya negó con la cabeza.

- No, hablo de Thanatos.

* * *

Se despertó con un intenso dolor de cabeza. No recordaba ni dónde estaba ni lo que había pasado, e incluso era incapaz de recordar quién era exactamente. Abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo vislumbrar un lugar que le era de sobras conocido, pero que no lograba recordarlo.

Intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo, le dolían brazos y manos, y también el pecho, sin contar la cabeza. Entonces se percató de que no muy lejos de él había alguien. Estaba de espaldas, pero le reconoció inmediatamente. Ver a esa persona le hizo tener una sensación de _deja vù _que le hizo recordar. Aguantando el dolor, se sentó evitando hacer cualquier ruido, para evitar que el otro le oyese, y prestó atención a lo que estaba mirando. Un chico tumbado en el suelo, aparentemente muerto.

Y el resto de recuerdos volvieron a su mente, pues el chico en cuestión era Hevelius de Lagarto.

En aquél preciso instante, Kohala de Caldera, que ya había recuperado la compostura después de tan poderoso ataque, reía a mandíbula batiente, mientras veía lo que él creía ser un cadáver.

Mientras Hevelius le observaba en silencio, trató de recordar qué había pasado en el instante en que Caldera había lanzado su Clímax Volcánico.

Esta vez sí, pudo recordarlo.

_Kohala abrió la boca para protestar, pero Hevelius se le adelantó._

_- ¡Fuerzas Demoníacas!- golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, Kohala cayó hacia atrás._

_Se hizo el silencio. Un silencio bastante incómodo. Arqueando una ceja, Hevelius se acercó lentamente preguntándose si con eso era suficiente._

_- "Esto parece la calma antes de la tormenta"._

_Lo siguiente fue muy rápido. Un leve aumento del cosmos le hizo a Hevelius percatarse. El suficiente como para formar una barrera y protegerse del impacto._

_- ¡Clímax Volcánico!- alcanzó a escuchar, antes de una gran explosión._

_El suelo bajo Kohala se hundió provocando un gran cráter, el guerrero permaneció jadeante, su magma sufrió algunos cortes._

_Era una técnica realmente sorprendente, Hevelius se dio cuenta deprisa de que su barrera no aguantaría... ¡tal vez si hubiera sido alumno de Aries en lugar de Piscis sería más resistente! Pero no era el momento de lamentarse, apenas tenía pocos segundos para pensar algo. Y rápido._

_- "¡Eso es!"- pensó. Era su única salida. Si salía mal, cosa que podía suceder muy fácilmente, moriría; si salía bien, había muchas posibilidades de ser descubierto, y de que Kohala le rematase entonces._

_En el preciso instante que la barrera cayó hecha añicos, en milésimas de segundo, lo suficientemente deprisa como para que Caldera no se diera cuenta, se puso en una nueva posición de defensa y dijo algo, aunque Kohala fue incapaz de escucharlo, debido al ruido provocado por la explosión._

_- Autotomía- tras él, un cuerpo ficticio, una ilusión de su propio cuerpo, mientras que él, que no pudo evitar caer inconsciente, fue a parar unos metros más atrás del Guerrero de Hefesto._

El truco había funcionado, él seguía vivo y Caldera no se había dado ni cuenta.

- "Definitivamente tiene poco cerebro".

Ahora sólo le quedaba planear el contraataque. ¿Pero atacar por la espalda? No era justo actuar así, no era de guerreros, por mucho que el otro fuese su enemigo.

Entonces se le ocurrió. Era muy arriesgado, pero podría hacerlo. Ya había visto el Clímax Volcánico, ya no le haría nada.

Así pues se puso en pie y se preparó para atacar. Pudo ver como Kohala se ponía rígido al sentir su cosmos, no se lo esperaba. Se dio la vuelta rápido, lo suficiente como para ver a Hevelius atacar.

- ¡¡Fuerzas Demoníacas!!- sintió que le iba a estallar la cabeza en el mismo instante que gritaba, pero no le importó.

De la sorpresa, Kohala no fue capaz de contrarrestar el golpe con uno propio, mas sí que llegó a defenderse.

- ¡Pero si tú estás muerto!- gritó a la desesperada- ¡No es posible!

Hevelius sonrió, como mirando a su rival por encima del hombro: era hora de poner en práctica su plan.

- ¿No ves que estoy aquí? ¿Cómo quieres que esté muerto? Imbécil...

Kohala apretó los puños.

- ¿No sabes lo que es una ilusión?- no esperó respuesta así que prosiguió-. No creo... no creo que sepas hacer nada más allá de lo poco que me has mostrado.

Kohala de Caldera se acercó lentamente, mirando con odio a su rival.

- Idiota, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo- dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

La sonrisa de Hevelius se ensanchó, pese al esfuerzo que hacía por sonreír, dado lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza.

Después de todo, era bastante fácil irritar a Kohala. El plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

- Es la Autotomía- fue la respuesta que recibió Caldera.

Iba a continuar, pero Kohala le interrumpió.

- ¿Autonomía?

- No- Hevelius rió de la ignorancia de su contrincante. Quizá no es que fuera una palabra muy conocida, pero pensar en "la ignorancia de su contrincante" le daba más ánimos para seguir con el plan, dado que él no era así en absoluto-. Autotomía, Kohala, Autotomía. ¿O es que eres tan estúpido que ni siquiera sabes lo que es?

- ¡Desgraciado!- "por fin", pensó Hevelius a la par que Kohala le atacaba al final-. ¡Carbón al Rojo Vivo!

Hevelius no tuvo demasiados problemas para evitarlo.

- Oh, vamos, Caldera- habló-, tú puedes hacerlo mejor. Si he sobrevivido al Clímax Volcánico eso son sólo cosquillas.

- Cosquillas, ¿eh? ¡A ver que te parece esto!- Hevelius sonrió- ¡Clímax Volcánico!- de nuevo, una gran explosión y un nuevo cráter.

Pero Hevelius no era idiota, y esa vez no se quedó ahí. Tras el ataque, Kohala estaba más cansado que la primera vez que lo había echo.

- Mira que eres ignorante- susurró Hevelius.

- ¿¡Ignorante!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

- Eso ya no te sirve, pedazo de ignorante- agregó Lagarto, haciendo que Kohala de Caldera se enfadara aún más-. Desconoces lo que es "autotomía", y además poco sabes que una técnica no funciona dos veces contra un santo que ya la haya presenciado.

La cara de Kohala, entre la rabia y la incredulidad, provocó en Hevelius de Lagarto un ataque de risa, sin que lo pudiera evitar, arrepintiéndose poco después, ya que así le dolía más la cabeza. Encima ahora le zumbaban los oídos, cosa más molesta todavía.

El ataque de risa que le dio a Hevelius provocó más ira todavía en el guerrero de Hefesto, así que decidió cortar dicha risa de golpe, con su ataque de nuevo, sin pensar en las consecuencias, o en si servía o no.

A la tercera vez que lo utilizaba, las piernas le flaqueaban, pero intentó no dar muestra alguna de ello.

- "Acaba de condenarse él solito"- pensó Hevelius-. "Lo dicho: poco cerebro".

Era hora de terminar con aquello, tampoco sabía cuántas veces podría usar Caldera el Clímax Volcánico. Así que reunió todas sus fuerzas en un único punto, suficiente provocado estaba ya Kohala con palabras, tocaba irritarlo con ataques.

- ¡Fuerzas Demoníacas!- exclamó, empezaba a pensar en la necesidad de aprender técnicas nuevas.

Kohala de Caldera puso los brazos en forma de X, defendiéndose del golpe. Pero estaba cansado, muy cansado, y la técnica empezó a ganarle terreno. Sentía que no resistiría, así que decidió dar el todo por el todo.

Volvió a usar el Clímax Volcánico, al tiempo que las Fuerzas Demoníacas lo alcanzaban.

Mientras Caldera recuperaba el aliento, Hevelius se llevó las manos a las sienes, masajeándolas lentamente, con los ojos cerrados. Si sobrevivía a ese combate, se pasaría las próximas veinticuatro horas durmiendo. Sólo así creía que podría aliviar tal tremendo dolor.

También podría aprovechar para preguntarle a Pafo de Dorado, compañero bronceado de entrenamientos, si conocía algún método que le ayudara a aliviar el molesto zumbido de oídos.

Pero al pensar en preguntar a Pafo sonrió burlón. Pafo era tan... seguro que no sabía cómo, pero que buscaría cualquier cosa hasta descubrirlo. No... mejor no comentarle nada a Pafo, sino lo tendría encima todo el día, quizá con preguntar a cualquier otro alumno del maestro Forcis, futuros aspirantes a santos, sería suficiente.

Tan ensimismado estaba con el pequeño masaje que se estaba dando, que no vio venir a Caldera. El guerrero de Hefesto estaba cansado, pero aún así reunió fuerzas para llegar a la altura del joven lagarto. Para cuando Hevelius se dio cuenta, Kohala ya estaba provocando el quinto Clímax Volcánico consecutivo.

A Hevelius sólo le quedaba una solución si quería escapar con vida: usar de nuevo la Autotomía. Así hizo, y de nuevo fue a dar unos metros más atrás.

- ¡Ya eres mío!- escuchó. Apenas se estaba dando cuenta de que la Autotomía no iba a funcionar esa vez, cuando Kohala de Caldera le asestó un tremendo puñetazo en el estómago que lo lanzó varios metros atrás, arrastrándose otros cuantos más por el suelo.

Casi no podía moverse de tan tremendo golpe, pero aún no estaba muerto. Hevelius sentía la sangre resbalando por su cabeza, debió golpearse al caer. Las lentas pisadas de un cansado Kohala se oían como un eco muy lejano, mientras el zumbido de los oídos se hacía ya casi tan insoportable como el dolor de su cabeza. Echado así en el suelo estuvo tentado de dejarse vencer, pero no iba a hacerlo, pues él era un santo de Atenea.

Se armó de valor y empezó a reír, un poco forzado, eso sí, pero se reía al fin y al cabo.

- Deja de reírte- masculló Kohala caminando lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían. Empezaba a sangrar desde puntos indeterminados de su cuerpo.

Desde el suelo, Hevelius le lanzó una mirada autosuficiente.

- Si hubieras echo eso la primera vez...- murmuró, aunque se le antojó tan flojo que lo volvió a repetir, un poco más alto-. Si hubieras echo eso la primera vez podrías haberme matado- Kohala apretó puños y dientes, pero Hevelius no le hizo caso. Con dificultad, Lagarto se levantó, presentía el final del combate-. A partir de ahora ya no podrás hacerme daño- susurró, volvió a oírse muy flojo, pero esa vez no lo repitió.

Kohala de Caldera sí le había oído, tanto esa vez como la primera. Se preparó para atacar, por un instante se detuvo al sentir como su vista se nublaba durante un segundo. Recuperó la compostura y, ahora sí, volvió a atacar.

- ¡Címax Volcánico!- pero para cualquiera que hubiera estado presenciando aquel combate, aquel sexto Clímax Volcánico había perdido gran parte de su poder. Seguramente no era apenas ya ni una cuarta parte de lo que había sido la primera vez.

Hevelius de Lagarto se dio cuenta, era el momento que esperaba.

- ¡Fuerzas Demoníacas!- ni en sus sueños más locos un ataque como ése podría haberle hecho frente. Claro que ahora tenía mucha menos potencia que antes.

Y el ataque de Caldera no hizo gran cosa, más allá de un nuevo, aunque diminuto, cráter. Kohala cayó de rodillas, le faltaban fuerzas. Con gusto Hevelius también se habría dejado caer, pero reunió fuerzas, pues pensaba que si Caldera, tan agotado como estaba, le veía aún en pie le haría mermar la poca resistencia psíquica que le quedaba.

Estaba perdiendo poco a poco la sangre y a causa de ello, el guerrero de Hefesto se estaba mareando. Su contrincante no es que estuviera demasiado mejor, pero lo disimulaba bastante bien.

- Estás acabado- oyó el Guerrero de Hefesto la voz del Santo de Plata-. Las aspiraciones de Hefesto terminan aquí.

Kohala sonrió levemente.

- Mi señor sólo aspira a complacer a su esposa- Hevelius arrugó el entrecejo-. Y yo haré lo que sea- hizo una pausa para poder escupir sangre- por mi señor y por mi bellísima señora. Te... mataré- finalizó.

Utilizando ya sus últimas fuerzas, Kohala de Caldera lanzó el último, y definitivo, Clímax Volcánico. Hevelius intuyó que apenas lo estaba haciendo con ayuda de su propia energía vital así que se alegró porque, ahora sí, se terminaría todo.

Aunque no estaba muy seguro de sí él se iría al Inframundo con Caldera o no.

Fuera como fuese, casi como un autómata, se protegió del impacto con su barrera, no tenía fuerzas para más. Cuando el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar y el polvo que se había levantado se disipó, ambos contendientes permanecieron inmóviles. Hasta que Hevelius se dejó caer al suelo.

- "¿Ya está?"- pensó, alcanzó a ver como un Kohala cadáver caía definitivamente, pero no pudo saber con certeza si estaba muerto o no, pues se desmayó.

Tardaría varias horas en volver a despertar.

* * *

Lejos del edificio del gobernador, pero siempre entre los muros de Sinigrado, la guerrera de cabellos verde amarillentos, Fania, caminaba mientras su mente se perdía con los recuerdos.

- ¿Otra vez pensando, pequeña?- la voz de Rurik la sacó de sus pensamientos, pero la chica no le miró.

Rurik la observó sorprendido. Minutos atrás, era una chica dispuesta a matar. Ahora, tan solo parecía una frágil jovencita.

Y es que, de hecho, Fania era una chica tranquila, pero cuando la sacaban de sus casillas (a menudo lo había hecho Svetlana haciéndose pasar por Natassia) era realmente terrible. Con la rubia, concretamente, se irritaba ya con demasiada facilidad.

- Pensar me relaja- contestó finalmente Fania, al darse cuenta de que Rurik esperaba una respuesta.

Rurik arqueó una ceja al tiempo que Fania le miraba.

- ¿No será que te relaja pasear y eso te hace pensar?- inquirió el muviano.

Fania sonrió levemente antes de responder.

- Pasear ayuda a recordar. Recordar hace pensar. Pensar relaja.

Fania observó a Rurik esperando una contraréplica, pero no la recibió, pues él no sabía qué decir.

Al no obtener respuesta, la joven volvió a divagar en sus recuerdos.

Rurik la miró, mientras pensaba en cómo entrar en el tema de los espíritus. Entonces se percató de la triste (y perdida) mirada de Fania y lo comprendió.

- Tú lo sabías- no halló respuesta ni la esperó, así que continuó-. Tú sabías que estamos muertos- ahora sí que esperaba respuesta, mas no la recibió, así que se impacientó-. Demonios, Fania, ¡tú lo sabías!

Fania le dirigió una mirada apenada.

- En los momentos de mayor lucidez, sí- reconoció, con un hilo de voz-. Cuando estoy sola, cuando pienso, cuando me relajo...

- ...cuando recuerdas.

Fania sintió lágrimas en sus ojos amenazando con salir, pero hizo lo imposible porque no se notara. Al parecer funcionó, porque Rurik no dijo, ni hizo, nada.

- Lo siento- susurró-. Si hubiera estado más lúcida, yo...

Rurik no la dejó seguir.

- Tú no tienes la culpa, pequeña- dijo-. Es lo que nos pasó por revelarnos contra aquellos dos.

- Sí...

Sin decirle nada a su compañera, se dio la vuelta, listo para irse, pero pudo percibir que Fania le seguía mirando, así que se detuvo.

- ¿Sabes? Eres una pequeña muy lista, Fania- ella sonrió, halagada-. Más que cualquiera de nosotros juntos- la sonrisa de Fania se ensanchó.

Antes de teletransportarse, sin embargo, Rurik dijo algo que la dejó helada.

- Y te quiero.

* * *

Tras las indicaciones de Rurik, Forcis de Piscis avistó nuevamente la sala llena de puertas, aquella que Svetlana conocía como "la habitación de las cien puertas", y logró dar con la correcta, la única que, según Rurik, daba a una gran sala con una enorme escalinata al fondo. Ahora, estaba subiendo por ella.

Alcanzó el primer piso y, tras echar una rápida mirada al lugar, subió la siguiente planta. Así, rápidamente, llegó hasta lo más alto de la escalinata, que abarcaba pues dos plantas. Para seguir más arriba tenía que pasar por una puerta.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que justamente la cerraba Lev. El joven guerrero abrió la boca sorprendido.

- Lev- fueron las únicas palabras que Piscis fue capaz de pronunciar. ¿Otro combate?

Lev anduvo unos pasos, completamente en silencio.

- Volvemos a vernos- dijo, tranquilamente. Forcis se puso en guardia, Lev sólo sonrió-. Tranquilo, no voy a atacarte. Esta vez no.

Arqueando una ceja, Forcis se calmó, mas no dejó de estar alerta.

- Hace un rato- retomó Lev la palabra- me llamaste "fantasma".

Forcis sonrió.

- ¿Has venido sólo para decirme eso?

- No- Forcis se sorprendió, levemente, sin dejar de sonreír-. La señorita... ella me dijo algo- Forcis intuyó que con "señorita" Lev hablaba de Svetlana, así que inmediatamente dedujo que la chica le había desobedecido y que estaba en el edificio. Pero no pudo decir nada porque en ese momento interrumpió sin querer a causa de un estornudo-. Salud- añadió Lev, haciendo una mueca. Forcis no respondió.

Durante unos instantes los dos se mantuvieron en silencio. En el preciso instante en que Lev desvió la mirada, Forcis preguntó:

- ¿Qué te dijo tu "señorita"?

Lev no tardó demasiado en responder.

- Dijo que tanto tú como tu compañero sois dos Santos de Atenea- Forcis estuvo tentado de agregar "de Oro", pero prefirió callar- que habéis venido a ayudarnos, ya que el Olimpo sí venció y por algún motivo, seguimos aquí.

Forcis no respondió, pero miró a otro lado. Lev lo interpretó como una asentimiento a su afirmación.

Y es que Forcis pensaba en ese momento en Svetlana. ¿Cómo se lo habría hecho la muchacha para pasar desapercibida? ¿Solamente haciéndose pasar por la tal Natassia? Era una buena chica Svetlana, después de todo, no podía evitar preocuparse. ¿Qué pasaría si Lev y los otros descubrían que no era quién ellos creían?

Lev le sacó de sus pensamientos entonces, preguntando, con los ojos tristes.

- ¿Tú sabes quién es la chica que yo creía como mi señorita Natassia?

Piscis se sorprendió sobremanera. Precisamente pensando esas cosas y Lev preguntándole por ello. Qué coincidencia.

O no.

- Svetlana desciende de Natassia- fue la única explicación.

- Oh- murmuró Lev-. Así que se llama Svetlana...

Lev no hizo más preguntas, tampoco Forcis iba a responderlas. El guerrero caminó hasta pasar por el lado del santo, le miró unos instantes y susurró:

- Me habría gustado que Svetlana también hubiera descendido de mí- y desapareció.

Una vez solo, más tranquilo, Forcis repasó la conversación completa. Finalmente se acordó del beso que había tenido que darle a Svetlana. Negó levemente con la cabeza mientras suspiraba, y se decidió a abrir la puerta. Se quedó con la boca abierta con lo que vio después.

Tras la puerta había más escaleras, justo lo que esperaba. Pero sentadas en ella había dos mujeres.

La primera, una Guerrera Azul, Zoya, teniendo a sus pies unas cadenas que Forcis reconoció al instante; la segunda, la misma Svetlana, que le miraba también con la boca abierta.

_Continuará..._

**N.A: **Quedarse sin internet una semana da para esto y medio más, así que seguramente más pronto de lo normal estará el siguiente capítulo en línea también.

¿Dije o no dije de Hevelius "mejor os esperáis al siguiente"? Actualmente se ha convertido en mi combate favorito, pero a ver qué me decís los demás. Y sí, es otro alumno de Forcis de Piscis. Tengo las listas completas con los alumnos de cada santo dorado, así que no es inventado del momento si sale un nuevo santo y se acaba diciendo, como quien no quiere la cosa, que es alumno de x dorado.

El dolor de cabeza y el zumbido de oídos, si no me equivoco, suceden por causa de una explosión. Imaginad si en vez de una vives seis... pues eso es lo que le pasa al lagarto. En cuanto a la autotomía (que no autonomía, no confundamos como Kohala), es la capacidad de algunas especies de lagartos de reconstruir su cola una vez la han perdido. La nueva cola no es exactamente idéntica a la original, pero aquí lo he adaptado como que aparece en otro lado y donde estaba su cuerpo queda como una ilusión del mismo. Por eso os dije lo de que esperaseis a este capítulo, porque ya tenía planeado que había usado esa técnica. Si dije que estaba muerto es porque era el punto de vista de Kohala de Caldera.

Qué maja Fania. Y Rurik al final. Y Lev. Cielos, quiero terminar de una vez con esa paranoia, pero es que... cada vez me gustan más. Pronto, pronto se acabará.

Un último comentario de lo de Rurik y Fania... Rurik no le dice "pequeña" porque le guste (aunque también podría ser), se lo dice porque Fania es la más pequeña del grupo (tiene trece), mientras que Rurik es uno de los mayores (dieciséis). El mayor es Oleg, por cierto, con diecisiete.

Bueno, los review-reply ya están en vuestros correos, así que solo me queda deciros: ¡¡muchas gracias por todo!!

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18:**

Ya sabía que Svetlana estaba en el edificio. Lo había deducido. Pero verla tan pronto, allí, mirándole con la boca abierta, junto a una de las dos mujeres que formaban parte de los Guerreros Azules, le dejó helado, y también con la boca abierta.

Como si acabara de descubrir que Svetlana estaba allí.

- Forcis- tartamudeó la rusa.

El Santo reaccionó de su ensoñación y caminó hacia las chicas.

- Te dije que no te movieras de allí.

- Yo...

Zoya les miró alternativamente.

- Tú eres un Santo de Atenea, ¿cierto?- Forcis la miró acusativamente-. Dale las gracias a la señorita Svetlana- la aludida la miró inmediatamente, sorprendida de que dijera "señorita"- de que no te mate.

Forcis entornó los ojos.

- No digas nada- agregó Zoya, antes de que Piscis pudiera replicar-. Es mejor así.

El español suspiró y, encogiéndose de hombros, pasó por delante de las chicas, que le cedieron el paso en las escaleras, y se sentó unos escalones por encima.

Tras unos segundos en completo silencio, Svetlana suspiró y preguntó:

- ¿Y qué se supone que estamos esperando?

No obtuvo respuesta.

* * *

Se seguía respirando un ambiente tenso, aunque ya no tanto como antes. Ni Alexer ni Oleg se miraban, pero muchas cosas se habían dicho en todo ese rato y, tras lo cual, cada uno pensaba en sus asuntos.

Para Oleg no fue demasiado difícil convencer a Alexer. Y es que, si bien era el gobernador, bien era también alguien a quien se podía fácilmente convencer de algo. Hacerle recordar al antiguo santo del cisne fue el primer paso, lo demás vino solo.

Alexer ahora, sin saber si creer o no, se veía en la necesidad de verse con sus hombres de mayor confianza, aquellos que le apoyaron desde el principio, siendo por ello exiliados también. Pero también necesitaba ver a su hermana. Miró a Oleg, el rubio tenía los ojos cerrados y no le prestaba atención, así que el castaño se hizo notar.

- Voy a ver a mi hermana- Oleg no se movió del sitio-. Hablaré también con Vitaly- al agregar esta última frase, Oleg abrió los ojos y le miró-. ¿Tú qué vas a hacer?

- Yo ya lo tengo claro- respondió Oleg-. ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?- inquirió después.

Alexer se lo pensó unos segundos.

- Voy a hablar con mi hermana- fue la única respuesta. Acto y seguido, se esfumó.

Oleg volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero los abrió de nuevo casi al instante, al sentir que alguien venía. Era Sergei.

- He conocido a tu nuevo amigo- dijo el segundo al mando a modo de saludo. Oleg le dirigió una mirada severa-. Tengo que hablar contigo- añadió con semblante serio, Oleg arqueó una ceja, mas Sergei no le hizo demasiado caso.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- quiso saber el otro.

- Sí- respondió Sergei, serio.

* * *

Unos pájaros salieron volando desde los árboles. En el bosque, en la periferia de El Santuario, la estridente risa del gigante Arabat de Talos provocó la huida de dichas aves. Su risa venía acompañada de los golpes que daba sin parar a un Santo de Plata, Rigel de Orión, desde largo rato caído inconsciente.

En algún momento indeterminado, al fin, decidió parar. Mientras descansaba un poco observó al santo: tenía muchas heridas, pero no estaba muerto. El gigante le miró con asco y escupió. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que un hombre había llegado.

- Tenía entendido que los guerreros no eran tan ruines- dijo el hombre con profunda voz grave.

Aquel hombre tenía una barba desaliñada y andaba cojo. No era muy agradable de ver, ni tan siquiera alguien a quien un guerrero como Arabat pudiera dejar con vida sin antes reírse de él.

Pero Arabat de Talos no podía reírse de su propio señor.

- Mi señor- murmuró Arabat, arrodillándose. Pareciera de repente un pequeño cachorro.

- Es curioso- susurró casi al mismo tiempo Hefesto-, no recuerdo haber dicho nunca a los Guerreros de Hefesto que se comportaran como cobardes.

Arabat sintió que la sangre le hervía, mas era incapaz de moverse ante el hombre por el que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida.

Hefesto anduvo tan deprisa como su cojera le permitía hasta llegar ante Rigel. Arabat le miró de reojo, Hefesto se había agachado ante el santo, examinándole.

- Al menos podrías tener la decencia de esperar a que se despertara.

Arabat de Talos tragó saliva.

- Francamente, mi señor, no creo que...

- ¡Silencio!- Arabat se encogió. Hefesto se puso en pie-. Yo no he preparado una orden de cobardes, sino de guerreros. ¡Por algo se llaman "Guerreros de Hefesto"!

Rigel despertó al oír los gritos de Hefesto y abrió los ojos lentamente. Arabat, que no se atrevía a levantar la vista del suelo, no se dio cuenta, pero si Hefesto, quien le miró por encima del hombro.

- Ahora sí, podéis continuar- anunció el dios, encaminándose hacia el exterior del bosque.

- ¡Señor!- Arabat se puso en pie al fin y trató de ir tras su Señor.

Hefesto le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

- No te muevas- ordenó-. Tengo cosas que hacer- anunció después, algo más tranquilo.

Mientras se alejaba, siempre cojeando, agregó:

- Y procura que no te maten.

* * *

Durante los instantes previos, Oleg había sentido cierto nerviosismo. Sergei estaba muy serio, demasiado, y si se añadía el hecho de que acababa de conocer a Nadir la cosa no pintaba demasiado bien.

Pero después de que ambos hablasen, el rubio estaba ahora más tranquilo.

- Menos mal- murmuró-. Aquí no volverá ningún intruso más.

Sergei asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

En una casi completa oscuridad, despertó al fin el otro de los santos dorados que se encontraban en Sinigrado. Frotándose los ojos, Nadir de Acuario se puso en pie lentamente.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó, examinando la estancia de lado a lado.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que allí estaría a oscuras de no ser por la luz tenue que emanaba de…

- ¿Un cofre?- se volvió a preguntar el joven Santo.

Se acercó y lo examinó de cerca. El cofre, no demasiado grande, pero tampoco demasiado pequeño, estaba perfectamente colocado sobre un pequeño atril con forma de columna clásica griega. En el lugar donde se suponía que iba el cerrojo había un sello de Atenea.

Nadir permaneció en silencio, pensativo. De dentro del cofre se percibían dos cosmos. Eran más fuertes que el de Acuario, pero no tanto como el que emanaba siempre la diosa de la sabiduría.

Entonces, recordó lo que había pasado antes de caer inconsciente y dedujo que, tal vez, estaba dentro de la sala que tenía un portón lleno de sellos de Atenea. Buscó con la mirada y finalmente dio con lo que buscaba: el portón.

- Así que estoy dentro, pero...- el Santo se acordó de Sergei.

Y entonces, se le hizo la luz.

* * *

- Es increíble como alguien a quien no conoces puede hacerte darte cuenta de tantas cosas- Oleg asintió lentamente a la afirmación del segundo al mando, Sergei.

- Nadir me dijo que nos ayudaría a descansar- añadió Oleg-. Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirá.

- Lo conseguirán- reafirmó Sergei-. Aquí hay otro intruso- explicó.

Oleg le miró y suspiró.

- Lo sé. Es otro Santo de Atenea.

- Deberíamos hablar con él- repuso Sergei entonces.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

Y ambos guerreros se desvanecieron.

* * *

- Estarás contento- masculló el gigante de Talos, Arabat, a un sangrante Rigel-. Ha tenido que salvarte el culo un dios. Y no uno cualquiera, no. ¡Mi Dios!

Rigel no se sintió intimidado.

- Creo que lo que pasa es que tu Dios se ha dado cuenta de que no sirves de mucho- con dificultad, Orión se puso en pie.

La respuesta de Arabat no se hizo esperar. Lanzó un puñetazo que, sin embargo, Rigel esquivó con una asombrosa facilidad para sus heridas.

- La próxima vez no fallaré- amenazó Talos-. La próxima vez...

- No habrá próxima vez- le interrumpió Orión-. Fuiste ruin, y yo eso no lo perdono. ¿Tu peor error? Dejarme con vida cuando podías haberme matado. Dale las gracias a tu señor Hefesto, pues gracias a él vas a morir aquí y ahora... ¡Derribo Kilotón!

El golpe fue tan fuerte, y tan inesperado, que Arabat fue derribado con una fuerza bestial. Si ambos contendientes seguían a ese ritmo, pronto no quedaría bosque.

Arabat apenas se estaba incorporando, cuando recibió de pleno la potencia del Choque Megatómico de Meteoro.

- Eso por aplastarme- anunció Rigel, con voz seria. Volvió a golpear con el Derribo Kilotón antes de que Arabat pudiera decir nada-. Eso por golpearme mientras estaba inconsciente- se dispuso a atacar de nuevo, mas Arabat trató de golpearle, pero Rigel lo evitó fácilmente: ya conocía sus golpes.

- ¡Desgraciado!- gritó Arabat, intentando otra vez darle, de nuevo sin éxito.

- Y esto- murmuró Rigel, sujetando la muñeca del gigante con fuerza, mientras encendía su cosmos- por atacar El Santuario en vano intento de tocar un solo pelo de nuestra señora Atenea... ¡Teratón!

Mientras con una mano seguía sujetando con fuerza la muñeca del gigante para que no escapara, con la otra le asestó un tremendo puñetazo en pleno rostro. Se escuchó un "crack" y en ese momento Orión soltó al gigante, que salió despedido contra otro árbol, merced a la potencia del Teratón todavía sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando Talos cayó contra el suelo con gran estrépito, el santo de Orión se acercó a Arabat y le examinó. Tenía los ojos en blanco y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un costado, obviando la sangre que, de repente, se había cortado.

Con el Teratón, Rigel de Orión le había roto el cuello a Arabat de Talos.

* * *

No demasiado lejos de allí, el dios del fuego Hefesto pudo percibir la muerte de otro de los guerreros. Negó con la cabeza al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

- "Son todos unos inútiles"- pensó.

Al abrir los ojos, volvió a ver lo que llevaba rato observando, cada vez más cerca, conforme se acercaba: las doce casas.

Auva de Cruz del Sur seguía allí y, junto a Hamal de Aries, observaba con expresión seria al dios que se les acercaba. Por su aspecto físico, supieron inmediatamente de quién se trataba.

* * *

El edificio del gobernador es realmente grande. Pese a que ahora estaba en ruinas, no tenía nada que envidiar a grandes edificios como la Casa Blanca o el Kremlin. Además de salones, recepciones, despachos y un largo etcétera, también contenía las estancias para que allí pudieran vivir perfectamente toda la familia del gobernador.

Eran precisamente esas salas las únicas prohibidas. Las únicas que nadie, salvo el gobernador y su familia, podían visitar. Bien que había otras salas privilegiadas, como el lugar donde estaba ahora Nadir, que sólo podían entrar los líderes, pero allí, en las habitaciones, ni Sergei ni Vitaly podían acceder.

Al poco de mantener aquella última charla con Oleg, el último gobernador, el joven Alexer, apareció en uno de los pasillos de la zona de la familia. Anduvo por el pasillo con paso decidido. Llevaba casi la mitad recorrida cuando se detuvo. A su izquierda había una puerta. De hecho, quedaban muy pocas puertas en pie, pero aquella estaba en perfecto estado, obviando la mugre que se había acumulado allí a causa de los siglos de dejadez.

Golpeó con los nudillos, pero nadie respondió. Alexer suspiró, esperó unos instantes y volvió a llamar. De nuevo, no obtuvo respuesta. Cerró los ojos y, tomando aire, se decidió a abrir.

El aire frío de Sinigrado le golpeó en la cara: había una ventana abierta, o quizá rota, Alexer no se preocupó demasiado en comprobarlo. Una habitación ruinosa, y también mugrosa, pero aún así no dejaba de perder el típico toque femenino que la caracterizaba. Se acercó a la mesilla de noche. Sobre ella había una vela apagada quién sabe cuanto tiempo y un objeto que en los tiempos actuales no existía, pero sí en la época de Alexer: una foto.

Tomó la fotografía entre sus manos y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos un mísero segundo y, tras tomar aire, observó la fotografía con detenimiento, con un cierto brillo de nostalgia en sus ojos.

- Ah, qué tiempos aquellos- susurró-. Natassia...- añadió a la par que seguía con el dedo la silueta de su hermana menor. Entonces se puso triste, pues junto a Natassia también aparecía un hombre, con quien Alexer no tuvo trato desde que fue exiliado-. Padre- sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar que fue él mismo quien acabó con la vida de su padre.

Y así solo, también recordó cosas que en cualquier otro momento le eran imposibles. Algún combate, contra alguien muy poderoso. No... contra dos tipos muy poderosos. Y luego la nada, el vacío. Y de repente una extraña normalidad, pero su hermana...

Una voz le hizo sobresaltarse.

- Alexer- Fania, la más pequeña del grupo, miraba al líder con los brazos cruzados, en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Fania?- le espetó Alexer, dejando la fotografía sobre la cama y poniéndose en pie de un salto-. Aquí no debes estar, está prohibido- Fania iba a replicar, pero Alexer no le dejó-. Vete de aquí ahora mismo si no quieres lamentarlo.

Fania miró a otro lado, cabizbaja, mas no se movió del sitio.

- No creo que sirvan de mucho esas órdenes- musitó-. Sin ánimo de ofender- añadió casi al instante.

Alexer se extrañó. Normalmente, por no decir siempre, Fania obedecía cualquier orden y nunca, jamás, iba a los lugares que le eran prohibidos.

- Creo que no- dijo Alexer entonces, muy despacio, tras pensarlo unos segundos-. Creo que ya no importan las órdenes- Fania sonrió y así Alexer confirmó su sospecha: que Fania sabía todo. Alexer desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia la fotografía-. A veces vengo aquí y me acuerdo de cosas, pero luego se me olvidan.

Fania sonrió y, temerosa, dio un paso al frente. Al ver que Alexer no decía nada, continuó su avance hasta ponerse frente al castaño, algo más alto que ella.

- A mí también me pasa- Alexer sonrió y dejó que Fania viera la foto-. El señor Piotr y la señorita Natassia. Eran buena gente.

- Sí.

- ¿No te gustaría volver a reunirte con ellos?- inquirió la chica.

Alexer no respondió. Se alejó hasta la puerta, dejando a Fania en la habitación. Antes de irse, sin embargo, se dirigió nuevamente a la guerrera.

- Sí, me gustaría.

Fania sonrió y siguió a Alexer, que le esperaba.

- Deberíamos reunirnos- reconocieron la voz de Rurik.

Fania se puso triste y miró hacia otro lado. Rurik la observó un instante y volvió a dirigirse a Alexer.

- Se están reuniendo.

Alexer se dio cuenta de que con el muviano venía Vitaly y empezó a pensar que debería haber impuesto algo más de disciplina. Con ellos ya eran tres los guerreros azules que entraban en lugares prohibidos para ellos.

- He hablado con él- Rurik hizo un ademán hacia Vitaly. El aludido asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo. Alexer se alegró, así se quitaba de encima tener que hablar él-. Acabemos con esto.

- Sí, vamos- añadió Vitaly.

Alexer tomó aire.

- Que así sea.

Dispuestos a marcharse estaban, cuando habló Fania.

- Id vosotros. Quiero hablar con Rurik.

Nadie puso ninguna clase de impedimento. Una voz solos, Rurik esperó pacientemente, pero Fania no decía nada.

- Fania...

- Tonto- le interrumpió ella, seria. Rurik se puso triste al imaginarse lo que vendría a continuación, pero se serenó al ver la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de ella-. Podrías habérmelo dicho antes...

* * *

Cumpliendo su amenaza, Kagutsuchi de Fragua se lanzó sobre la santa de Ofiuco. Importándole poco que delante tenía una mujer, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Calor de la Fragua!- mas no fue tan efectivo como esperaba, pues la joven Temis no tuvo problemas para defenderse.

- ¡Garra del Trueno!- respondió la santa, pero su rival tampoco tuvo demasiados problemas.

O ambos eran muy listos para no dejarse golpear, o eran demasiado débiles como para hacer daño a alguien.

Ninguno de los dos creía en la segunda posibilidad, así que se prepararon para un segundo asalto.

* * *

Después de ver lo que tenía ante sus ojos, y después de darle muchas vueltas, lo había comprendido todo.

Sergei no había atacado a Nadir para vencerle, sino para dejarle en la sala.

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda del santo mientras observaba el cofre, con las manos alzadas sobre él. Ya se había dado cuenta de cual era su cometido. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a abrirlo la duda le asaltó. ¿Y si los dos cosmos que había en su interior pertenecían a dos seres hostiles? No había duda que era por ellos que los Guerreros Azules seguían allí, ¿y si luego resultaban también una amenaza para Atenea?

- ¿Qué hago, mi Señora?- preguntó al aire-. ¿Qué hago?

Cerró los ojos. Hacía muchos años que no tenía ninguna duda.

Fue así que recordó el día que decidió aparcar la indecisión y pasar a ser alguien frío.

_- No te guíes por tus emociones nunca, Nadir._

_- ¿Mis emociones?- un pequeño Nadir, de siete u ocho años, todavía con el pelo corto, miraba con los ojos muy abiertos al hombre enmascarado que le hablaba, el Patriarca hoy en día en tranquilo descanso eterno._

_- Los Santos de Atenea son personas fuertes y nunca dudan de lo que tienen que hacer- Nadir le miraba con la boca abierta, cada vez entendía menos-. Siempre estás dudando qué hacer._

_Nadir discrepó._

_- ¡Eso no es cierto!- aseguró-. Entreno duro como los demás y nunca dudo. No dudo._

_- ¿Ah no?- Nadir negó con la cabeza-. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_La inesperada pregunta pilló de improviso al pequeño. Dudó unos segundos._

_- Jas...- pero no siguió. Se había equivocado-. Nadir, Señor- corrigió-. Me llamo Nadir, ¿por qué lo pregunta?_

_En lugar de responderle, el Patriarca le hizo otra pregunta._

_- ¿Cuántos de tus compañeros saben tu verdadero nombre?_

_Nadir se quedó mudo. Se quedó pensativo unos instantes, hasta que al final respondió, cabizbajo._

_- Todos- musitó, poniéndose triste._

_- ¿Cuántos nombres verdaderos conoces tú?_

_Nadir se entristeció más._

_- Ninguno..._

_El Patriarca siguió con su interrogatorio particular._

_- Dime, Nadir, ¿por qué crees que es así?_

_El pequeño no tardó mucho en responder._

_- Porque he dudado..._

_- ¿De qué?_

_- He dudado mucho con el cambio de nombre..._

_El Patriarca suspiró y se agachó, para así ponerse a la altura del niño de pelo gris._

_- Si quieres ser un Santo de Oro lo primero que debes hacer es dejar atrás la indecisión y..._

_- Pero- le interrumpió Nadir-, ¿y si un día tengo una duda existencial?_

_El Patriarca se sorprendió. Más que de la pregunta, fue de la palabra empleada. "Existencial" no entraba en el vocabulario de un niño de siete años, por mucho que se entrenase para ser Santo. Definitivamente, Nadir era un niño muy listo._

_- Si un día tienes una duda existencial- repuso Kiki- sigue tu instinto._

_- Mi instinto..._

_El Patriarca asintió._

_- Así es, Nadir. No te guíes por tus emociones y, en caso de duda, sigue siempre tu instinto._

_Nadir no respondió._

_- Hazlo y estarás preparado para vestir la sagrada armadura dorada de Acuario._

Hacía mucho tiempo ya de aquella conversación, pero Nadir no la había olvidado. A partir de ese día, se volvió más serio, definitivamente abandonando la infancia, y nunca más dudó, por muy difícil que fuera. Se enfrentó a todo aquel que le llamase por su verdadero nombre, olvidó sus raíces, se aferró a los entrenamientos, hasta que por fin llegó el día en que formó parte de la élite.

- "En caso de duda, sigue siempre tu instinto"- pensó. Aquella era la primera vez que tenía una duda desde que era un crío, y razones tenía, pues estaba relacionado con Atenea.

Pero por muchas dudas que tuviese, su instinto sólo le decía una cosa.

Finalmente, abrió el cofre.

_Continuará..._

**N.A: **Este capítulo lo tenía medio escrito cuando publiqué el anterior, pero no había manera de sacar el resto, así que no lo subí hasta ahora que por fin lo acabé.

Por una parte, que tierno que se me ha hecho Mr. Nadir de pequeño; por otro lado, ahora sí, ahora sí, ¡ya viene el final de Sinigrado! *chilla de emoción* También se va a acabar ya el rollo de Hefesto-Afrodita, aprovechando que (casi) todos han muerto. Se viene la fase final de la etapa (aunque no sé cuánto durará), ya que retomaré en breve lo de Poseidón-Nereo-Anfitrite (que no, no me he olvidado) y "algo" con Atenea. Ya veréis en adelante.

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19:**

Apenas lo rozó con la yema de los dedos, el sello de la gran diosa Atenea se rompió. Casi al instante, el cerrojo que hasta entonces estaba oculto tras el papel cedió. Lentamente, el cofre se abrió, iluminando la estancia con gran intensidad. Nadir de Acuario tuvo que protegerse los ojos con el antebrazo, mientras percibía como dos cosmos surgían de su interior.

Cuando por fin pudo mirar lo que había pasado, dos hombres le miraban con expresión seria. Ambos llevaban largas túnicas y, sobre ellas, unas armaduras de brillante tono plateado. El hombre de la izquierda, de pelo corto y ojos blanco azulados, sonreía levemente. El de la derecha tenía una larga melena ondulada, del color del mar. Fue este segundo hombre, precisamente, quien habló, con voz tranquila.

- Santo de Atenea, agradecemos que nos hayas liberado.

A esas alturas, Nadir ya estaba con la boca abierta.

- Hemos esperado durante mucho tiempo- prosiguió el hombre-, pero por fin somos libres.

- Ahora podemos cumplir con nuestra misión- habló el otro.

Su voz áspera, acompañado de los movimientos más activos que los de su compañero, hicieron a Nadir darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?- preguntó, a la defensiva. El hombre de cabello corto arqueó una ceja-. ¿Vosotros sois los culpables de lo que pasa aquí?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

- ¡No deberías hablar así, mortal! ¡Podría matarte fácilmente!

Nadir se puso en guardia. No cabía duda: aquellos hombres eran dioses.

- Quieto, Cecias- se interpuso el dios que había iniciado la conversación. De mala gana, Cecias obedeció-. Dime, joven Santo de Atenea: ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Nadir no tardó demasiado en responder, no sin reservas.

- Nadir de Acuario. ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?- volvió a preguntar.

Cecias apretó los puños, otra vez les hablaba en ese tono. Su compañero, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza, para retomar la palabra segundos después.

- Mi nombre es Coro y soy el dios del viento del noroeste- se presentó, luego hizo un ademán a su compañero-. Y él, Nadir, es Cecias, dios del viento del noreste.

- "El viento"- pensó Nadir. Iba a decir algo, pero Coro le interrumpió.

- Supongo que podría decirse que sí, que somos los causantes de lo que aquí está pasando.

Nadir no dijo nada. Se mantuvo en silencio, pensando. Coro se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, a la espera. Cecias, por el contrario, no podía esperar más.

- Ahora nos toca a nosotros- anunció. Pasando por el lado de Acuario, avanzó lentamente hasta el portón-. Vamos, Coro- agregó justo antes de abrir, mas el aludido no se movió-. Haz lo que quieras- repuso. Segundos después, ya no estaba allí.

Nadir le había seguido con la mirada hasta perderle de vista. Viendo el ahora portón abierto, y vislumbrándose al fondo las escaleras de piedra, suspiró y volvió a posar sus azules ojos en Coro.

Sintiéndose observado, el dios del viento del noroeste abrió lentamente los ojos, para fijarlos en el Santo de Atenea.

- Supongo que tendrás muchas dudas.

- "No, ya me lo imagino todo"- pensó, acordándose de la conversación de cuando era niño.

Coro le examinó con la mirada, como si intuyese los pensamientos del Santo.

- ¿Realmente no quieres saber lo que pasó?

- No necesito saberlo.

Coro suspiró.

- Ya veo- repuso-. En fin. Será mejor que alcancemos a Cecias cuanto antes.

El guardián de la undécima casa no respondió, pero sí que decidió seguir a Coro. Por algún extraño motivo, el dios del viento del noroeste prefería ir caminando, con calma, vigilando de que Nadir siguiera sus pasos.

* * *

Habiendo dejado solos a Rurik y Fania, el líder de los Guerreros Azules, Alexer, y su mano derecha, el tercer al mando, Vitaly, caminaban lentamente por entre los pasillos. Ya no estaban en áreas prohibidas, dedicadas únicamente a la familia del gobernador, aunque ya no fuese necesario pensar en esa clase de restricciones.

Cada vez más conscientes de lo que había pasado, se sentían más libres, "menos ellos", más relajados. Por eso caminaban despacio, tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones. Como si no pasase nada.

Pero, realmente, sentían sus pies como si fuesen de plomo. Sentían una gran angustia por lo que había pasado, y por lo que estaba por venir.

Ambos necesitaban algo con lo que distraerse, así que tras darle varias vueltas, ambos decidieron al mismo tiempo que había que sacar un tema de conversación. Lo que no esperaban es que ambos lo dijesen a la vez.

- ¿Crees que hay algo entre Rurik y Fania?- preguntó Vitaly.

- ¿Qué te dijo Rurik para convencerte?- fue la pregunta que hizo Alexer a su vez.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, ambos se detuvieron, mirándose. Segundos después, empezaron a reír. Sin que ellos pudieran evitarlo, aquel hecho provocó en ambos guerreros un ataque de risa, que no pudieron parar hasta que transcurrieron unos minutos.

Después, cuando lograron tranquilizarse, pese a que aún se les escapaba una pequeña sonrisa, ambos se sintieron más relajados aún que antes. Y eso es porque olvidaron sus temores, sus pesares y dejaron a un lado las angustias. Se sentían mejor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no reían así.

- No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me reí así- se sinceró Alexer.

- Ni yo- confesó Vitaly-. Tal vez fue cuando vivíamos exiliados.

- Sí, puede ser- Alexer hizo una pausa-. Bueno, ¿respondemos?

A Vitaly se le volvió a escapar la risa ante el modo empleado por Alexer, sonrisa pintada en el rostro, de hacerle recordar aquello que les provocó un buen ataque segundos atrás. Aguantándose, sin embargo, cerró los ojos un momento para tratar de recuperar de nuevo la compostura, ayudándose exhalando aire. Pronto lo consiguió y volvió a proponer su cuestión.

- ¿Crees que hay algo entre Rurik y Fania?- Alexer sonrió-. No te rías, que nos pasará como antes.

El joven gobernador miró a otro lado para calmarse. Cuando lo consiguió tomó aire y se preparó para responder.

- No tengo ni idea.

- Pues yo tampoco.

A Vitaly le salió aquella frase de una forma tan natural que, sin poder evitarlo, volvieron a reír. Esta vez, por fortuna, no les dio ataque alguno y en pocos segundos, todo regresó a la normalidad.

- Bien ahora me toca a mi- Vitaly sonrió-. ¿Qué te dijo Rurik para convencerte?

Vitaly se encogió de hombros.

- Me preguntó si acaso había olvidado cómo me desangré en sus brazos.

Alexer arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Te moriste en brazos de Rurik?- preguntó. Vitaly afirmó con la cabeza-. ¿Y por qué no dijo nada?

- Porque él tampoco lo recordaba, supongo- intuyó el tercer al mando.

- Menudos idiotas somos, que hasta olvidamos nuestras muertes- dijo una tercera voz.

Alexer y Vitaly se sorprendieron, pero fue un instante apenas. Enseguida reconocieron al dueño de aquella voz y sonrieron. Al poco, Lev hizo su aparición.

- Idiota lo serás tú- le dijo Vitaly con sorna.

Lev pasó de él.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- les preguntó.

- Lo mismo te iba a preguntar- dijo Alexer.

Lev sonrió nervioso. Alexer intuyó y suspiró.

- Ibas a la habitación de mi hermana, ¿me equivoco?- Vitaly le miró con la boca abierta. Lev miró a otro lado-. De allí venimos nosotros. Y Natassia no está allí.

Lev se mordió el labio, pero no tardó demasiado en replicar.

- No. Yo sólo quería... yo sólo quería ver la foto.

Alexer sonrió levemente, cerrando los ojos un instante. Vitaly arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Qué foto?- quiso saber.

- Una foto- fue la respuesta de Alexer-. Algo que deberá quedarse aquí por siempre, pues dudo que eso exista ya.

Vitaly les miró alternativamente. No tenía ni idea. Alexer se dio cuenta y entonces le preguntó, mirando con burla a Lev.

- ¿Y tú crees que entre Lev y mi hermana había algo?- Vitaly se sorprendió, pero enseguida se echó a reír, pues recordaba el "incidente" anterior con las preguntas.

Alexer también sonrió. Lev tenía la vista fija hacia el suelo, rojo como un tomate.

- Lev- el aludido se sobresaltó, pues Alexer había puesto una mano en su hombro-. No nos conocemos mucho, pero estoy seguro que eres una gran persona- Lev sonrió levemente, aún colorado-. Pero no puedes ir ahora a ver esa foto, es mejor dejarla donde está.

Lev se entristeció.

- ¡Cierto!- intervino Vitaly-. Sino molestarías a la parejita.

Lev arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Cuál pareja?- los otros dos rieron-. En serio, ¿cuál pareja?- de nuevo, más risas. Lev se dio por vencido.

Vitaly, sin embargo, se apiadó de él y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

- Rurik y Fania- le dijo. Lev le miró con la boca abierta-. Y mejor vámonos ya de aquí- medio arrastró al de pelo nácar lejos de allí.

Alexer suspiró. Había estado tentado de preguntarle a Lev cómo es que sabía ya todo, pero prefirió no hacerlo. En su lugar, prefirió hacer otro comentario.

- Da igual dónde vayamos, nuestro tiempo aquí ha concluido.

Nadie respondió.

* * *

Sabía que el final de todo aquel embrollo estaba cerca. Sabía que llevaban todo el día allí, y que la Vasija de Poseidón no se encontraba en Sinigrado. También sabía que los Guerreros Azules ya no eran hostiles, y percibió que alguien había sido liberado.

Pero.

Forcis estaba nervioso. Sentado en las escaleras, tenía la mirada perdida en el dorado casco de Piscis, ahora entre sus manos, quien sabe cuándo se lo había vuelto a quitar. Así, en esa postura, pensaba, mientras seguía nervioso.

Pensaba en Atenea, pues era consciente de que algo estaba sucediendo en El Santuario. También trataba de pensar en cómo explicar correctamente el asunto de Sinigrado sin ser demasiado largo, ni tampoco demasiado escueto.

Pensaba en Hevelius de Lagarto y en Pafo de Dorado, dos de sus discípulos, pues aún en la lejanía, les sintió pelear. Pudo percibir el dolor y la tristeza en el más joven, y en cómo necesitaría más entrenamiento. Pudo percibir la casi muerte de Hevelius, el cómo dio el todo por el todo, y en que ahora lo tendría muy difícil.

Pensaba en los Guerreros Azules. ¿Cómo se podía llegar a ese extremo? ¿Por qué los dioses actuaban siempre en beneficio propio y nunca por el bien de la humanidad? Y los Guerreros Azules, un reducido grupo más de víctimas de El Olimpo. Siempre lo mismo.

Y pensaba, además, en su buen amigo Nadir. Algo que le carcomía por dentro era saber cómo se encontraría el joven Acuario, el más pequeño de la orden, con tan solo veinte años. Eran buenos amigos, así que no podía hacer menos que preocuparse. En realidad, aquella preocupación podía ser al revés, pues Forcis y él se separaron "gracias" a Rurik.

Y así conoció a Svetlana.

Recordando eso último, Piscis alzó la cabeza para mirar a la chica de las trenzas. Svetlana, aburrida, jugueteaba con sus brazaletes, sin que Zoya, sentada a su lado, le prestase atención. Mirándola con detenimiento, el Santo pudo darse cuenta que la chica no era nada fea, además que, en el fondo, era una persona muy simpática.

- "Y eficiente"- pensó, tocándose el vendaje de la cabeza.

En aquel instante, casualidad (o no), Svetlana se dio la vuelta al tiempo que empezó a formular una pregunta.

- Forcis- el aludido se sobresaltó-, ¿tú sabes quién es...?

No llegó a terminarla, pues Zoya se había puesto en pie. Forcis y Svetlana la miraron mudos. Habrían dicho algo, pero la joven de cabello coral les hizo un gesto con la mano para que permaneciesen en silencio.

- Oleg y Sergei- anunció-. El que no obedece ni a su propia sombra y su único amigo, segundo al mando.

- Percibo un tinte irónico en tu voz- fue la réplica de Oleg, apareciendo entonces junto a Sergei, muy cerca ambos de la puerta.

Zoya les miró mal, mirada que fue correspondida por Oleg. Sin embargo Sergei no les prestó atención, pues tenía la mirada fija en Forcis de Piscis, que ya se había puesto en pie, sujetando su casco sobre un costado de su cuerpo.

- El otro intruso- comenzó-, otro Santo. Te estaba buscando.

- ¿A mí?- inquirió el español.

- Sí.

- ¿Qué es lo que queréis?- preguntó Zoya, de mala gana.

- Que te calles y dejes hablar a Sergei- le espetó Oleg. Zoya bufó-. No se debería dejar nunca pasar a los traidores- murmuró después.

Zoya suspiró, resignada, pues le había oído, aunque hubiese sido solamente un murmullo.

- ¿Y qué si seguí las ideas de Alexer?

Pero la cuestión terminó por convertirse en pregunta retórica, pues Oleg decidió no responderle. Además que Sergei todavía tenía algo que contar.

Viendo que el silencio de nuevo reinaba el lugar, Sergei retomó la palabra.

- Ataqué a tu compañero para encerrarle- Forcis abrió la boca sorprendido- y que así liberase a los dioses.

- Y que todo esto termine- añadió Oleg. Sergei afirmó con la cabeza, mas no dijo nada.

Svetlana arqueó una ceja y miró a Forcis. Todavía sorprendido, sin percatarse de la mirada de la rusa, apenas acertó a preguntar:

- ¿Qué dioses?

- ¡Nosotros!- se escuchó casi al instante, como si el dueño de aquella voz hubiese estado todo el rato allí, esperando el momento oportuno para hacerse notar.

En lo alto de la escalinata, un Cecias con sonrisa sarcástica les observaba por encima del hombro.

- ¡Tú!- gritaron a coro Zoya, Sergei y Oleg.

Svetlana miró alternativamente a los tres guerreros y pasó a mirar al recién llegado. Abrió la boca para hablar, a punto estaba de pronunciar un "¿quién eres?", cuando Forcis se puso delante de ella.

- No te muevas- le susurró el Santo, sin mirarla, pues tenía los ojos fijos en el Dios. Svetlana se sonrojó levemente-. ¿Y tú eres...?- preguntó después.

Cecias puso los ojos en blanco. Otro mortal malhablado. Desde luego, que impresentables llegaban a ser los Santos de Atenea.

- ¡Santo de Atenea!- gritó-. No te metas donde no te llaman y aprende a respetarnos a nosotros, los grandes dioses- Forcis no se sintió intimidado y siguió desafiando a Cecias con la mirada. El Dios rió-. Sigue así, muchacho, y acabaré matándote a ti también.

- ¡Espera!- intervino Sergei. Cecias arqueó una ceja-. Él no tiene nada que ver.

En respuesta, Cecias rió. Sintiéndose importante al observar los cinco pares de ojos sobre él, descendió los escalones lentamente, siempre sonriente, hasta que no pudo continuar porque el Santo de Piscis estaba en su camino.

- Sal de mi camino- ordenó Cecias. Forcis no respondió, y tampoco obedeció-. ¡Que salgas!- Piscis siguió sin moverse.

Molesto, Cecias empezó a levantar un brazo, mientras empezaba a formarse un potente vendaval. Forcis se puso en posición de defensa, mientras que Svetlana se apartó corriendo hacia donde estaba Zoya, que en algún momento indeterminado se había alejado con sus compañeros.

- ¡Cecias!- reconociendo la voz de Coro, el dios del viento del noreste se detuvo, sin mirar atrás-. Cecias, él no tiene nada que ver, ya te lo han dicho.

- Cállate- replicó Cecias.

Coro suspiró, dejándose ver por los presentes. No venía solo.

- ¿Nadir?- se sorprendió Forcis. Por toda respuesta, Acuario sonrió levemente.

Sergei sonrió triunfal.

- Me alegro que las cosas salieran tal y como planeé- antes de que nadie hablase, se dirigió a Forcis-. Será mejor que te apartes, esto no va contigo- le pidió.

El Santo miró al otro dios, quien con rostro sereno afirmó levemente. A su lado, Nadir de Acuario se cruzó de brazos. Forcis dejó escapar un suspiro y se apartó.

- Ya era hora- gruñó Cecias.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Cecias observó a los tres espíritus, elogiándolos para sí por haber sido capaces de "vivir" todo aquel tiempo. Pero, y como ellos mismos notaron, lo único por lo que seguían allí, el evitar que los dioses saliesen de su encierro, provocó que sus "vidas" fuesen poco a poco menguando.

- No hay más remedio- murmuró Coro-. Lo dije en su día y lo digo ahora: lo siento, chicos, son las órdenes de El Olimpo- resultaba evidente la diferencia de caracteres entre ambos dioses.

Los guerreros se sintieron desfallecer, pero no se movieron. Permanecieron en pie, como guerreros que eran.

- Hasta ahora, yo sólo respetaba a Sergei- murmuró Oleg-. Pero tú también mereces mis respetos, Nadir de Acuario- sin poderlo evitar, se arrodilló, pues no podía mantenerse en pie.

- Natassia y yo nunca fuimos amigas- siguió Zoya, con la mirada fija en Svetlana, quien tenía las manos sobre la boca y lloraba en silencio-, pero tú y yo podríamos haberlo sido: nos parecemos mucho.

Sergei dejó escapar una tímida lágrima, que resbaló por su mejilla derecha. No tenía a quién darle su último adiós. Desafiando a Cecias con la mirada, con los puños apretados, habló:

- En su día, Alexer encerró a Coro, mas tú, Cecias caíste por mi- el dios dejó de sonreír-. Es hora de que termines lo que empezaste.

Cecias cerró los ojos. Los segundos siguientes antes de que el dios volviera a abrirlos y pronunciase sus palabras se hicieron eternos para todos los que estaban allí presentes, incluido el dios Coro.

Con la respiración agitada, Svetlana apartó una de las manos de su boca y se la llevó al estómago, cada vez más revuelto. Sentía arcadas.

Aguantando el dolor, como sus compañeros, Oleg se puso en pie y sonrió, aceptando su final. Sergei y Zoya le imitaron.

Forcis les miró afligido, la misma sensación que sentía cada vez que había dado muerte a un traidor. Sólo que aquel sentimiento poco a poco se desvanecía una vez el traidor en cuestión caía convertido en cadáver, y esa vez sabía que tardaría más en olvidarlo. Y lloró.

Nadir desvió la mirada hacia un lado, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pues no quería derramar lágrimas. Sintió una mano conciliadora en un hombro y se sorprendió del trato que Coro le proporcionaba. No le dijo nada, pero sólo aquella mano dio a Acuario la fuerza necesaria para mirar al frente y no llorar.

Y el tiempo se detuvo.

- Sólo quedan seis- anunció Cecias. Sergei, Zoya y Oleg desaparecieron en una nube de polvo.

Svetlana dejó escapar un gemido ahogado. Los Santos permanecieron con la mirada perdida. Había sido tan rápido. Tan rápido...

Antes de que nadie reaccionase, Cecias desapareció. Coro suspiró profundamente, resignado.

- Salid de aquí- pidió.

Antes de que nadie dijese nada, Svetlana salió corriendo de la sala. No llegó muy lejos, sus vómitos se escucharon perfectamente. Forcis decidió ir en su busca, para reconfortarla. Nadir le miró confundido, hasta entonces no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica. ¿Quién era? ¿Acaso era...?

- Salid de aquí, Nadir- interrumpió Coro sus pensamientos-. Debemos seguir. Cuando todos caigan, este lugar se destruirá- explicó-. Salid de aquí- repitió.

Nadir asintió.

- ¿Vendrás?

- Yo sí. Cecias, lo dudo- con estas palabras, Coro desapareció.

Una vez se encontró solo, Nadir lloró en silencio. Miró al lugar donde habían estado los tres guerreros y susurró:

- Tú también mereces todos mis respetos.

Mientras abandonaba el lugar en busca de Forcis y de la chica misteriosa, Nadir pensó que, si un día la guerra no podía con él y se convertía en padre, su hijo, en caso de ser varón, se llamaría Oleg.

* * *

El silencio se había apoderado completamente de ellos. No necesitaron palabras para expresar sus sentimientos, sólo las miradas bastaron. Era mejor estar así, sabiendo que llegaba su final.

Rurik se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber intentado alguna clase de acercamiento antes hacia Fania, la muchacha se maldijo a sí misma porque, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, ya había pasado a mejor vida.

El apenado descendiente de muvianos se sentó en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared. Fania hizo otro tanto.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella con voz apagada.

- ¿Por qué, qué?- quiso saber él, con la mirada perdida.

Fania suspiró.

- Hay tantos porqués.

- Puedo responderlos todos, tengo tiempo.

Fania volvió a suspirar.

- No tanto como quisiera- Rurik la miró. ¿Qué pasaría por su cabeza?- ¿Por qué?- susurró nuevamente la chica.

Se hizo el silencio. Fania escondió el rostro tras las manos, apoyada en sus rodillas. Rurik tenía la vista en el suelo.

- Aún hay tiempo- murmuró Rurik, mirando a Fania. Ella no cambió de postura-. ¿Por qué, qué?

Fania le miró.

- ¿Por qué me amas?- el muviano abrió la boca sorprendido, mas no emitió sonido alguno- ¿Por qué seguimos aquí? ¿Por qué no pudimos ser gente normal? ¿Por qué?

Rurik sospechaba que había más porqués, pero siguió sin decir nada.

- Porque sí- fue la respuesta.

No sin cierta timidez, Fania apartó una de sus manos hasta acercarla a las de Rurik. El chico no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió la mano de la joven sobre las suyas. No necesitó mirarla, simplemente se aferró a aquella mano.

No la soltaría.

- Seguís aquí por nuestra culpa- rápido como uno de los vientos que representaba, apenas había abandonado la otra estancia, Coro apareció-. Lo lamento.

- Coro- murmuraron los dos guerreros. El aludido les miró alternativamente.

- Lo lamento- volvió a repetir-. Yo sólo cumplo órdenes.

Fania lloró. Rurik se puso en pie, sin soltar la mano de Fania, que seguía sentada.

- Los grandes guerreros mueren en pie- dijo.

Coro sonrió y asintió.

- Siempre en pie, ¿verdad? Digno de un muviano.

- Descendiente- corrigió casi al instante Rurik. Luego miró a Fania-. Las guerreras también deben morir en pie.

Suspirando, Fania se levantó. Al hacerlo, sintió una punzada en el corazón, aunque no sabía decir a ciencia cierta de qué. Otro por qué.

- ¿Listos?- al contrario que Cecias, Coro se tomó la molestia de esperarse-. ¿No necesitáis más tiempo?

- Sobran las palabras- musitó Fania.

- ¿Y tus porqués?

Por vez primera, ella le miró fijamente.

- Ya respondiste- Rurik iba a hablar, pero ella le hizo un gesto para que callase y continuó-. En realidad sólo hay un porqué que necesito saber- miró de reojo a Coro, negó y volvió a mirar a Rurik-. ¿Por qué me duele el corazón?

- Por lo mismo que me duele a mí- miró a otro lado, apenado. Rápidamente, sin embargo, se armó de valor y posó sus ojos verdes en Coro-. ¿A qué esperas?- le preguntó- ¿No te dijimos que estábamos listos?

Coro sonrió.

- No con esas palabras, pero supongo que sí.

Todo fue demasiado deprisa. Coro se sintió muy mal, dos siglos de encierro le habían hecho madurar las cosas, y pensar de forma distinta. Se había dado cuenta de la maravilla de la condición humana.

_- ¿Por qué me amas?_

_- Porque sí._

Los humanos eran extraordinarios, pensaba Coro, mientras recordaba aquellas palabras que había oído en silencio, sin hacerse notar. Pero más extraordinario era los sentimientos que unían a los seres humanos, más allá de la muerte.

Incluso ante el cercano descanso eterno, Rurik y Fania continuaron de la mano. Unidos por siempre. Por eso a Coro le resultaron realmente extraordinarios.

* * *

Las cosas no iban "igual de bien" en el último rincón con "vida". Alexer, Vitaly y Lev, los únicos que aún seguían allí, habían sentido la marcha definitiva de cada uno de sus compañeros. Claro era que se lamentaban por ello, pero tampoco tenían mucho tiempo como para pensar en ello.

Cecias no actuaba igual que Coro.

- Ya no queda nadie- anunció el dios, enojando a los tres presentes, golpeándoles casi sin rozarles, sin ningún miramiento. Los tres muchachos sabían que ése era su final, que era su destino, pero no iban a tolerar que se les tratase de aquella manera-. Viajad de una buena vez al Reino de Hades, estoy convencido de que os espera con los brazos bien abiertos.

Alexer apretó los puños.

- Maldito hijo de perra- murmuró entre dientes-. ¡Impulso Azul!

Cecias no tuvo problema alguno en detenerlo. Mientras Alexer se sorprendía, Cecias chasqueó los dientes mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Joven gobernador, deberías saber que no funciona eso conmigo. Y vosotros- continuó, mirando a los otros dos, pues estaban en posición de ataque-, mejor será que os limitéis a aceptar lo que hay. Una vez se acepta, se acabó.

Alexer se mordió el labio.

- Lev, Vitaly- les llamó la atención-. Quietos.

- ¡Pero!

- ¡Vitaly! ¡He dicho "quietos"!

Cecias rió ante la escena que tenía delante.

- Cecias, si lo que buscas es humillarnos no lo vas a conseguir- el dios arqueó una ceja-. Sabemos cuál es nuestro destino, comprendimos al fin... no, más bien recordamos al fin todo lo que pasó. Y por lo cual aceptaremos nuestro destino.

- Castigo- corrigió Cecias.

Alexer no le hizo caso.

- Un castigo de los dioses supuestamente por ser malas personas- Cecias asintió-. Eso es una tontería. No es un castigo- suspiró profundamente, pero no dejó que Cecias hablase-. Muy bien, de acuerdo- prosiguió-. Aceptamos que nuestra muerte ocurrió hace demasiado tiempo, mas nosotros somos guerreros, y no toleraremos que se trate de humillarnos, ¿entiendes?

Cecias puso los ojos en blanco.

- Los humanos sois realmente estúpidos.

- Más lo son los dioses- respondió casi sin pensar Lev.

Por toda respuesta ante aquella ofensa, Cecias lanzó un potente golpe de viento contra el guerrero, que se estrelló contra la pared con fuerza. Pero el chico no sintió dolor alguno, ni tampoco hubo sangre de por medio. Se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado, llorando. No lloraba por un supuesto daño que hubiera sufrido, no. Lloraba porque fue entonces que se dio verdaderamente cuenta de lo que significaba su situación. Agachó la cabeza, sin dar muestra alguna de defenderse.

- Se rindió- murmuró Vitaly a Alexer lo suficientemente bajo para que Cecias no les escuchase. El joven castaño asintió levemente.

Pero no fue necesario que el dios oyese aquellas palabras, pues ya se había dado cuenta él solo. Caminó hasta ponerse ante Lev, que no se atrevió a mirarle, y puso su mano a escasos milímetros de la cara del joven. Sus compañeros miraron a otro lado, intentando no ser testigos de lo que sabían iba a acontecer entonces.

Y fue que Alexer recordó un último detalle.

- "Mi hermana estaba embarazada cuando huyó de Sinigrado"- usó el cosmos para darle las últimas palabras a Lev, a quien miró entonces con curiosidad, sintiéndose mal, pues ya desaparecía.

Lev esbozó una tímida sonrisa, antes de esfumarse.

Svetlana descendía de Lev. Sería un secreto que ambos guerreros se llevarían a la tumba.

- Bastardo- rompió Vitaly el incómodo silencio.

Cecias bufó.

- ¿Y a ti qué más te da, si no os conocíais apenas?

Vitaly apretó los dientes, mas antes de poder replicar Alexer se le adelantó.

- Lev le fue fiel a mi padre, ¿y qué? A fin de cuentas, todos éramos compañeros.

- Eso no me importa- murmuró Cecias.

Vitaly iba a hacer algo, pero Alexer se lo impidió. Cecias sonrió burlón.

- Ahora sí. Ya no queda nadie- musitó.

Esa vez, ni Alexer ni Vitaly hicieron nada, ni aunque con ese trato se siguieran sintiendo igual de humillados que antes.

Cecias desapareció del lugar al tiempo que el edificio empezaba a desmoronarse. A falta de guerreros en el ya de por sí ruinoso lugar, nada lograría mantenerlo en pie, así que terminó de destruirse.

_Continuará..._

**N.A: **¡Al fin! Al fin se terminó Sinigrado, espero que os haya gustado.

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20:**

Desde un lugar seguro se podía observar la completa destrucción de lo poco que quedaba en pie de Sinigrado. Svetlana, ya recuperada, dejaba escapar una tímida lágrima. Forcis la miraba de vez en cuando, comprobando que realmente ya estuviera bien, mientras que Nadir miraba el derrumbe en un silencio sepulcral, con los brazos cruzados. El dios Coro se materializó justo a su izquierda, mas Nadir no movió ni un músculo siquiera.

- Eludieron a las Moiras durante dos siglos. Admirable.

- Lucharon por lo que creían- replicó Nadir, sin mirarle-. Eso sí que es admirable.

Coro sonrió.

- Me alegro de ver que habéis salido bien- dijo, pasando la mirada de Nadir a los otros dos-. ¿Ya estás mejor, joven?- le preguntó a Svetlana. Ella asintió-. Me alegro- sonrió.

- ¿Dónde está Cecias?- preguntó Forcis.

- No lo sé- se sinceró Coro-. Imagino que ya debe estar camino de El Olimpo.

- ¿Y tú no vas con él?- inquirió el español.

- No. Al menos, no de momento.

- Vas a venir con nosotros, ¿no es así?- intervino Nadir. Sus ojos azules seguían fijos en la polvareda que se había levantado a causa del derrumbe.

Coro no dijo nada, pero no era necesario.

- Yo también voy a ir- Forcis y Coro miraron a Svetlana.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Y tu familia?

Svetlana negó con la cabeza.

- No me importa, Forcis- aseguró-. Y no es por ti- añadió inmediatamente-. Es porque quiero estar lejos de aquí y ésta es la oportunidad perfecta.

- No hay muchas como tú- le dijo Forcis. Ella se sonrojó levemente-. Pero, ¿y tu familia?

- Me despediré de ellos y ya.

- Y ya no les verás más- intervino Nadir fríamente, desviando al fin la mirada hacia la muchacha.

Svetlana no supo qué contestar. Era difícil hablarle a alguien así, no podía entender como se podían llevar tan bien los dos santos.

- Vámonos- rompió el silencio Forcis. Nadir de Acuario, antes que nadie, se dio la vuelta y puso rumbo a su pequeña casa de Kohoutek-. Adiós, eh- por toda respuesta, Nadir le hizo un gesto con la mano, como si se despidiera.

Forcis sonrió antes de seguirle, mientras le veía caminar. Entonces sintió un codazo en sus costillas y miró a Svetlana.

- No hace falta que te diga lo que es un "amor platónico", ¿cierto?

Forcis negó, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Por eso sabía lo que era.

- Ya- sonrió la rubia. Forcis le devolvió la sonrisa.

Coro no les siguió. Alegando que se volverían a ver en Grecia, se quedó allí, en donde ya nada quedaba. Cuando por fin estuvo completamente solo, murmuró unas palabras.

- Habría sido más sencillo si nadie hubiera intervenido.

- Es más divertido- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Coro suspiró.

- Para ti. No has tardado en llegar a ver lo que sucedió, ¿verdad? Y eso que no te interesaron en su día.

- En su día, tú lo has dicho. Pero soy la muerte y tarde o temprano tenía que estar aquí.

Coro se dio la vuelta para mirar fijamente a su interlocutor.

- Reencarnar te ha hecho ser más ambicioso- el otro sonrió maliciosamente-. Eso te perderá, Thanatos.

* * *

Único dios cojo, Hefesto era reconocible por cualquiera que supiera mínimamente sobre mitología griega. Apenas llegó al pie del Templo del Carnero Blanco, sin ni siquiera mirar lo poco que quedaba de Krafft del Volcán, que Auva de Cruz del Sur salió a su encuentro.

- ¡Márchate de aquí, Hefesto!- le gritó.

Hamal no se movió del sitio. Serio, con los brazos cruzados, observó como Hefesto, lejos de hacer caso del Santo Plateado, empezó a subir con lentitud los escalones.

- ¡Márchate!- mas Hefesto continuó subiendo.

- Auva, déjale- la voz de Hamal hizo a Cruz del Sur dar un brinco. Miró a su compañero tratando de divisar una respuesta en aquellos ojos celestes, sin embargo Hamal le devolvió una gélida mirada-. Es una orden- añadió, al ver que Auva no obedecía.

Para Auva, los Santos Dorados eran casi como una familia, pues en los primeros tiempos de sus entrenamientos habían estado todos juntos. Era un sentimiento recíproco, mas no había que olvidar que, ahora, él no era más que un Santo de Plata y, por ello, debía obedecer a todo lo que le dijesen los Santos de Oro, sus superiores. Aunque fuesen como hermanos.

De mala gana, pues, el joven santo plateado obedeció y se hizo a un lado para que el dios del fuego, que por fin había logrado llegar arriba, avanzase. Al pasar por su lado, Hefesto le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio, que fue correspondida por Cruz del Sur.

- No te des tantos aires, Santo- le dijo-. Que hayas matado a uno de mis guerreros no te garantiza que las cosas te salgan igual de bien con los demás.

Auva bufó, pero no protestó. Hefesto miró a Hamal y continuó su lenta caminata hasta lograr ponerse a la altura del muchacho de cabellos celestes.

- Si no te molesta- inició Hefesto, con marcada ironía- me gustaría pasar a ver a tu diosa.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaré?- quiso saber Hamal, sosteniéndole la mirada al cojo dios.

- Por el respeto a los dioses, deberías- replicó Hefesto.

Hamal no se quedó atrás.

- Yo sólo doy mis respetos a Atenea y aquellos que estén a su favor- el gesto de Hefesto cambió-. Y tú no eres ni uno, ni otro.

Auva, con una sonrisa, observaba el intercambio de comentarios en silencio. Hamal se mantenía tranquilo, mientras que Hefesto apretaba los puños, molesto.

- ¡Ya está bien! ¡Voy a pasar sí o sí!- Hamal cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente antes de volver a abrirlos-. Yo soy un Dios, ¡puedo hacer lo que quiera!

Auva rió. Hefesto le miró mal y volvió a fijar la vista en Aries, que en ese momento negaba en silencio.

- Que seas un Dios no implica que te vaya a dejar pasar.

- A los enemigos de Atenea no les dejamos pasar- intervino Auva, poniéndose al lado de Hamal.

- Efectivamente- corroboró Hamal de Aries-. Hefesto, ¡tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver si deseas cruzar este templo!

En respuesta, Hefesto encendió por primera vez su cosmos. Era del color del fuego y emanaba un gran poder. Hamal no se sintió intimidado, pese a que aquella era la intención del herrero del Olimpo. Cruz del Sur se hizo a un lado, sin poder evitar maravillarse por el poder del Dios.

Pronto, sin embargo, se dio cuenta Hefesto de que no lograba intimidar a ninguno de los dos y paró.

- De todas formas- murmuró, cerrando los ojos-. Sólo vengo a hablar.

Auva de Cruz del Sur puso los ojos en blanco.

- Ya, igual que Krafft de Volcán.

A Hamal de Aries se le escapó una débil risita que ocultó cuanto pudo carraspeando.

- Vuelve por donde has venido- dijo, una vez se serenó.

- ¿Y qué dirá Atenea, cuando sepa que dejaste pasar a Afrodita?- Hamal se puso blanco-. Es guapa, ¿verdad?

El Santo de Oro se quedó mudo, incapaz de decir nada. ¡Era cierto! ¿Cómo iba a mirar a la cara ahora a La de los Ojos Grises? Él no debería dejarse seducir, ¡él era un Santo! No debería comportarse así... aunque no fuese la primera vez...

Viendo que peligraba la salud psíquica de su compañero, y perfectamente imaginando el por qué, Auva intervino, sacando a relucir lo que más daño podía hacerle a Hefesto.

- Por eso se la tiran todos, ¿no?- Hefesto le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio, a la par que Hamal recuperaba el color del rostro.

Con los ojos echando chispas, Hefesto se lanzó hacia Auva. Cruz del Sur se puso en guardia. También Hamal, recuperado ya, mas nunca se produjo ataque alguno.

La voz de Atenea les interrumpió.

- "¡Basta!"- resonó la voz de La de los Ojos Grises.

- No puede ser- se sorprendió Hefesto.

- ¡Señora Atenea!- gritaron al unísono los Santos, igual de sorprendidos que el dios.

La réplica de la joven diosa, vía cosmos, no se hizo esperar.

- "Hefesto, no quiero volver a verte, ni a ti ni a tu esposa, mancillar mis templos"- el aludido apretó los puños-. "Mas si lo que quieres es hablar conmigo, deja a un lado el odio y ven a verme."

- Pero...- la interrumpió Hamal.

- "¡No me interrumpas!"- A Auva le pareció ver como si Hamal se encogiese. Atenea daba verdadero miedo cuando se enfadaba, incluso en la distancia-. "Vendrás, te disculparás y te irás para no volver jamás".

- Ingenua- musitó Hefesto.

- "No me provoques, bien sabes que puedo con dioses más poderosos que tú"- amenazó la diosa-. "Auva, acompañarás a Hefesto"- ordenó-. "¡Y no tardéis!"

Después de eso, ya no se la oyó más. A Hamal ni le nombró, lo cual no ayudó demasiado a que el protector del primer templo se sintiera aliviado.

Reticente, el santo plateado obedeció la orden, mientras su superior dorado permaneció tranquilo, ocultando los sentimientos que burbujeaban en su interior, listo para proteger de nuevo el Templo del Carnero Blanco.  
Al romper el contacto con Aries, la diosa de la sabiduría se recargó pesadamente en el trono, cerrando los ojos y suspirando resignada. Ya estaba hecho, al menos una parte.

- Señora- abrió los ojos para plasmarlos sobre el dueño de la voz, Uxor de Libra, que seguía allí-, ¿y qué hay de Afrodita?

Atenea suspiró profundamente antes de responder.

- Todo a su tiempo, primero deben hablar.

- ¿De qué?- quiso saber Libra, intuyendo que se refería a Shaula.

- De la revuelta del 26 al 28- fue la única respuesta.

Uxor abrió los ojos como platos.

- Entonces no hablarán, ¡pelearán!

- No, no lo creo- respondió Atenea.

- ¿Y eso?- quiso saber Libra.

Pero Atenea no respondió, así que Uxor decidió no volver a preguntar, no fuera que también se enfadara con él.

* * *

Mientras "hablaba" con Shaula de Escorpio y Anteo de Géminis, la diosa del amor Afrodita pudo percibir la caída de cada uno de los Guerreros de Hefesto, así como la presencia del propio Dios. ¿Cómo no reconocerle, si al fin y al cabo "tenía" que vivir con él? Realmente, y aunque Hefesto lo había hecho por ella, atacar a Atenea era cosa suya. Era su venganza.

Shaula y Anteo intercambiaron miradas (aunque Shaula llevase máscara no era difícil para Anteo imaginarse su cara, pues la conocía... al menos de niños), extrañados por el serio semblante de Afrodita.

- ¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó Shaula, de la forma más borde posible.

Afrodita observó a Shaula un segundo, molesta, y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. Shaula hizo un gesto despectivo mirando a Anteo, mas su compañero se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

- Tacaño- murmuró ella-. ¿Aquí ya nadie ríe o qué?

- Sí, tú- sonrió Anteo. Por el gesto de Shaula, supo que la escorpina le había devuelto la sonrisa.

Cuando volvieron a fijar la vista hacia delante, se sorprendieron de ver una Afrodita sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mirándoles fijamente.

- ¿Qué?- le espetó Shaula.

- No, nada- repuso Afrodita, cerrando los ojos un instante, sin perder la sonrisa, algo burlona.

Intuyendo lo que podía pasar, Géminis avanzó un par de pasos y cambió de tema.

- ¿Por qué alguien como tú querría hacerle daño a Atenea- por el rabillo del ojo vio como Shaula se cruzaba de brazos. Afrodita iba a decir algo, pero Anteo siguió hablando-. Es decir, ya sé que no sois dos diosas que se lleven muy bien, pero tampoco tratáis la una con la otra. Es por eso que no entiendo este ataque.

Afrodita se puso seria. Hombres. Eran tan manejables, pero al mismo tiempo podían resultar... hasta inteligentes.

- Quiero la venganza- fue la sincera respuesta de la diosa-. Y creéme, haré lo que haga falta. Yo soy pacífica, pero si hace falta- hizo una pausa-, ¡os mataré!

Anteo se preparó para defenderse. ¡Dos encuentros con dioses con apenas veinticuatro horas de diferencia! Y total, Atenea no había dado orden alguna, como con Poseidón, así que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Pero las palabras de Shaula, deteniendo la posible batalla, le dejaron de piedra, pues ella no era así.

- Basta- dijo-. Afrodita, si buscas venganza en mi Diosa no la encontrarás. Anteo- el aludido la miró extrañado-, si vuelves a intentar pelear en el Escorpión Celeste te mataré- la sorpresa de Géminis se esfumó.

Seguramente, iba a decir algo más, pero Afrodita había recordado algo y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

- "Y yo puedo matar dioses", has dicho.

- He dicho, sí- corroboró indiferentemente Shaula.

- Tú...

Anteo arqueó una ceja.

- Marzo del 28- siguió la escorpina-. No sabes cuánto disfruté matándola.

Afrodita apretó los puños.

- ¡No!- gritó dolida-. ¡No tienes ni idea!

- Marzo del 28...- murmuró Anteo, tratando de hacer memoria-. Ah, ¡ya sé! ¡La revuelta de las Santas!

Shaula dejó escapar una risa burlona.

- Ni a eso llegaban, Anteo- luego se dirigió a la diosa-. Así pues, ¿piensas seguir adelante?

- Sí- respondió tajantemente la otra-. En mi venganza mi esposo vio la opción de luchar contra Atenea- en su tono de voz todavía podía sentirse el dolor.

- ¿Por qué?- quiso saber Anteo.

- Hombres- respondió-. Creéis que por que os guste una mujer ella ya querrá acostarse con vosotros.

- Erictonio(1)- dijo Shaula.

- Sí- confirmó Afrodita, luego sonrió burlona-. Pero contigo es diferente, Niña. Me divertiré mucho.

- Sí, como yo con Harmonía.

La sonrisa de Afrodita se esfumó.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No tenías derecho a matar a mi hija!

- ¿Y eso qué?- replicó Shaula, a voz en grito-. ¡Me importa un bledo que fuera tu hija! ¡Provocó la traición! Y la traición se paga, ¿sabes?- se miró las manos-. Veinte aprendices, Afrodita, veinte aprendices- su tono de voz había pasado a la tristeza, aunque lo quisiera disimular-. Veinte niñas a las que tuve que matar con estas manos por traición. ¡Por culpa de los caprichos de Harmonía!- Afrodita miró a otro lado-. ¿Qué pretendía tu hija?

- "Supongo que lo mismo que su padre"- pensó Afrodita. Así pues, quedó como que la diosa del amor no respondió a una afligida escorpina.

Anteo miró a Shaula apenado, no conocía toda la historia. A menudo había que ocuparse de traidores, pero cuatro o cinco como mucho, nunca veinte. Y además chicas. Shaula no lo diría, era muy orgullosa, pero Anteo estaba seguro que le dolía cada una de las vidas que quitó, que las recordaba a todas, aún cuando fuese aquella la primera (y única) vez que las viera.

- No debiste nunca- murmuró al fin Afrodita, tras unos segundos de silencio- tocarla. Tú no...- no terminó la frase. En aquel preciso instante, la voz de Atenea resonó por las Doce Casas.

Géminis y Escorpio, al igual que Afrodita, quedaron mudos al escuchar la conversación. ¿Qué pasaba con Atenea? ¿Por qué?

Cuando aquella conversación finalizó, los tres esperaron oír de nuevo la voz de La de los Ojos Grises, pero eso nunca sucedió.

- Mi Señora sabe lo que pasó- dijo Shaula-. No tiene sentido decirte a ti nada, pues sólo le interesa Hefesto, el verdadero culpable.

Afrodita se mordió el labio. Iba a replicar, pero se le adelantó Anteo.

- Pienso, sin embargo, que sería más interesante esperar al dios del fuego arriba- interrogó con la mirada a Shaula quien, después de observar con detenimiento a la diosa del amor, volvió a fijar sus ojos verdes en los también verdes del de Géminis y se encogió de hombros-. Bien, así acabará esto pronto.

Afrodita suspiró.

- En fin- murmuró-. "Al fin nos veremos, Atenea"- pensó.

* * *

Ignoraba por completo la aparición de dos dioses. Si sabía, por el contrario, que se había producido un ataque en El Santuario, del cual se estaban encargando los Santos de Plata. No sabía que los combates, salvo uno, ya habían terminado, con resultado de victoria para los Santos de Atenea, pero no le importaba.

Lo último que supo antes de perder el contacto con el exterior es que había varios combates y que uno de los luchadores, poco después de desaparecer misteriosamente, se hizo notar en la Colina del Hades, en SU territorio.

Y nadie más que Timur de Cáncer podía estar allí. Por algo él lo consideraba como SU territorio personal.

Mas después de sentir aquello no había duda alguna. El Santo que había desaparecido minutos atrás no era otro que uno de sus discípulos, único Santo de Plata de sus tres alumnos, y único que poseía el rango de Santo.

- ¿Hace cuánto estáis aquí, Maestro?- volvió a repetir el joven Zagreo de Cuervo, sin embargo Timur no hizo acto de presencia, aunque bien era cierto que llevaba largo rato allí.

En cuanto supo que alguien había entrado en la Colina del Hades, lejos de sorprenderse, tuvo la corazonada de saber quién era, así que fue detrás, ignorando que Afrodita se acercaba a las Doce Casas, que muy cerca de ella venía Hefesto y, sobretodo, que estaba desobedeciendo la orden de Atenea de quedarse en el Templo del Gran Cangrejo.

Pero no le importaba.

- No tengo ganas para juegos, Maestro- gruñó Zagreo. Todavía estaba echado en el oscuro suelo.

Ahora sí, al fin, Timur de Cáncer hizo acto de presencia, riendo por toda respuesta.

- Me sorprendes, Zagreo. Me sorprendes- fue el saludo empleado por el guardián de la cuarta casa.

Zagreo hizo una mueca y se incorporó, quedándose sentado, con la mirada fija en el enorme agujero que se extendía unos metros más allá. Esbozando una leve sonrisa torcida, Timur de Cáncer, con su brillante armadura, avanzó hasta ponerse junto a su alumno, perdiendo también la mirada en el agujero.

- Aún a día de hoy siento como si el agujero tirara de mí- Zagreo arqueó una ceja al tiempo que miraba a su maestro-. No me mires así- le reprochó-. ¿O acaso tú no sientes eso?

- Desde el primer día que me trajo aquí, Maestro- Timur sonrió. Zagreo se dio cuenta entonces de que su maestro venía con la armadura puesta-. ¿Estado de alerta?- quiso saber.

Timur sonrió.

- Sí.

- Es la primera vez que le veo con la armadura de cáncer en la Colina del Hades.

Timur se encogió de hombros.

- Para todo hay una primera vez- Zagreo le rió la broma-. En serio- añadió Cáncer después. Zagreo se puso serio-, no debería estar aquí. En realidad, TÚ tampoco deberías estar aquí- Zagreo de Cuervo hizo una mueca-. ¿Cuánto hace que sabes usar las Ondas de Hades?- inquirió casi de inmediato, con curiosidad.

Cuervo dudó unos instantes.

- No sé cuánto. Creo que fue...

- No me digas que fue fruto del azar- su alumno no pudo evitar reírse con ganas. Timur abrió los ojos como platos-. ¡Zagreo! ¿De veras fue así?

- Sí, Maestro- rió-. Es que debería haber visto a dónde me había enviado Bontes. Eso era el Infierno.

- Ésto es el Infierno, Zagreo.

- Puede.

Se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio roto por el eco de las almas que iban y venían, y por los gritos desgarrados de las mismas lanzándose al vacío del enorme agujero.

- O, por lo menos, se le parece- rió Cáncer. Su alumno también rió.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Sin decirse nada, miraban el extraño "paisaje" ante sus ojos. El Santo de Cáncer se quitó su casco y se sentó junto a su alumno, el joven Cuervo no hizo ni dijo nada.

- No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora del enorme talento que tienes, Cuervo.

Zagreo puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿No se le ocurre nada mejor, Maestro Cáncer?- Timur soltó una risita- Yo habría dicho algo así como "buen trabajo, Zagreo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti". Es una sugerencia, no sé.

- Buen trabajo, Zagreo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Zagreo bufó.

- ¿Algo que no sea repetir lo que los demás dicen?- el otro rió-. Ya en serio, ¿nada que decir, Maestro?

- Ya está todo dicho- Zagreo entornó los ojos y volvió a perder la vista al fondo de la colina-. Tienes más talento del que imaginaba, Zagreo- el alumno no le miró, aunque sí que se sintió satisfecho-. De verdad que estoy muy orgulloso.

- ¿Pero?

Timur suspiró profundamente.

- Pero no sabes cuánto lamento que no nacieras bajo mi signo zodiacal- Zagreo le volvió a mirar, con la boca abierta-. Podrías haber sido mi heredero.

Sin ser capaz de emitir sonido alguno, Zagreo se puso en pie y se alejó del lugar, en un vano intento de evitar que su maestro descubriera su turbación. Timur no le miró, pero podía saber hacia donde se alejaba.

- Sin mí no podrás regresar- Zagreo se detuvo, pues su Maestro tenía razón. Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarle se pegó un buen susto porque se lo encontró enfrente, cara a cara, sonriéndole con malicia-. A ver si ahora te voy a tener que dejar aquí- bromeó Cáncer.

El joven Santo de Plata se recuperó del susto, recordando que su maestro era capaz de moverse a la velocidad de la luz y que, por lo tanto, no era para él nada difícil estar sentado unos metros más allá y, un segundo más tarde, estar de pie junto a él, mirándole mientras esbozaba aquella sonrisa burlona que tanto caracterizaba a su Maestro. Sonrisa que Zagreo, sin él saberlo, estaba empezando a mostrar bastante a menudo.

- Vámomos ya, Maestro- pidió, con un suspiro.

Timur sonrió y se marcharon de allí. Pero antes, Zagreo aún tenía algo que añadir.

- Me alegro: en realidad, me gusta más la armadura del Señor Nadir que la suya propia, Maestro.

Por toda respuesta, Timur de Cáncer rió la oportuna gracia del alumno. Éste, por su parte, sonrió más para sí, feliz de tener un maestro como aquél a su lado.

_Continuará..._

**N.A: **Y si el otro capítulo era el desenlace de Sinigrado, éste es casi el final del Hefesto-Afrodita. Dos capítulos a la vez, no os quejaréis, eh jejeje Bueno, si han sido dos ha sido porque al mismo tiempo estuvo escribiendo escenas de Sinigrado y escenas de Hefesto y, para cuando me quise dar cuenta, cabían para dos capítulos. Espero que os hayan gustado los dos.

(1). El mito de Erictonio. Se dice que Atenea a menudo visitaba a Hefesto para que le proporcionase buenas armas, hasta que un "buen" día, Hefesto quiso aprovecharse y trató de violar a la diosa de la sabiduría. Ella no se dejó, pero le cayó algo de semen en el muslo y ella con asco se lo quitó con un pañuelo, que fertilizó a la Madre Tierra (?). Y así nació Erictonio, que la Madre Tierra no quiso criar. Fue Atenea quien tomó cuidado del niño, y lo trató como si fuera su propio hijo. Con variantes, lo acabo de soltar de memoria *lol*.

Y a quien lo dude: sí, Zagreo es Acuario. *lol*

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21:**

Hasta la llegada al Templo de la Virgen, la ascensión por las Doce Casas de Auva y Hefesto fue tranquila, en un silencio sepulcral. El Dios no dijo nada acerca de los templos vacíos, ni Auva se molestó en comentarlo. Además, por si fuera poco, no era necesario dar explicación alguna a los Santos que sí que estaban allí, pues todos habían escuchado la voz de La de los Ojos Grises.

Ayax de Tauro les dejó pasar con los brazos cruzados, aunque estaba tranquilo, mientras murmuraba algo como "qué remedio". El Templo de los Gemelos, por su parte, estaba sospechosamente silencioso, pero no hubo ninguna clase de trampa en su interior; Anteo de Géminis no estaba allí. En cuanto a la cuarta casa, Timur de Cáncer y Zagreo de Cuervo, que se encontraban allí, observaron a los recién llegados sin decir tampoco nada. Seguramente, habían llegado hacía tan poco rato desde la Colina del Hades que no debieron escuchar a Atenea, mas seguramente se lo imaginaban. Y si Cáncer no pedía explicaciones, Auva no se las iba a dar.

Fue así como, finalmente, Dios y Santo llegaron a los pies de la escalinata que llevaba a la entrada del Templo de la Virgen. Y precisamente allí mismo les esperaba su guardián, con los brazos cruzados. La pose de Gildor de Virgo era bastante parecida a la que había mostrado Ayax en la Casa de Tauro, por ello Hefesto siguió adelante sin prestarle atención. Mas Auva conocía demasiado bien a Gildor como para darse cuenta que su mirada distaba mucho de la resignación, como la del protector de la segunda casa, así que decidió hablar por primera vez desde que dejó solo a Hamal en el Templo del Carnero Blanco.

- Son órdenes. Ya sabes que si por mí fuera Hefesto- el aludido arqueó una ceja- no estaría aquí.

Por toda respuesta, Gildor asintió. Auva sonrió, pero al ver que su amigo no le devolvía la sonrisa supuso ahora que el de cabellos castaños diría algo.

- Yo también voy- Auva sonrió de oreja a oreja, sabía que Gildor diría eso.

Hefesto bufó. "Lo que faltaba", parecía decir con la mirada.

- No creo que a Atenea le importe- murmuró Cruz del Sur.

- No- confirmó Gildor-. Le molestan otras cosas- miró de reojo a Hefesto. El Dios no se dio por aludido y avanzó, dispuesto a llegar cuanto antes al Templo de la Balanza.

Al verle marchar, Gildor y Auva se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Segundos después, salieron también de la Casa de Virgo.

* * *

No sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que Auva de Cruz del Sur se marchó con el dios Hefesto. Hamal de Aries permanecía serio, asimilando todo lo sucedido. Con la tranquilidad de su soledad pudo pensar mejor. Ahora que las cosas estaban en frío, quizá Atenea no se enfadaba tanto con él, a fin de cuentas no era el único al que le debía haber pasado tal cosa.

Así que decidió que haría algo para ayudar. Usó su cosmos para tratar de averiguar la posición de los luchadores, alegrándose de que sólo había una baja mortal en el bando de la diosa de la sabiduría.

Siempre con el cosmos, a uno de ellos le localizó en los bosques, en baja forma, quizás estaba descansando; a otro le halló inconsciente en un área de lucha devastadora, debió ser un combate muy duro; al tercero, un muchacho de bronce, le halló dolido, pues junto a él estaba el único muerto; a la única mujer la encontró en el lugar donde ellas estaban, todavía peleando; a Auva no hacía falta localizarle; y, por último, quedaba uno, al que no encontró. Por más que lo intentó, no consiguió dar con ese Santo de Plata.

Era muy extraño, si era capaz de averiguar como se encontraba el lugar de una pelea, ¿por qué no localizaba a ese chico? De cualquier modo ya le encontraría, ahora no era tiempo de pensar en eso. Su preocupación residía ahora en los demás. Tenía que hacer algo, claro que primero debía asegurarse de que ya no habría más ataques. ¿Pero cómo?

- ¡Maestro!

Hamal arqueó una ceja mientras miraba al lugar de donde procedía la voz. Al poco se produjo una especie de destello, acompañado de un chasquido, y un par de figuras salieron en medio del aire, hasta estrellarse contra el suelo. Eran dos niños, de aproximadamente diez años cada uno. Hamal puso los ojos en blanco al verles, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Teletransportación. Algo que, por mucho que se entrenase, por mucho que usara el poder de las estrellas para atacar, nunca podría lograrlo. No era uno de ellos, no era muviano.

- Te tengo dicho cientos de veces que no hagas eso. Y menos con Nejc de por medio, Sheratan.

Uno de los niños, un muviano, se echó a reír, olvidando por completo cualquier daño. A su lado el otro, Nejc, todavía se sobaba la cabeza del golpe que se había dado, dejando escapar un tímido "au".

- Ahora por reír te ha tocado- el niño dejó de reír-. Vas a aprovechar ese don para recorrer el lugar lo más rápido que puedas en busca de indicios de enemigos y para informarme del estado de los Santos.

- Pero si yo no puedo hacer eso- ahora fue Nejc quien rió-. Maestro, usted me lo prohibió.

- Muy agudo, Sheratan- sonrió Hamal-. Venga, vete, que sino no saldrás de Jamir.

- Puedo salir con un teletransporte- Hamal se mordió el labio, pero con una pequeña sonrisa merced a la agudeza del moreno-. Vale, ya voy- dijo casi al instante, al ver la mirada de su maestro.

Apenas desapareció del lugar, Hamal suspiró resignado.

- Nejc- el pequeño, de grandes ojos violetas miró a su maestro con la duda pintada en el rostro- , ¿qué estabais haciendo?

Nejc dudó.

- Pues...

- Nejc, no tengo todo el día.

- Creo que lo que pasa es que esos niños que tienes por alumnos te han salido algo cotillas.

Hamal rió al reconocer al instante el dueño de aquella grave voz.

- Suerte que no tienen un maestro desobediente- ahora fue el recién llegado quien rió, pues sabía que aquel comentario iba por él-. A ver, Ayax, ¿puedo saber por qué no estás en el Toro Dorado?

Ayax se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Para qué? No creo que sea necesario- entonces se dirigió al niño-. Hola. Nejc, ¿verdad?- no esperó respuesta, así que continuó-. Qué Maestro, ¿no? No le hagas caso, es Aries. No saben relajarse y son algo impulsivos.

Nejc rió.

- Sheratan también es Aries- Ayax rió con fuerza-. Y yo- Ayax calló de golpe, haciendo una mueca. Había metido la pata.

Ahora fue Hamal quien rió.

- A ver cómo sales de ésta.

- Pan comido- anunció, arrodillándose junto a Nejc para estar a su altura-. Pero no eres muviano, Nejc- el niño iba a replicar, pero Ayax no le dejó-. Ni tienes complejo de serlo- finalizó, lanzando una mirada mordaz a su compañero dorado. Hamal, completamente serio, se cruzó de brazos.

El pequeño Nejc se echó a reír. Satisfecho, Tauro se puso en pie. Mirando a Hamal, iba a decir algo, pero el de pelo celeste se le adelantó.

- No tengo complejo de muviano.

Ayax sonrió.

- Sí, Hamal, tienes razón- le dijo, pero rápidamente volvió a mirar a Nejc y le guiñó un ojo. El niño rió por lo bajo-. Si que lo tiene- le susurró. Nejc dejó escapar una risita.

- Ayax, por favor- pidió Aries-. No digas cosas que no son. "Además, podrías hacerle sentir mal, ya que no es muviano"- añadió vía cosmos, para evitar que el niño le oyese.

- "Bobadas"- respondió el de Tauro-. Tú a éste, ni caso- dijo entonces, por supuesto, a Nejc.

Hamal suspiró, dándose por vencido, mientras Nejc volvía a reír.

- Cambiando de tema- Hamal se sorprendió del cambio de tono del de cabello violeta-, ¿viste lo buena que está Afrodita?

Hamal abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡Ayax!- el aludido se echó a reír-. No le veo la gracia.

- Pues yo sí. Vamos, Hamal, no vayas a decirme que Afrodita no está buena.

- Pues...

- ¿Afrodita? ¿La diosa del amor?- intervino Nejc inocentemente.

Los dos adultos le miraron sorprendidos. ¡Habían olvidado que el niño seguía allí!

Sin entender nada, Nejc miró a su maestro buscando una respuesta, pero como no la obtuvo, probó fortuna en Ayax, ese santo que tan divertido le había resultado. Mas Tauro tampoco le dio respuesta alguna, así que Nejc bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

- Nejc- oyó la voz de su maestro, mas no alzó la cabeza-, ve al Templo- en su tono de voz no había enfado, ni tampoco sonó a orden, sino más bien a una petición.

Nejc volvió a mirar a Ayax, quien a pesar de que le sonrió, le hizo un gesto para que obedeciera. Sin mediar palabra, el niño se alejó, triste. Si hubiera sido Sheratan, el muviano habría insistido sin parar hasta saber, por lo menos, qué pasaba con Afrodita. Pero Nejc no era así. Bastante más introvertido, lo que su maestro decía era lo único que valía.

- Es muy dependiente- comentó Hamal viéndole marchar.

- No- replicó Ayax-. Es sólo un niño.

- Entonces ya me dirás qué es Sheratan.

Ayax rió.

- ¿Es hiperactivo?- Hamal hizo una mueca-. Ya veo. Creo que Nejc se parece a ti.

- ¿Qué dices?- inquirió Hamal, arqueando una ceja.

- Que sí. No físicamente, ni que tuvieras hijos- Hamal miró a otro lado, mas Tauro no le prestó atención-. Quiero decir de carácter, que sois iguales.

- Ah. Ya, bueno. Supongo.

Ayax sonrió. Definitivamente sí que eran iguales.

- Oye- añadió Tauro poco después-, perdona si te molestó lo de antes.

Hamal sonrió.

- No te preocupes- hizo una pausa tras la cual suspiró y siguió hablando-. Sí, Afrodita es muy guapa- Ayax abrió los ojos como platos-. ¿Qué pasa? Yo también soy humano- se defendió Aries.

- Es que- murmuró Ayax- me sorprende oírte decirlo. Eso es todo.

- Ya, supongo...

Tauro sonrió para sí. A veces era un chico raro, Hamal. Pero otras muchas dejaba entrever que era un humano más, con sentimientos. A veces Ayax dudaba de que el tranquilo muchacho que tenía por vecino fuera aries, habida cuenta de lo que se decía de ellos, como le había contado a Nejc segundos atrás. Y otras muchas excusaba mentalmente a su compañero por su carácter, simplemente con un "es aries". Era, definitivamente, un tipo raro.

Pero igualmente a Ayax le caía muy bien el santo de origen chino.

* * *

- No me lo puedo creer.

A su llegada al antes llamado Templo del Patriarca, ahora de Atenea, aquella frase cargada de resignación y mezclada con la sorpresa, fue lo único que salió en boca de Uxor de Libra al verles. Afrodita lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si creyese que ya había vencido; en cambio, los dos Santos que la acompañaban parecían ambos dos figuras hieráticas, uno por la seriedad, la otra por la máscara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Shaula.

Saliendo de su asombro, Uxor se puso serio y examinó detenidamente a Afrodita, antes de responder.

- Atenea me mandó llamar- explicó-. Pero basta de cháchara- prosiguió casi al instante-. Mi Señora te espera, Afrodita.

La Diosa del amor suspiró con resignación. ¿Sería capaz alguien de tratarla con el respeto que merecía? Afrodita estaba segura que si no fuera por Atenea, esos guerreros la respetarían. Pobre infeliz, la Diosa creía firmemente que el mundo giraba a su alrededor.

Así pues, caminando con gracia, pasó por uno de los lados del Santo de Libra, quien no se movió, mientras ella le miraba por encima del hombro. Pudo oír como Uxor tragaba saliva y sonrió con descaro.

- Idiota- murmuró Shaula, pero sólo Anteo la escuchó.

- Vamos- intervino el de cabellos verdes con voz autoritaria.

Uxor asintió y desafió con la mirada a Afrodita, quien no dejaba de sonreír.

- Sí, Anteo- dijo, mas seguía mirando a la diosa.

- Si sigues así le darás más motivos para creerse superior- Shaula acompañó sus palabras al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Uxor hacia dentro.

Uxor bufó.

- Mira quién fue a hablar- protestó, empezando a caminar, con Anteo y Afrodita bien cerca.

- Es que hay una diferencia- le susurró la escorpina confidencialmente-: ella no se llama Shaula- Uxor hizo una mueca.

Sin darle tiempo a Libra de replicar, llegaron hasta una gran puerta. Tras ella, sabían, estaba Atenea.

Y Uxor no tuvo oportunidad de replicar porque Shaula no esperó a nadie y, tras hacer una seña a los guardias para que se apartasen, abrió la puerta de par en par y entró.

Al fondo de la sala, sentada en el trono, esperaba Atenea, con las piernas cruzadas y el semblante serio, impaciente. Al ver venir a Shaula se puso en pie, pero su gesto no cambió un ápice, al menos hasta que la guardiana del octavo templo llegó a su altura.

- Bienvenida, Shaula- sonrió dulcemente-. Bienvenido, Anteo- añadió al verle entrar junto a los demás. Ambos Santos hicieron sendas reverencias al escuchar sus nombres.

Rápidamente desapareció el tono amable de la diosa de la guerra para recuperar la seriedad. Sus ojos grises relampaguearon al posarlos sobre Afrodita.

- Tú- masculló, haciendo aparecer el sagrado báculo de Niké y señalando con él a la Diosa del amor-. ¡Eres una maldita sinvergüenza!

Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta, salvo Afrodita. La diosa del amor ocultó todo el asombro que pudo sentir bajo una amplia sonrisa. Ver a Atenea, siempre tan serena, tan tranquila y tan buena, perder los estribos así, era motivo más que suficiente de alegría.

Por ello se rió con ganas, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes.

Al verla reír de ese modo, la diosa Atenea apretó los dientes, irritada. Mas su ágil mente pronto dio con el origen de las risas y se sintió avergonzada de haber sido la causante. Tomó aire para serenarse, mientras Afrodita seguía riendo, sin darse cuenta de que aquella que según unos mitos era su hermana, en otros la hija de su sobrino(1), la miraba severamente, sin un atisbo de furia en sus ojos grises.

La dorada escorpina Shaula, quien como sus dos compañeros se había dado perfecta cuenta de la reacción final de su señora, decidió que era hora de acabar con aquel espectáculo. ¿Y qué mejor forma para hacerlo, que dándole a Afrodita donde más le dolía?

- No creo que sea motivo de risa el hablar de unos cuantos guerreros caídos- lejos de apaciguar, al recordar aquellos hechos, Afrodita rió con más ganas, si cabe.

Arqueando levemente una ceja, Atenea observó a su guerrera. Podía intuir una sarcástica sonrisa en el cubierto rostro de la de pelo calabaza, así fue como supo que la intervención de la guardiana del octavo templo no acababa ahí.

Y la intuición de La de los Ojos Grises pocas veces fallaba.

- Sí podríamos reír, sin embargo, de las inútiles muertes de los estúpidos Guerreros de Hefesto- Afrodita calló. Shaula se acercó a las diosas a la par que culminaba la puñalada-. O bien podríamos hablar largo y tendido de una inútil llamada Harmonía que sólo supo estorbar.

Afrodita recordó pues el origen de su llegada y la rabia la inundó.

- Desgraciada- susurró, en un murmullo apenas audible.

Habría hecho algo, pero Atenea alzó la mano que le quedaba libre, mientras seguía sujetando el sagrado báculo de Niké con la otra, con la intención de detener una batalla que ni siquiera había empezado.

- Eso lo explica todo- dijo. Sin mediar más palabra, dio la espalda a Afrodita y regresó con paso firme hacia el enorme sillón del trono. Los ojos de Afrodita brillaban, en una extraña mezcla de furia y llanto, de rabia y frustración, sin embargo la diosa joven no le hizo caso. Con la yema de los dedos repasó el relieve del reposabrazos del sillón. Finalmente, desvió nuevamente la mirada hacia Afrodita. Sus ojos volaron del rostro de la diosa al enorme cinturón que se ceñía a su cintura. Tras un prolongado suspiro, retomó la palabra-. Me das pena, Afrodita- la aludida abrió la boca sorprendida, mas no emitió sonido alguno-. La venganza no es propia de ti. ¿Tanto apego sentías por Harmonía?

Afrodita apretó los puños. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntar algo así? ¿Acaso no resultaba obvio? ¡Era su madre!

- Soy su madre- murmuró entre dientes.

- "Eras"- corrigió Anteo, de brazos cruzados. Shaula rió, Uxor se limitó a asentir, con una leve sonrisa. El de Géminis se mantuvo serio.

- Una diosa como tú no sabe lo que es el amor- prosiguió Atenea. Le habría gustado sentarse en el trono, pero seguía manteniendo un cierto respeto hacia otra diosa olímpica, así que no lo hizo, por mucho que estuviera junto al mueble en cuestión-. Se dice que eres la diosa del amor- prosiguió casi al instante, para evitar que nadie la interrumpiera-, pero en realidad no es así. Ése es el desempeño de Eros(2). Tú sólo eres la diosa del amor carnal, y tu cometido como diosa en este mundo es única y exclusivamente el de la lujuria. Ni siquiera puedes hacer algo tan sencillo como tejer en un telar(3). No sabes lo que es el amor- concluyó.

Sintiéndose vacía, la diosa miró alrededor. Ella era una mujer fría, distante, y también altiva y arrogante; sin embargo todo aquello no era más que una coraza con la que se protegía de su debilidad, no ser capaz de hacer nada. Su belleza era un refuerzo más de aquella auto-defensa, aunque también le servía para disfrutar con mayor facilidad de los placeres para los que ella existía.

Finalmente posó sus ojos esmeralda en Atenea, aunque tenía la mirada perdida. Podría decir tantas cosas, podría usar tantas excusas, podría replicar aquel argumento... podría decir que sí sabía lo que era el amor, que lo sentía por sus hijos, aún cuando hubieran nacido todos como su verdadero padre, y que por ello sentía un gran dolor tras la muerte de Harmonía y que por ello quería la venganza. Pero sencillamente, no fue capaz. Su mente quedó en blanco.

Afortunadamente para ella, llegó el ansiado refuerzo. La ayuda que en su más profundo ser estaba esperando, aunque nunca sería capaz de admitirlo.

- ¿A cuántos más matarás tú y los tuyos?- Atenea miró hacia la puerta. Hacía rato que le esperaba-. Por fin he llegado, ¿me esperabas?- anunció Hefesto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Gildor- se sorprendió Shaula al verle junto a Auva y Hefesto. Como los demás, sabía que Auva estaría allí, pero no que viniera con Virgo. Auva, por su parte, se sorprendió de encontrarse allí con los tres santos dorados. Aunque se lo pudo imaginar, al no haberles visto durante la ascensión, pero se sorprendió igualmente.

- Hola- saludó Gildor. Aún en momentos así, el joven guardián de la sexta casa seguía siendo respetuoso para con los demás.

En su saludo sonrió a todos los presentes, pero a Shaula ni la miró. Todavía no le perdonaba lo de Zaki. La escorpina simplemente hizo oídos sordos y se limitó a observar a Hefesto. Era un hombre horrible, tremendamente feo, le daba hasta asco. Con la libertad de la máscara que llevaba, pudo hacer una mueca, para desviar la mirada hacia Afrodita. No podía entender como una diosa como ella era capaz de estar con alguien así, por mucho que se lo hubieran impuesto. Por mucho que la obligasen, ella nunca se casaría con un hombre así... si es que se casaba.

Entonces desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, mientras repasaba mentalmente la frase lapidaria de Atenea que había hecho a Afrodita quedar en silencio.

Se había dado cuenta de que ella, Shaula de Escorpio, era idéntica a Afrodita. Había variantes, claro está, pero en el fondo eran iguales. Fue entonces que supo qué le había hecho horas atrás la diosa. Sonrió para sí, podía estar hasta bien y todo.

- Te esperábamos, sí- Atenea apretó con fuerza el báculo. Necesitaba más que nunca el apoyo de Niké.

- Pues aquí me tienes- gruñó Hefesto.

Era hora de poner las cosas en su sitio. Atenea no iba a permitir que por culpa de los caprichos de una, de las venganzas milenarias del otro, más santos cayeran. Suficientes habían muerto ya. Teniendo además en cuenta que era tiempo de luchas inútiles, de batallas preparatorias, para la auténtica guerra, mucho más importante que la que durante siglos mantuvo contra su tío.

- Se acabó- anunció.

_Continuará..._

**N.A: **Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.

(1). Los dos mitos más conocidos del origen de Afrodita dan dos versiones distintas. En una, la más popular (y la que apoyo), se dice que Afrodita (llamada _Afrodita Urania_) surgió de la espuma del mar, a partir de los genitales de Urano que Cronos cortó durante la Titanomaquia y arrojó. Otros dicen, sin embargo, que es hija de Zeus y Díone (llamada _Afrodita Pandemos_), de ahí eso de "según unos mitos era su hermana, en otros la hija de su sobrino".

(2). Afrodita es la diosa del amor carnal, Eros es el dios del amor propiamente dicho. Es el Cupido griego, para que nos entendamos.

(3). Una pequeña referencia a un mito un tanto curioso, que siempre me ha hecho gracia: _Las Parcas asignaron a Afrodita un único deber divino, a saber, hacer el amor. Pero un día Atenea la sorprendió trabajando en secreto en un telar y se quejó de que se habían infringido sus prerrogrativas, amenazando con dejarlas por completo. Afrodita se disculpó profundamente y desde entonces no volvió a realizar un solo trabajo manual._ Lo leí en el libro "Los mitos griegos", de Robert Graves, en el capítulo "Naturaleza y hechos de Afrodita", del primero de los dos volúmenes que componen dicho libro.

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22:**

- Se acabó- repitió.

Atenea estaba harta. ¿Pero qué se creían los Dioses que eran, para hacer siempre lo que les diera la gana? Miró con furia contenida a los otros dos dioses, incapaz de dar con una respuesta.

- No, no se acabó- replicó Hefesto. Súbitamente, se formó un aura anaranjada a su alrededor. El dios del fuego hizo estallar su cosmos y cientos de rayos de energía incandescente se abalanzaron sobre Atenea.

La de los Ojos Grises no hizo nada para defenderse. Antes de que fuera golpeada, sin embargo, los ardientes rayos dieron contra un muro blanco, disipándose ambos a causa del choque.

Cuando retornó la calma Hefesto pudo ver a Gildor de Virgo, aún en posición defensiva, delante de su señora. Ella le sonrió en agradecimiento, él sólo asintió y clavó sus ojos violetas en los negros de Hefesto.

- El Muro Blanco- anunció-. Creado a partir de la rápida solidificación de las llamas blancas, nada ni nade lo puede atravesar- Auva sonrió de oreja a oreja ante la explicación de su amigo. Una técnica como ésa requería más velocidad, control y experiencia; cosas que a Auva le faltaban, por eso no conocía esa técnica. Aún así sonrió, orgulloso del nivel de su compañero de toda la vida.

- Con que Muro Blanco- susurró Hefesto-. ¡Atenea! ¡Habla conmigo sin intromisiones!- casi ordenó.

Atenea esperó unos segundos antes de responder, los cuales resultaron eternos para los presentes.

- Empezaste tú con el ataque- replicó Gildor-. La Señora Atenea no hizo nada. Ella...

Pero no pudo continuar, porque la diosa posó con delicadeza su izquierda, única mano libre, sobre el hombro del guerrero. Cuando el protector del sexto templo la miró confundido, ella negó con la cabeza.

- Gildor, apártate- pidió-. Yo me ocupo de esto.

Los Santos abrieron los ojos como platos.

- Pero...

- No discutas, es una orden- dijo, con voz firme. Tras unos instantes de duda, el Santo no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, aunque se permitió primero una mirada cargada de odio hacia Hefesto. El Dios sólo hizo una mueca de desprecio.

Atenea bufó en cuanto Gildor recuperó su posición, cerrando los ojos. Al abrirlos, volvió a mirar a los dos dioses. Más concretamente, al dios del fuego. Hefesto esbozó una leve sonrisa torcida al corresponder a la mirada de La de los Ojos Grises. Iba a volver a hablar, pero ella se le adelantó.

- Creo que amas demasiado a esa mujer- miró a Afrodita. La de ojos esmeraldas desvió la mirada casi al instante-. Afrodita- le llamó la atención-, ¿qué le dijiste?

Afrodita sonrió, miró a su esposo y entonces contestó.

- Sólo le recordé lo que pasó entre vosotros, hace mucho tiempo.

- "¿Lo ves? Erictonio"- le dijo Shaula a Anteo vía cosmos. Prefería no abrir la boca. Si lo hacía, estaba convencida, metería la pata. Y más si salía a la luz el tema de Harmonía.

Anteo asintió levemente por toda respuesta.

- ¿Y qué mas?- quiso saber Atenea.

Afrodita torció el gesto, contrariada. Por segunda vez en lo que iba de día, Hefesto le sacó las castañas del fuego.

- Me contó lo de Harmonía.

Shaula olvidó por completo que era mejor mantenerse al margen y decidió intervenir.

- ¿Y ha tardado tanto en decírtelo?

- ¡Shaula!- se quejó Atenea, mas la escorpina no le hizo caso.

- Vaya un matrimonio si no se cuentan las cosas.

- ¡Shaula!

Tanto Uxor como Gildor entornaron los ojos, Auva suspiró resignado y Anteo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

- En cuanto a lo de Harmonía...

- Shaula...- por enésima vez lo intentó, en su susurro, su diosa, sin éxito alguno.

Los dientes apretados de Atenea hicieron saber al resto que se estaba molestando cada vez más.

- ¡Yo la maté! ¡Fui yo! ¡Y tengo mis motivos!- terminó la escorpina. Hefesto abrió la boca levemente por la sorpresa, Afrodita apretó los puños. "Otra vez, maldita escorpina", parecía decir con la mirada-. Así que, ¿por qué no os olvidáis de Atenea y...?

- ¡SHAULA!

La sala se sumió en un profundo silencio. Shaula miró a su diosa. Nunca lo reconocería, pero sintió que se estaba poniendo roja, por lo que dio mentalmente las gracias a la máscara, así nadie podría darse cuenta.

Los ojos grises de Atenea relampagueaban.

- Fuera- ordenó, en un susurro apenas audible. Shaula iba a replicar, pero se le adelantó la diosa-. Que te vayas.

La escorpina entendió entonces aquella orden a la perfección. Comprendió que había metido la pata, enfadando a su diosa así que, sin mediar palabra, desapareció de la sala. Todos los presentes no la perdieron de vista hasta que la Santa cerró las puertas tras de sí. Podría haberse quedado allí, sin más, esperando el final de "la reunión", pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Fue por ese motivo que regresó con paso firme, sin mirar atrás, hasta el Templo del Escorpión Celeste.

- Qué mujer más estúpida- murmuró Afrodita.

- No tanto como tú- hirió Atenea. Afrodita abrió la boca para protestar, pero la otra prosiguió-. Hefesto, no me creo que todo ésto venga por ti solo.

Hefesto desafió con una amplia sonrisa a Atenea.

- No me lo creo- repitió ella-. Ni por lo de Erictonio.

Hefesto dejó de sonreír.

- ¡No la escuches!- gritó a la desesperada Afrodita.

- ¡Tú cállate!- gritó casi al mismo tiempo Atenea, blandiendo su sagrado báculo y apuntando con él a la diosa del amor.

Afrodita dio un paso hacia atrás. Fue entonces que La de los Ojos Grises dejó fluir su puro y blanquecino cosmos, capaz de purificar hasta el alma más corrupta. Los Santos abrieron la boca sorprendidos. Aquel cosmos era una auténtica maravilla que les hacía a todos sentir muy bien. Tal emanación de energía pudo sentirse en cada uno de los rincones de El Santuario, incluso podría decirse que se podía sentir desde la cercana villa de Rodorio... si es que alguno de sus habitantes era capaz de percibir la cosmoenergía.

Y sin ella proponérselo, su cálido cosmos fue el primer paso para que alguien se detuviera en su empeño de luchar por matarla.

* * *

En el preciso instante que el puro cosmos de Atenea se percibió en El Santuario, el último Guerrero de Hefesto con vida, Kagutsuchi de Fragua, había conseguido acorralar a Temis de Ofiuco, su contrincante. Quién sabe cómo había sido durante ese rato su combate, pero el joven guerrero de origen japonés lo tenía todo para vencer.

Temis se puso en posición de defensa. Aunque estuviera acorralada, daría el todo por el todo.

Pero justo cuando iba a lanzar su técnica, llegó hasta él la calidez de La de los Ojos Grises.

- ¿Pero qué es esto?- se preguntó, deteniéndose por completo.

Temis respondió sin titubear, al instante.

- Es Atenea.

- Atenea...- repitió Kagutsuchi. No podía ocultar su sorpresa-. Es un cosmos de inmensa bondad, es cálido y también puro. No puede ser...

Mientras se preguntaba si realmente se trataba de Atenea, Temis aprovechó para ganar terreno. Se apartó lo suficiente para dar con una buena posición y atacó, aprovechando que su rival no iba a defenderse.

- Garra del Trueno- susurró. Kagutsuchi profirió un grito. Segundos después, cayó al suelo, sintiendo la corriente recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo-. ¿Has comprendido?- preguntó después la guerrera, pasados unos segundos-. Atenea es bondadosa, ¡ella jamás haría daño a nadie! No logro entender porqué siempre hay quien quiere matarla.

Pareciera que Kagutsuchi quería responder, pero no fue capaz de decir nada. Temis suspiró levemente y dio la espalda a su rival, para alejarse de allí, en dirección al Coliseo.

- ¡Espera!- Kagutsuchi se puso en pie, no sin cierta dificultad-. ¿A dónde...?

- Espera a tus dioses- le interrumpió ella, sin voltearse para mirarle, sin detenerse-. Tú ya no vas a hacer nada.

Desapareció del lugar.

Kagutsuchi cayó de rodillas.

- Señor Hefesto- murmuró-. Señora Afrodita... Mierda.

Inclinó un poco más la cabeza, de modo que el flequillo ocultó sus vivos ojos azules.

- Atenea...

* * *

Durante los minutos siguientes a la marcha del niño muviano llamado Sheratan, Ayax de Tauro y Hamal de Aries los dedicaron a hablar largo y tendido sobre la aparición de Afrodita, Hefesto y sus guerreros. Ambos coincidían en pensar que la aparición de aquellos dos dioses era realmente extraña, y su ataque era un suicidio. No había hecho siquiera falta que los Santos Dorados hicieran nada, únicamente con un puñado de Santos de Plata, y un par más de bronce, fue suficiente.

- Más parece una rabieta de un niño- dijo Hamal- que un ataque en sí.

- Sí- corroboró Ayax-. Y estando por aquí Afrodita no me extrañaría nada.

- ¿Insinúas que ha sido todo un capricho de Afrodita?

- Pudiera ser- Ayax cerró los ojos. Hamal se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada hacia el resto de El Santuario-. Pero apostaría mi armadura- continuó el de Tauro, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo burlonamente. Hamal le miró arqueando una ceja- a que mi pequeñaja le paró los pies.

Hamal dudó un momento.

- ¿Tu pequeñaja?- Ayax asintió-. ¿Shaula?- Ayax sonrió de oreja a oreja por toda respuesta. Evidentemente, desconocía lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, únicamente había podido notar, al igual que su vecino dorado, el cosmos de Atenea-. Hablar así puede dar paso a malas interpretaciones, Ayax- le recriminó.

Ayax se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y qué? La conozco desde que- calculó con los dedos- yo tenía cinco meses, cuando ella nació. Nos hemos criado juntos y somos como hermanos.

Hamal sonrió débilmente. Qué bonito era eso de tener un hermano, aunque no fuera de sangre.

- Y además- prosiguió Tauro-, ¿qué culpa tengo yo de ser todo un hombre y haberse quedado ella tan enana?

Hamal abrió los ojos como platos. Aunque, en cierto modo, Ayax de Tauro tenía razón: si bien de niños todos tuvieron una altura similar, al crecer el de cabellos violetas pegó un estirón hasta los poco más de dos metros que medía ahora; Shaula, en cambio, era pequeña, ni siquiera llegaba al metro setenta, como Temis de Ofiuco, la hermana de Anteo.

- Yo también soy bajo- protestó Hamal.

Dándose entonces cuenta del detalle, Ayax le observó con los ojos bien abiertos... hasta que estalló en carcajadas.

- Entonces debería llamarte "pequeñajo"- comentó entre risas.

- Deberías- le siguió la broma el otro.

Las carcajadas de Tauro siguieron resonando con fuerza largo rato. Hamal no quería, pero la risa del griego era demasiado contagiosa... al poco Aries terminó llorando de la risa.

Tan distraídos estaban riendo que no se percataron de que Sheratan había vuelto. El niño les miró con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó-. Quiero saberlo, Maestro. ¡Quiero saberlo!

Los dos santos se sobresaltaron.

- Maestro, ¿de qué se reía? Quiero saberlo- insistió.

- De nada- pero Sheratan no le creyó. Por detrás de Hamal, Ayax se seguía riendo-. ¿Cómo es que has venido tan pronto?

Sheratan sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Porque yo- se teletransportó hasta estar al lado de Ayax- soy muy rápido.

Hamal estaba por reprimirle cuando Ayax dejó caer una mano sobre la cabeza del niño. Con cuidado, eso sí.

- Y tan rápido- rió. Sheratan le imitó.

Hamal se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Padre e hijo- musitó. Ante él, Ayax y Sheratan se reían haciendo los mismos gestos-. Para que luego digan que Nejc es como yo. Cielos- añadió, a sabiendas de que nadie le escuchaba-, había olvidado que Ayax era igual que Sheratan a su edad- se lamentó.

- ¿Y esa cara, Maestro?- le preguntó de repente, aún con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

Hamal se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Ya has visto algo, de tan rápido como fuiste?

Sheratan hizo una mueca y miró a Ayax. Pero Tauro ya no reía, era hora de aparcar las bromas. Él también era maestro y sabía cuando había que ponerse serio.

- Qué remedio- murmuró el niño, encogiéndose de hombros-. No he visto atacantes, pero sí Santos muertos- inició con pasmosa tranquilidad, como si ver muertos fuera lo normal en un crío de diez años. Hamal asintió: seguramente hablaba de los que Auva vengó, o también del que percibió muerto vía cosmos-. Y uno por ahí medio muerto, y otro más durmiendo la mona. Me quedó una, pero las tías esas me dan miedo, son monstruos.

- ¡Je!- dejó escapar Ayax.

- ¿Igual que la pequeñaja?- preguntó Hamal al aire.

Por toda respuesta, Ayax rió a carcajadas. No sabía de qué se reía, pero Sheratan le imitó.

Lo que ya no le hizo tanta gracia al pequeño muviano es que su maestro le enviara al Templo del Carnero Blanco, como hiciera minutos atrás con Nejc. Protestó algo más que su compañero de entrenamientos, pero al final no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

Fue entonces que Hamal y Ayax marcharon a ver el panorama. Decidieron separarse y, al poco tiempo, el de Aries se encontró con un inconsciente Hevelius de Lagarto y un fallecido Kohala de Caldera.

- "Con que durmiendo la mona"- pensó-. "Este Sheratan."

Tomó entre sus brazos al joven Lagarto y se lo llevó de allí.

- "Este chico me suena haberle visto antes. Creo que es alumno de Forcis". ¡Guardias!- gritó, aunque no había nadie-. ¡¡Guardias!!- insistió. Pocos segundos después hicieron acto de presencia dos hombres.

- ¡Señor Hamal!- exclamó uno de ellos-. No se preocupe, todo está ya bajo control.

Hamal tomó aire.

- No gracias a vosotros- los guardias se encogieron-. Ya da igual. No hay ataques ya, ocuparos de ése- señaló a Caldera-. Yo me encargaré de que este chico se recupere. Se lo merece- y sin decirles nada se alejó de allí, cargando con Hevelius.

Ayax de Tauro, por su parte, se encontró con otro discípulo del protector de la duodécima casa, Pafo de Dorado. Junto a él yacía el cadáver de Ixión de Pez Volador.

Tauro suspiró. De reír con un niño, a ayudar a otro, aunque algo más mayor, y de cargar con un muerto.

- "Debí haberme ido a la izquierda"- pensó, suspirando. Aunque pronto olvidó esos pensamientos y se dedicó a hacer su trabajo.

Al poco de estar allí, Pafo se derrumbó.

Ayax, más acostumbrado a reír que a llorar, no supo qué decir.

- "Definitivamente, tenía que haberme ido por la izquierda"- se lamentó.

* * *

Pero no sólo con los mortales tendría efecto la pureza que destilaba la joven diosa morena. Hefesto, el mismísimo Hefesto, se sintió más tranquilo que nunca, gracias a ella. No es que se tratase de un cosmos cálido como ninguno, es que al mismo tiempo emanaba un poder tan grande que sin duda podía luchar de tú a tú con cualquiera de los, hasta entonces, tres señores del mundo; a saber, Zeus, Poseidón y Hades.

Y si el poder de la diosa era tal, ¿hasta dónde podían llegar sus guerreros? Había oído en cierta ocasión que los Santos de Atenea eran capaces de desgarrar el cielo y romper la tierra... ¡usando tan solo la fuerza de sus puños y de sus patadas! Nunca creyó que fuera cierto mas, ahora, se preguntaba si era posible, viendo a la diosa.

Afrodita interrumpió sus pensamientos al tomar parte, de nuevo, en la conversación.

- Si crees que vas a impresionarnos vas lista.

Hefesto se puso serio. Su esposa nunca sería capaz de reconocerlo: odiaba con todo su ser a La de los Ojos Grises.

Atenea le mantuvo todo el rato la mirada, pero con la intervención de Afrodita, sus ojos grises se desviaron hacia la diosa del amor.

- Yo respondo por los actos de mis Santos- dijo-. Shaula incluida- Afrodita arrugó el entrecejo-. Si quieres venganza por el asesinato de tu hija, aquí estoy yo para responder por ella.

- Harmonía...- murmuró Afrodita.

Iba a decir algo, pero su esposo se le adelantó.

- Por eso la echaste- se refería, claro está, a Shaula. Mientras decía esas palabras, se cruzó de brazos-. Porque nunca sería capaz de aceptar tal cosa.

Atenea suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

- No, ella es capaz de aceptarlo. Pero- Hefesto arqueó una ceja- en ese caso nunca lo aceptaría, perdió mucho durante la revuelta.

- La guerra le afectó- intervino Anteo, no muy seguro de ello, pese a que lo dijo con total convicción. Como siempre, el de Géminis no mostraba demasiado lo que en verdad sentía. Atenea le miró. Por un instante, pareciera que la diosa le recriminaba con la mirada. Sin embargo fue tan solo un segundo-. ¿Qué pasó en esa guerra?- quiso saber entonces el de cabello verde.

- ¿Por qué sólo fue Shaula?- cuestionó casi al mismo tiempo Auva.

Atenea abrió la boca para hablar, mas Hefesto intervino antes que ella, mirando a Afrodita.

- A mí me gustaría saber qué hacía Harmonía- no esperó respuesta así que continuó-. Me dijiste que había sido asesinada injustamente por uno de los suyos- señaló a Atenea. Afrodita se mordió el labio-. ¿Injustamente? Ahora me pregunto si fue tan injustamente como dices.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así?!- le recriminó ella-. Tú mismo me dijiste que te vengarías, ¿lo olvidaste?

Hefesto negó con la cabeza.

- No, no lo he olvidado. Pero también pienso que toda causa tiene su efecto- miró de reojo a Atenea, se empezaba a vislumbrar una débil sonrisa en el rostro de la morena-. Es decir, algo hizo para que terminase así. Con ello vuelvo a lo mismo, ¿fue realmente tan injusto como dices o más bien fue algo que la propia Harmonía se buscó?

Atenea hizo una seña a sus Santos para que se acercasen a ella, mientras la pareja discutía. Cuando les tuvo lo suficientemente cerca se sentó en el sillón del trono que hasta ese momento se encontraba a escasos centímetros por detrás suyo y les habló, confidencialmente.

- Ése es el Hefesto que yo quería ver. Uxor- añadió, el aludido arqueó una ceja-. Ve a buscarla- por un instante Libra dudó. ¿Hablaba de Shaula o de Niké, que seguía junto a la estatua rezando?- Su poder ha concluido, por lo menos ahora.

Con aquella última frase, el Santo de Libra supo que se refería a la diosa de dorada melena. Tras hacer una pequeña reverencia, que más bien fue una leve inclinación de cabeza, se marchó en busca de la otra diosa.

- Será que lo tiene en la sangre- continuaba Hefesto por aquel entonces.

- Tenía...- murmuró Gildor. Auva soltó una risita, Anteo le recriminó con la mirada.

Atenea carraspeó con fuerza, para hacerse notar. Los Santos se pusieron rígidos, haciendo el papel de meros soldados junto a su señora. Tanto Afrodita como Hefesto la miraron, expectantes.

- ¿Cuántas más guerras tiene Ares preparadas usando sus propios hijos como carne de cañón?

- ¿Ares?- balbuceó Afrodita-. ¿Qué pinta Ares en todo esto?

Hefesto miró a otro lado con furia contenida. El estúpido de Ares, como no. El amante de su esposa, el auténtico padre de sus hijos. Apretó los puños y, furioso, observó a Afrodita y Atenea, el intercambio de palabras entre ambas.

- No te hagas la loca- dijo la morena-. Lo sabes perfectamente.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando.

- Hacerse la inteligente conmigo no funciona: soy la diosa de la sabiduría, ¿recuerdas?- Afrodita desvió la mirada. Al hacerlo, se topó con los ojos oscuros de su esposo. La miraba con una furia nunca vista. Afrodita se asustó por primera vez de la mirada de Hefesto así que volvió a mirar a Atenea-. Hace mucho tiempo, desde el final de aquella guerra, que me preguntó el por qué. Y con tu aparición de hoy lo he deducido.

- Tonterías- musitó Afrodita.

- Hermes dice que Ares está furioso porque alguien no le presta atención. Me lo contó Niké.

Afrodita rió. La muy estúpida de Atenea caía entonces en la cuenta que ella no podía saber nada.

- Pero no dijo quién- Afrodita torció el gesto-. ¿Será que ha encontrado una nueva amante? Tal vez será que está mejor con otra, a quien le contó todo. Quizá le dijo a esa otra que persuadiera a Harmonía, así como el resto de sus hijos.

- ¡Mentira! ¡Ella sólo hablaba conmigo! ¡Y Ares no me esconde nada!

Atenea sonrió por lo bajo.

- Tú sola te has delatado- Afrodita la miró sin comprender-. Seguramente Ares estaría enfadado, pero no tiene porqué ser por ti. Recuerda que Hermes dice las verdades a medias.

Afrodita se quedó con la boca abierta. Hefesto no aguantó más y sujetó con fuerza su brazo. Ella gritó, tratando de zafarse.

- ¡Entonces lo sabías!- le gritó-. ¿Y qué hay de ese "hay que vengar la muerte de mi hija"?

Afrodita dejó su intento por zafarse de su esposo. Al poco, les dirigió a todos una mirada cínica.

- "Una diosa como tú no sabe lo que es el amor"- recitó. Atenea arqueó una ceja-. Puede que tengas razón. Y luego... ¿cómo era? Ah, sí. "Ni siquiera puedes hacer algo tan sencillo como tejer en un telar". Pues déjame decirte que sí sé hacer algo más...- no continuó, prefirió dejarlo en el aire.

Hefesto la soltó. Ésa era la Afrodita que él conocía.

- Eres una manipuladora- murmuró. Su esposa le miró por encima del hombro-. Creyéndote todo hice entrenarse a seis mortales que no tenían nada que ver con todo ésto. Por tu culpa cinco de esos seis mortales han muerto. Y por tu culpa Harmonía...

- ¿Y a ti qué más te da Harmonía? No era tu hija- murmuró con sarcasmo. Hefesto apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada. Afrodita continuó, esta vez mirando a Atenea-. Es una pena, intenté que cayeran cuantos más Santos mejor. Sólo uno se murió, pero bueno- se encogió de hombros-. Algo es algo.

Atenea hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. Agradecía estar sentada, porque no habría podido mantenerse en pie. Su joven santo de bronce muerto...

Todo por culpa de Afrodita.

- Ahora hasta me da pena Krafft- murmuró Auva.

- Eso nunca- le dijo con furia Anteo. Auva le miró con los ojos muy abiertos-. Que nunca te dé pena el enemigo, ¿me has oído?- Auva dudó-. Aunque todo fuera una trampa, los Guerreros de Hefesto venían a matar. Que no se te olvide.

- Es verdad- musitó Gildor-. Auva, amigo mío, no vuelvas a decir algo así.

- Entiendo- murmuró el santo plateado, cabizbajo.

Tras esperar unos segundos, Afrodita continuó.

- Pero ahora que ya lo sabes no merece la pena seguir ocultándolo- Atenea la miró. Instintivamente, apretó el báculo-. A Harmonía la mataron porque era débil. No podrás con los demás.

La de los Ojos Grises no contestó. Le preocupaba más la intromisión de Ares.

- Quien sabe si en días, semanas, meses o incluso años. Tarde o temprano, cuando menos te lo esperes, habrán nuevas guerras de esa índole- hacía referencia a la guerra de Harmonía, la revuelta de las santas.

Atenea tampoco respondió a eso.

_Continuará..._

**N.A:** Hola, ¿cómo estáis? Espero que bien. Aquí tenéis el capítulo veintidós. Espero que os guste.

¿No es adorable Ayax para con Shaula? La quiere mucho, es como una hermanita para él, aunque se lleven sólo meses. Y efectivamente, como el toro dorado argumenta, él es muy alto, mientras que Shaula es bajita: él mide 202cm y ella tan sólo 165cm (uno menos que la servidora, por cierto *lol*). Hamal, por su parte, también es algo bajito, especialmente en un hombre: sólo mide 168cm. Qué diferencias, ¿no?

Esa Afrodita esconde más cosas de lo que parecía. En cuanto a lo de Hefesto... vale, lo confieso: se me ha ocurrido ahora que hubiera sido engañado él también. En principio, pensaba que era malo, pero al final lo he cambiado. ¿Ha quedado muy falso? Dios, espero que no. Como sea, espero que os haya gustado.

Kagutsuchi de Fragua... el chico es nipón porque Kagutsuchi es un dios japonés. Concretamente es el dios del fuego. Sólo era aclaratorio, aprovechando que se dijo en el capítulo de donde era.

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23:**

Haciendo caso omiso de la amenaza de la diosa del amor, Atenea mantuvo sus grises ojos fijos en el único dios allí presente. Hefesto negó con la cabeza, tampoco a él le importaba demasiado la amenaza de su esposa.

Destapado ya todo el misterio, poco más había que hacer allí. Los tres dioses lo sabían, los Santos lo sabían. Es por ello que, antes que nadie abriese la boca, Atenea volvió a ponerse en pie.

- Sólo queda esperar- dijo-. En breves instantes, mi querida Niké estará aquí y será oficial el final del estado de alerta- Afrodita se mordió el labio. Ciertamente, todavía esperaba algún comentario hacia sus últimas palabras.

La amenaza, se dio cuenta la diosa del amor, no caló demasiado a los allí presentes.

- "Allá ellos"- pensó. Emitió un sonoro resoplido, haciendo que Atenea la mirase con detenimiento. Afrodita tragó saliva, con aquel breve contacto visual, la diosa virgen acababa de indicarle que, por mucho que no le importase en aquellos instantes la amenaza, sí que la tendría en cuenta para el futuro.

- ¿Y Poseidón?- preguntó Gildor en voz baja a su buen amigo Auva al mismo tiempo que las dos diosas mantenían la mirada.

Cruz del Sur se encogió de hombros y respondió, usando el mismo tono.

- ¿Y a mi me lo preguntas? El Santo de Oro eres tú...

No continuó, puesto que Anteo, el rígido Santo de Géminis, chistó con tal de imponer silencio, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba el índice sobre los labios.

- Silencio- musitó.

Los dos amigos de Virgo se miraron; el de Oro negó con la cabeza levemente, el de Plata hizo una mueca.

Aprovechando de nuevo el silencio, Atenea retomó la palabra, antes que nadie pudiera volver a interrumpirla.

- Si se instauró el estado de alerta fue porque Niké me avisó de que intuía algo- Afrodita bufó, pero Atenea la pasó por alto-, pero ni ella misma podía saber el qué- hizo una breve pausa-. Pensé, tras la llegada de Poseidón anoche, que era cosa suya, pero con lo de hoy ya sé que no-. Afrodita negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. Hefesto no le quitó el ojo de encima-. Así que no tiene sentido mantenerlo- añadió después La de los Ojos Grises.

- Muy inteligente- alabó Hefesto, dejando de mirar a Afrodita. La de los Ojos Grises sonrió-. Quisiera aprovechar este momento para pedirte disculpas- añadió después, cambiando de tema. La morena no cambió la expresión, la procesión iba por dentro-. Siento mucho que, por mi culpa, hayas tenido que aguantar un ataque sin sentido, y la muerte de uno de los tuyos.

Atenea no respondió, pues desvió sus ojos grises hacia Afrodita, esbozando una leve sonrisa triunfal, debido a que, por una vez, las cosas no iban como Afrodita deseaba y, habida cuenta de lo mal que se llevaban, era doble motivo de triunfo.

- Lo que faltaba- resopló Afrodita. Hefesto la taladró con la mirada.

Nadie más, a parte de su esposo, le hizo caso. Y eso fue porque en aquel preciso instante se escuchó el eco de unas pisadas. Anteo de Géminis y Gildor de Virgo las reconocieron como de uno de los suyos.

- Ya está aquí- murmuró Atenea. No podía ser más oportuna aquella llegada. Así, por el momento, podría dejar a un lado los pensamientos referentes al fallecimiento de uno de sus Santos.

Era más importante en aquel instante la caprichosa Afrodita.

- Entonces ya está- susurró Hefesto, casi al mismo tiempo que la diosa de la sabiduría.

Escoltada por Uxor de Libra, la diosa de la victoria, con las manos entrelazadas, hizo acto de presencia, en actitud sumisa.

Pero no venían solos. Una mujer les acompañaba.

* * *

Caminando con absoluta tranquilidad, Temis de Ofiuco llegó hasta el Coliseo, donde estaba segura que encontraría a varios de sus compañeros allí.

No se equivocaba. Cuando llegó, primero se encontró con otra Santa, Sarah de Copa, que abandonaba el recinto. Ambas mujeres mantuvieron las miradas (todo lo que pudieran, más bien, habida cuenta que ambas llevaban puestas las máscaras). A Temis le sorprendió ver a Sarah sola. ¿Dónde estaba Léa de Grulla? Por lo general, la británica y la francesa estaban a menudo juntas, eran muy amigas.

- Han matado al compañero de Léa- rompió el hielo Sarah, como si pudiera leer la mente de la líder de las mujeres.

- Ah- fue la escueta respuesta de Ofiuco.

Ambas siguieron caminando, cada una en distintas direcciones.

- Voy a informarme de cómo van las cosas- explicó la otra, sin dejar de andar. Temis no la miró, pero sí que la escuchó-. Aunque da la sensación que terminó.

- Supongo- comentó Temis-. Al menos yo sí.

Sarah esbozó una sonrisa bajo la máscara mientras, finalmente, se perdía de vista.

Una vez sola de nuevo, Temis de Ofiuco se detuvo. Por su mente pasaron dos cosas: la primera, repasó los detalles más importantes de su combate con Kagutsuchi de Fragua; la segunda, no dejaba de recordar la frase de Sarah, _han matado al compañero de Léa_. Le dolía pensar que algún Guerrero de Hefesto hubiera podido ganar su batalla. Ni siquiera había visto nunca a ese Santo, pero no importaba. Todos eran compañeros.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando disipar esos pensamientos antes de entrar definitivamente en el Coliseo. Repasó rápidamente con la mirada para ver quién había. Muchos soldados, aprendices, un muchacho que no conocía (por su aspecto, dedujo que era un Santo de Bronce) y un par de compañeros plateados a los que reconoció al instante, de modo que se dirigió hacia ellos.

Ago de Áuriga, el Santo filipino que se pasaba medio día discutiendo con Zagreo de Cuervo estaba sentado en un enorme pedrusco de entre un grupo de ruinas de las gradas. Un poco más atrás, en las ya mencionadas gradas, seguía el Santo de Ballena, también sentado. Temis se sentó al lado de este último y observó, no sin cierta curiosidad, las ruinas en las que se encontraba Áuriga. Parecían restos de las mismas gradas.

- Hubo pelea, por lo que veo- comentó. Su compañero asintió.

- No mucho, realmente- confesó. A continuación, pasó a relatarle a Temis lo poco que había pasado allí. No omitió tampoco las peleas entre Ago y Zagreo, ni que Agní les había golpeado, destruyendo la zona en la que ahora estaba sentado Áuriga-. Hace un rato se peleaba con Zagreo sin hacer caso del contrario- agregó-. Mírale ahora: está dolido- por el sonido que escuchó por debajo de la máscara plateada, supo que Temis había sonreído-. En el fondo se quieren- bromeó, guiñándole un ojo a la Santa, quien rió.

Faber de Ballena era un buen tipo. Quizá no era todo lo alto que podía requerir la armadura que le protegía, pero sí era algo corpulento. Era muy buen amigo de Ago de Áuriga, aunque a veces más bien parecía su maestro, dado que a menudo tenía que lidiar con sus peleas; aunque también era por la edad: Faber era el mayor de todos los Santos de Plata.

Por ello cualquier Santo Plateado, Temis incluida, sentía que estaría bien a su lado, pues siempre le habían visto ahí. Confiaban en Faber, era como un hermano mayor y, dado que Ballena sabía por experiencia propia lo duro que era aprender solo, a menudo se ofrecía voluntario para ayudarles en sus entrenamientos. Así que, casi siempre, era fácil encontrarle en el Coliseo.

Quizá por todo aquello, Faber no tenía discípulos.

- Muy en el fondo- susurró Temis. Faber sonrió.

- En el fondo del pozo- replicó Faber. Acto y seguido, se puso en pie y se dirigió a Ago-. ¡Deja ya de lloriquear, hombre!- dándole aún la espalda, Ago se irguió-. Hace rato que se siente el cosmos de Zagreo así que no sé por qué te pones así.

Ago se levantó y se dio la vuelta, mirándole furioso.

- ¡Ya lo sé!- exclamó, aunque lo cierto era que no se había dado cuenta, tan sumido en sus pensamientos-. Además, ¡Zagreo no me importa!

- Ya, seguro- dijo el otro, con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro-. Le importa tanto como a mí mi hermana- comentó a Temis.

- ¿Tienes una hermana?- preguntó. Faber no era de los que explicaban de todo sobre ellos mismos, pero tampoco era un chico reservado. Si de casualidad surgía el tema, como ahora, lo comentaba.

- Sí- respondió-. Es una de las doncellas de Atenea.

- Oh- fue lo único que salió en boca de Temis. Por una parte, porque no se le ocurrió qué más decir; por otra parte, porque las pocas doncellas que tenía la diosa vivían con ella en su templo, en lo alto de las doce casas, por lo que pocas veces salían de allí, debido a la barrera de los escalones. Eso quería decir que ambos hermanos casi nunca se veían-. "Me alegro de no ser una doncella"- pensó. Obviando que no podría actuar como tal, le sería imposible vivir sin poder ver a su única familia, su hermano Anteo.

Que comparase la relación entre Ago y Zagreo como la suya con su hermana significaba que, evidentemente, al Santo de Áuriga sí que le importaba el alumno de Cáncer.

Y mucho, aunque lo negase.

- Ya, seguro. Ya, seguro- murmuró entre dientes Ago, repitiendo la frase de Faber.

Lanzando maldiciones, y algún que otro gruñido, el filipino abandonó el lugar. Tal vez iba a comprobar por sí mismo que Zagreo seguía viviendo.

- Es un caso- comentó Temis. Faber asintió-. ¡Venid aquí!- gritó después, llamando la atención de los chicos allí presentes.

Los muchachos obedecieron a su superiora. En cuento llegaron, sin embargo, fue Faber quien dio órdenes.

- ¡A entrenar, muchachos!- no sin cierta desgana, los aprendices obedecieron-. Menos tú- agregó, señalando al Santo de Bronce que Temis había visto al entrar y que no conocía-. Uno de los nuestros, entrenarás con nosotros- miró a Temis, como preguntando si accedía a entrenar con ellos. En respuesta, Ofiuco se levantó y se alejó, arengando a los aprendices. Al verla, Faber se encogió de hombros-. Pues nada, sólo conmigo. ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó al chico.

- Remo de Lobo, Señor.

- ¿Quién te entrena?

- Mi Maestro es Rigel de Orión- respondió el joven.

- Bien. Pues hoy entrenarás conmigo, Faber de Ballena.

Sin rechistar, Remo respondió.

- Sí, Señor.

Y así, pese a que era reciente la batalla, se reanudaron los entrenamientos en el Coliseo.

* * *

En el Templo de Atenea, todas las miradas estaban fijas en la mujer desconocida que acompañaba a la diosa Niké y al Santo de Libra.

- Mi Señora, tal y como dijisteis- dijo Uxor, sin prestar atención a las miradas sobre la mujer desconocida-, aquí está la señora Niké- hizo un ademán hacia ella.

- Bien- respondió Atenea, intentando sonar convincente, cosa que no consiguió del todo. Sus ojos grises seguían fijos en la otra mujer, de largos y ondulados cabellos del color de la cereza. Su cara le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién.

La mujer se limitó a sonreír, con dulzura, al sentir aquellas pupilas grises sobre ella.

Y si a Atenea le sonaba de algo la cara de aquella mujer, tanto Hefesto como Afrodita sí sabían quién era, sorprendiéndose ambos de verla allí.

- ¿Tú qué haces aquí?- bramó Afrodita. Más problemas para la diosa del amor, pues consideraba que la llegada de aquella mujer era, ante todo, inoportuna.

Hefesto, por el contrario, no fue tan brusco.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó, algo más tranquilo que su esposa. La mujer abrió la boca para responder, pero se lo pensó mejor y miró a Atenea, que le examinaba con el ceño fruncido. Hefesto comprendió-. Ya veo- musitó-. Será mejor que me vaya- sin dar tiempo a nadie de replicar, desapareció, para reaparecer junto a la puerta.

Anteo esbozó una leve sonrisa. El teletransporte era algo vetado para los mortales, algo que nunca serían capaces de hacer, excepto para los muvianos; por otra parte, sonrió porque le hizo gracia pensar que, sin duda, el dios del fuego lo había hecho para ahorrarse un poco el andar, a sabiendas que podía hacerlo por ser la misma sala(1), evitando así las miradas de los demás para con su cojera.

Hefesto abrió la puerta y se dirigió por última vez a los presentes.

- Afrodita, hablaremos luego- ella no le prestó atención-. Atenea, lo lamento- prosiguió. La diosa asintió, sonriendo-. Me alegro de veros- añadió, antes de irse, mirando a las recién llegadas-, Niké, Hestia.

- ¡Hestia!- exclamó Gildor, a la par que miró a Uxor, quien esbozó una resignada sonrisa al darse cuenta.

Con aquella sonrisa, el de Virgo comprendió que a su vecino dorado ya le habían informado. Seguramente, Hestia llevaría un buen rato junto a Niké, pero no se habría atrevido a venir hasta ahora.

Posiblemente Atenea estaba pensando lo mismo, porque pasó de observar con detenimiento, y algo de recelo, a la recién llegada, a mirarla con la calma que únicamente mostraba hacia sus seres más queridos: los humanos.

Hestia, sabía Atenea, era muy buena, siempre de parte de su hermano pequeño, Zeus; por lo tanto, era otro apoyo que la diosa de la sabiduría ganaba.

Nadie se movió del sitio, ni siquiera Hefesto, hasta que al fin Hestia le respondió.

- Hasta luego, Hefesto- tenía la voz muy dulce.

Con aquellas palabras, el dios del fuego se dio por satisfecho y, finalmente, se fue de allí.

Su destino iba a ser, tras descender el gran número de escaleras, el de dar con Kagutsuchi de Fragua.

- "Al menos haré algo bien"- pensó.

Dentro, las cosas se tensaron un poco. A Afrodita no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que Hestia estuviera allí, no solo porque con ella se terminaba su (pobre, dicho sea de paso) estratagema, sino porque la diosa del hogar podía hacerle trastabillar el pequeño "juego" que había montado alrededor de cierta maleducada y egocéntrica escorpina.

Descontenta, pues, y al ver que Hestia no había respondido a la cuestión inicial, volvió a preguntar:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Esta vez sí, la de cabellos cereza no permaneció en silencio, aunque sí que había vuelto a mirar a Atenea.

- Vengo a romper tu juego.

Afrodita apretó los puños.

- Lo sabía- murmuró.

- ¿Qué juego?- inquirió Atenea. Ninguna de las dos respondió-. ¿Qué juego?- volvió a preguntar, molesta.

- La maldición de Afrodita a Shaula- respondió sin pensar Anteo.

Atenea dirigió una mirada de reproche a su Santo, quien, por su parte, y como si no fuera con él, se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a ser testigo mudo una vez más. Anteo, como casi siempre, era la personificación de la frialdad; a veces sus compañeros se preguntaban cómo es que alguien así había nacido bajo la protección de Castor y Pollux, y no de la constelación de Acuario.

No tenía sentido replicar en aquellos momentos, así que Atenea cuestionó con la mirada a la diosa del amor. Afrodita simulaba juguetear con sus largos mechones rubios, evitando así los ojos grises de la otra. Sabía que no estaba conforme, mas no le importaba.

- ¿Su maldición es un juego?- preguntó finalmente la morena, con toda la calma que pudo.

Debido a que nunca la iba a tratar con tanta cortesía, Afrodita supo que la pregunta no iba dirigida a ella.

En efecto, quien respondió fue Hestia, confirmándole a su sobrina sus sospechas. Al oírla, Atenea cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente antes de volver a abrirlos.

- Ya veo- murmuró-. Vete, Afrodita- pidió después, aunque casi sonó a una orden. Por toda respuesta, la otra se rió-. No quiero seguir viendo tu cara. Vete- terminó, antes que la rubia pudiera replicar.

Afrodita no se movió del sitio.

- Es una tontería que te quedes aquí- intervino Niké, con aquella dulce voz que poseía. Afrodita la crucificó con la mirada y la de ojos azules decidió no intervenir más. Pacífica a más no poder.

Atenea intentó una vez más que Afrodita se marchara, pero tampoco tuvo suerte esa vez. La diosa del amor se estaba divirtiendo mucho con aquella situación y nadie iba a sacarla de allí.

Hasta que la diosa del hogar tomó la palabra.

- Cielo, será mejor que te marches.

Afrodita intentó asesinar con la mirada a Hestia, como hizo momentos atrás con Niké, mas no fue capaz; Hestia no era Niké. Añadiendo además el hecho que le hablase con tanta dulzura, con un trato que ni siquiera usaba su esposo con ella, ayudó a que finalmente la diosa del amor se diera por vencida.

- Recuerda lo que te digo- anunció Afrodita antes de abandonar la estancia, sus ojos esmeraldas fijos en Atenea-: aún hay corrupción.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, pero la expresión asombrada de Atenea fue suficiente para sentirse satisfecha.

Ambas diosas cruzaron miradas unos segundos, hasta que la rubia rompió el contacto visual y se fue, sin despedirse.

_Continuará…_

**N.A:** ¡Buenas! Al fin aquí está el capítulo 23, alcanzamos el mismo número que acompaña el título del fic xD Eso cuando el fanfic está a punto de cumplir casi diez meses de vida (ais, que me pongo sentimental…). Creo que esta vez me he demorado bastante en publicarlo, lo siento… Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, y aquí está. El fic no está abandonado, ni muchísimo menos, sólo que he tardado más de lo esperado en tenerlo listo -y, aún así, me ha quedado un poco más corto de lo habitual- y otro poco más en pasarlo a limpio. Como sea, espero que os haya gustado.

(1). Aquello de que no se pueden teletransportar dentro de las doce casas… aunque a menudo "se lo pasen por el forro" xD Pero, al menos, pueden hacerlo dentro de una misma estancia, como Mu cuando peleó contra Myu de Papillón.

La líder las mujeres es Temis de Ofiuco, obviamente, ya que se encarga del entrenamiento de casi todas las mujeres que entrenan en el Santuario, en su recinto exclusivo (más o menos, como se ve en el anime -que no en el manga- a Shaina). Podría ser Shaula, ya que tiene un rango superior, pero la escorpina no se molesta demasiado con el resto de chicas… al menos de momento.

Con eso de "en el fondo se quieren" que dice Faber de Ballena en referencia a Ago y Zagreo, no lo dice porque se amen (vamos, un yaoi), lo dice en broma, porque en el fondo son amigos. No sé si me explico. Que no me salten las yaoístas…

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24:**

La marcha de Afrodita había dejado una extraña sensación de vacío en el Templo de Atenea.

- _Aún hay corrupción_- las últimas palabras de la diosa del amor seguían resonando con fuerza en las mentes de todos los presentes.

Para Atenea, más que para ningún otro, era como si le hubiesen echado encima un jarro de agua fría. Durante años, desde la revuelta, había creído eliminar toda clase de duda que pudiera dar origen a la corrupción. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas no parecían ir como ella se pensaba. Pudiera ser que no fuera más que una estratagema de Afrodita para hacerle desconfiar, pero Atenea se temía, y mucho, que la diosa del amor no iba nada desencaminada.

- Tal vez debí haber seguido su consejo- murmuró, en un tono de voz tan bajo que ni los Santos de Oro presentes, que estaban junto a ella, la oyeron.

Durante años, desde la muerte del Patriarca, La de los Ojos Grises cuidó por sí misma de su Santuario y de sus Santos, mas ahora empezaba a sentirse desbordada. Necesitaba ayuda, una ayuda que Niké no podía ofrecer. Necesitaba alguien que estuviera allí siempre, un apoyo para los demás, sobretodo cuando la diosa de la sabiduría no estaba presente para los demás, cuando se refugiaba en sus privados aposentos, o junto a la gran estatua. Alguien que estuviera a su lado, como un Patriarca, pero quizá sin llegar a serlo. En realidad, llevaba días dándole vueltas al asunto, pero fue entonces, en esos instantes, que se decidió finalmente.

- Hay mucho que hacer- dijo, asegurándose que en aquella ocasión había sido escuchada.

Los presentes dieron un respingo. No se esperaban tan pronta participación de la diosa, justo después de la marcha de Afrodita.

- Pero- intervino Uxor antes que nadie- lo que dijo Afrodita...

- Me conformo con que cumplas mis órdenes- respondió Atenea, en tono confidencial. Uxor titubeó-. Sé que aquí no hay ningún corrupto- añadió.

Hestia sonrió. Se alegró de que su sobrina no perdiera la calma, después de todo, y que se mostrase tan decidida como la recordaba.

- Bueno, pues...- murmuró Libra-. Yo tengo algo que cumplir- buscó con la mirada la aprobación de su diosa. Ella asintió-. Con su permiso- añadió, haciendo una reverencia.

- Mañana, Uxor- el de cabellos azulados asintió-. Que no sea muy grande.

- Sí, Señora.

- ¿Grande el qué?- preguntó Auva casi al mismo tiempo. Nadie le respondió-. ¿Grande el qué?- repitió.

- Posiblemente sea alguna misión de nuestra diosa hacia Uxor- comentó Gildor-. Y debe ser secreta- añadió, a sabiendas que Cruz del Sur iba a replicar-. Así que no insistas.

Uxor de Libra, como el resto de los presentes, no llegó a escuchar esta breve conversación entre Virgo y Auva. Así fue como, segundos después, abandonó el lugar sin perder más tiempo.

Atenea suspiró.

- Gildor- él la miró expectante. Por un momento creyó que la diosa le había oído hablar con Auva-, ¿por qué no le enseñas El Santuario a Hestia?

Gildor arqueó una ceja.

- Pero, Señora Atenea- replicó-. ¿Ahora? ¿Y por qué yo?

- Es mucho más elegante que una diosa de la categoría de mi tía pasee por el Santuario del brazo de un Santo de Oro.

Gildor no se mostró nada convencido con aquella explicación. Miró a Hestia, la diosa tenía la misma expresión desconcertada.

- Atenea, querida, si yo...

- Ya irás después- le interrumpió La de los Ojos Grises-. Puedes dar un paseo, ¿no?

Atenea acentuó aquel "¿no?" de tal manera que Hestia sólo pudo murmurar "Oh", mientras Gildor simplemente comentó algo de que ahora lo entendía. Su diosa buscaba intimidad así que se acercó a la diosa del hogar y le tendió el brazo.

- Será un placer acompañarla- dijo.

Hestia le tomó del brazo y se dejó llevar, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a su sobrina. La de pelo cereza, pese a que había captado lo que quería Atenea, seguía mostrándose dudosa, mas no dijo nada.

Para los pocos que quedaban ya resultaba evidente que Atenea sólo buscaba excusas para estar sola, así que tanto Anteo de Géminis como Auva de Cruz del Sur se miraron y asintieron. Apenas avanzaron un par de pasos en dirección a la salida, cuando se les adelantó Niké.

- Será mejor que me vaya- Atenea no la miró-. Intentaré hablar con el Señor Zeus.

Atenea se incorporó en su asiento, mirando fijamente, ahora sí, a la diosa de la victoria y la buena suerte.

- Habla también con Ares, ¿querrás?

- Claro- respondió sin dudar Niké, desapareciendo por el lado opuesto de la puerta, el mismo por el que habían llegado Uxor, Hestia y la propia Niké, en dirección a la gran estatua.

Sólo quedaban dos Santos. Ellos también debían marchar. Y lo habrían hecho ya, de no ser por Niké.

- Nosotros también nos vamos- habló Anteo por los dos, por ser el Santo de mayor rango.

Estaban a punto de hacer una reverencia e irse, cuando Atenea lo impidió.

- Esperad- les dijo-. Ambos Santos se miraron, confundidos. ¿Que no quería Atenea estar sola?- Auva, me gustaría que inspeccionases el Santuario y me informases lo antes posible de todo lo acontecido, ¿de acuerdo?

Anteo comprendió entonces que Atenea no es que desease estar sola, sino que deseaba hablar a solas con él. Hasta que Auva no desapareció, quien sabe si imaginando lo mismo que el de cabellos verdes, el Santo de Géminis no intervino.

Sin embargo una vez pasó su debido tiempo tras la marcha de Auva de Cruz del Sur, Anteo se cruzó de brazos y preguntó:

- ¿Qué deseáis, Señora?

Atenea sonrió.

- Qué inteligente- comentó. Sin mediar palabra, hizo una seña al Santo para que la siguiera, mientras ella abandonaba la sala.

Anduvieron por diversos corredores desconocidos para Anteo. El Santo supuso que formarían parte de las zonas privadas del Templo de Atenea. Subieron múltiples escaleras, sin decir nada, hasta llegar a la parte más alta. Atenea avanzó entonces hacia un gran ventanal, oculto tras las enormes columnas de la fachada. Tras abrirlo e inspirar fuertemente, miró a su Santo, y le incitó a mirar también hacia fuera. Él obedeció.

Desde allí uno podía darse cuenta de lo cercana que era la noche. El cielo, si bien ya hacía minutos, era anaranjado, proyectando grandes sombras, podía observarse desde aquel punto donde se encontraban como iba tiñéndose gradualmente de un azul poco a poco más oscuro. El aire también acompañaba, haciendo bajar poco a poco las cada vez más altas temperaturas de las últimas semanas de la primavera, dando paso a unas algo más suaves.

Pero no sólo se podía uno percatar cuan cerca estaban las horas del sueño desde allí, no. Se podía gozar de la completa visión de los territorios de la diosa de la sabiduría. Incluso, más allá de El Santuario, podía verse la pequeña e imperturbable villa de Rodorio, tal vez una de las más antiguas del mundo, con algunos pequeños puntos iluminados ya bajo la luz de las velas, otros aún aprovechando todavía la poca luz que quedaba. Aprovechando su posición aprovechó para buscar con la mirada las diferentes personas que habían abandonado el Templo de Atenea antes de que se quedase a solas con su diosa.

Atenea esperó impaciente, sin dar muestras de ello, observando también en silencio lo mismo que su Santo.

Géminis siguió observando tranquilamente, abrumado por la calma que sentía, hasta que se percató que Afrodita hablaba con alguien en las escaleras que había entre el Templo del Escorpión Celeste y el Templo del Centauro. Se dio cuenta de que era Shaula de Escorpio en el preciso instante en que la guerrera invitaba a entrar a su casa a la diosa del amor.

Abriendo levemente la boca por la sorpresa, Anteo miró a Atenea, recordando las palabras de Afrodita antes de irse. ¿Estaba Shaula confabulada con la diosa del amor?

Atenea, que también lo había visto todo, negó con la cabeza al sentir las pupilas verdes sobre ella.

- Shaula me es más fiel de lo que crees- dijo, con la mirada todavía perdida en el horizonte, tal vez observando Rodorio. Anteo dudó-. Ellas deben hablar de otra cosa- añadió y después suspiró-. Este Templo se me hace grande- murmuró, mirando al fin al Santo.

Llegado el momento, y ante la expresión de incertidumbre del Santo de Géminis, la diosa de la sabiduría empezó a explicar lo que no quería que nadie más escuchara, mientras una suave brisa entraba por el ventanal y mecía al unísono su melena y su largo vestido gris, a juego con sus ojos.

* * *

Shaula de Escorpio había permanecido recluida en el interior de su templo, sin ganas de hablar con nadie, desde que Atenea la echó de su templo, de una forma que a juicio de la Santa griega era demasiado exagerada.

Estaba esperando pacientemente a que Afrodita apareciera, sin haber prestado atención siquiera a cuando su esposo había pasado por el Templo del Escorpión Celeste. Se había dado cuenta de que ambas, Diosa y Santa, eran muy parecidas, y se hacía una idea de qué era la maldición que le había lanzado la rubia.

Pero primero necesitaba hablar con ella, para asegurarse.

Tras una larga espera, que le resultó eterna, finalmente sintió aproximarse el cosmos de Afrodita, así que se incorporó del asiento que había ocupado y se colocó el casco, que había acabado desparramado por el suelo del templo casi desde que Shaula había regresado.

Con el deseo de hablar cuanto antes con ella, Shaula salió a su encuentro, en la parte trasera del Templo del Escorpión Celeste. Nada más verla llegar, le llamó la atención con voz firme y segura.

- Afrodita- dijo. La diosa se sorprendió-. Te esperaba.

Sin saber que Anteo, y la misma Atenea, la veían, Shaula invitó a Afrodita a entrar en su templo.

Tenían mucho de qué hablar.

* * *

Atenea carraspeó para aclararse un poco la voz antes de hablar. Anteo la miraba fijamente, había un leve brillo de impaciencia en sus fríos ojos verdes. Su diosa no era alguien de hacerse rogar, así que no esperó demasiado. Efectivamente, poco después la diosa habló.

- ¿Recuerdas hace ocho años- preguntó- cuando nuestro querido Sumo Sacerdote nos dejó?

Anteo no tardó mucho en responder.

- Como olvidarlo, Señora- Atenea sonrió-. Desde entonces habéis mantenido la paz y el orden, y...

- Hasta hoy- le interrumpió La de los Ojos Grises. Anteo quiso replicar, pero ella no le dejó-. No es por hoy, hace tiempo que lo pienso...- murmuró, como intentando dar una justificación a sus palabras. Después negó con la cabeza-. Cuando asumí el control total de El Santuario acababa de despertar como diosa, pero sólo tenía trece años. Era una niña.

- No es cierto- se apresuró a decir Géminis.

- No mientas. Tú mismo lo decías.

Anteo se mordió el labio. Sí que había sido muy niña, y ambos lo sabían. La de los Ojos Grises, a sus trece años recién cumplidos, se empeñó en ignorar los consejos, en no nombrar Sumo Sacerdote a uno de los doce y en vigilar por sí misma sus sagrados terrenos. Aquello generó desconfianzas entre los miembros de la orden; Atenea estaba convencida que parte de la corrupción a la que hizo alusión Afrodita venía de aquellas fechas. Con tesón, sin embargo, puso fin a una batalla contra Dionisio y sus sátiros, quienes habían creído que serían más vulnerables tras el fallecimiento del Patriarca y la excesiva juventud de la diosa de la guerra; y lideró una fugaz batalla contra los enviados de Hera, en un tiempo en que las doce casas se encontraban prácticamente desprotegidas, al encontrarse casi todos sus ocupantes fuera del país.

En apenas un año, y gracias a su buen hacer, se ganó la confianza de los suyos. Anteo, que fue uno de los Santos que más la criticó, pidió perdón por haberla llamado "niña egoísta y malcriada" a sus espaldas y aseguró que nunca la dejaría sola. De hecho, desde entonces, jamás abandonó El Santuario. Por eso Atenea confiaba mucho en él y por eso, se temía Anteo, el motivo por el cual Atenea hablaba a solas con él sólo podía ser...

- Empiezo a ver que sí que necesito ayuda- Atenea se ruborizó levemente al reconocerlo, dándose cuenta que, después de todo, sí que fue "una niña egoísta y malcriada"-. Y había pensado que...

- Con sinceridad, mi Señora- la interrumpió el protector de la tercera casa, ligeramente molesto. La diosa abrió la boca sorprendida ante la reacción del Santo-. No voy a aceptar los ropajes sagrados. Soy el Santo de Géminis, no el Sumo Sacerdote.

Tras unos segundos de profundo silencio, La de los Ojos Grises sonrió, aunque triste.

- Imaginaba que dirías eso. Debí intentarlo. Bueno, supongo que deberé seguir como hasta ahora- Anteo negó con la cabeza, Atenea arqueó una ceja-. ¿Qué pasa?- inquirió.

- ¿Acaso creéis que no sé que marcháis de El Santuario creyendo que nadie os ve?

Atenea se quedó con la boca abierta.

- ¿Pero cómo lo...?

- ¿Que cómo lo sé?- preguntó el otro-. Una vez, hace no mucho, una doncella estaba limpiando el Templo de los Gemelos cuando pasó zumbando una enorme lechuza gris. ¡Imagine cuál fue la sorpresa de la muchacha cuando me preguntó si Atenea tenía una de esas aves por mascota y le contesté que no!

Atenea desvió la mirada.

- Y ataste cabos- murmuró.

- Sí- fue la escueta respuesta de Géminis-. Y volviendo a lo anterior: rotundamente no. No voy a ser su Patriarca para poder seguir saliendo de aquí. Y, a propósito, ¿a dónde va? Porque estoy convencido de que no es la única vez- Atenea abrió la boca para protestar, pero Anteo no le dejó-. Somos doce, mi Señora. ¿Acaso cree que yo soy el único que lo sabe? Desconozco realmente si alguno de mis compañeros descubrió también su secreto, pero estoy convencido de que no soy el único.

Atenea se mordió el labio. Deseaba fervientemente cambiar de tema.

- ¿A dónde va?- preguntó Anteo nuevamente-. No me respondió antes.

- A donde vaya o deje de ir no es asunto tuyo- respondió la otra.

El rostro del de Géminis se tensó.

- Me parece que SÍ que es asunto mío- replicó.

- Está bien- murmuró Atenea, lo último que quería era ver a uno de sus Santos enfadado con ella-. Digamos que salgo a ver a ciertas... personas.

- ¿Dioses?

- Quizá.

- ¡Quiero ir con usted!- Atenea negó-. ¿Cómo puede ir sola? ¡Es peligroso!

Atenea sonrió débilmente.

- No voy sola. Lo único que... esa persona no pertenece a El Santuario.

- ¡Pero...!

- Ya basta- interrumpió La de los Ojos Grises, enfadada-. Y por favor, ahora vete. Ha sido un día muy largo, quiero descansar- agregó, dándole la espalda.

Anteo apretó los puños, a punto de decir algo, mas prefirió callar. No era conveniente. Sin más salió, furioso. Se moría de ganas de golpear algo, o alguien, pero mientras descendía las escaleras que nuevamente le conducirían a la planta inferior del Templo, se tranquilizó, por lo menos de cara al exterior.

Aunque se entendía el enfado de Anteo de Géminis, para el joven Santo de veinticuatro años no era motivo suficiente para mostrar tanta ira. Debía permanecer en calma, como él consideraba que debía ser un buen Santo de Atenea.

Pero algo era seguro: iba a descubrir con quién se reunía Atenea. No iba a dejarla sola.

- Andreas- murmuró, viniéndole alguien a la mente. Miró hacia atrás, dudando de regresar y hablar con su diosa, pero tras los últimos acontecimientos decidió dejarlo para mañana.

* * *

Pese a su cojera, Hefesto fue más deprisa de lo esperado y pronto se encontró en la entrada del Templo del Carnero Blanco. No se había detenido siquiera cuando había llegado al Templo del Gran Cangrejo, el único que vio ocupado (sin contar el Escorpión Celeste), pese a la mirada de su guardián, pues no tenía tiempo para explicar. Así, una vez finalizó su descenso, se propuso localizar al único Guerrero de Hefesto que quedaba con vida.

Antes de usar el cosmos para localizarlo, echó una fugaz mirada hacia los restos de Krafft de Volcán. Minutos atrás no le había prestado atención, pues solo le interesaba llegar hasta Atenea, pero ahora no pudo menos que mostrarse bastante afligido. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, para finalmente concentrarse y localizar a Kagutsuchi con el uso de su cosmos divino.

Tardó, aunque no tanto como descender las doce casas, pero al fin dio alcance al guerrero. Kagutsuchi seguía en el mismo lugar, esperando. Un par de mujeres, de peinados idénticos, tal vez gemelas, le vigilaban muy cerca. Hefesto estuvo convencido de que tenían el ceño fruncido, y más al ver llegar ante ellas al dios del fuego, tras las máscaras, una de las cuales tenía un dibujo muy parecido a una corona de laurel.

- Señor Hefesto- murmuró Fragua, cabizbajo.

Hefesto no respondió. Miró a las mujeres y anunció, con voz altanera:

- Yo no soy un enemigo.

Ellas no respondieron. Kagutsuchi, sin embargo, abrió la boca sorprendido y exclamó:

- ¡Pero Señor!

- ¡Silencio!- le espetó Hefesto. El guerrero se encogió aún más si cabe-. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, pero ya no soy enemigo de Atenea- hizo una pausa-. De todas formas, no veo que estuvieras muy dispuesto a luchar.

Kagutsuchi miró a otro lado. Cierto era que ya no peleaba, desde hacía rato, cuando luchó contra Temis y sintió el cosmos de Atenea; por ello se sentía aliviado del aviso de su Señor, mas desvió su mirada para evitar que Hefesto se diera cuenta.

- Me voy- prosiguió el dios del fuego. Kagutsuchi le miró atentamente, confundido-. Espera a Afrodita- Fragua le miró más confuso todavía-. Voy a disolver la orden, no habrá sustitutos. Pero ya que eres el único con vida, bien podrías ser su guardaespaldas- suspiró profundamente, con resignación, porque sabía lo que podía pasar si su esposa pasaba tanto tiempo con el nipón-. Esa estúpida se está metiendo en líos- murmuró, en un tono de voz tan bajo que nadie le oyó-. Ese Ares provocará que la maten...

Se dio la vuelta y cojeó hacia delante. Se detuvo un instante, miró hacia atrás y dirigió sus últimas palabras a Kagutsuchi.

- Espérala- acto y seguido, desapareció como solo un Dios podía hacerlo.

Casi sin poder creérselo todavía, desvió sus ojos azules hacia sus guardianas. Sonrió, intentando mostrarse amigable, pero la sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando ellas hablaron al fin. Tenían la voz muy parecida, lo que demostraba que eran hermanas y, dado el idéntico físico, peinado incluido, además gemelas, tal y como había supuesto Hefesto.

- Eso significa que...

- ...sigues siendo un enemigo.

- Hefesto no será enemigo...- volvió a hablar la primera, la que no llevaba el dibujo en la máscara.

- ...pero Afrodita sí que lo es.

Kagutsuchi tragó saliva.

- No te muevas y no tendrás nada que lamentar- amenazó la de la derecha, la del dibujo de la corona de laurel.

El Guerrero de Hefesto, o mejor dicho, el ahora Guardaespaldas de Afrodita, suspiró. Qué raras eran aquellas mujeres.

_Continuará..._

* * *

¡Cuánto tiempo! Aquí me tenéis nuevamente, ojalá que la espera haya merecido la pena.

Siento el retraso, es que cada vez es más difícil tener inspiración -y más cuando a una le da por releerse del tirón la saga completa de Harry Potter-. En fin, que aquí lo tenéis, espero que os guste.

Cosillas a comentar... Bueno, lo de la lechuza. *Cof* Los dioses griegos eran especialistas en convertirse en animales... ¡la de veces que lo hicieron en los mitos! Así que Atenea no podía ser menos. Y si es una lechuza... bueno, es que la lechuza le está consagrada. De hecho, en realidad es "La de los Ojos Grises de Lechuza", pero yo siempre lo corto.

¿Con quién se reúne? Bueno, espero que en breve -en el próximo capítulo, o tal vez en uno o dos más- ya salga algo que tengo escrito desde... tanto hace que lo tendré que reescribir, me temo. Al menos que sepáis que no es algo nuevo, la idea está ahí desde hace tiempo.

¿Y qué hay de Shaula y Afrodita? *Labios sellados*. Esto me lo callo para cuando pase su tiempo.

En cuanto a Andreas, no es Ayax -recordad que el verdadero nombre de Tauro es Andreas-. Es otra persona, que casualmente *cofcof* se llama así.

Juro que el hecho de que Atenea tuviera trece años es más una casualidad que el haberlo planeado viendo a Saori y Sasha. ¡Lo juro! Si recordáis, en el primer capítulo, salió una pequeña Atenea de tan solo un año. Luego pasaron veinte, por lo que Atenea tiene ahora mismo veintiuno. Pero también se dijo que "hacía ocho años que Kiki había muerto". Fue un número casual, en serio. Más adelante, haciendo calculos, me di cuenta que ocho años atrás Atenea tenía trece. Así que he aprovechado la ocasión para decir eso de que fue cuando despertó como diosa. Qué cosas, ¿no?

Por último, el vestido gris que lleva Atenea es muy parecido al tercero de esta imagen (juntad los espacios para verla):

http : / / img . trendencias . com / 2009 / 03 / vestidos - largos . PNG

Adoro los vestidos de estilo clásico griego, así que no os extrañe que Atenea luzca muchos otros, como los otros dos de la foto.

Sin más, me despido, que sino me saldrá el comentario más largo que el fic.

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25:**

Varias horas habían pasado. El Santuario estaba en calma, pareciera difícil de creer que horas atrás había acontecido una fugaz batalla, con resultado de una muerte.

La única luz que iluminaba el recinto sagrado, además de la luna, procedía del reloj de fuego; la luz de Tauro acababa de apagarse, lo que significaba que eran aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada. La gente podía descansar tranquila, pues ya había pasado el peligro.

Rigel de Orión y Hevelius de Lagarto se recuperaban de sus heridas en un pequeño templo situado en el límite de El Santuario, casi más cerca de la villa de Rodorio que de las Doce Casas, dedicado precisamente al reposo, quedando al cuidado de las doncellas de El Santuario.

Pafo de Dorado había encontrado el apoyo en sus compañeros de entrenamiento. De la mano de su maestro Forcis, los chicos de Piscis habían aprendido a valorar mucho la amistad, y a estar con los suyos, por ello es que no podían hacer menos por él. Y más si, al entrenar juntos desde hacía tanto tiempo, eran como hermanos.

Ixión de Pez Volador sería enterrado al día siguiente, con todos los honores. Se rumoreaba que Belus de Capricornio, su maestro, regresaría momentáneamente de su misión para darle un último adiós a su alumno. Mas quienes le conocían sabían perfectamente que no lo haría, no dejaría a un lado la misión que le había sido encomendada.

Pese a la quietud que reinaba no todo el mundo era capaz de dormir, especialmente los Santos de Oro. Unos porque creían que aún serían atacados, otros porque estaban demasiado sumidos en sus pensamientos. Otros porque, simplemente, venía en su propia naturaleza de Santo la alerta permanente. Mas otros, como era el caso de Shaula, tenían la mente ocupada en otros asuntos. Tras un día muy ajetreado para la escorpina, la Santa decidió descargar el estrés dejándose llevar por el pecado del que su diosa renegaba. Su fortuito amante, a quien apenas podía distinguirse debido a la escasa luz que reinaba el cuarto del Templo del Escorpión Celeste, tenía que ser forzosamente otro Santo, no sólo por la dificultad para un humano normal y corriente de llegar hasta el octavo templo (obviando que no podría ni pasar del Templo del Carnero Blanco), sino por el hecho que ningún otro hombre que no fuera un guerrero de la diosa de la sabiduría habría aceptado hacer el amor con una mujer que cubriera su rostro con una máscara dorada.

Otra persona permanecía tumbada sobre su cama, incapaz de dormir. Con los ojos bien abiertos y las manos tras la cabeza, Zagreo de Cuervo repasaba los detalles de la ya terminada jornada. Se encontraba en un cuarto dentro del Templo del Gran Cangrejo, su maestro no le había permitido marcharse después de la batalla, aunque no estuviera herido (o, por lo menos, no tanto como sus compañeros plateados Rigel y Hevelius).

Aquel día había hecho algo inesperado: había ido por sí mismo a la Colina del Hades, cuando siempre le enviaba su maestro; además que había derrotado a un enemigo allí. Y luego su maestro mencionó que lamentaba que no fuera Cáncer. ¡Para ser su heredero! Zagreo se sentía tan orgulloso que no cabía en sí de gozo.

Realmente, no era solamente por aquella frase de Timur la que provocaba la falta de sueño por parte del Santo del Cuervo. Más bien se debía a lo que sucedió después, de regreso al Templo del Gran Cangrejo. Timur de Cáncer ofreció a su mejor alumno una nueva empresa que Zagreo casi no era capaz de creer.

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que tenía por ofrecer todavía a los demás, y de la ilusión que sentía con aquella posibilidad. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por este último recuerdo.

_Nunca podría haber imaginado que abandonar la Colina del Hades le proporcionaría tal sensación de alivio. Cierto era que constantemente Timur de Cáncer le hacía entrenarse allí, pero nunca había estado tan cerca del enorme agujero negro, como al pelear contra Agní de Bontes._

_En su cara todavía estaba pintada la sonrisa de su última intervención antes de regresar, mas poco a poco ésta se fue transformando debido a la nueva sensación que estaba experimentando, hasta que finalmente Zagreo suspiró._

_- Jamás Nadir te entrenaría aunque seas Acuario, eres muy débil para él- rió Timur al ver la cara que estaba poniendo su alumno-. He oído que encierra a la gente en ataúdes de hielo para que sean más fuertes- comentó como si tal cosa, arrancando de nuevo la sonrisa en el santo plateado._

_- No creo que llegue a tanto- comentó Zagreo-. Aunque no sé que es peor, si eso o la Colina del Hades- murmuró después, con fingido aire inocente._

_- También es verdad- admitió el otro, con la sonrisa bailándole en los labios._

_Habrían seguido así, bromeando y riendo, como si fuesen dos viejos amigos en lugar de maestro y discípulo, mas se vieron interrumpidos cuando el dios Hefesto hizo su entrada, escoltado por Auva de Cruz del Sur. El dios del fuego aún no sabía la verdad, por lo que se mostraba altivo y arrogante con Timur y Zagreo. Éste último miró a su maestro, pero él estaba más ocupado observando con detenimiento a los recién llegados._

_Nadie habló y, por consiguiente, el Dios y su escolta continuaron su andadura. Tras su marcha el ambiente se volvió tenso._

_- Atenea se enfadará mucho cuando sepa que la desobedecí._

_Zagreo hizo una mueca de preocupación (estaba claro: las órdenes no podían ser otras que "no moverse de las doce casas", y su maestro se había ido para acudir a la Colina del Hades) pero no dijo nada, pues no sabía qué decir._

_Aquellos segundos en silencio fueron eternos para Zagreo de Cuervo, y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando Cáncer volvió a tomar la palabra._

_- Pero se le pasará cuando le explique que lo hice por ti- su discípulo abrió la boca para protestar, pero Timur se lo impidió-. Y más cuando le diga que creo que estás listo para seguir tu propio camino._

_Por un instante Zagreo creyó no haber oído bien._

_- ¿Mi propio camino?- preguntó, confundido._

_Con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Timur asintió con energía._

_- Así es. Mi querido Zagreo, no creo que tenga que enseñarte mucho más ya. Lo que te queda es algo que debes aprender por ti mismo._

_- Pero...- protestó el otro, incapaz de asimilar lo que aquellas palabras significaban._

_Timur cerró los ojos y, con gesto socarrón, añadió:_

_- Claro que puede que realmente no sirvas para ésto- Zagreo se irguió-. A lo mejor resulta que fue fruto del azar, al fin y al cabo... ¿no lo fueron las Ondas del Hades?_

_Zagreo arrugó el entrecejo, maldiciendo para sí, mientras su maestro se reía descaradamente de él. Mas de hecho, así había sido. Entonces, ¿cómo iba a estar preparado?_

_- Pero bien es cierto- siguió el Maestro, sin dejar de sonreír- que a menudo nuestras victorias son fruto del azar... o de la suerte, como quieras llamarlo. Ese Brontes... o Bontes, como fuera, tuvo la desdicha de tropezar justo en el peor momento, y tú tuviste la suerte de lograr llegar hasta allí._

_Zagreo miró a otro lado y murmuró algo con un tono de voz tan débil que ni él mismo se escuchó._

_- ¿Perdón?- inquirió Cáncer. Zagreo volvió a murmurar algo, esta vez a Timur le pareció oír "Niké"-. ¿Niké dices?- Cuervo asintió levemente-. Los Dioses "nos ofrecen" algo, nosotros luego lo desarrollamos- Zagreo arqueó una ceja-. Bien, veamos... un ejemplo para que lo entiendas- murmuró, cruzándose de brazos._

_Zagreo suspiró con resignación. Su Maestro era capaz de pasar de la broma a la frialdad en menos de un segundo, sin un atisbo de sus sensaciones anteriores. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado, llevaba años bajo su tutela, mas no dejaría de impresionarle nunca esos cambios de actitud._

_- ¡Ya sé!- exclamó entonces Timur, tras unos segundos pensando-. Supongamos que nace un ser humano con una inteligencia prodigiosa ("aunque no tanto como la mía", bromeó). Obviamente, esta persona, a quien llamaremos "T"- Zagreo bufó-, ha nacido con el don de Atenea. Bien sabes, Nuestra Señora Atenea, La de los Ojos Grises, es el ser más inteligente que pueda existir. Pues bien, a T se le ha concedido dicho don, pero lo que él piense, como él actúe, o como utilice dicha inteligencia son cosas que hará por sí mismo en adelante. Por ponerte un ejemplo, a T se le presenta una dificultad, no importa cuan difícil sea, quizá no es más que un mero problema cotidiano, tal vez no sabe si visitar una colina o descansar en un templo- Zagreo puso los ojos en blanco-. Nuestra diosa ya sabe lo que debe hacer, qué sería mejor, sin necesidad de planteárselo siquiera. Pero T necesita pensarlo primero, según su estado de ánimo, para escoger._

_- ¿Y ahora qué prefiere T?- preguntó el otro haciendo una mueca burlona._

_- Descansar en su hogar. ¡Pero ése no es el caso!- añadió ipso facto-. ¿Qué es lo que diferencia la actitud, el pensamiento, de T y Atenea? ¿Por qué, si a él se le ofreció el don de la inteligencia de La de los Ojos Grises?_

_- Porque T estaría desarrollando aquello que una diosa, Atenea, le ofreció primero- concluyó el alumno-. ¿Es eso?_

_Timur sólo asintió._

_- ¿Quiere decir, Maestro, que la diosa Niké ofreció su ayuda en primera instancia hacia mí pero que luego fui yo quien se ganó dicha suerte, sin intervención divina?_

_- Exacto._

_- Es complicado._

_- No tanto- sonrió el de Cáncer-. Es algo que nos hace más interesantes que los dioses: ellos ya nacen, nosotros desarrollamos._

_Zagreo se sujetó el mentón, en evidente actitud pensativa._

_- De ese modo acabamos eligiendo nuestras creencias y, en nuestro caso, nuestro Dios._

_- ¡Sí, así es!- le aplaudió Timur- A ver si ahora voy a tener que llamar al chico de mi ejemplo "Z"._

_Zagreo se rió. Timur le imitó pocos segundos después._

_Había vuelto el ambiente relajado, del que se habían desprendido ante la aparición de Hefesto._

_- Maestro- intervino el joven Cuervo._

_- Dime._

_- ¿De verdad cree que estoy preparado para seguir mi propio camino?_

_El otro sonrió._

_- Por tu propio bien, espero que así sea, porque yo ya no me voy a ocupar más de ti. Y más te vale- agregó- que prepares un buen Cáncer, así podré jubilarme tranquilo._

_Zagreo estalló en carcajadas._

_- "No cambiará"- pensó._

_Timur le ofreció pasar una última noche en el Templo del Gran Cangrejo, que el ahora ex-alumno aceptó encantado, no sin ciertas quejas iniciales, al utilizar Cáncer como pretexto las heridas del combate, pese a que Zagreo no estaba en absoluto herido. Al día siguiente, planearon, sería un nuevo encuentro con Atenea. Timur se mostró ciertamente preocupado ante la posibilidad de un castigo, pero estaba muy contento ante la nueva vida que le esperaba a Zagreo._

Mirando al techo, Zagreo suspiró profundamente.

- Seguir mi propio camino...

Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Ya casi podía ver delante las miradas de los niños que le llamarían "Maestro".

* * *

La noche, limpia y estrellada, junto a las luces de la aurora boreal, eran un hermoso espectáculo. Bajo tan bello cielo, la pequeña cabaña siberiana del señor de los hielos parecía brillar con luz propia, pese a que estaba completamente a oscuras.

A unos metros de la casa, con sus enormes ojos azules fijos en el cielo, el pequeño niño que Nadir había encontrado, Yuri, suspiraba ante el colorido espectáculo.

- ¿Estás pensando en tu madre?- Yuri pegó un respingo. Al voltearse vio a Nadir, mirándole como un padre lo hacía a su hijo.

El rubio se había quedado mudo, pues creía a todos dormidos. No se dio cuenta de que Nadir llevaba puesto un abrigo hasta que Acuario le lanzó otro encima.

- Hace frío- comentó el protector del undécimo templo. Realmente, para Nadir no hacía demasiado frío (por no decir nada), pero era un chico bastante precavido-. Póntelo- pidió, en referencia al abrigo.

Yuri obedeció. Le iba un poco grande, aunque no demasiado. Aún así, el niño intentó ocultar ese hecho, pero no llegó a pasar desapercibido.

- Ya lo suponía- Nadir ahogó una risita-. Ese abrigo era de Mikhaïl, lo llevaba cuando tenía tu edad- explicó-. Pero, claro, Mikhaïl tenía (y tiene) una mayor complexión física, es normal que te vaya grande.

Yuri deseaba cambiar de tema, ya que se sentía ridículo.

Y que Nadir nombrase a Mikhaïl fue la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

- Hoy vi a Mikhaïl destrozar enormes bloques de hielo- dijo, con los ojos brillantes-. Es muy fuerte.

Nadir asintió.

- Sí, lo es.

Yuri sonrió ampliamente.

- Tú también lo serás algún día- añadió entonces, con expresión seria, el joven Santo.

La sonrisa de Yuri se borró de su rostro.

- ¿Yo? ¿Un...?

- Un Santo, sí.

Yuri tragó saliva. No se creía capaz. Por si fuera poco, hubiera deseado que Nadir se lo hubiera dicho mejor. Quizá sí usando las mismas palabras, pero mejor si las hubiese acompañado por un gesto o por una sonrisa.

No le gustaba el Nadir serio, prefería el hombre agradable que le había tratado como un padre, en apenas veinticuatro horas de conocerse.

El pequeño ruso miró en derredor, el enorme desierto azul de Siberia se extendía más allá de donde llegase la vista, sólo se veía una pequeña aldea, no muy lejos de la casa del de Acuario. Mientras observaba, intentó imaginarse años después vistiendo una armadura, pero no fue capaz. Entonces se acordó de Mikhaïl, que le había visto entrenar aquel día que había resultado tan ajetreado para el resto de guerreros, y se le iluminó la cara.

- ¿Y podré hacer lo que hace Mikhaïl?

Nadir no llegó a responder, pues resultó que al mismo tiempo había formulado otra pregunta, que dejó bastante descolocado a Yuri.

- ¿Cómo murió tu madre?

De la cara del niño desapareció la alegría. El Santo le observó con detenimiento, pacientemente, a la espera de obtener su réplica, aunque se la imaginaba.

Y por desgracia, no se equivocó.

- Yo... yo la maté.

Nadir abrió un poco más los ojos, dando cuenta de su sorpresa. Aunque lo intuía, pero aún así no dejó de sorprenderle

- ¿Cómo?- quiso saber. Dependiendo de la respuesta que recibiera, sabría si Yuri de verdad podría ser un Santo o no.

- No quise hacerlo- gimió el niño-. Ella no tenía que morir, sólo él- Nadir cerró los ojos, se empezaba a hacer una idea clara de la vida de Yuri hasta entonces-. Sólo él y...

Sus últimas palabras se vieron ocultas bajo un fuerte vendaval helado.

Pero el Santo de los Hielos llegó a escucharle. Con la respuesta obtenida, primero tuvo en claro una postura referente a los posibles entrenamientos del chiquillo; pero después cambió completamente de idea.

¿Sería Yuri mucho más importante que lo que jamás hubiera imaginado Nadir de Acuario? Zafándose de esos pensamientos, caminó de nuevo hacia la casa, instando a Yuri para que le siguiera.

- Ven o enfermarás.

Yuri asintió y corrió hasta estar a su lado, sujetándose con fuerza el abrigo, pues ahora sí hacía frío, con el vendaval.

- ¿Cómo está su amigo, Señor Nadir?

El de cabellos grises sonrió levemente. Quien sabe si por haber sido nombrado como "Señor Nadir", tal y como era respetado por los Santos de inferior rango, o bien por la pregunta sobre Forcis.

- Durmiendo. Le irá bien, así le bajará la fiebre.

Yuri se adelantó. Si un Santo podía enfermar, ¿qué le podía pasar a él?

Pero en cuanto Yuri entró en la casa, Nadir cerró la puerta, para quedarse un momento a solas.

- Dime todo lo que sepas- murmuró-. Sé que estás ahí.

* * *

Teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior no había dormido apenas y que ahora estaba tranquila, aún y pese el enfado final del que se despidió de Anteo de Géminis, La de los Ojos Grises durmió como nunca. Y es que aunque fuera una diosa, tenía un cuerpo mortal. Un cuerpo mortal que necesitaba sus mínimas horas de descanso. Y teniendo en cuenta que el día siguiente sería muy ajetreado, quizá más que el que acababa de terminar, necesitaba estar despierta.

Hubiera deseado salir aquella noche, tenía que hacerlo, pese a la necesidad de sueño. Mas la posible presencia del de cabellos verdes vigilándola le impidió hacerlo. Dándose cuenta que no sólo Anteo debía haberla descubierto, sino también era posible que lo supieran los demás, decidió aparcar las salidas. Al menos durante un tiempo.

Y así fue como, vaciando su mente de pensamientos que la hicieran dar vueltas en la cama, el sueño pronto se adueñó de Atenea.

Soñó que estaba en una elevada montaña, los ojos bien abiertos ante unas altísimas rejas doradas. Al fondo, se podía distinguir un enorme templo del blanco más puro. Llevaba una gran armadura que la cubría de pies a cabeza y, bien sujeto, el báculo sagrado de Niké.

Suspiró. Había llegado la hora.

Miró a su alrededor, sus acompañantes seguían a su lado. A su derecha, Alexandros Solo, con cara de pocos amigos, como si le disgustase estar allí; a su izquierda, un hombre y una mujer. El primero era un muchacho alto y rubio, de glacial mirada azul, indiferente ante el espectáculo. Su armadura negra evidenciaba de quién se trataba. La mujer, castaña, era más alta que Atenea, y también llevaba una gran armadura, aunque en su caso llevaba un carcaj y varias flechas doradas. Sólo podía ser Artemisa.

Poseidón y Hades también vestían como las otras dos diosas, uno con el tridente, el otro con la espada. Nadie más les acompañaba.

Atenea apoyó con suavidad la izquierda, su mano libre, sobre la reja y, de inmediato, ésta se abrió, brillando intensamente. La de los Ojos Grises cruzó miradas con los otros tres, Artemisa asintió.

Pero apenas avanzaron unos pasos todo se volvió oscuro.

El sueño cambió de repente.

- Aquello que viste es la entrada del Olimpo- dijo una voz-. Hades, Poseidón y Artemisa te acompañaban... pero quién sabe si será así.

- ¿Qué hacía ahí Artemisa?- preguntó Atenea, con calma.

- Hoy no viniste- le dijo éste, ignorándola.

Atenea suspiró.

- No pude- murmuró-. No tenías porque venir a por mí. Y menos hacerme ésto.

- ¿Hacerte el qué?

- Hacerme soñar algo que no va a suceder, Hypnos- protestó la morena.

El dios del sueño rió y de inmediato volvió a iluminarse todo. Se encontraban en El Santuario, junto a la gran Estatua de Atenea.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que eso no va a suceder?- Atenea arqueó una ceja- Yo no tengo la capacidad de producir premoniciones, pero mi Reino es el sueño y en él puede pasar cualquier cosa. Incluídos los sueños premonitorios- la diosa resopló, él rió-. Lo digo en serio.

- Ya.

Hypnos hizo una mueca.

- Pregúntale a esa Santa tuya... Sarai, o algo así.

- Se llama Sarah- corrigió Atenea-. Sarah de Copa. ¿Y de qué la conoces?

- Hace mucho que la conozco... sólo que ella no me conoce a mí. Pregúntale sobre los sueños premonitorios, verás lo que te contesta- la diosa de la sabiduría iba a protestar, pero él no le dejó-. Me causa una gran impresión que el don de Apolo haya ido a parar a una guerrera tuya... Apolo te odia, ¿sabes? Yo diría que más que mi hermano... y ya es decir.

Una suave brisa meció sus largos cabellos dorados. Antaño, teniendo un cuerpo divino, en su frente tenía una gran estrella. Hoy día, reencarnado, tenía un peinado distinto, aunque largo y dorado igual, la estrella sólo aparecía en momentos cruciales. Hypnos cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aire.

Atenea, ignorando la débil corriente, pues no era real, se preguntó cómo Hypnos podía sentir algo que no existía. ¿Cómo de misterioso era el Reino del Sueño?

- Me gustaría conocerla- dijo de pronto el dios, abriendo los ojos-. Me resulta muy curioso, sí.

Atenea se cruzó de brazos y, entornando los ojos, dijo:

- Por tu propio bien espero que sea sólo curiosidad.

Por toda respuesta, el otro se rió.

- El mujeriego es Thanatos, no yo- comentó entre risas.

Atenea gruñó. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

- A ver, ¿para qué has venido?- cambió de tema.

- Hablemos- fue lo único que recibió por respuesta.

_Continuará..._

* * *

¡Hola! Por fin un nuevo capítulo, es cada vez más y más difícil. Ahora tengo un nuevo trabajo que me ocupa buena parte del día, y lo último que apetece al regresar es sentarse a escribir.

Por otra parte, el otro día fue muy especial. El pasado 13 de septiembre "Siglo XXIII" cumplió un año de vida. A otros les parecerá una tontería, pero a mí, como autora, me llena de orgullo y satisfacción poder decirlo. Nunca un fic llegó a los doce meses (en realidad, ni a la mitad), por ello es que me siento más contenta todavía. Quisiera aprovechar para darles las gracias a todos aquellos que, ya sea aquí, ya sea en el resto de páginas de fanfics donde publico, como en el foro donde me encuentro, han dado su apoyo con sus comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias por todo! ¡Espero que sigamos durando otro año más!

Ahora sí, los comentarios del capítulo...

Veamos... Shaula de "santa" sólo tiene el título. Digamos que... media mitad de El Santuario se ha acostado con ella. Es por eso que se dio cuenta capítulos antes de que era idéntica que Afrodita.

Forcis de Piscis está enfermo, sí *gotita de sudor*. ¿Recuerda alguien que durante su estancia en Sinigrado llegó a estornudar como un par de veces? Pues pareció que la cosa quedaba ahí... pues no. En el próximo cap quizá salga algo... o si no lo dejo simplemente así, lo que se me ocurra.

Aclaración: Yuri NO ES Hyoga. Lo digo por aquello de su madre, no vayáis a creer que porque es un niño ruso que acaba de perder a su madre como el cisne original, vaya a estar pensando en ella siempre. En cuanto al personaje al cual Nadir dirigió sus últimas palabras, me temo que no puedo revelarlo. Si lo hiciera, sería demasiado explicativo. Se sabrá... a su debido tiempo.

Voilà! Atenea se reúne con Hypnos. ¡Surprise!

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26:**

La tranquilidad de la noche pronto dio paso al ajetreo del día. En El Santuario otro día más se reanudó, exactamente igual que el anterior, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Hacía un día muy agradable. Una ligera brisa acompañaba; gracias a ello la mañana, calurosa de por sí, no era en exceso sofocante.

El mar también estaba en calma, todo y que, en aquellos instantes, el gran señor del océano Poseidón se encontraba entre la furia y la confusión. A varios metros de profundidad, justo cuando pareciera llegar al fondo mismo del Egeo, aparecía el gran Reino Submarino. En el centro mismo se elevaba el gran templo dedicado al dios de los mares y, a su alrededor, cubriendo el mundo submarino, los siete grandes pilares, que custodiaban cada uno de los siete mares.

Dentro del mismo templo un jovencísimo Poseidón, de tan sólo dieciséis años de edad, daba vueltas en círculos, tratando de calmarse. Alexandros Solo, como había sido conocido hasta entonces, contaba únicamente con la compañía de su mejor amigo, Panagiotakis Zabat, más conocido como el General Marino de Scylla, y dos de las seis mujeres pez destinadas a ser doncellas de la Reina Marina, Arista y Aquata.

Las chicas observaban en silencio. Se les había negado la posibilidad de buscar a su Señora: una, por dejar de ser pura; la otra, por estar apunto. Precisamente esta segunda joven, Aquata, tenía órdenes de permanecer en el gran templo de la superficie, en el Cabo Sunion, actuando como una sacerdotisa del mar, mas en aquellos instantes era más seguro para ella permanecer allí.

Nereo, dios de las olas y padre de Anfitrite no había bromeado cuando había dicho que sus guerreros apodados "Nereidas" vencerían a aquellos conocidos como "Marinas" y harían que Tritón se convirtiera en el nuevo soberano del mar. Uno de ellos había atacado en el templo del Cabo Sunion a Salmacis de Limnades, y de no ser por Agenor de Hipocampo quizás ahora estaría muerto. Poseidón sabía que aquello no había sido otra cosa que un aviso. Si no se preparaban, el próximo ataque sería mortal.

- Deja ya de dar vueltas, Alex- pidió su amigo. El aludido no le hizo caso-. Te marearás- musitó después. Tampoco entonces le hizo caso.

Y es que aquel joven de largos cabellos verde mar y penetrante mirada oscura era incapaz de comprender por qué un dios como Nereo se manifestaba ahora, ni cómo iba a ser capaz un muchacho como Pavlos, que no era otro que Tritón, dominar el Reino del Mar, cuando tenía toda la pinta de ser un chico débil y manipulable. Tampoco entendía por qué Nereo le tenía tanto odio, ni por qué deseaba derrocarle en beneficio de Tritón. Sentía furia también por esto último, y una gran impotencia al pensar que podría haber perdido ya un guerrero. O dos, si Agenor no hubiera podido con la nereida.

Por si fuera poco aún restaban dos cosas muy importantes: ocuparse de sus asuntos con Atenea, a quien había amenazado y de quien sospechaba que no tardaría en volver a ver; y, segundo, poder encontrar a Anfitrite, cosa que necesitaba tanto como seguir respirando, lo que le causaba mayor confusión. ¿Cómo podía desear a otra persona sin conocerla?

No lo entendía.

A Takis le preocupaba aquella situación. Como General Marino de Scylla sabía perfectamente lo complicada que se ponía la situación si aquellos nuevos rivales, las Nereidas, eran capaces de atacar con los mismos sistemas que ellos. No creía que exactamente fuesen los mismos ataques, pero seguramente serían parecidos. Se estremeció al pensar que podía tener un rival ahí fuera con otras seis temibles técnicas.

Pero como amigo de Alex le preocupaba la cada vez más creciente obsesión del heredero de los Solo con respecto a una mujer que no había visto en su vida. Aquello no era nada bueno. Si Anfitrite aparecía y se negaba a regresar con Poseidón, la furia del dios podía causar una catástrofe mundial. Pero, ¿y si después de verla se daba cuenta que se había obsesionado para nada y ya no quería saber de ella?

Demasiadas preocupaciones. El moreno suspiró resignado, las chicas le miraron con curiosidad un instante. Él las ignoró y se acercó a su señor, golpeándole ligeramente el hombro.

- Alex, deja YA de dar vueltas.

Alexandros se detuvo y dirigió una dura mirada a Takis. El general comprendió al instante e hincó una rodilla al suelo.

- Lo lamento, Señor- dijo-. No era mi intención ofenderle.

- No lo has hecho- murmuró Poseidón con voz fría. Takis le miró, pero evitó hacerlo directamente a los ojos. El dios se dio cuenta y se burló-. ¿Tanta amistad y de repente tanto miedo?

Ligeramente sonrojado, a Panagiotakis el suelo se le antojó de repente muy interesante. No se atrevió a levantar la cabeza un solo instante durante el lapso que duró la charla de su Señor.

- Sé lo que piensas, puedo adivinarlo. Somos dos almas en un mismo cuerpo y cuando uno está en activo, el otro duerme.

Se hizo el silencio. El dios del mar suspiró y colocó las manos tras la espalda. Miró al guerrero, que seguía sin moverse. Después observó a las dos muchachas, espectadoras mudas, quienes habían adoptado la misma posición que Scylla desde el mismo instante en que se dieron cuenta que ahora quien hablaba no era el joven Alexandros Solo, sino su gran señor.

- Tanto ajetreo, para un solo cuerpo, es demasiado- agregó Poseidón. Vio que Takis se atrevió a alzar la cabeza. Seguía sin mirarle a los ojos. Estaba preocupado-. Hay dos opciones: o bien una de las dos almas desaparece para siempre- Takis se estremeció y el dios sabía por qué: si una de las dos almas desaparecía, estaba claro que sería la del mortal-, o bien ambas almas se unen en una sola.

- ¿U-una sola?

Poseidón asintió.

- Es algo muy difícil, creo que no ha sucedido nunca. Pero podría ser que...

Su frase se vio interrumpida por el ruido de pasos. Poseidón miró a la puerta, las pisadas eran cada vez más cercanas. Panagiotakis, Arista y Aquata se levantaron. El primero se colocó junto a su señor, en posición defensiva. Aquellos pasos no pertenecían a ninguno de sus compañeros, podían saberlo bien.

La gran puerta se abrió de golpe y lo único que Takis pudo ver fue un haz de luz verde. Golpeó con fuerza a los presentes, arrolló objetos decorativos, rompiéndose varios de ellos al estrellarse contra el suelo, y provocó que las dos mujeres pez se golpeasen contra la pared, perdiendo ambas la conciencia.

- ¡Mierda!- exclamó Takis, después de mirar un instante a las chicas. Él también había caído al suelo, aunque sin consecuencias-. ¡Señor!- gritó después.

Poseidón no se movió. No hizo ni aparecer su tridente, ni mucho menos vistió su armadura. Seguía tranquilo, con su túnica azul marino ondeando con fuerza. Simplemente esperó.

Cuando la luz se disipó tres figuras aparecieron en el umbral. Dos hombres y una mujer, ataviados con unas armaduras azules muy similares, que no evocaban a ninguna criatura. El hombre del centro, un muchacho de larguísima melena escarlata, sonrió con satisfacción. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Poseidón se le adelantó.

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros, que venís a mancillar mis sagrados dominios?

En respuesta, ellos rieron. Poseidón apretó los puños e hizo aparecer su tridente, con el que amenazó a los recién llegados.

- Cálmate, Poseidón, que no es para tanto- ironizó el chico del centro-. Pero como quieras- añadió ipso facto-. Mi nombre es Sao. Y ellos son Nesea y Cimódoce- a Takis se le escapó una risita. Sao le ignoró, mas no así Cimódoce, quien arrugó el entrecejo.

- Scylla... no te hará tanta gracia cuando sepas dónde está tu rival.

Takis abrió los ojos como platos y comprendió.

También lo hizo Poseidón, pues enseguida exclamó:

- ¡Nereo y Tritón!- antes de que nadie dijese nada, agregó:- Atacar al dios del mar, ¡pagarán por esto! ¡Y vosotros tres seréis los primeros!

Blandió el tridente. Los intrusos se pusieron en guardia.

- ¡Golpe de la Salamandra!

La técnica de Salmacis de Limnades cumplió su objetivo: dar a Cimódoce. La nereida hizo un gesto de dolor y se volteó. Al ver al general del antártico sus ojos brillaron.

- ¡Pero si eres tú!- exclamó-. ¿Qué tal está Giota?

Salmacis apretó los puños pero no respondió.

- ¡Señor! ¿Estáis bien?- preguntó.

A la voz de Salmacis se unieron las de sus compañeros. Pèlag, Belo, Euterpe, Gerión y Agenor se congregaron en la entrada del templo. Puesto que los pilares que protegían eran prácticamente indestructibles, todos ellos fueron al auxilio de su señor en cuanto sintieron que algo iba mal.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ése es el tipo que atacó a Salmacis!

- ¡Y esta vez no quedará así!- gritó el griego. Cimódoce rió ante la amenaza, pero aceptó el reto.

- Si lo que quieres es morir... ¡adelante!

Poseidón cerró los ojos. De manera que, tan sólo un día después del aviso de Nereo, sus nereidas hacían acto de presencia. Mientras tanto, Cimódoce se lanzaba contra un Salmacis que estaba más que preparado así que le esquivó sin problemas.

- Aquí hay demasiada gente- murmuró el general-. ¡Sígueme!- ordenó.

Cimódoce se rió, pareciera que la nereida sólo sabía reír.

- Vaya un idiota- comentó uno de los gemelos. Cimódoce les miró molesto, pero como no les conocía era incapaz de reconocer la voz de cada uno, así que no supo quién habló.

Cuando finalmente se marchó, siguiendo a Limnades, Belo comentó:

- Sí que es idiota, sí.

- ¡Oídme bien todos!- exclamó entonces Sao, alternando su mirada de Poseidón a sus marinas-. Mi Señor Nereo y el señor Tritón- Gerión de Chrisaor y Pèlag de Dragón Marino entornaron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo, algo habían percibido sólo en esa media frase- han dispuesto que nos haremos con este Reino Submarino. Hemos venido a aniquilaros y- se dirigió a Poseidón- así ya no quedará nadie que pueda protegerte, tendrás que renunciar a tu trono.

Poseidón sonrió irónico.

- Siempre me quedarán las Empresas Solo.

- Y a mí las Zabat- bromeó Takis.

Sao no entendió de lo que hablaban. Aunque griego de nacimiento y originario de las costas, jamás había oído hablar de la familia Solo, una de las más importantes del panorama marítimo. Y mucho menos había escuchado nada sobre los Zabat, otra rica familia de empresarios, aunque en su caso eran mucho menos conocidos, y además no estaban dedicados al mar, sino al textil.

- Sea como sea- agregó el de cabellos escarlata-. He venido aquí a derrotar a Kraken- Belo se irguió. Al ver su expresión, Sao supo con quien tenía que vérselas-. Te mataré, al mejor estilo Berserker.

Al pronunciar aquella última palabra, la chica que quedaba, Nesea se cruzó de brazos.

- Sao, cállate.

Pero Belo, sin mostrar expresión alguna, no se sintió intimidado.

- Ven- susurró en tono glacial.

Ni corto ni perezoso, Sao se lanzó al ataque. Un rayo de luz verde, similar al que apareció en el templo, surgió de su derecha y golpeó con furia al general. Brotó la sangre, saltó la tiara del Kraken. Sao sonrió con satisfacción, Belo no se movió.

- ¡Belo!- gritó su hermano.

La luz se disipó. Belo permanecía inmóvil, con la misma expresión fría. No parecía percatarse de que tenía una fuerte magulladura en una mejilla ni de que estaba sangrando por la nariz.

- ¡Belo!- repitió Agenor.

Lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a su contricante, Belo se llevó la mano a la nariz, la retiró y observó su propia sangre. Dirigió una nueva gélida mirada a Sao, quién sabe lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó.

Sao apretó los puños. Sus ojos celestes relampagueaban. En contraste, los naranjas de Belo no trasmitían ninguna emoción. Belo de Kraken era un auténtico témpano de hielo.

Sin decir nada más, Belo le señaló con el dedo. Antes de que Sao pudiera reaccionar, Kraken disparó. Un rayo blanco salió disparado del dedo de Belo y acabó estrellándose contra uno de los hombros de Sao. Al principio, la nereida no sintió nada, pero al cabo de unos segundos se percató de que sentía un intenso dolor en la zona donde le había dado su rival. Al mirarse, descubrió que desde el hombro se extendía una mancha blanca, que le producía el mismo dolor.

Hielo, esa era la mancha blanca. Frío, ése era el dolor.

- ¿Quién hace daño a quién?- inquirió mordazmente el del océano ártico.

Sin responder, Sao se llevó la mano contraria al hombro congelado: no podía moverlo. Apretó los dientes. Sintió impotencia, pues no sabía cómo contrarrestar ese hielo que se estaba expandiendo más y más. Pero cuando ya le había alcanzando más allá del codo, se detuvo. Sao se sorprendió.

Mayor fue su sorpresa, cuando descubrió que Belo, el frío Belo, estaba sonriendo. Le dio muy mala espina.

- Voy a divertirme mucho contigo- musitó.

Sus compañeros sonrieron, su gemelo como el que más.

Nesea sintió entonces que alguien la sujetaba del brazo. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda: era Poseidón.

- Tú no pelearás, no ahora- dijo, la furia perceptible en su voz-. Vas a llevar un mensaje.

Nesea trató de zafarse, pero el dios del mar le apretaba con demasiada fuerza.

- ¿Un mensaje?- preguntó.

- Sí.

Mientras Poseidón le indicaba a aquella enemiga el mensaje que quería que llevase, sin duda alguna a sus señores, el resto de generales marinos coincidían que lo mejor era marchar de allí, pues no tenían nada que hacer.

De todos ellos sólo decidió quedarse Gerión, pues decidió que aquello de lo que se había dado cuenta tenía que decirlo ya. Pèlag podría haber hecho lo mismo, pero no vio la necesidad de quedarse si ya estaba Chrisaor. Tras dirigir una rápida mirada a Aquata, que seguía inconsciente, emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia el Atlántico, tras Euterpe.

- ¡Arista!- exclamó Agenor, sin duda después de darse cuenta hacia dónde miraba su compañero. La pelirroja apenas estaba incorporándose.

Agenor quería quedarse, ver cómo estaba la joven. Pero después de ver la mirada que le echó su señor, decidió que era mejor irse.

- Panagiotakis- dijo el Dios, en cuanto vio al de cabellos azules regresar al Océano Pacífico Norte.

- ¿Sí?- inquirió éste, confundido: si estaba poco acostumbrado a tratar de "Señor" a su mejor amigo, menos acostumbrado estaba al oír su nombre completo.

- Asegúrate que esta mujer abandona el Reino Submarino- Takis asintió-. Y ve a buscar ése rival tuyo.

Scylla obedeció, no sin antes lanzar una fugaz mirada al combate entre Belo y Sao, que no se habían ido de allí, y otra a Gerión. Si Poseidón iba a estar ahora con la compañía del general de Chrisaor estaría bien protegido. No en vano, era uno de los más poderosos.

- Takis- le llamó la atención el dios del mar antes de que marchara-. Muévete cerca de la mansión Solo. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Takis arqueó una ceja, extrañado, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿He resultado creíble?- preguntó en voz baja a Gerión, una vez estuvieron solos.

- Desde que dijo "Takis", no.

Alex sonrió.

- Volví a ser yo desde que Agenor se marchó- hizo una pausa- pero no creo hacerme una idea de lo que pasó antes. Ése es una nereida- señaló a Sao, que seguía combatiendo-, ¿no es así?- Gerión asintió. El griego suspiró-. El alma de Poseidón es muy fuerte, pero yo tampoco pienso rendirme- sacudió la cabeza-. ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

Gerión se cruzó de brazos antes de hablar.

Todo aquello mientras resaltaban blanco y verde, a escasos metros del templo.

* * *

Ajenos a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo bajo las olas del mar, en la tierra, en El Santuario había una actividad frenética. Ignorando los entrenamientos de sus Santos, la diosa de la guerra caminaba por el recinto, con la única compañía de un par de soldados rasos. Su sencillo vestido azul llamaba la atención puesto que ninguna mujer allí vestía esas ropas. Por ello, y por la presencia de los soldados, no pasaba inadvertida.

Finalmente detuvo sus pasos en los límites del Santuario. Podía escuchar el ajetreo diario de la villa de Rodorio. Cerró los ojos para sentir mejor el olor del mercado. Le encantaba el pueblo, aunque sus visitas se podían contar con los dedos de una mano.

Ante ella se alzaba un pequeño templo, un lugar donde podían descansar los viajeros, peregrinos en su afán de ver a la diosa. Cosa que, por supuesto, nunca sucedía. También era un lugar donde podían tomar reposo enfermos, también las parturientas acudían allí.

En ese momento, sin embargo, a Atenea sólo le interesaban dos personas que había allí: Rigel de Orión y Hevelius de Lagarto. Aquel templo, aunque no siempre, también llegaba a servir para el reposo de los Santos heridos.

Entró. A su paso, las doncellas hacían pronunciadas reverencias, como si estuvieran siguiendo el protocolo de saludo para unos reyes. Claro que Atenea, en su calidad de diosa, era mucho más importante que cualquier rey.

No necesitó preguntar por sus Santos, las doncellas supieron inmediatamente el por qué estaba allí La de los Ojos Grises. En silencio una de las muchachas hizo un ademán a la diosa, y ella supo por dónde ir. Era una habitación pequeña, con buena iluminación. Tanto las sábanas como las cortinas eran blancas y olía a limpio. En las dos únicas camas descansaban los Santos.

Atenea dio orden a los soldados de que esperasen fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Sus pupilas pasaron de la brisa que mecía las cortinas a una de las esquinas, donde permanecían las Cajas de Pandora de Orión y Lagarto. Al mirar de nuevo las camas, se percató de que Hevelius tenía los ojos abiertos, fijos en el techo.

La diosa se le acercó.

- Mi Señora...- murmuró el guerrero.

Atenea chistó.

- No digas nada- se sentó al borde de la cama-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó. Él la miró sin comprender-. ¿Cómo estás?

Hevelius volvió a mirar al techo. "Mal", habría querido decir, pero tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo. Si su diosa sabía el motivo por el cual se sentía mal tal vez decidiera apartarlo de la orden. No quería irse.

- Hamal de Aries me ha contado esta mañana cómo te encontró. Supe inmediatamente cómo fue tu batalla- Hevelius seguía mirando el techo. Se mordía el labio-. Y puedo imaginarme lo que te está pasando, Hevelius- el santo plateado sintió los ojos humedecerse. Sólo podía pensar en que no quería irse.

En la otra cama se escuchó un gemido. Rigel estaba despertando.

- Buenos días- murmuró la diosa mirándole cálidamente. Rigel tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y, cuando por fin lo hizo, se quedó con la boca abierta. La diosa volvió a mirar a Hevelius-. El ruido de una explosión puede provocar pérdida de audición. Sufriste varias y, aunque seas un Santo, eres humano.

Desde la otra cama, Rigel miró de uno a otro, confundido. ¿A qué venía eso de "explosión" y "pérdida de audición"?

- ¿Me has oído?- preguntó la diosa entonces, al ver que Hevelius no contestaba.

- Sí- respondió-. Pero...

Atenea volvió a chistar.

- Lo entiendo. No pasa nada- se levantó de la cama. Los dos Santos la miraron-. Descansad, queridos Santos.

La de los Ojos Grises se encaminó a la salida. Pero justo antes de hacerlo se volteó y miró a Hevelius. Por medio del cosmos le dirigió estas palabras:

- "Quedarte sordo no va a hacer que te vayas."

Y allí le dejó, llorando de alegría, mientras Orión preguntaba qué pasaba.

* * *

- Nereo no desea hacer que Tritón ocupe su lugar. Las nereidas tratan con más respeto al primero que al segundo.

Alex-Poseidón examinó en silencio a Gerión de Chrisaor. ¿Sería verdad?

Si realmente Nereo no hacía todo eso para darle el trono a su, en teoría, nieto, sino para dominar los mares por sí mismo, sería mucho más peligroso. Las mismas nereidas serían más peligrosas.

- _Te mataré, al mejor estilo Berserker_- recordó Alex las palabras de Sao mientras le veía combatir.

Sin darse cuenta Alex de que había logrado recordar algo que había vivido no él, sino la otra alma que habitaba su cuerpo, miró a Gerión y dijo:

- Nereo tiene ayuda de Ares.

Chrisaor abrió la boca, sorprendido, a punto de decir algo. Pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo se escuchó un potente grito:

- ¡Cruento Trueno Helado!

Primero vino un destello cegador de color verde, al que siguió un repentino descenso de la temperatura, hasta llegar a congelar buena parte del terreno. Finalmente una explosión hizo temblar toda la zona.

Las chicas pez, por fin ambas despiertas, se abrazaron gritando, asustadas. Por un instante Alex creyó que todo se hundiría, cuando recordó que los pilares sólo podían ser destruidos por Atenea.

Y cuando todo fue calma y silencio, y Sao, el guerrero nereida se hizo visible, pudieron ver que miraba a Poseidón con aires de autosuficiencia. Le oyeron claramente decir:

- Yo también sé congelar. Pero puedo llegar más lejos que eso.

Junto a él, en el suelo, estaba Belo de Kraken.

No se movía.

_Continuará..._

* * *

¡Un nuevo cap! Ojalá que os haya gustado, la espera merece la pena, ¿no? Por si acaso, quisiera recordar una pequeña chorrada: Salmacis de Limnades es un tipo... "a lo Aphrodite". Es muy narcisista. Ea, dicho eso, espero que hayáis disfrutado del cap.

Esta vez una nota de capítulo muy corta. Es que son las dos de la madrugada y llevo tratando de acabar el capítulo desde las nueve, casi. Y como que tengo ganas de irme ya a la cama...

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
